Los shinobis no lloran
by x-Misao-x
Summary: Sakura y Neji forman parte del mejor escuadrón ANBU de Konoha. Por razones del destino encuentran a Itachi, y terminan cooperando con él para destruir la alianza Sasuke-Akatsuki. ItaSaku NejiSaku SasuSaku NaruHina.
1. La muerte de la Quinta

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

_Naruto no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera nunca habría tenido un relleno tan horrible, y el protagonista sería Kakashi :P_

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante. _

**Capítulo 1: La muerte de la Quinta.**

Una ANBU de Konoha corría rauda hacia su ciudad. Hacía más de un año que no estaba ahí y tenía muchas ganas de regresar.

Cruzó la entrada de su aldea observando cada nuevo detalle, inspiró profundo y se preparó a pasar frente a la banquilla donde años atrás su compañero de equipo la abandonase. Se detuvo a recordar los viejos tiempos… si alguien le hubiese dicho en aquella época lo que su amado llegaría a ser no lo habría creído… Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y hacía más de seis años que no veía a Sasuke.

La melancolía comenzó a invadir la mente de Sakura, pero esta vez ni una sola lágrima cruzó su rostro, ya no era una niña.

Percatándose de que nadie la observaba se quitó la máscara para observarla; tenía un horrible corte… y parte del metal estaba derretido producto de un "amable" recibimiento de los ninjas de la niebla.

La kunoichi sonrió, esa máscara la había salvado de muchas. Ahora entendía por qué Kakashi se había empeñado en dársela a ella.

Sakura, "el gato", como era conocida dentro de ANBU, había crecido. Atrás quedaron sus facciones de niña, y la finura de su rostro denotaba a la jovencita que se hacía mujer a pesar suyo. Su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era una "tabla", como Ino la llamaba, sino que mostraba unas generosas curvas muy bien acompañadas de sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Seguía siendo igual de bondadosa y enojona (digamos que las juntas con Tsunade habían ayudado a modelar su carácter para no chocar con el de su maestra), y su sonrisa aún iluminaba al mundo… aunque ya no lo hacía tan seguido o tan fácilmente como antes.

Lo único que parecía quedar de la antigua Sakura eran sus ojos. "Las esmeraldas de Konoha", como los llamaba Lee. Ellos seguían radiantes, esperanzados como su color, e inocentes como el corazón de la muchacha.

Observó el lugar una última vez y, tras colocarse su máscara, se marchó a reportarse con la quinta Hokage.

Adelante Sakura. Pasa, puedes quitarte tu máscara.

Hola Tsunade-sama – dijo la aludida, sonriéndole a su maestra - ¿Cómo está?

Muy bien Sakura – respondió la quinta Hokage – Sigues siendo la única que entra a mi despacho con decencia (Tsunade recuerda las múltiples entradas de sus shinobis. Comenzando con el escandaloso de Naruto, el excéntrico Gai, y el retrasado Kakashi).

¿Para qué me necesita? – preguntó Sakura, sonriendo. - ¿Hay alguna misión urgente? ¿Trabajo en el hospital? ¿Naruto y los muchachos están bien?

Tranquila Sakura – respondió Tsunade. – Todos están bien. No hay misiones para ti porque parte de tu escuadrón debió partir antes.

¿Quiénes? – preguntó Sakura - ¿Qué tipo de misión?

La misión es tipo A. Fueron Shikamaru y Sai. La verdad es que vinieron junto a Neji que alcanzó a regresar, pero no se sentía muy bien… últimamente su sello le molesta demasiado – contestó la godaime reprobatoriamente.

¡¿Qué?! – reclamó Sakura - ¿Cómo no fui informada de eso? Tsunade-sama usted los conoce… ellos… ellos… Al menos dígame ¿fueron con algún médico?

Fue Shizune – respondió Tsunade – No quería dejarla ir, pero Neji me lo pidió. Dijo que así estaría más tranquilo, ya sabes como es, argumentó que tú lo matarías si no fuesen con alguien altamente capacitado y todo eso. Además de que Shikamaru dijo que era la única poco problemática…

¿Y Sai? – preguntó Sakura, soltando una risita… los argumentos de sus compañeros valían menos que los de niños de cinco años.

Bueno – respondió la Hokage – él dijo que Ino era la indicada para ir sólo para joder a los demás. Pero ella está en otra misión así que fueron Shizune.

Tsunade – sama – preguntó Sakura – entonces… ¿por qué me llamó con tanta urgencia?

¡Porque quería verte Sakura! – respondió la hokage feliz, causando una caída estilo animé en su pupila. Es que ya nunca te veo – argumentaba una chibi Tsunade, con lagrimitas en los ojos – Te la pasas en misiones o entrenando. Sé que no deseas molestarme, pero como tu maestra te ordeno a pasar el día conmigo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una batalla para evaluar tus progresos?

Eso sería genial Tsunade-sama – respondió Sakura, sonriendo. Por fin podría mostrarle a su maestra todo lo que había aprendido.

_Muy bien Sakura, quiero sentirme orgullosa… muéstrame lo que has aprendido_ – pensó Tsunade.

Y valla que se sorprendió. Su alumna había avanzado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. Bueno, la verdad es que no lo veía hacía más de un año porque Sakura había sido seleccionada para realizar una misión clase S… y recién regresaba a Konoha. De todas formas, Tsunade no podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa de su protegida.

Sakura había dejado de ser una niña, su crecimiento se notaba tanto exterior como interiormente. Poseedora de una exótica belleza, y transformada en una de las mejores ninja médico entre todos los países, había progresado no sólo en sus técnicas médicas… sino que su fuerza y capacidad de análisis también evolucionaron con ella. Siempre fue considerada la más débil de su grupo, claro… porque contra Naruto y Sasuke poco podía hacer. Pero la verdad es que no era una mala estudiante, sólo le había faltado dedicación… y eso fue lo que obtuvo con Tsunade.

Sí, la pelirrosada ya no era una débil muchachita a la espera de alguien que le protegiese. Ya no era un capullo, se había transformado en la más esplendorosa flor… sorprendiendo a todos los que dudaron de ella.

Sin duda Sakura había crecido. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera, liberando algunos mechones en el frente que le entregaban un fresco toque juvenil (estilo Misao Makimachi de Rurouni Kenshin). Ya no vestía de rojo, el negro influía en la mayoría de su vestuario, a excepción de unas zapatillas verdes que combinaban a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos, que brillaban orgullosos de la máscara que tenía.

Así es, Sakura había hecho carrera… ¡y había resultado ser brillante! Si a la segunda logró ser chunnin, tiempo más tarde el rango de jounin no costó tanto. Inscribirse a las pruebas ANBU tampoco, y pasarlas menos. Sí, porque Sakura, al igual que Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Naruto, eran miembros ANBU. Y no cualquier elemento… ya todos eran capitanes de escuadrón.

Tsunade observó cómo su alumna hacía jutsus que no lograba comprender bien. De pronto Sakura dejó de ser ella misma y se transformó en un montón de aves (estilo Itachi), pero no cualquier ave. Sakura dividió su cuerpo en miles de palomas.

La quinta Hokage sonrió orgullosa, Sakura le estaba mostrando a través de un genjutsu todo lo que había logrado averiguar en su misión. Su alumna ya sabía casi todo para convertirse en una kunoichi completa… tan sólo faltaba un jutsu… y una verdadera charla.

Sakura… - dijo Tsunade – Estoy orgullosa de ti. Has aprendido casi todo lo posible en estos 6 años. Eres capitana ANBU y la mejor médico de Konoha, incluso has logrado superarme.

Gracias Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura, ruborizándose. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos, y mucho menos de parte de su Hokage.

… son todas estas cosas las que me han hecho cambiar una antigua decisión Sakura – decía Tsunade - … te he propuesto como la próxima Hokage.

gracias Tsunade-sama, pero yo… ¿eh? ¿Hokage? – preguntó Sakura - … pero ¿y Naruto?

Ya te elegí a ti Sakura – dijo Tsunade solemnemente – El concejo aceptó así que está decidido. Ser Hokage es algo muy importante, es quien protege a todos.

Lo sé Tsunade-sama, gracias, pero no puedo aceptar – concluyó Sakura.

Sakura ¡Por Kami! – decía Tsunade - ¿Es que no entiendes? Me estoy muriendo… ¡¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mi criterio?

No es eso Tsunade-sama – respondía Sakura – pero…

¿Pero qué? – preguntó una exasperada Tsunade.

Cuando decidí ser shinobi no fue para proteger a Konoha, lo hice para estar cerca de Sasuke. Tras su partida me esforcé para traerlo de vuelta. Nunca tuve un real motivo para ser una kunoichi… hasta que la conocí a usted. Se veía tan imponente y decidida que nadie dudaba en creerle fuese lo que fuese… y usted se fijó en Naruto, también se percató de lo especial que es, y lo apreció… incluso, me atrevo a añadir, que vio en él el espíritu de su padre (el padre de Naruto, el cuarto Hokage) ¿Recuerda el día que le pedí ser su alumna? – recordó Sakura – ese día me di cuenta de lo feliz que soy protegiendo a Konoha y a quienes quiero. Me di cuenta de que amo hacer lo que hago. Siempre la admiré por sus decisiones, admiré la valentía de Naruto y me desmerecí a mí misma hasta que entendí que para ayudar a los demás debía ayudarme primero. Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero el sueño de ser Hokage nunca ha sido el mío. Es hora de que le tenga más fe a Naruto… a final de cuentas fue Jiraiya-sama quien lo entrenó. No me aleje de lo que me gusta Tsunade-sama, este es el camino ninja que yo elegí.

Tsunade observaba a Sakura impactada ¿En qué momento había madurado así? Se encontraba emocionada, y la seguridad que le entregaba Sakura le confirmaba que su alumna ya se encontraba lista.

Está bien Sakura, será como tú digas – masculló Tsunade.

Gracias Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole a su maestra – Confíe en Naruto, no se arrepentirá.

Lo sé Sakura, pero ahora me concentraré en ti – decía Tsunade – aún te queda un jutsu por aprender.

Tsunade-sama – murmuró Sakura - ¿se refiere ha…?

Así que ya lo sabías Sakura – la admiró su maestra – no en vano eres la mejor kunoichi de tu promoción.

Tsunade-sama – preguntó Sakura - ¿por qué utiliza este jutsu si sabe que su vida está en peligro?

Sakura, aún eres joven y te queda mucho por aprender – dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía – Yo sólo intenté detener el tiempo en mi época de felicidad… El problema es que a veces somos demasiado ciegos y no logramos ver más allá. Yo entendí muy tarde que mi felicidad siempre estuvo con Jiraiya. Habrá muchas cosas de las que te arrepentirás Sakura, pero no dejes pasar el amor.

…

Sakura – dijo la Hokage – prométeme que no te rendirás nunca. Prométeme que lucharás hasta el final, que protegerás a tus personas importantes y que serás feliz.

Tsunade-sama – comenzó Sakura, mientras finas lágrimas surcaban su rostro – yo ya soy muy feliz.

Sakura, como Hokage deseo ver a mis shinobis felices. No me iré tranquila viéndolos sufrir. La verdad es que ya todos son felices, menos uno… ¿No crees que Neji-kun merece ser feliz también?

Tras volver a la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura y Tsunade esperaron a Neji. La quinta se preparaba para realizar su última técnica… la cual Sakura debía aprender. Para ello utilizarían al orgulloso Hyuuga como conejillo de indias, y de pasada, si el jutsu salía bien, le quitarían el sello del bouke.

El jutsu fue un éxito y Neji fue desellado. Tsunade quedó muy cansada y le pidió a Sakura que la llevase junto al monumento de los caídos.

La quinta Hokage observó los nombres en la roca, deteniendo su vista en uno de los últimos caídos en combate: su amado Jiraiya.

Ahora me encontraré contigo – dijo Tsunade, en referencia a Jiraiya.

… - Sakura sólo podía observar los últimos momentos de su maestra.

Sakura – habló Tsunade – has sido una gran alumna. Te he querido mucho. Cuida a Shizune, no lo va a entender, y busca tu felicidad… no te rindas!

Sakura observó con lágrimas a su maestra y, asintiendo, invocó a Katsuyu para que ésta pudiese despedirse de la que alguna vez había sido su "contratista".

Tsunade sonrió ante el gesto de Sakura, y enseguida dejó de moverse. Su cuerpo perdió el poder de permanecer joven y rápidamente evidenció su verdadera edad. Su alumna, no pudiendo soportar eso, inmediatamente procedió a rejuvenecer a su maestra… aún a costa de su tiempo de vida.

El reloj volvía a correr; esta vez para Sakura. El jutsu de rejuvenecer y/o recrear, tenía su maldición… y todo aquel que lo practicase debía acortar su vida.

La quinta Hokage sonrió agradeciendo en silencio a Sakura. Su alumna procedió a colocarse su máscara de ANBU (con forma de gato. N.A. recuerden que a Sakura en este fic la llaman "el gato".), en señal de respeto para la que fuese su maestra, amiga y Hokage.

Esa noche Katsuyu y Sakura, lloraron hasta el amanecer.

**Hola gente! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo escribí con mucho cariño y ****espero sus reviews! ****No lo olviden nOn! Las opiniones son lo que hace continuar la historia. **

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Misao!**


	2. El NSSS

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

_Naruto no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera jamás habría tenido un relleno tan horrible, y Kakashi sería el protagonista :P_

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante. _

_**En el capítulo anterior la quinta Hokage se despidió de los vivos y, con conmovedoras palabras se dirigió a reunirse con Jiraiya.**_

**Capítulo 2: "El NSSS"**

¿Quería verme Hiashi? – preguntó Naruto.

Así es Uzumaki. Deseo decirte que el clan Hyuuga te ha aceptado como el futuro esposo de Hinata.

La visible emoción de Naruto contrastó con la desconfianza de la propuesta. Sabía de sobra que no era bien visto dentro del clan Hyuuga, ya que el portador de Kiuby podría perjudicar la reputación del clan. Entonces… no entendía… había algo que se le estaba pasando.

¿Y ese cambio a qué se debe? – lo cuestionó Naruto.

A que Sakura-san rechazó el puesto de Sexta Hokage a tu favor Naruto. Tú eres el Rokudaime de Konoha – explicó Hiashi, con tono de resignación.

¡Qué! – exclamó Naruto - ¿Y la vieja qué?

Naruto – dijo Hinata acercándose a él – Tú y yo sabíamos que Tsunade-sama estaba buscando un sucesor.

Así es – explicó Hiashi – Tsunade-hime falleció a altas horas de la madrugada. Sakura-san ha estado con ella… seguramente ella podrá darles más detalles… y tú Narut….

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque el hiperquinético rubio había salido corriendo de la mano de su, ahora, flamante novia.

Hiashi suspiró; preparar a Naruto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

/7/7/7/7/

Naruto y Hinata llegaron raudos al hospital. Allí Sakura se hacía cargo de afinar todos los detalles necesarios para rendirle honores a la fallecida Hokage.

El rubio se acercó a su amiga para pedirle los detalles de rigor, y tras conocerlos se asombró de la entereza de Sakura para afrontar la situación. Naruto sabía que Tsunade se había transformado en una especie de madre para Sakura, y estaba seguro que aunque su amiga se mostrase firme, sufría en su corazón.

El Uzumaki observó a su alrededor. Neji, Shikamaru y Sai, también se encontraban ahí. Los dos últimos se esforzaban por consolar a una destrozada Shizune.

_Sakura-chan, pensó Naruto. ¿Por qué me cediste el puesto de Hokage?_

/7/7/7/7/

El funeral de Tsunade fue triste. Toda Konoha asistió a rendir honores a la última sannin. Algunos mostraban indiferencia ya que su contacto con la Hokage había sido mínimo, pero otros, como la generación de Naruto y Sakura, sumado a los profesores y Shizune, se veían bastante afectados.

Tras el funeral, el concejo de Konoha llamó a Sakura y Naruto. Ambos fueron informados de que el nuevo Hokage sería el Uzumaki, y se le otorga a Sakura y Neji el título de sannin, y se nombra a Shikamaru y Sai como general ANBU y Capitán de sección, respectivamente.

/7/7/7/7/

Tras la reunión con el consejo Sakura reunió a su grupo para informarles los nuevos cambios.

Hacía unos años que Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji y Sai fueron citados por Tsunade, para formar un escuadrón ANBU de elite. El nombre de aquel escuadrón era NSSS: Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai.

Bien muchachos – dijo Sakura – seguiremos trabajando juntos. Tenemos que apoyar la gestión de Naruto.

Todos asintieron, por lo que Sakura continuó:

Como se les debe haber informado ya, Tsunade-sama nos ascendió a rangos en los que no deberíamos trabajar unidos, pero no será así. Se ha denominado a este grupo como de elite por la calidad de sus integrantes, así que seguiremos siendo uno. El Tigre, Gato, Águila y mono, siguen juntos. Seguiremos siendo el NSSS.

(N.A. El tigre es Sai, por su velocidad; Sakura es el Gato, por su resistencia; el Mono es Shikamaru, el genio omnisapiente; y Neji fue denominado el Águila por su agilidad)

Feh – protestó Shikamaru – qué problemáticos son.

No te quejes Nara, al menos nos suben el sueldo – comentó Neji, pensando en qué haría con su bono extra.

Y las chicas se vuelven locas con los rangos altos – añadió Sai.

Oh, Kami – dijo Shikamaru – Eres más problemático aún. Todavía recuerdo cuando quería ser un ninja normal con un sueldo mediocre, y me pusieron a trabajar con un trío de problemáticos.

Pero logramos hacerlo pese al horrible comienzo que tuvimos – dijo Sakura, riéndose de ellos mismos.

No me lo recuerdes. Los gritos de Naruto porque lo separaban de ti fueron eternos – se quejó Neji. _(Neji imagina a un chibi Naruto aferrado de la chibi pierna de una chibi Sakura, y a unos chibi Sai, Neji y Shikamaru, tirando de la otra chibi pierna de Sakura)._

Pero se fue de misión con Hinata-san y volvieron enamorados – añadió Sai.

Yo me alegro mucho por ellos – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

Yo también – dijo Shikamaru – Pese a ser un problemático, Naruto es buen amigo.

Sí, y al tenerlo entretenido nos ahorramos más berrinches de los que hizo cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos – dijo Neji, quejándose por segunda vez. _(Neji imagina a chibi Naruto llorando fuera de la casa, sin dejarlos dormir por días, para que le devuelvan a Sakura)._

¿Recuerdan esos días? – preguntó Sakura - ¡Fueron horribles! Nos costó mucho cooperar.

Hasta que lo conseguimos. Aunque tuvimos que aguantar ese entrenamiento de 6 meses con Kakashi y Gai – dijo Sai.

De pronto y sin proponérselo, los cuatro ninjas de elite imaginaron a Kakashi y Gai, levantando sus pulgares y sonriendo. Un escalofrío atravesó a Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai.

Y los berrinches de Lee por haberlo alejado de Gai-sensei – dijo Neji, quejándose por tercera vez. _(Neji imagina a chibi Lee llorando en el mar, sin puesta de sol ni ola reventando, y a chibi Gai alejándose agitando un pañuelo lentamente)._

¡Y de Sakura! – añadió Sai, burlándose de su amiga.

Sí – asintió Shikamaru - ¡qué problemático fue!

¿Problemático? – preguntó Sakura - ¡Fue horrible! Gai es extraño, pero Kakashi es un pervertido. Además de soportar su acoso constante, tuvimos que soportar las rarezas de Gai.

_Neji imagina a chibi kakashi espiando a chibi Sakura. Tras esto un chibi Neji aparece y golpea a chibi Kakashi._

A Gai lo he soportado desde que soy genin – dijo Neji, auto compadeciéndose - ¡Y a Lee!

Ni que lo digas – dijo Sai – Yo entré a un equipo disfuncional; con una fea ¡ay! Sakura, eso dolió – se quejó Sai – y el dobe de Naruto. Ni siquiera Kakashi estaba al mando.

Oh, Sai – dijo Sakura – Pero yo he debido soportarlos a todos: a Naruto, a ti por partida doble, a Kakashi, a Yamato, a Neji, a Shikamaru y a Sasuke. ¿No crees Neji que eso es peor que Lee? Al menos tu tenías a Ten-Ten.

Claro, si Ten-Ten estaba siempre con Neji – dijo Shikamaru antes de quejarse – En cambio a mí me tocó con la escandalosa de Ino y el adicto a Asuma. Chouji era el único "normal" ahí.

Oye Neji – dijo Sai - ¿cómo es eso de que Ten-Ten siempre estaba contigo?

Somos amigos, nada más, si es lo que estás sugiriendo – respondió secamente el Hyuuga.

Entonces ¿es verdad que quiso estar contigo y la rechazaste? – picó Sai otra vez.

Cállate mejor Sai, o contaré sobre tu relación con Ino – dijo neji, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sai palideció. Ya sabía lo que continuaba.

¿Estás saliendo con la cerda Sai? – preguntó Sakura con visible emoción - ¡Kyaaaa! _(cara de pánico de parte de Sai)_ ¡Tienes que contarme todo! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Qué buena manera de vengarte Neji – rió Shikamaru.

/7/7/7/7/

Tras contestar todas las preguntas de Sakura y más, al pobre Sai se le secó la garganta y su ampolleta se prendió:

¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar? – dijo feliz.

¡Yo te apoyo feito lindo! – gritó Sakura, que estaba visiblemente emocionada de tener con qué molestar a su amiga puerca por un buen tiempo.

Ustedes dos son un par de irresponsables – los sermoneaba Neji – siempre de farra…

¡Oh! ¡Vamos Neji! – dijo Sakura, haciéndole pucheros – Seguiremos juntos. A poco y no nos ibas a extrañar.

Está bien – cedió Neji – pero Shikamaru paga :P

Trío de problemáticos – gruñó el Nara, pero también fue a beber.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Pasaron una agradable velada. Se conocían, trabajaban juntos hacía 4 años. Eran grandes amigos (aunque se peleasen con frecuencia), y compartían fuertes lazos.

Sai era el "sensible", aunque en realidad ocupaba esa faceta artística, como tiempo atrás había descubierto Sakura, para acercarse a las mujeres. Y a decir verdad le funcionaba muy bien.

Shikamaru era el genio. Reconocido entre sus pares y superiores, tranquilo y gamberro. Le desagradaban las peleas frecuentes, y a gritos, de Sakura y Neji, y escuchar al escandaloso de Sai, como él lo llamaba. Aunque de vez en cuando se unía a éste último para molestar a Sakura.

Neji era el calmado. El más guapo del equipo, según la revista "Corazón de Kunoichi" (un alcance con Harry Potter xD!), y el soltero codiciado número 2 (porque el primero era Kakashi). No se irritaba nunca… a menos de que Sakura le sacase de quicio, aunque a menudo la defendía de la coalición Shikamaru-Sai.

Sakura era la "kunoichi número 1 de Konoha", la mejor médico de los 5 países y era la soltera codiciada número uno, pese a no tener prometedores inicios o provenir de un destacado clan.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Seguían festejando en el bar. Sakura y Sai estaban ebrios. Siempre sucedía así. Sai lo hacía por naturaleza, y Sakura lo había aprendido de su maestra. Una forma de entrenarse le había dicho.

_(Chibi Tsunade porta un par de abanicos rojos donde está escrita la palabra ánimo Sakura! Mientras una chibi Sakura vaciaba y vaciaba botellas de sake)._

Shikamaru los observaba con resignación y Neji reprobatoriamente. No era posible que dos de los mejores ANBU de Konoha se comportaran de aquella forma.

Deseo hacerles una propuesta – dijo Sakura.

¿Cuál es? – preguntó Shikamaru

Ya que todos compartimos rango, creo que debemos nombrar un capitán de equipo para que no estropeemos las misiones – respondió Sakura.

Es un inteligente punto – dijo Shikamaru – sobretodo si consideramos lo ebria que estás :P

¡Shikamaru! – protestó una chibi sakura, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Bueno enana – dijo Sai, riendo - ¿a quién propones?

¡A mí! nOn! (caída estilo animé de Shikamaru, sai y Neji) – dijo Sakura, completamente feliz.

Yo voto por mí – dijo Neji, con un dejo de superioridad.

Voto por Neji – dijo Shikamaru – yo no quiero, es muy problemático.

Oye! – alegó chibi Sakura - ¿por qué a mi no?

Por que tú estás ebria – respondió sonriendo Shikamaru – y porque eres muy problemática

Entonces…. – comenzó Sai, colocando una cara diabólica – la decisión es mía. Voto por la fea. Es un empate Neji.

Tras unos momentos de discusión Sakura y Neji determinaron que quién hiciese una técnica que sorprendiese al otro, ganaría.

Comenzó Neji, quien realizó una evolución de su giro en 360º, logrando una verdadera barrera impenetrable que podía crecer a voluntad del Hyuuga.

Llegó el turno de Sakura, quien aún seguía ebria. El sake no le permitía pensar bien, pero en un momento de lucidez logró idear un plan. Bebió una botella más de sake para reunir valor y realizar su técnica.

De pronto Sakura se acercó a Neji, y lo miró fijamente. Tras esto se acercó aún más, lo abrazó y le dijo:

Te quiero.

Y tras aquellas palabras, Sakura besó al Hyuuga en los labios.

**Continuará…**

**Ahhh! Capítulo 2 terminado. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. La verdad es que me he reído bastante desarrollando el capítulo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo serían las escenas dibujadas xD!**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron, les he respondido personalmente. Espero que esta continuación les agrade :P y sigan apoyándome. ****Espero sus reviews!**** No lo olviden nOn!**

**Besitos a todos y qué estén bien!**

**Misao!**


	3. Cita con el gran Hokage

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

_Naruto no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera jamás habría tenido un relleno tan horrible, y Kakashi sería el protagonista :P_

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante. _

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_**Llegó el turno de Sakura, quien aún seguía ebria. El sake no le permitía pensar bien, pero en un momento de lucidez logró idear un plan. Bebió una botella más de sake para reunir valor y realizar su técnica.**_

_**De pronto Sakura se acercó a Neji, y lo miró fijamente. Tras esto se acercó aún más, lo abrazó y le dijo:**_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Y tras aquellas palabras, Sakura besó al Hyuuga en los labios.**_

**Capítulo 3: "Cita con el Gran Hokage"**

Tras la "técnica" de Sakura, Neji quedó "de piedra", y tras colocarse, por primera vez en su orgullosa vida, completamente rojo, intentó tartamudear algunas palabras… aunque no lo logró. El prodigio Hyuuga se encontraba en s-h-o-c-k!

Shikamaru y Sai habían observado la escena. Las risas no tardaron en aparecer porque no todos los días se podía observar a "soy-el-mejor-ninja-y-nada-me-afecta-Hyuuga", y ese sublime momento debían atesorarlo. De pronto ambos observaban a Sakura que, dentro de su evidente estado de ebriedad, miraba a Neji de una forma diferente… como si quisiese que entendiera algo. ¡Oh, sí! Ahora que lo pensaban bien Neji y Sakura hacían buena pareja.

Sakura, tras observar al Hyuuga y comprender en el estado en que éste se encontraba, comenzó a saltar como loca mientras gritaba:

¡Gané! ¡Te gané! ¡Le gané al prodigio Hyuuga

Una multitud se acercó a observar los saltos de aquella loca jovencita. Shikamaru, al percatarse de esto tomó a Sakura y le habló:

Sakura, eres como una niña. Dejarás nuestro escuadrón en vergüenza.

De pronto, y al escuchar la palabra "vergüenza", Neji se acordó que debía salvar lo que quedaba de su dignidad y se acercó para encarar a Sakura:

Haruno! – habló Neji a Sakura. Siempre le decía así cuando se molestaba con ella – No vale, no podías hacer eso.

Neji sólo se está quejando porque perdió, no porque el beso le disgustara – picó Sai.

Si vale – dijo Sakura, muy feliz. Y ante esto exclamó (mientras colocaba una pose de victoria estilo Lee) – Está dentro del libro: "Técnicas esenciales para una Kunoichi volumen 1"

_(Caída estilo animé de Neji, Sai y Shikamaru, que la habían escuchado y observado)_

Técnicas esenciales para una Kunoichi…? – la cuestionó Shikamaru.

Y eso qué es? – preguntó Sai

¿Qué mierda es eso?! – exclamó Neji

¿No lo conocen? – preguntó Sakura, con un gesto de dramatismo - ¡Oh, Kami! ¿Qué clase de ANBU son?

De la clase culta, que sólo lee libros instructivos e interesantes – Dijo Neji a modo de defensa. Y tras observar de reojo a Sai, agregó – y quizás algo de pornografía.

Me has delatado Hyuuga - acusó Sai, divertido por la cara de asco y reprobación que le brindaba Sakura.

¡Neji! – dijo Sakura, quejándose - ¡Qué cruel eres! Este es un libro interesante, deberían leerlo.

Si es tan interesante feita – dijo Sai - ¿quién es el autor?

Apuesto a que es una mujer – dijo Shikamaru – son muy problemáticas.

¡Shikamaru! – dijo Sakura, mientras saltaba para golpearlo - ¡La autora soy yo. De verdad – dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros, viendo que no le creían – yo lo escribí.

¿Tú? – la acusó Shikamaru

¡La fea tiene su lado artístico! – la apoyó Sai.

Qué estupidez – añadió Neji - ¿Y para qué lo hiciste?

¡Qué malos son conmigo! – dijo una chibi Sakura, llorando – No les contaré nada.

¡Oh, vamos Sakura… cuéntanos! – pidió Sai.

Qué problemática eres enana – dijo Shikamaru.

Lo diré sólo si Neji me lo pide – dijo feliz la chibi Sakura.

¡Vamos Neji, queremos saber! – dijeron chibi Shikamaru y chibi Sai.

Está bien – dijo el Hyuuga, resignado - ¿por qué escribiste el famoso libro?

Fue un proyecto que hicimos con Tsunade-sama y las profesoras de la academia. La idea era introducir el libro en la academia para que las niñas se familiaricen desde el principio con el complicado mundo de las kunoichis (y tras decir esto los observó con cara de: "no se atrevan a contradecirme o los mato").

¿Y el beso? - preguntó un curioso Neji.

Neji está interesado! – gritó Sai, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de un colorado Neji _(chibi Neji coloca una cara diabólica y se acerca a chibi Sai, y tras esto comienza a ahorcarlo)._

Esa fue idea de Ino – explicó Sakura – La verdad es que todas se enteraron y quisieron dejar su aporte.

Tras esto Sakura observó a Neji y le dijo:

Incluso Hinata-chan lo hizo. _(Neji comenzó a pensar en su prima, y las imágenes en su cabeza lo llenaron de vergüenza ajena. Una chibi Hinata entra a una casa para buscar información y desnuda, ata y golpea a un hombre)._

¿Y quién escribió sobre el beso? – preguntó Shikamaru

Ya te lo dije, esa fue Ino – dijo Sakura, mientras observaba a Sai – como es una jounin de infiltración quizás qué de cosas deba hacer ¿verdad Sai?

¡Oye! – se quejó el artista – Yo no te había hecho nada, fea!

¿Y esos "fea" qué son? ¿ah? – dijo Sakura, mientras lo golpeaba.

Niños… - murmuró Neji, sonriendo.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Los días avanzaron. Nuestros ninjas favoritos fueron citados por el "Gran Naruto", archi-reconocido Sexto y mejor Hokage, según él, de Konoha (que había hecho esculpir su rostro con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado, al más puro estilo Lee, para que todos se dieran cuenta de que había cumplido su sueño).

Sakura-chiaaaaan! – gritó Naruto, saltando sobre ella ante la mirada de horror de parte de la Haruno. - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, te extrañaba mucho dattebayo!

Naruto! – gritó Sakura, golpeándolo para sacárselo de encima _(chibi Sakura corre con un chibi Naruto pegado a su cuello, que comienza a asfixiarla, mientras el chibi inner Sakura, golpea al flamante Rokudaime)._

Estoy bien – le dijo Sakura con ternura a su amigo, mientras éste yacía incrustado en una de las paredes de su majestuosa oficina.

Sakura, te recuerdo que Naruto es el sexto Hokage – dijo Neji con su frialdad habitual.

De pronto Naruto se fijó en las otras personas que se encontraban en la habitación, y como flamante y mejor Hokage procedió a saludarlos como, según él, correspondía:

Neji-soy-perfecto-nadie-se-compara-conmigo-Hyuuga! – gritó Naruto, que acto seguido observó a Sai y le gritó con alegría: "Hola teme!", y después saludó gentilmente a: "Shikamaru problemático!" ¿Cómo están dattebayo?

Na-ru-to. – susurró Neji levantando una ceja y con una venita marcada en su frente – te la estás buscando.

¡Maldito dobe! – gritó Sai, mientras se lanzaba a golpearlo.

Sakura observó, con una gotita deslizándose por su frente, la nube de polvo que comenzaba a formarse.

Sai tiene razón en golpearte Naruto – dijo Sakura, mientras observaba con pena a su "casi hermano".

No hay que perder las buenas costumbres – dijo Neji, mientras se unía a la nube.

¡Qué más da! – murmuró Shikamaru, y se unió a la golpiza.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Tras la batahola de golpes (en que nadie salió herido porque Sakura se encargó de curarlos a todos, no sin antes golpearlos por "gamberros"), Naruto, como solemne Sexto "gran" Hokage, se dirigió a sus shinobis, y en modalidad superdeformed gritó:

¡Qué malos son conmigo, dattebayo! Sakura-chian, protégeme!

No puedo hacer eso Naruto – susurró Sakura – es mi equipo nOn! Además ¬¬ se supone que eres el Hokage, deberías poder solo.

El Hokage, tienes razón Sakura-chian – decía Naruto - ¿Lo soy?

Así es – murmuraron todos los miembros del NSSS, mientras pensaban: "_qué clase de Hokage tenemos?" _

Lo olvidaba – se excusó Naruto, con alegría – Tienen razón!

Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai; al suelo.

¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura, con un aura maligna rodeándola… por lo que Neji, Shikamaru y Sai se alejaron de ella inmediatamente - ¡No te dieron el puesto para que no lo recordaras, shanarooo!

Y tras decir eso, Konoha casi pierde al Sexto gran Hokage debido al golpe que Sakura le dio.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Tras revivir a Naruto y éste lograr ordenar a sus ANBU, comenzó a informarles de su nueva misión con la formalidad que sólo un Hokage puede tener:

El otro día Gaara me envió una carta donde pedía apoyo para una misión rango A que pretende desarrollar en Suna. Yo le respondí que mandaría al mejor equipo que tenemos y aproveché de recordarle que soy el Hokage y me debe respeto, dattebayo! - dijo Naruto, feliz.

Tras esa declaración Sakura, con un mal presentimiento, tomó la carta que Naruto escribió a Gaara y descubrió con horror que estaba firmada así: _"se despide el maravilloso sexto y gran Hokage de Konoha"_

Na-ru-to! – rugió Sakura, antes de golpearlo otra vez.

¡Oh, Kami! – suplicó Naruto – creo que había perdido la costumbre a tus golpes.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! Me alegré mucho que el capítulo pasado les hubiese gustado tanto nOn! La verdad es que he disfrutado mucho al ir escribiendo este fic… y aprecio mucho que a ustedes les gustara!**

**Capítulo 3 ¡arriba! No me demoré mucho, creo xD! Y espero que les guste como los anteriores. Ya se empiezan a conocer un poquito más de las tramas, y en el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes. **

**Me despido por el momento y ****espero sus reviews!**** Que me dejan tan contenta siempre :P De verdad, los aprecio mucho. Me dan mucho ánimo para continuar. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, les he contestado personalmente a todos, y a los que no pueda lo haré acá; así que:**

Maya-chan: La muerte de Tsunade era algo inevitable. Además de que siempre he esperado ver cómo será Naruto de Hokage n.n! A mí también me gusta mucho el NejiSaku, y me esforzaré por terminarla.

Anarukia: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que el chap. Te guste :P

Geoacuario: Bueno, ahora ya sabes quién ganó nOn!

Gabriela: En algunos chap más se sabrás más sobre el NejiSaku :P

Alera: me alegro mucho de que te gustara n.n! Y bueno, acá está la conti, disfrútala :)

**Un beso y qué estén muy bien!**

**Misao!**

_Pd: el "chian" de Naruto, lo escribí así para enfatizar su grito.  
_


	4. Frente al Kazekage

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

_Naruto no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera jamás habría tenido un relleno tan horrible, y Kakashi sería el protagonista :P_

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante. _

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_**Tras revivir a Naruto y éste lograr ordenar a sus ANBU, comenzó a informarles de su nueva misión con la formalidad que sólo un Hokage puede tener:**_

_**El otro día Gaara me envió una carta donde pedía apoyo para una misión rango A que pretende desarrollar en Suna. Yo le respondí que mandaría al mejor equipo que tenemos y aproveché de recordarle que soy el Hokage y me debe respeto, dattebayo! - dijo Naruto, feliz.**_

_**Tras esa declaración Sakura, con un mal presentimiento, tomó la carta que Naruto escribió a Gaara y descubrió con horror que estaba firmada así: **__**"se despide el maravilloso sexto y gran Hokage de Konoha"**_

_**Na-ru-to! – rugió Sakura, antes de golpearlo otra vez.**_

_**¡Oh, Kami! – suplicó Naruto – creo que había perdido la costumbre a tus golpes.  
**_

**Capítulo 4: "Frente al Kazekage"**

El NSSS partió inmediatamente rumbo a Sunagakure. El viaje no tuvo contratiempos mayores y llegaron con rapidez a Suna. Allí serían recibidos por los representantes del Kazekage Gaara: Sabaku no Kankurou y Sabaku no Temari.

Al llegar a la entrada de Suna, Sakura fue inmediatamente reconocida por los ANBU de la arena, y fue recibida entre "halagos y mimos". No es que se despreciara al resto de sus compañeros de viaje, porque la fama y ayuda que Shikamaru, Neji y Sai habían prestado a Suna durante años, era enorme e inolvidable, pero Sakura había salvado al mismísimo hermano del Kazekage, y había derrotado junto a Chiyo, la mayor heroína de Suna, a Sasori, el Akatsuki que perteneció a la arena más buscado en el libro bingo de los países.

Kankurou y Temari los esperaron en la entrada, y al acercarse a ellos procedieron a saludarlos:

Sakura-san – dijo Kankurou, a modo de saludo. Y acto seguido observó a los tres muchachos que acompañaban a la kunoichi - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Muy bien Kankurou-kun. El viaje fue tranquilo y relajado – respondió Sakura, mientras aprovechaba de estirarse.

Habla por ti enana – le dijo Shikamaru – fue un viaje largamente problemático.

Eres un vago Nara, ya decía yo que soy demasiado para ti ¿No es verdad Sakura-chan? – preguntó Temari, burlándose de su novio.

Así es – respondió Sakura – Además toma en cuenta de que Shika dijo que las mujeres somos problemáticas.

¿Ah si? – preguntó Temari mientras alzaba una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento, lo que hizo que un sudor frío recorriera al Nara.

No es verdad. Son todas problemáticas menos tú – respondió Shikamaru, intentando no cagarla.

¡Oye! – gritó una chibi Sakura - ¿Y yo qué?

Ah, bueno – dijo Shikamaru, observándola de reojo y ahogando una risa (su amiga podía ser muy infantil) – Tu tampoco eres tan problemática.

Tras calmar a la chibi Sakura, Shikamaru se acercó al oído de su novia y le explicó su grave situación:

Si no le digo eso me golpea…

Pero, para su mala fortuna, Sakura lo escuchó.

¡Shikamaru! – Gritó una chibi Sakura, corriendo tras el chibi Nara que intentaba protegerse usando a una chibi Temari como escudo – Yo soy una kunoichi de los más agradable ¡shanaroo!

Sí, sí. Lo que digas – le respondió Shikamaru, burlándose de ella.

Sakura quiso golpearlo, pero antes de lograrlo Neji la subió a su hombro y se la llevó.

Se nota que la quieren mucho ¿verdad Temari? – preguntó Kankurou, esperando una afirmación de parte de su hermana.

Sí, pero son muy malos con ella – respondió Temari, reprochando a su novio – Les gusta cabrearla.

Ah, pero es que la fea es como nuestra hermana menor. Nuestro deber es molestarla hasta morir – explicó un emocionado Sai, lanzando chispas por los ojos.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Temari y Shikamaru buscaron estar a solas. Nunca podían verse durante largos periodos de tiempo, y cualquier ocasión era buena para dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

Los pocos arbustos que había en Suna, se remecían bajo la fuerza del amor de una pareja ANBU que diariamente exponían su vida a grandes peligros, y a morir lejos del otro.

La verdad es que su relación era bastante extraña porque la vida de un ANBU no se relaciona con la vida en pareja, pero aquella relación era altamente beneficiosa para Sunagakure y Konoha, porque el ANBU más inteligente, el gran estratega y amigo del Hokage, y la hermana del Kazekage, era un fuerte vínculo que unía a las dos villas.

Sí, para Shikamaru estar con Temari era como estar en casa; y para ella era lo mismo, pero al revés.

Tras terminar bastante rojos, transpirados y despeinados, procedieron a arreglar sus ropas e ir a la oficina del Kazekage. Mientras caminaban, intercambiaban sus puntos de vista:

Te extrañaba flojo – le dijo Temari, a su novio.

Y yo a ti, problemática ¡ay! No me pegues Temari – protestó el Nara.

Te lo merecías – respondió la rubia, burlándose.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Por otro lado, el prodigio Hyuuga seguía cargando a la "linda Sakura", como ella se autoproclamaba.

Neji, no seas malo y bájame. Me portaré bien - decía una chibi Sakura, haciéndole pucheritos al Hyuuga.

Sakura, casi fuiste Hokage, deberías saber comportarte - le recriminó Neji.

Tú lo dijiste ¡casi!, así que déjame ser y quiéreme como soy – le dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa tan linda que hizo al Hyuuga sonrojarse.

Al percatarse de que se ponía colorado, Neji optó por distraer a Sakura para que ésta no se percatara de que lo ponía nervioso.

Entre tú y Naruto no hacen uno… - murmuró el Hyuuga, soltando a Sakura.

La venita en la frente de Sakura apareció inmediatamente, y su espíritu recriminador, enojón y combativo salió a la luz.

N-e-j-i – masculló Sakura - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Sabiendo que su compañera se enojaría por su respuesta, Neji optó por arriesgarse a divertirse un poco más y decidió tentar a la suerte:

Qué estás muy gorda, y que por eso de bajé – respondió el Hyuuga.

Eso ya era mucho para Sakura. ¿Gorda? ¿Qué ella, la linda Sakura Haruno estaba gorda? ¡No lo iba a permitir! Muy señor-soy-de-hielo-e-implacable-y-nada-me-importa-Hyuuga podía ser, pero a ella no le iba a decir que tenía sobrepeso. Eso sólo podía decírselo la cerda de su amiga Ino.

Y tras esto una chibi Sakura comenzó perseguir a un chibi Neji, mientras gritaba:

- Yo no estoy gorda!

De pronto la chibi Sakura logró atrapar a Neji, y se arrojó sobre él para golpearlo. Pelearon bastante rato hasta que el Hyuuga quedó sobre ella (entiéndase Sakura tendida en el suelo y Neji sobre ella), e iba a decirle que se rindiera cuando todos llegaron.

Te he vencido Sakura. Ahora di que te rindes oh…

Pero el pobre Neji no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido:

¿Oh qué? – preguntó Shikamaru, con una ceja levantada.

Mierda Neji, si era por eso yo también me la llevaba - picó Sai.

¡Qué escondido lo tenían! – murmuró Kankurou.

Pero se ven muy bien juntos ¡Los felicito! – añadió Temari.

Tras levantarse, los completamente rojos Neji y Sakura se percataron de la situación en la que se encontraron e inmediatamente desmintieron los sucesos.

No somos pareja - dijo Sakura

¡Oh, qué tímidos! ¡Vamos, no teman, confiesen! – decía Sai, para avergonzarlos más.

¡Qué no somos pareja! – gritó Neji.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Tras "convencer" a todos de que no son pareja, Neji y Sakura, junto a los demás, son llevados frente a la máxima autoridad de Suna, el Kazekage Gaara, que se encontraba leyendo el final de una nota que Naruto le envió.

Gaara – habló Kankurou – Los shinobis de Konoha están aquí.

Kazekage-sama – dijeron Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru y Sai, a modo de saludo.

Shinobis de Konoha – habló Gaara – Explíquenme cómo es posible que teniendo un Hokage como el que tienen, puedan ser tan disciplinados.

¿A qué se refiere Gaara-sama? – preguntó Sakura.

A la última nota que envió Naruto. Llegó hoy y marcada como "urgente" – explicó Gaara.

¿Última nota? – preguntó Neji, temiendo por el orgullo de Konoha.

Léanla ustedes mismos – dijo Gaara.

Acto seguido todos se acercaron a Sai quien leyó la nota:

"_Hola Gaara! Como verás ya soy sexto y más grandioso Hokage de Konoha, dattebayo! (y por lo tanto me debes respeto…"_

Tras el comienzo de la nota, una gota se deslizó por la nuca de Gaara y de los shinobis de Konoha.

"… _quiero pedirte que cuides a Sakura-chian de esos tipos que son muy malvados con ella. Aléjala de todos, qué nadie se le acerque…"_

Un frío estremeció a todos en la oficina de Gaara. Y es que el miedo invadió a los 5 ANBU y al Kazekage, porque el aura maligna que rodeaba a Sakura impactaba de veras!

"… _sobretodo de Neji porque creo que tiene malas intenciones con ella. No lo dejes creer que por ser primo de mi Hinata-chan se la dejaré fácil con Sakurita-chian. Dile a soy-de-hielo-y-perfecto-Hyuuga, que no intente nada…"_

Un leve rubor, prácticamente imperceptible, cubrió a Neji. Nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Gaara, quien sólo pensó: _"así que es verdad"._

Por su parte Neji se encontraba furioso con Naruto, y se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez que lo viese Hokage o no, le daría la paliza más grande de su vida.

"_Ten cuidado con lo que el problemático pueda hacerle a tu hermana. He oído historias bastante sucias en las que él era el protagonista…"_

Un sudor frío recorrió a Shikamaru, quien pudo observar las caras de la muerte en los rostros de Gaara y Kankurou.

"_Dile a tu hermano que deje de jugar con muñequitas y se busque una novia, que se está quedando solo…"_

Una venita se formó en la frente de Kankurou, mientras Temari reprimía, con mucho esfuerzo, su risa.

"_Dale saludos a Temari-chan, espero que esté bien dattebayo!..."_

Valla… gracias, pensó Temari.

"_Y por último dile a Sai que…"_

Naruto voy a matarte – gritó Sai, mientras arrugaba y lanzaba lejos la carta.

Fue entonces cuando Kankurou tomó la nota y continuó la lectura:

"… _y por último dile a Sai que sigue siendo un Teme! Cuídate mucho dattebayo!"_

Tras leer la carta los ninjas de Konoha, avergonzados y con ganas de matar a su Hokage, optaron por cambiar el tema y averiguar cuál era el asunto urgente en Suna. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y aún no sabían por qué rayos se encontraban ahí.

**Continuará…**

**Terminé el cuarto capítulo:) **

**Estoy muy contenta de haber comenzado esta historia. La verdad es que me daba algo de "miedo" subirla porque no sabía cómo la percibirían ustedes o si les iba a gustar… Además de que pasaron miles de cosas para que pudiese hacerlo.**

**Comencé escribiendo una historia de Naruto en un cuaderno y después se transformó en algo digno de publicarse. Lamentablemente esa historia jamás verá la luz porque en mis vacaciones nos rompieron el vidrio delantero del auto y nos robaron muchas cosas; entre ellas mi mochila que tenía el cuaderno con la historia (y una especie de libro que estaba haciéndole a mi pololo como regalo para cuando cumpliésemos un año juntos ToT). Entre la rabia y pena me compré un cuaderno nuevo y comencé a escribir otra vez… y bueno he aquí esta historia xD! Así no que no pueden decir que no tiene mucho esfuerzo tras ella xD! **

**El lunes comencé mi cuarto año universitario (tercero en Publicidad, porque antes estudié un año de Periodismo), y ya no quiero seguir! Es que soy demasiado floja y me cuesta despertarme temprano.**

**En fin! Disfruten mucho de la historia y pásenlo bien. Me despido por el momento y ****espero sus reviews!**** No creo que demore mucho en subir porque la historia base está bastante adelantada, pero también intento acoplarme a lo que sucede en el manga de Naruto.**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes me han estado apoyando. A todos les he respondido sus reviews donde corresponde, y a quienes no puedo hacerlo de esa manera; seguiré haciéndolo acá:**

ALERA: De nada, trato de subirlos lo más pronto que puedo… aunque a veces demoraré más pero intentaré subir uno semanalmente.

Suteky Yamagami: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo te guste aún más. A mí también me gustan los chibis xD!

Dharma: Qué bueno que te guste, y un honor que lo consideres original. No quise hacer de drama algo triste, si al final no todo en la vida es malo y con los amigos uno encuentra apoyo y lo pasa bien.

Gabriela: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que sigas leyendo para que descubras la pareja final… aunque en este momento mis inclinaciones son como las tuyas :P

**Próximo Capítulo: "Uchiha Itachi"**

**Eso!**

**Besitos y qué estén bien!**

**Misao!**


	5. Uchiha Itachi

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_**Tras leer la carta los ninjas de Konoha, avergonzados y con ganas de matar a su Hokage, optaron por cambiar el tema y averiguar cuál era el asunto urgente en Suna. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y aún no sabían por qué rayos se encontraban ahí.**_

**Capítulo 5: "Uchiha Itachi"**

Uchiha Itachi – sentenció Gaara.

Las palabras del Kazekage los dejaron fríos, especialmente a Sakura. Habían pasado tantos meses buscándolo con el único objetivo de hacer que Sasuke volviese a Konoha. Todos desistieron, aunque en lo más profundo del corazón del Uzumaki y la Haruno, aún se albergaba la esperanza de que su amigo volviese y que todo quedase atrás. Es por esto que las palabras de Gaara calaron tan hondo en la kunoichi de rosados cabellos. Sasuke, de alguna forma, aún era tema tabú para ella… y sus amigos lo sabían bien; sobretodo Neji, que no paraba de observar sus reacciones desde que Gaara les había fijado su objetivo.

Se le ha visto en los alrededores – explicó Gaara – Pero lo curioso es que, al parecer, intenta escapar de algo… o alguien.

Suena extraño – dijo Sai - ¿de qué huiría?

Dudo que Sasuke le haya superado ya – añadió Neji, sin perder de vista las reacciones de su compañera que comenzaban a molestarlo… sin saber por qué.

Su misión es averiguar qué hace aquí; y si es posible capturarlo – sentenció Gaara.

Muy bien – dijo Sai, con un deje de altanería – Ya veremos quién es el mejor ahora.

Tendremos cuidado Sai, no hay que olvidar quién es el enemigo – dijo Kankurou.

Mi hermano tiene razón, no deben confiarse. Es por eso que nosotros les ayudaremos – dijo Temari, señalando a Kankurou y ella misma.

Muy bien – sonrió Sakura. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para Neji – Manos a la obra. Shikamaru ¿ya has pensado en algo?

Veo que están muy compenetrados – los elogió Gaara; al equipo, por supuesto.

Son años de experiencia – bromeó Sai.

Iremos en duplas. Ya las formé; están hechas de acuerdo a nuestras habilidades para que podamos potenciarnos – explicó el Nara – El primer dúo será el de Sai y Kankurou. Sai es veloz y tiene ataques de largo alcance. Kankurou es especialista en la defensa.

Sai y Kankurou se observaron, y chispas salieron entre ellos. Acto seguido un chibi Sai comenzó a agitar los brazos con fuerza para alegarle a un asustado y minimizado chibi Shikamaru.

No es justo – alegaba chibi Sai – han acaparado a las señoritas ¿A quién se supone que acosaré yo?

¡Oye! – se quejó Kankurou - ¡Ni que yo me sintiera afortunado de ir contigo!

Sai observó a Kankurou de hipo en hipo, y sintiéndose ofendido decidió que lo mejor era aclararle las cosas al marionetista:

Escucha anciano… ¡Tienes que sentirte halagado de viajar conmigo! Deberías sentir orgullo de que yo: el increíblemente guapo, inteligente, veloz, audaz, y doblemente guapo Sai, viaje contigo. Quizás si tienes suerte podría enseñarte a actuar frente a las mujeres y tus "muñecas" dejen de ser de madera – se burló Sai.

Sintiéndose ofendido hasta la médula, Kankurou sólo atinó a mirar fijamente a Sai… y nuevamente las chispas aparecieron, ahora acompañadas de unos cuantos rayos.

¿Anciano? – Kankurou arrugó la nariz. Él ¿anciano? Pero qué mierda se creía ese crío ¡Oh, Kami! Sí era un anciano…

Al ver a su hermano convertido en piedra, Temari apuró a Shikamaru para que completara los grupos.

El segundo grupo seremos Temari y yo. Ya hemos trabajado juntos y nos compenetramos bien – explicó el Nara.

¡Qué excusa más baja para ir junto a mi hermana! – acusó Kankurou, quien ya había salido de su crisis de "la edad".

La gélida mirada de Gaara se posó sobre Shikamaru, quien tragó saliva y, poniéndose azul, trató de actuar con normalidad… pero el leve tartamudeo lo delataba; tenía miedo. Si bien era un ANBU y diariamente corría peligros mortales, el recuerdo de Gaara luchando contra Lee aún estaba plasmado en su memoria… y si el Kazekage había sido capaz de tanto a los 11… no quería pensar qué podía hacer ahora.

K-a-n-k-u-r-o-u – susurró Temari con dulzura.

El rostro de Kankurou se congeló; ese tono de voz su hermana sólo lo usaba cuando algo la molestaba en demasía… y para su mala fortuna lo había escuchado demasiadas veces en su vida.

Está más decir que cuando todos, y digo todos porque el frío e inexpresivo Gaara también, retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos al observar que un aura maligna rodeaba a Temari. Fue en ese momento en que Shikamaru pensó que morir bajo el brazo del Kazekage era un regalo divino comparado a la furia de una mujer.

¡No me busques que me encontrarás! – gritó Temari, mientras mandaba a volar a su hermano. Acto seguido se volteó hacia Shikamaru y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo: "continúa, por favor".

Todos, incluido Gaara: congelados, con miedo y una gota deslizándose por sus nucas.

Como iba diciendo – continuó un aterrado Shikamaru – la última pareja será compuesta por Neji y Sakura, porque Neji posee el byakugan y podrá ver si alguno de nosotros necesita atención médica.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en Neji; eso quería decir que:

¿Escuchaste eso enana? Iremos juntos y obedecerás mis órdenes – sentenció Neji.

Un puchero se formó en la cara de una chibi Sakura, y su alma combativa y cabezona salió a flote como tantas otras veces.

¡Shikamaru! – Protestó Sakura – No porque Neji tenga el byakugan será el encargado de mi grupo. La otra vez quedamos en algo…

La sonrisa se borró del níveo rostro del Hyuuga, para ser reemplazada por una de aceptación obligada.

Sakura tiene razón Neji – dijo Shikamaru – Aunque es raro que se acuerde con lo borracha que estaba ese día.

¡Shikamaru! – dijo Sakura mientras lo golpeaba – No se preocupe Gaara-sama, cumpliremos con éxito la misión.

Eso espero – murmuró Gaara, con cara de "en qué lío me metí"

/7/7/7/7/

Así fue como los 3 grupos partieron en distintas direcciones a buscar alguna piste que los acercase a Itachi.

Sai y Kankurou, se dirigieron hacia los lugares más áridos de Suna. La decisión la tomó Kankurou, quien seguía cabreado con "el guapo Sai", y quería que, al menos mientras se ambientaba, la arena del desierto se vengara por él.

Temari y Shikamaru se encargaron de vigilar las aldeas cercanas. Esto porque el Nara encontraba que era un desperdicio de energías ir más lejos cuando los otros 2 grupos "derrochaban" energía y vitalidad. Además de que encontraba demasiado problemático viajar con las frecuentes tormentas de arena.

Por otra parte; Sakura y Neji fueron hacia los bosques cercanos a Suna… y tras unos acantilados encontraron a Uchiha Itachi, asesino de su clan, criminal rango S en el libro bingo, desmayado sobre la tierra… o al menos eso parecía.

Sakura hizo el ademán de acercarse porque su instinto médico le decía que el hombre frente a ella necesitaba su ayuda. Neji, en cambio, se encontraba quieto, con cada músculo de su cuerpo tensado. No había esperado que el encuentro fuese tan repentino; y lo que menos deseaba era salir lastimados.

Quédate aquí Neji – pidió Sakura – iré a ver…

Olvídalo – la cortó el Hyuuga – Tu no te mueves de aquí. No a menos de que yo lo diga.

Neji ¿qué te sucede? ¿No confías en mí? Estamos en el mismo equipo hace años – protestó Sakura, con la desilusión visible en sus verdes y hermosos ojos.

Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente. Es un Uchiha y tiene el sharingan – dijo Neji – Yo tengo el byakugan; sus ataques no me afectarán.

Pero… - murmuró Sakura – … yo también quiero ayudarte.

No eres una molestia si en eso piensas Sakura – dijo Neji, mientras la miraba fijamente. Él confiaba en ella, es sólo que no deseaba exponerla… aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Neji… - dijo Sakura, con los ojos iluminados como si hubiese descubierto el máximo secreto de la vida - ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

Siempre me he preocupado por ti enana… - dijo el Hyuuga, con ternura.

Neji… – decía una sonrojada Sakura.

Es obvio que si no me preocupo por ti, tú no lo harás - dijo el Hyuuga, para despistarla.

Tonto – dijo Sakura, quien frunció el seño aunque seguía sonriendo – Confía en mí; hagamos esto juntos.

Así fue como Neji, tras verificar que Itachi estaba, efectivamente, a punto de morir, dejó que su compañera bajase a darle, según él pensaba, la estocada final. Pero para sorpresa del Hyuuga, Sakura tenía otros planes porque tenía la visible idea de curarlo.

Sakura ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Neji – Vamos a matarlo, no a curarlo.

¿Desde cuando matamos moribundo Neji? – preguntó Sakura.

Ella había matado a mucha gente, pero ¡vamos! Su alma de médico le pedía a gritos que lo ayudase.

Es un asesino – protestó Neji – mató a su clan. Es por su culpa que tú Sasuke no esté en Konoha.

El Hyuuga se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir aquellas palabras. Sabía lo que el nombre del menor de los Uchiha provocaba en su compañera, y lo que menos quería era herirla; pero ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda significaban las cosas que comenzaba a sentir?

Tal vez sea un asesino, pero debe tener sus razones – dijo Sakura – Además, no es mi Sasuke; nunca lo fue, y si él tomó la decisión de no volver no es asunto nuestro. Ahora déjame curarlo.

No lo haré Sakura. No me pidas que traicione a Konoha porque no lo haré – dijo Neji, con firmeza.

Jamás te pediría eso Neji – dijo Sakura – Quiero que confíes en mí. Puedo sellarlo si tanto te preocupa. No podrá utilizar sus poderes, tan sólo déjame curarlo.

¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ayudarlo? – preguntó Neji – Sasuke volvería al saber que murió.

Sakura lo observó con ternura; se estaba preocupando por ella.

Ya no me importa Sasuke. Hace mucho que dejé de quererle de la forma en que piensas que lo hago – sentenció Sakura.

El rostro de Neji se iluminó, y sin saber bien por qué… se sintió feliz y libre de un peso.

Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? – preguntó el Hyuuga.

Porque fue una promesa que le hice a una moribunda – dijo Sakura, con melancolía.

Neji observó a su amiga, necesitaba de su apoyo así que colocó su mano en el hombro de la kunoichi para brindarle apoyo.

Sakura – murmuró Neji – Tsunade-sama no te pidió que salvaras a un asesino.

Pero me pidió que hiciera caso a mis instintos, y realmente creo que ayudarlo será algo beneficioso.

Estás loca, pero quizás tengas razón. Es demasiado extraño que Uchiha Itachi se encuentre moribundo en medio de la nada. Muy bien Sakura, hazlo – dijo Neji.

Sakura abrazó al Hyuuga, sin notar el leve sonrojo de éste, y acto seguido procedió a trabajar.

Para poder curar el grave estado en el que Itachi se encontraba: Sakura procedió a utilizar el jutsu de rejuvenecimiento. Perdía tiempo de su vida, pero estaba segura de que ganarían algo más importante. Después de eso procedió a curar los ojos del uchiha, que se encontraban sangrando y en muy mal estado.

Sakura pudo comprender rápidamente que la visión estaba marchándose de los ojos de Itachi, y decidió ayudarlo de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió; hizo un jutsu para sellarlo con su propia sangre. Y para hacerlo debió realizar una transfusión de sangre entre ella y el Uchiha, así él quedaría ligado al poder de ella.

La kunoichi, agotada, decide dormir mientras Neji hace la guardia. Sorprendiendo al Hyuuga, Sakura se recarga en él para dormir. Ante este acto Neji se sonroja levemente aunque Haruno no lo nota. Tras esto Neji invoca a su halcón para enviarle las noticias a Shikamaru.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Cuando Itachi se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con energías renovadas y custodiado por un ANBU de un peculiar cabello rosa.

¿Haruno Sakura? – preguntó con curiosidad.

¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – respondió ella, quitándose la máscara.

Si quieres una identidad secreta comienza por cambiar el color de tu cabello – soltó Itachi, con ironía.

Sakura sonrió; el Uchiha no parecía tan malo como lo pintaban.

¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Sakura – Es decir, ¿quién te atacó como para dejarte así?

Fue Sasuke – dijo Itachi – Mi estúpido hermano menor casi logra matarme… aún a costa de su vida.

Pero… - preguntó Sakura - ¿Sasuke está bien?

Se lo llevó su equipo – dijo Itachi – Ha hecho un pacto con Akatsuki con el único objetivo de matarme. La verdad es que ya habíamos luchado unos años atrás, pero ahora… está mucho más fuerte.

Entonces… - murmuró Sakura, con tristeza – hemos perdido a Sasuke.

Me temo que sí. El muy estúpido jamás entendió cómo debía buscar el poder. Está cegado por la ira y la venganza – dijo Itachi.

De pronto la ampolleta de Sakura se iluminó, y preguntó:

¿Tú no mataste a tu clan verdad? La forma en la que hablas de Sasuke me hace ver que lo quieres mucho.

Te equivocas. Yo sí maté a mi clan – dijo Itachi.

Ya veo – murmuró Sakura, con desilusión; se había equivocado.

Algo se quebró dentro de Itachi, quien, sin saber por qué, se sintió entristecido con la cara de Sakura.

Iban a matar a Sasuke – explicó Itachi – Yo sólo me aproveché de lo que Madara me daba en esos momentos. Tenía que defender a mi hermano; iban a matarle porque el perfecto era yo.

Una gota se deslizó por la nuca de Sakura.

¡Qué falta de humildad! – murmuró la kunoichi - ¿Realmente fue así?

Sí – respondió Itachi – Quería mucho a Sasuke. Nunca pensé que se transformaría en lo que es hoy. Por cierto… gracias por ayudarme ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Eso – susurró Sakura, cerrándole un ojo – es secreto profesional.

Itachi rió. Aquella kunoichi comenzaba a agradarle.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó el Uchiha.

El instinto me lo dijo – explicó Sakura – deberías alegrarte; eres afortunado de que la maravillosa Sakura estuviera aquí nOn!

… y así me hablabas de humildad – susurró Itachi – De todas formas, gracias. Ya puedes decirle al Hyuuga que aparezca.

Neji, que se encontraba "oculto", apareció a enfrentar a Itachi.

Ah, esos ojos Hyuuga – dijo Itachi – Tu ibas a ser el 10.

¿El 10? – preguntó Neji, alzando una ceja.

Sí, cuando recuperásemos el anillo de Orochimaru íbamos a ir por ti para obligarte a ocupar su lugar – explicó Itachi.

¿Por qué Neji? – preguntó Sakura.

Porque, como yo, es un prodigio. Además su línea sucesoria es casi tan valiosa como mi sharingan – dijo Itachi, retando al Hyuuga.

El byakugan es mejor que el sharingan – picó Neji.

Si la recomendación viene de un Hyuuga… – picó Itachi.

¡Ya basta los dos! – gritó Sakura - ¡Parecen unos críos! ¬¬

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos. Tan chica y tan gritona ¬¬U

Itachi – dijo Sakura - ¿Viajarás con nosotros de regreso a Konoha, y la protegerás de tu antigua organización? ¿O tendré que matarte ahora?

**Continuará…**

**Ehh! Capítulo largo :) Espero que les haya gustado. La trama ya comienza a desarrollarse mucho más. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber que estaré encantada de responderlas.**

**Quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo :P me dan las ganas de subir los capítulos con mayor rapidez.**

**Bueno. Estaré ****esperando sus comentarios.**** Ya saben que siempre será bienvenidos. Espero y acepto críticas constructivas o destructivas porque todas ayudan a mejorar. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes me han escrito, y como siempre el saludo a: **Dharma, Suteky Yagami, LadyScorp Maaya-, Sakura kunoichi no power, conchito, Akatsuki no Jen, Eri mond licht, Maya-chan.

**Las respuestas correspondientes están en sus correos y a quienes no puedo enviárselas, acá van:**

Dharma: Me alegro de que te gustara la carta, yo me reí mucho haciéndola xD! Bueno, en este capítulo ya sabes más o menos cómo irá lo de Sasuke. Y sí, adoro el saisaku :) La verdad es que Sai es uno de mis favoritos :P Tendré en cuenta tu propuesta para más adelante, gracias :P

Suteky Yagami: jajaja! Me alegro muuucho de que te gustara tanto mi historia :) Espero que este capítulo logre calmar tu ansiedad, y ya vamos avanzando más en la historia.

Maya-chan: te habías olvidado de mí ToT No quise quitarle su personalidad a Naruto :P porque me gusta mucho xD! Este capítulo ya incluye de plano a Itachi. Me costó sacarlo porque no sabía bien cómo lo quería poner, pero ya está :P espero te guste.

**No se olviden de dejarme un review!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Misao!**

**Próximo capítulo: "Sí, capitana"**


	6. ¡Sí, capitana!

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

Naruto es propiedad del asesino de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo lo utilizo para entreteneros. Si fuesemío jamás habría tenido un relleno tan horrible, y Kakashi sería el protagonista :P

Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante.

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_**¿Por qué Neji? – preguntó Sakura.**_

_**Porque, como yo, es un prodigio. Además su línea sucesoria es casi tan valiosa como mi sharingan – dijo Itachi, retando al Hyuuga.**_

_**El byakugan es mejor que el sharingan – picó Neji.**_

_**Si la recomendación viene de un Hyuuga… – picó Itachi.**_

_**¡Ya basta los dos! – gritó Sakura - ¡Parecen unos críos!  
**_

_**Ambos la miraron sorprendidos. Tan chica y tan gritona.  
**_

_**Itachi – dijo Sakura - ¿Viajarás con nosotros de regreso a Konoha, y la protegerás de tu antigua organización¿O tendré que matarte ahora?**_

**Capítulo 6: "Sí, Capitana"**

Itachi y Neji observaron a Sakura fijamente. Esas palabras, pronunciadas con tanta seguridad, sonaban algo extrañas viniendo de alguien tan pequeño y frágil al menos a su visión.

¡Valla! – exclamó Itachi, observando a Neji, y señalando a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona – La cría tiene su carácter.

Así es – respondió el Hyuuga, aseverando – comienza a acostumbrarte u.u

Tras decir esas palabras Neji comenzó a recordar _todas las golpizas_ que Sakura les había dado a él, Sai y Shikamaru… y de pronto sintió compasión por Itachi; el pobre hombre venía saliendo de la muerte y no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Sakura los observaba, y mientras lo hacía una venita crecía en su frente ¡_Qué mierda se creían Neji e Itachi! ¡Venir a "insultarla" a ella!_ Tras esto, y en modalidad superdeformed, Sakura gritó:

¡Nadie habla así de la linda, maravillosa y completamente simpática Sakura!

Neji comenzó a sudar frío, y su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que debía abandonar rápidamente el lugar si no quería morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Pero Itachi, al darse cuenta de que el Hyuuga escapaba lo detuvo sin saber que debía haber huido con él.

Que te quede claro Uchiha, ¡aquí la jefa soy yo! – aclaró Sakura, autoseñalándose.

Itachi observó a Neji con compasión. Comenzaba a entender la actitud del Hyuuga; realmente Sakura era una mandona. Pese a todo la situación le causó gracia y, sonriéndole a la muchacha, habló:

Tranquila cría – dijo el Uchiha, riendo. – Acepto.

¿Eh? – murmuró Sakura, feliz - ¿De verdad?

Así es. Será interesante trabajar con un Hyuuga… - explicó Itachi.

Eso sucede porque somos shinobis de otra categoría – se respondió Neji, orgulloso de su apellido y de sí mismo.

¡Neji! – dijo una chibi Sakura, haciendo un puchero. Acto seguido observó a Itachi y lo golpeó en la cabeza mientras le sacaba la lengua.

"_Para que aprendas con quien meterte__**"**__ – pensó el chibi-inner de Sakura._

¡Oye cría, eso ha dolido! - protestó Itachi - ¿Por qué me has golpeado? Estoy convaleciente… sabes. Deberías tratarme con amor.

Con amor las pelotas – le respondió chibi Sakura, sacándole la lengua. – Te he golpeado por desmerecerme como shinobi.

Itachi se llevó una mano a la frente, y tras esto observó a Neji y le preguntó con una mezcla de risa y desesperación:

¿Siempre es así? – preguntó el Uchiha, señalando a Sakura.

Sí – le respondió el Hyuuga – No le gusta ser ignorada.

El Uchiha observó a sus nuevos compañeros, concentrándose en la joven kunoichi de rosados cabellos ¡Lo había golpeado! A él, al maravilloso y fantástico prodigio Itachi. Lo había golpeado una… una…

… cría – murmuró el Uchiha.

¿Eh? – ceja levantada de parte de Sakura - ¿Me hablas a mí?

Sí – respondió Itachi, burlándose de ella – Eres una cría.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Neji ¡Qué fácil y divertido era hacer enojar a Sakura! Y ella, tan tierna e inocente, caía de inmediato en cualquier comentario que le dijesen.

La vena en la frente de Sakura no se hizo esperar y, observando que Neji se reía, explotó y los golpeó a los dos.

/7/7/7/7/

Tras revivir a Neji e Itachi, y demostrarles quién es la que manda, los tres ninjas se marcharon rumbo a Suna. Allí los shinobis de la arena no atacaron al prodigio Uchiha sólo por estar bajo el alero de: "Hyuuga-san" y "La linda Sakura".

Ya en presencia de Gaara, y tras las explicaciones pertinentes, se procedió a recopilar la mayor cantidad de información que el Uchiha podía ofrecer. Así todos se enteraron de las habilidades de los Akatsukis, sus planes para hacerse de los bijuu. También salió a la luz la alianza de "Kabutomaru"; una mezcla de lo que alguna vez fue Kabuto, y lo que Orochimaru dejó en él, con Sasuke. Y a la vez la alianza que el menor de los Uchiha hizo con Madara.

Gracias a Itachi supieron que los Akatsukis también habían perdido miembros tras la muerte de Sasori, Hidan, Kazuzu y Deidara. Se informaron también sobre el nuevo y, según Itachi, peculiarmente extraño miembro; Tobi.

Conocieron detalles acabados sobre la muerte de Jiraiya. Y las habilidades de los Akatsukis que aún seguían vivos.

Olvidaba algo – comentó Itachi – Planean atacar Sunagakure y Konoha.

Tras decir esa frase Itachi espero, como todo un niño bueno, las respectivas felicitaciones por entregar tan acabada información, pero en cambió sólo recibió:

¡Maldita cría! ¡Ya para de golpearme! – protestó el Uchiha.

¡Te lo mereces! Eso fue lo primero que debiste decirnos ¿Qué esperabas?– lo recriminaba una chibi Sakura, saltando para llegar a la altura del mayor de los Uchiha y así intentar intimidarlo.

Un: "muchas gracias Itachi, eres mi ídolo y haría cualquier cosa por ti", no estaría mal – murmuró el Uchiha.

Neji lo observó en silencio. No conocía al Uchiha fuera de lo que se hablaba de él en Konoha, pero no parecía tan malo a como lo pintaban. Incluso podía decirse que era algo "agradable"; al menos con Sakura, cosa que a él, Hyuuga Neji, comenzaba a cabrearlo sin saber por qué.

Gracias Uchiha – le dijo Gaara. Y luego, tras observarlo, dijo: "sin rencores".

Sin rencores – respondió Itachi mientras le daba la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro que nadie más que Sakura logró interpretar.

Itachi les contó que el objetivo de Akatsuki, con la llegada de Sasuke, había cambiado. Esto se debía a que el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba al mando de la aldea del Sonido, y que por lo tanto poseía un poderío militar muy valioso para la organización criminal. Es por esto que el interés de Akatsuki se centraba en derrotar a los Kages, y luego repartirse los países.

Hyuuga – lo llamó Itachi – Deberías cuidar esos ojos de los que ten orgulloso estás.

¿Quieren el byakugan? – preguntó Sakura.

¡Valla! – dijo Itachi, burlándose de Sakura nuevamente, y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ella – La cría es bastante perceptiva. La verdad es que así es. Pain, desea el byakugan porque desea obtener las 3 técnicas oculares. Como no pudo obtener mi sharingan porque le era imposible eliminarme _(cara de suficiencia por parte de Itachi)_, tratará de robárselo a Sasuke porque Madara también está fuera de su alcance. No tengo dudas de que cuando entren a Konoha irá por el byakugan.

Lo tendré presente Uchiha – respondió Neji.

Tras un incómodo silencio, un fuerte grito en el pasillo comenzó a acercarse y a entenderse mientras provocaba la ira de Sakura.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kankurou y Temari, acababan de despedirse se Shikamaru y Sai cuando el último ya partía a buscar a su "feita-linda".

Sai corrió al encuentro de su amiga gritándole a los cuatro vientos el "cariñoso" apodo que le tenía. Y la verdad es que a Sakura no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque ya se había acostumbrado a la peculiar forma en que Sai demostraba su cariño. El problema para el artista residía en que hoy no era un día común y corriente, y el pobre no contaba con que a Sakura ya la habían cabreado más de lo normal a la hora.

¡Feita-linda! – le dijo Sai - ¿Encontraron alguna pista? ¿Neji te ha hecho algo malo?

Sai – murmuró Neji por lo bajo – No me provoques.

S-a-i – susurró Sakura, advirtíendolo - ¡Gran Baka!

Y tras gritarle en el oído, lo mandó a volar incrustándolo en una de las paredes del edificio del Kazekage.

/7/7/7/7/

Tras reanimar a Sai, Shikamaru y él se percataron de la presencia del mayor de los Uchiha, por lo que el artista reaccionó atacándolo inmediatamente.

Aquel acto no le pareció extraño a Itachi, pero sí lo hizo el hecho de que aquel shinobi lo enfrentara sin miedo y directamente.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de golpear a Sai cuando ya no se pudo mover, y sólo reaccionó al sentir el golpe del artista.

Kagemane no jutsu, realizado a la perfección :P – dijo Sai, sonriendo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sai; eres un maldito problemático – le dijo Shikamaru.

Itachi aún se encontraba en el suelo cuando Sakura se acercó a él. Fue allí cuando se dio cuanta de lo linda que era la kunoichi de rosados cabellos.

La verdad es que la había observado con anterioridad, pero nunca había reparado en ese detalle… aunque podía excusarse en que la última vez que la había visto era realmente una cría.

Sakura sonreía mientras curaba al Uchiha ¡Qué orgullosa estaba de su equipo! Tras esto decidió que era el momento de las presentaciones.

Shikamaru, Sai – empezó Sakura – les presento a Uchiha Itachi, nuestro nuevo compañero.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Tras las protestas y preguntas de los restantes miembros del NSSS, éstos terminaron aceptando la "orden" de su capitana.

Itachi, pese a todo, congenió muy bien con los miembros del NSSS, ya que poseía un carácter silencioso similar al de Neji, podía llegar a ser tan vago como Shikamaru, y poseía la agudeza y el desarrollado "don" de la ironía de Sai. A Sakura no se parecía en nada, pero se agradaban y podían soportarse, exceptuando las ocasiones en las que todos se unían para molestarla.

/7/7/7/7/

Pasó el tiempo y el NSSS regresó a Konoha para informar a su "estimado" Hokage de cuántas venturas sufrieron.

Al inocentón Naruto no le pareció raro de que cuatro de los cinco, regresaran golpeados por Sakura. Bueno, no le pareció extraño hasta que se dio cuenta que había un Itachi de más.

¡Sakura-chian! – gritó Naruto, saltando sobre ella y ganándose un golpe – Me puedes explicar qué hace él aquí dattebayo!

Tras las pacientes explicaciones de Sakura, el NSSS debió acoger a un nuevo miembro porque debían vigilarlo.

Tras aceptar las decisiones de su Hokage, comenzaron a discutir los asuntos referentes a Akatsuki.

Tenemos que ayudar a Suna, Naruto – dijo Shikamaru – Presiento que el ataque será en ambos países a la vez.

Nara tiene razón Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi.

Lo sé – respondió Naruto – debemos mandar un equipo para apoyarlos y organizarlos. Enviaré a Kakashi-sensei, Kiba y Shino.

Es una buena idea Naruto – le dijo Neji, y tras observar de reojo a Shikamaru, añadió – Pero debes enviar a alguien que tenga una fuerte relación con Suna. Alguien que conozca el terreno a la perfección.

Entonces Sakura entendió. Neji estaba "dándole un empujón" a Shikamaru, y ella, "sintiendo el llamado de cupido" debía ayudarlo también.

Shikamaru debería ir. Conoce Suna, y tiene la confianza de Gaara, Kankurou y Temari – dijo Sakura.

Con una sonrisa amistosa Shikamaru agradeció el gesto a Sakura y Neji, pero él era un ANBU y tenía una fuerte responsabilidad con su país y su equipo, así que decidió hablar:

Sakura, somos un equipo, no puedo abandonarlos.

Para Sakura, la actitud de Shikamaru rozaba en lo "tierno y comprometido". Le pareció muy valorable que prefiriera estar en Konoha que junto a "su mujer", pero ella sabía que el Nara no estaría concentrado durante las batallas sin saber si Temari se encontraba bien.

Tienes que hacerlo Shikamaru – dijo Sakura – Temari-chan confía en ti ¡Quién mejor que tú!

Shikamaru observó a su amiga pensando en que era la mejor. Lo había comprendido y le daba la confianza para que fuera a aquella misión.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y dos conocidas figuras entraron.

¿Qué sucede Naruto? – preguntó Shino, quien seguía igual de cortante que siempre.

¿Te has dado cuenta de que soy el mejor shinobi de Konoha y merezco el puesto de Hokage? – bromeó Kiba, quien al percatarse de la presencia del NSSS, se acercó a Sakura y le preguntó:

Por cierto Sakura ¿Cuándo vas a salir conmigo?

Una vena se formó en la frente de Neji, y la extraña sensación que había empezado a sentir aumentaba. Todo esto fue percatado por Itachi, quien se sorprendió a sí mismo con las nacientes ganas que tenía de eliminar al Inuzuka. ¿Sería posible que él y el Hyuuga compartieran similares sentimientos por Sakura?

_**(**__Acto seguido chibi Itachi y chibi Neji golpean a chibi Kiba, quien termina rendido en el sueño mientras que chibi Neji y chibi Itachi continúan golpeándolo con cara de malicia)._

Naruto, el simpatiquísimo sexto y gran Hokage, según él claro está, observó a su amiga con una sonrisa zorruna estampada en su rostro ¡Sakura podía ser tan inocente en ocaciones! No entendía cómo no se percataba de que Neji se sentía atraído por ella… y, ahora que se fijaba, Uchiha Itachi también. Sonrió al ver a su amiga avergonzada por las palabras de Kiba… y entonces el mejor, y más fuerte, guerrero de Konoha reaccionó.

_En la mente de Naruto un chibi Kiba se encontraba demasiado cerca de SU hermanita ¡y eso él, como chibi Hokage que era, no podía permitirlo jamás! Chibi Naruto se lanzó sobre un maltrecho chibi Kiba y gritó:_

¡Maldito Kiba perruno! Aléjate de Sakura-chian, dattebayo! ¬¬ No dejaré que alguien como tu se le acerque. Ni Neji, ni Sai, ni Itachi, ni…

_(Chibi Naruto salta llorando frente a chibi Sakura, y tras darle un besito en la frente saca una katana y se dispone a luchar con cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a ella)._

Una venita imperceptible para naruto, pero bastante evidente para los demás presentes, comenzó a formarse en la frente de Sakura.

N… a… r… u… t… o… - murmuró la Haruno, con voz de ultratumba.

El grandioso sexto Hokage tragó saliva y temió por su vida. Por primera vez tuvo miedo de dejar viuda a Hinata antes de casarse.

Yo me acercaré a quién quiera ¡shanaroo! – gritó Sakura, mientras encajaba su "delicado" puño en medio de la cara de su amigo, el Hokage, ese al que cuando se transformó en ANBU juró proteger con la vida.

Los demás ANBU que se encontraban presentes debieron apelar a todas sus capacidades para esquivar el Hokage-proyectil que les habían lanzado.

Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi y Sai, se alejaron de Sakura inmediatamente. La experiencia les decía que era mucho mejor huir como cobardes que enfrentarse a su furia.

_Sakura-chian – lloriqueaba un chibi Naruto, agitando sus brazos efusivamente, tras haber resucitado – Yo sólo quiero protegerte, ttebayo!_

El rostro de Sakura se desencajó, cambiando sus facciones de enojo extremo a las de ternura infinita. Naruto. Siempre pensando en ella. Siempre preocupado de su seguridad.

No es necesario que me cuides Naruto – le explicó Sakura. – Puedo hacerlo sola.

Su amigo la miró de hito en hito. ¿Sola? ¿Grande? Sakura realmente no entendía nada… tenía que explicarle qué era lo que sucedía con ella. Era su deber como su mejor amigo… Entonces, adoptando la modalidad chibi; habló:

_Pero Sakura-chian, aún eres más bajita que yo así que mi deber es cuidarte hasta que crezcas – explicó chibi Naruto, como si le estuviese enseñando a leer a un perro. _

_(Caída estilo animé de Sakura, tras escuchar la explicación de chibi Naruto)._

Naruto – trataba de explicarle Sakura – cuando éramos niños fui mucho más alta que tú. Además, soy mayor que tú.

Ya la escuchaste dobe – dijo Sai – La fea es más vieja que tú. Quizás hasta le haya copiado la técnica a Tsunade-sama y es por esto que luce tan joven. Aunque en realidad no lo has hecho bien fea… Tsunade-sama tenía un cuerpo privilegiado, en cambio tú… bueno, no importa, nosotros te queremos así.

Naruto, Neji, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino, intentaron contener la risa. Sólo el último lo logró.

¡Yo! – murmuró Kakashi – Lo siento chicos, llegué tarde porque… ¿Eh? ¿No van a decirme nada?

Claro ¡cómo iban a decirle algo! Hatake se encontró con el sueño de la oficina de Naruto, plagado de cadáveres, incluidos los de Neji, Itachi y el del propio Hokage.

¿Qué sucedió Shino? – preguntó Kakashi, mientras encendía el sharingan.

No te preocupes – explicó el Aburame – Sakura los golpeó.

_(Caída estilo animé de Kakashi)_

Valla – río Kakashi - ¿Cómo estás Sakura?

Muy bien, pero… Kakashi-sensei – murmuró Sakura - ¡Llegas tarde!!

Lo siento – se excusó Hatake – un gato negro se cruzó por mi camino y he tenido que rodearlo.

M… e… n… t… i… r… o… s… o… - susurró desde el suelo un agónico Naruto.

**Hola!**

**Aquí x-Misao-x resucitando de la tierra de los vivos! :P He tenido unos días de mierda en donde la inspiración se largó por completo y, si bien, tenía el capítulo muy avanzado no había podido terminarlo porque no me convencía. Este tampoco me agradó del todo, pero espero que a ustedes les guste. **

**El otro día me puse a leer el fic y la evolución que ha tenido mi forma de escribir no me ha gustado mucho, pero también me hace sentir orgullosa de que he podido pasar de "comicidad" al "drama".**

**Estoy jugando básquet! Claro, llegué el primer día creyéndome la mejor y terminé en el borde de la cancha practicando los ejercicios básicos ¡Sí! Soy la más mala de mi grupo… pero bueno, algún día mejoraré. A final de cuentas igual lo paso bien :P**

**Pero bueeeh!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han entregado capítulo a capítulo! Espero que este también les agrade y no se olviden ****de dejarme sus reviews! ****Que siempre me hacen muy feliz! :P**

**Decidí que desde hoy en adelante escribiré los agradecimientos aquí para que nadie termine peleado xD! **

**Muchas gracias a:**

Akatsuki no Jen: muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Itachi es uno de mis personajes favoritos por lo que se me hacía imposible no darle una perspectiva más tierna. No sé ¡lo amo! Jajaja! :P

PolinSeneka: perdona por el retraso. A mí me suele ocurrir eso porque no sé si lo van a terminar, pero te prometo que yo sí lo haré. Es un desafío personal que tengo. Espero que te siga gustando. Nos leemos.

Alera: el romance ya viene, lo prometo. Los próximos capítulos irán cargados al drama y las pasiones más que al humor. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Dharma: la verdad es que yo también amo a Itachi. Lo amooo! No podía hacerlo malo si él es tan bueno (misao se babea). Y Neji me rompió el corazón. No me gustaba hasta que lo vi en Raruto, y después de que leí un fic que se llama "El blanco invierno" y me enamoré. Espero que este capítulo te guste mucho :P y, otra vez, perdóname por la demora (misao se arrodilla pidiendo perdón).

Conchito: Jajaja. Bueno, ya sabes qué es lo que está sucediendo. Lo del lazo sanguíneo entre Itachi y Sakura se va a transformar en una parte esencial de la trama más adelante :P ¿Neji se pondrá celoso? Jajaja, sí. Adoro a Neji celoso :P

Sakura kunoichi no power: espero que los chibis hayan quedado más claros ahora. Muchas gracias por la acotación, porfis… si no se entienden vuelve a decírmelo que a veces esas cosas se me van :P Bueno, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado… y, efectivamente, el sí, capitana era una ironía xD! PD: no me odies (chibi misao se arrodilla y pide perdón), de verdad que no sabía cómo terminar, pero te prometo que lo que vendrá será muy muy muy bueno! :P

Tsune-chan: Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. La verdad es que adoro a Naruto, me entretiene hacer el personaje porque es muy fresco y simpático :P espero que este capi te guste también y qué sigas leyendo (sí!!) :P

Thebettersanimes: Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado mucho. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Aún no hay mucho NejiSaku, pero paciencia que lo habrá… y por montones :P

Esme-chan TS-DN: Ya la seguí! Prometó que escribiré pronto la próxima (misao lo jura frente al dios Kakashi, y chibi misao babea y da forma al océano pacífico XD!) Me alegra mucho que Itachi y Naruto te gusten tanto! Nos leemos!

Uchiha Hikary 16: no lo dudes. El triángulo amoroso se aproxima y será muy divertido, sobretodo porque Neji e Itachi irán formando una peculiar amistad/rivalidad. No dudes de que la guerra por Sakura recién comienza :P Espero que te guste el capi!

ALERA: bueno, el capítulo ya está arriba y espero que te haya gustado. La verdad es que elegí a Neji e Itachi porque no son parejas tan tradicionales para Sakura, pero ambos me encantan nOn! :P


	7. Sentimientos a medias

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

Naruto es propiedad del asesino de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo lo utilizo para entreteneros. Si fuese mío jamás habría tenido un relleno tan horrible, y Kakashi sería el protagonista :P

Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante.

**En el capítulo anterior: Sakura había golpeado a los mejores ANBU de Konoha por haberse burlado de ella, y Kakashi, como es su costumbre; había llegado tarde otra vez.**

**Capítulo 7: "Sentimientos a Medias"  
**

Tras explicar la situación, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru, se marcharon a Suna. Naruto reasignó a Sai por unos días, para que escoltase a Ino a una misión rango A donde debían obtener información de otros países.

Sakura, Neji e Itachi se vieron sin nada qué hacer por lo que cada uno tomó diferente camino y se marcharon. En el fondo todos necesitaban descansar.

Así fue como Sakura se encontró sola frente a la roca conmemorativa a los héroes caídos. Ahí recordó la primera vez que Kakashi les había hablado de aquel monumento, y cómo Naruto había pedido poner su nombre ahí. En el fondo de su alma, y aunque lo golpease con frecuencia, se alegraba de que su amigo casi hermano siguiera vivo y fuerte. _(Y con muchos años más – le recordó su inner. Aparece una chibi Sakura, más adulta, junto a un chibi naruto Hokage aún colgándose de ella u.uU)._

Había visto morir a mucha gente, y tal como les decía su ex sensei; muchas de sus personas importantes también estaban escritas ahí. Todos ellos formaban parte de los héroes de Konoha.

De pronto Sakura recordó a su querida Tsunade, y todas aquellas cosas que la fallecida Godaime trató de inculcarle.

Trataré de no cagarla – murmuró Sakura, sonriéndole a la roca y pensando en su antigua maestra.

¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? – preguntó Itachi.

/7/7/7/7/

Itachi se sorprendió a sí mismo con su comentario ¡Se suponía que sólo daría un vistazo y se marcharía! La kunoichi no tenía por qué enterarse de nada. Pero él y su bocota habían estropeado todo… ahora quién sabe lo que ella podría hacerle.

Itachi tembló. Hacía años que no sentía miedo, y la verdad es que Sakura le infundaba temor. _(Itachi recuerda TODOS los momentos en que una gigante Sakura golpea a un indefenso y extremadamente tierno y adorable chibi Itachi. Kawaii!)_

Además ¿qué hacía siguiendo a Sakura? La había visto marcharse e instintivamente siguió sus pasos.

No sabía qué, pero algo le comenzaba a provocar aquella kunoichi y deseaba averiguarlo. Y al observarla ahí, con su máscara de ANBU y la solemnidad del momento, había llamado su atención.

Sakura no lucía triste. Itachi lo sabía aunque no podía verla ya que ella estaba de espalda a él, pero se encontraba demasiado seria, y pensó que quizás deseaba hablar con alguien…

/7/7/7/7/

Sakura lo observó y se sacó la máscara. De pronto comenzó a llover y ella sonrió; le sonreía bajo la lluvia.

Itachi se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No necesitaban palabras porque, de alguna forma, sin saber bien el cómo… su vínculo les unía en los sentimientos.

La noche se hizo presente. Aquella lluvia no había sido más que una ducha placentera ya que el calor de la noche agobiaba. Quizás fue eso lo que los hizo quedarse profundamente dormidos junto a la roca de los caídos; quizás no. De todas formas durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

De vez en cuando Itachi se despertaba para observar a Sakura. Realmente era una hermosa mujer, y no entendía cómo su estúpido hermano y el Hyuuga la dejaban pasar así.

Itachi la observaba como hipnotizado, y sonreía bobamente de vez en cuando hasta que Sakura se encargó de borrarla de la mano del nombre que con tanta ternura murmuró en sus sueños. Así fue como el mayor de los Uchiha entendió que el corazón de la kunoichi estaba dedicado a un poseedor de una técnica ocular…

Y con aquella verdad en su cabeza, se durmió hasta el siguiente día.

/7/7/7/7/7/

A la mañana siguiente seguían durmiendo hasta que una voz los despertó:

Lamento interrumpirlos, pero deberían despertarse – dijo Neji, con ironía en su voz – No creo que quieran perderse esta misión.

¡Neji! – dijo Sakura asustada - ¿Qué sucede?

No había querido que el Hyuuga los encontrara así. Neji le importaba mucho, pero Itachi se colaba en su vida tan rápido que dolía.

Maldito Hyuuga – dijo Itachi, con pesadez en su voz – Estaba muy cómodo durmiendo…

Idiotas – dijo Neji antes de irse.

Neji… - murmuró Sakura. No entendía qué le ocurría a su amigo. Siempre había sido sobreprotector con ella, pero jamás se había comportado así.

Está enojado – se rió Itachi, mientras revolvía los cabellos de Sakura – Déjalo, ya se le pasará.

/7/7/7/7/

Itachi y Sakura llegaron junto a Naruto, quien por fin se comportaba como todo el solemne Hokage que debía ser.

El Uzumaki les informó que se había divisado a Sasuke muy cerca de Konoha, y que debían ir allá para investigar qué buscaba.

Naruto notó que Sakura buscaba a Neji con la mirada, por lo que procedió a informarle que él ya había partido, cosa que puso muy triste a Haruno ya que el Hyuuga, desde que trabajaban juntos, jamás se había ido sin ella a una misión a menos de que fuesen diferentes.

Sakura, preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, se colocó su máscara ANBU y partió sin esperar a Itachi, quien intentó seguirla pero fue detenido por Naruto.

Espera Itachi – le dijo el Hokage, con preocupación en su rostro. – Toma esto, lo necesitarás de ahora en adelante si quieres cuidar a Sakura-chan.

Itachi observó al sexto Hokage conmovido. La preocupación del gran Naruto por Sakura rayaba en lo hermanable. Observó con detenimiento el protector de Konoha, y tras quitarse el antiguo (el de renegado), se lo puso con orgullo en la frente, dejando el antiguo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco ANBU.

Gracias Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi, mientras recibía su máscara ANBU, que tenía la forma de el Dragón.

Ahora el NSSS está completo – le respondió Naruto, con una sonrisa – El gato, el tigre, el mono y el águila se unirán al dragón. ¿O me equivoco?

Así será, Naruto-kun – respondió Itachi. Konoha le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad; no los iba a defraudar.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Neji corría a mayor velocidad que la habitual. Se encontraba confuso y enojado. Sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo; prácticamente como si alguien le quitase algo que siempre había sido suyo.

Y no lo era, se repetía. De verdad que no lo era. Sakura nunca había sido de su propiedad porque no era un objeto. Además ¿qué le importaba a él? Ella tenía derecho de estar con cualquier persona.

- Enamorada no cumplirá igual en las misiones – se auto convencía Neji.

_- Por favor Hyuuga, no me hagas reír. Estás enojado porque ella estaba con él y no contigo. Estás enojado porque no quieres compartir lo que ya nos pertenece – le decía su subconsciente. _

- Idiota – se regañó Neji, sintiéndose estúpido por hablar solo.

De pronto sintió la presencia de los shinobis del Sonido, quienes seguramente estarían junto a Sasuke.

Una avalancha de ninjas cayó sobre él, pero Neji ni se inmutó. Aquellos shinobis no eran rivales para un Hyuuga.

/7/7/7/7/

Sakura también corría velozmente. Si había algo que deseaba más que a nada, era a alcanzar a Neji para poder ayudarle. No soportaba la idea de que su gran amigo fuese lastimado sin estar ella cerca para socorrerle.

Cuando alcanzó al Hyuuga, éste acababa de eliminar a 10 shinobis del Sonido, y otros más comenzaban a atacarlo.

¡Cuidado Neji! – gritó Sakura, mientras golpeaba el suelo con esa fuerza que la caracterizaba. Pero, si algo le habían dejado los años de experiencia era que sólo golpear la tierra no era suficiente para derrotar enemigos, por lo que entrenó con Chouji y Kakashi para poder lograr un buen ataque.

/7/7/7/7/

Itachi llegó cuando la tierra se destrozaba y miles de brazos salían de ella. Aquellas extremidades eran extensiones de Sakura, con las que sujetaba a los shinobis y los enterraba hasta el cuello (e incluso en algunas ocasiones los enterraba completamente).

El mayor de los Uchiha se percató de una presencia conocida en las cercanías y procedió a actuar:

Katon goukakyuu no jutsu! – atacó Itachi, mientras gritaba: "Sal de ahí Sasuke!".

El menor de los Uchiha apareció con la lentitud de la muerte. Todos le observaron asombrados, sobretodo Sakura quien se sonrojó al ver el evidente cambio de Sasuke con los años. Sin duda era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual o más escalofriantes, hipnotizantes y fríos, y parecía que no había sonreído por años. Pero, sin duda seguía pálidamente hermoso e intocable. Tan ajeno a cualquier realidad más que la propia, que a la misma Sakura le fue imposible no compararlo con su hermano o Neji; ambos tan frescos y llenos de vida, que no pudo más que sentir un vacío dentro de su corazón. Un vacío que, sin duda, Sasuke debía sufrir a diario.

Sasuke no se encontraba solo, lo acompañaba su nuevo grupo: Hebi, y Kabuto, quien también se encontraba ahí, observaba sin descaro a los tres ANBU de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

Sasuke también observó a los ANBU. Su hermano se encontraba ahí, podría reconocerlo tras cualquier máscara. Sin duda había sobrevivido a la batalla que habían tenido, y ahora se encontraba aliado a Konoha.

El segundo ANBU era el Hyuuga. Lo sabía porque había perdido la máscara y aquellos ojos blancos eran imposibles de olvidar.

El menor de los Uchiha observó al tercer ANBU. Tenía una máscara con la forma de gato, y cuerpo femenino, pero lo que definitivamente llamó su atención, sorprendiéndolo, fue el rosado e inconfundible color de su cabello.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Sakura – saludó Sasuke.

Uchiha – murmuró Neji, entre dientes.

Sasuke – susurró Sakura, mientras se quitaba la máscara.

Lo que Sasuke vio lo dejó sin palabras. Tras aquella máscara se escondía lo que quedaba de su antigua y molesta compañera de equipo, sólo que ahora había crecido de todas las formas y estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Has crecido – le dijo a su ex compañera, desnudándola con la mirada.

Sakura enrojeció pero no cambió la seriedad de su semblante. Sasuke ya era un punto meditado, y aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, como enemigo de Konoha, no era más que el envase del hombre que alguna vez amó.

Deja de observarla imbécil – habló Neji.

Para Neji no pasó inadvertida la morbosidad de Sasuke al ver a su compañera. Algo se rompió en él, y comenzó a entender por qué le molestaba que otros hombres se acercaran a ella ¡Le gustaba Sakura! De todas las mujeres le tenía que gustar ella; su compañera y amiga.

¿Celoso Hyuuga? – Se burló Sasuke – Ella nunca se fijará en ti porque siempre ha estado enamorada de mí.

¡Oye imbécil! – le gritó Sakura, tirándole un kunai que casi dio en el blanco – Deja de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese presente.

Estúpido hermano menor – habló Itachi - ¿Qué quieres?

Había hablado el mayor, el asesino, el que podría terminar de encender el fuego en aquel lugar, pero estaban saltando demasiadas chispas entre Neji y Sasuke, y eso que la batalla recién estaba comenzando.

La verdad es que venía a destruir Konoha, pero creo que he cambiado de planes. Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer – contó Sasuke, mirando a Sakura.

Tras decir eso, el menor de los Uchiha se lanzó sobre Sakura con el único objetivo de probar qué tanto había mejorado, pero Neji se interpuso entre ellos.

Apártate Hyuuga – amenazó Sasuke.

Nunca – respondió Neji – Aléjate de ella.

Tú lo pediste – dijo Sasuke, mientras activaba el Sharingan.

Muy bien – aceptó Neji, activando el Byakugan.

/7/7/7/7/

Sakura intentaba acercarse a Neji y Sasuke, con el objetivo de parar aquella batalla cuando un kunai llamó su atención.

¿A dónde crees que vas Sakura-san? – preguntó Kabuto.

Kabuto… - murmuró Sakura con resentimiento – De hoy no pasas.

Eso si logras vencerme Sakura-san – picó Kabuto – La última vez que te vi no eras un gran aporte.

Eso – respondió una ofendida Sakura – fue hace mucho tiempo.

/7/7/7/7/

Itachi trató de acercarse a Sakura, pero 3 figuras le impidieron el paso.

Ni lo pienses Uchiha – habló una mujer.

Oh! – dijo Itachi, con el objetivo de molestarla – Y es así como Sai le dice fea a Sakura. Creo que debemos cambiar el parámetro.

El Uchiha tiene razón – dijo Suigetsu, molestando a Karin – Pelos de zanahoria: eres horrible.

/7/7/7/7/

La batalla de Neji y Sasuke se tornaba peligrosa. Ambos tenían deseos de ganar y esa perecía ser la pelea definitiva entre ambos prodigios de Konoha.

Uchiha v/s Hyuuga. ¡Qué gran espectáculo hubiese sido! ¿Verdad Sakura-san? – preguntó Kabuto.

Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil Kabuto – respondió Sakura.

Kabuto tenía reales problemas para contener a Sakura, y comenzaba a preocuparse por el futuro de los integrantes de Hebi que quedaban.

/7/7/7/7/

Suigetsu había visto morir a Juugo y Karin, y no le importó. Ni siquiera se había inmutado con aquello. Las vidas de los ninjas eran así y podían morir en cualquier momento. Su único objetivo era eliminar a Itachi, pero no lograba conseguirlo.

Kisame tiene una espada similar – le alabó el Uchiha.

Lo sé, él es uno de los siete espadachines legendarios de la Niebla, y yo también seré uno de ellos cuando lo asesine – respondió Suigetsu.

Pero eso jamás llegó a suceder porque Itachi lo eliminó antes, sin utilizar Tsukiyomi.

Estúpido – dijo Itachi mientras observaba el cadáver de Suigetsu.

/7/7/7/7/

Kabuto se encontraba mal, pero gracias a sus habilidades médicas continuaba de pie. No así Sasuke, quien sólo lograba arrastrase ante Neji.

Prepárate para morir Uchiha – dijo Neji.

Tonto – decía un agónico Sasuke – Sakura no lo permitirá ¿No es verdad pequeña flor de cerezo?

Neji – ordenó Sakura – hazlo rápido.

Tras esto la kunoichi observó a un consternado Sasuke y le dijo:

Todos los traidores a Konoha tienen que morir. Estamos en guerra Sasuke, recuérdalo.

El rostro de Sasuke se transformó ¡Dónde mierda estaba la Sakura que habría dado su vida por él! Tras reunir fuerzas formó un gran chidori y atacó.

El brillo del chidori fue opacado por una luz verde que protegió a Sakura, Neji e Itachi, pero que permitió que Sasuke escapara.

¿Están bien? – preguntó Sakura, mientras aquella luz verde desaparecía entre sus manos.

Esa es una técnica muy útil Sakura – dijo Itachi a modo de respuesta.

¿Los seguimos? – preguntó la kunoichi.

No vale la pena – respondió Neji – Volvamos a Konoha, ahí nos necesitan más.

/7/7/7/7/

¿Así que fueron vencidos por tres ninjas mediocres? – dijo una voz.

No son ninjas mediocres – respondió Sasuke, uno de los acusados. – Te han dado mala información Madara.

Madara Uchiha y Sasuke juntos ¿Quién lo diría? El fundador del clan había "rescatado" a Sasuke tras su batalla con Itachi, y tras ella le había explicado que su hermano había asesinado a su familia por órdenes de Konoha, quienes tenían miedo al gran poderío de los Uchiha. Pese a esto Sasuke no pudo perdonarle a su hermano el haberlo privado de aquella vida, y le odió aún más por no haberle matado también. Eso fue lo que le hizo unirse a Madara, y por ende a Akatsuki. Pero, aún así, ni él sabía cuáles eran los reales intereses que el fundador del clan tenía con Konoha.

¿Mala información? – le preguntó éste último – Si mal no recuerdo tú y Kabuto dijeron que Hyuuga Neji sólo era una invención de Konoha, que Uchiha Itachi no sería problema y que Haruno Sakura sólo sabía llorar ¿No es así?

Pues ve cambiando tu información Madara – respondió Sasuke – Mi hermano fue aceptado en Konoha y trabaja como ANBU junto al Hyuuga y a Haruno.

Entonces los rumores son ciertos Madara – habló Kisame, por primera vez – La preciosura no sólo creció físicamente sino que, efectivamente, Tsunade la escogió como su sucesora.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sasuke, sin creérselo.

Que tu linda ex compañera de equipo rechazó el puesto de Hokage en aras de Uzumaki Naruto, el último bijuu – respondió Kisame, como si le hubieran preguntado la hora.

¿Sakura? ¿Hokage? Sasuke no procesaba la información. Su ex compañera no sólo era una excelente médico ninja, sino que era una destacada kunoichi y una hermosa mujer.

Sasuke sonrió. Revivir el clan Uchiha con ella sería un placer.

/7/7/7/7/7/

… en resumen Sasuke se alió a Kabuto, y suponemos que a Akatsuki también – terminó de informar Neji.

Ya veo – murmuró un triste Naruto. Aquella noticia sobre su mejor amigo le había dolido. Y aunque ni Sakura tuviera la esperanza de que Sasuke regresara a Konoha, él aún confiaba en poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga.

Sakura observó a Naruto. La noticia lo había golpeado. Ella sabía que el Uzumaki aún esperaba el día en que Sasuke regresaría a Konoha y todo volvería a ser igual. Sí, era una linda visión, pero para ella estaba fuera de lugar. No podía negar lo feliz que se sentiría si Sasuke regresara pero, a diferencia de Naruto, ella sabía que nada sería igual que antes porque demasiada agua había pasado bajo el río.

Sakura ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Naruto, con preocupación.

La aludida sonrió a su amigo. No quería preocuparle porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Además, ver a Sasuke en aquel estado de maldad y odio le había quitado un peso de encima.

Sin saberlo Naruto y Sakura llegaron a la misma conclusión: la única forma de cumplir su promesa sería con el regreso de Sasuke. Era verdad que para él ya no eran sus amigos, pero él seguía siendo importante para ellos.

/7/7/7/7/

Tras dejar el despacho de Naruto, Sakura se despidió de Neji ya que éste había sido designado a una misión como guardaespaldas de Hinata, quien debía viajar a Suna por asuntos políticos.

Y así, nuevamente, la kunoichi de cabellos rosa se encontró sola y decidió visitar a sus amigos.

Ya frente al monumento de los héroes caídos, procedió a sentarse y meditar. Pero para Sakura aquel lugar era una inevitable invitación a recordar a su maestra, a quien había querido tanto.

Naruto lo está haciendo bien Tsunade-sama. Tomó la decisión correcta.

Tras esto, añadió:

Hemos encontrado a Sasuke. Tuvimos una pelea pero todo salió bien, no hay heridos más que ellos. Pero… le hemos perdido para siempre.

Neji está bien. Es otro sin el sello. Shikamaru volverá pronto de Suna, y Sai está saliendo con la cerda ¡Quién se iba a imaginar que sería la primera en salir con alguien!

Uchiha Itachi se ha portado bien. Me alegro mucho de no haberme equivocado. Espero que la guerra acabe pronto, me preocupan los daños que pueden sufrir los civiles.

Tras "hablarle" a su maestra, Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores.

/7/7/7/7/

Itachi había seguido a Sakura porque ella lo inquietaba en demasía y necesitaba comprobar si los sentimientos que surgían en su interior eran los que él suponía que eran.

La observó dormitar un par de horas, observándola en silencio. Fue entonces cuando lo descubrió mientras recordaba todas las veces en las que seguía a Sakura a escondidas, y por fin comprendió el por qué de sus acciones.

No era posible, pero era un hecho. Él, el gran prodigio Uchiha, estaba enamorado, y no de cualquier kunoichi… sino de aquella.

_Viéndolo desde fuera no es tan complicado. Sakura es una hermosa kunoichi, pero no tiene nada que ver con las zorras con las que me he revolcado antes – razonaba la mente de Itachi._

Para Itachi, Sakura aún era una cría en desarrollo. Tan linda y pura _(pero con un carácter del demonio, le recordó un golpeado chibi Itachi)_.Se sentía indigno de ella, así que sólo podía limitarse a cuidarla desde lejos. A final de cuentas ella jamás podría fijarse en alguien como él.

Por otro lado estaba Neji, que pese a todo le caía bien… y aunque el prodigio Hyuuga fuese bastante lerdo en asuntos románticos, él, Uchiha Itachi, no lo era; y sabía lo que el usuario del byakugan comenzaba a sentir por Sakura.

Itachi estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cundo Sakura se despertó.

/7/7/7/7/7/

¿Sigues ahí Itachi? – preguntó una burlesca sakura - ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Itachi sonrió. Sabía que Sakura lo había percibido desde el principio, pero había optado por no molestarla a menos de que ella lo llamase.

Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad? Yo también lo hago. A final de cuentas es mi tonto hermano pequeño – dijo Itachi.

Lo sé – respondió Sakura. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Buenoooo…. – comenzó Itachi, sonriéndole y haciéndose de rogar – Buscaba a una kunoichi lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerme compañía.

Eres una cría – dijo entre risas Sakura – Está bien. Acepto ¿qué quieres hacer?

Había pensando en un par de horas de cariño y después, si te portas bien, podría comprarte un helado ¿Te gusta el de chocolate?

**Continuará…**

**Holaaa! Lo prometido es deuda, así que acá me tienen subiendo un nuevo capítulo! Este resultó ser el más largo de los que he escrito hasta el momento, y la trama ya gira completamente hacia la acción y el drama por lo que debo pedir disculpas para aquellos que quieren más comicidad en el Fic porque en los primeros capítulos era posible, pero desde ahora todo será más "pesado".**

**¡53 reviews! Me tienen muy contenta! Gracias! Vamos por los 100! :P**

**Mejoré en básquetbol! Ajajaa! Aunque sigo siendo la más mala de mi grupo al momento de practicar ejercicios individuales, soy mucho más rápida que mis compañeras y me desmarco con facilidad :P por lo que jugando un partido por fin pude encestar yujuuu! :)**

**Voy a dejarles mis agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que me dan ánimos para continuar con esta historia. Muchas gracias y no se olviden de ****dejarme un review!**

Ailei-chan: Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Me alegro de que te guste, espero que este capítulo también te entretenga! Besitos, nos vemos!

Toyii: Me alegro de que te haya gustado :P Sigue leyendo :)

Esme-chan TS-DN: gracias por lo del básquet n.n es que soy muy mala! nOn pero ya he mejorado. Me alegra que Itachi te guste. Es mi comodín del Fic! Lo amo :baba: Sigue leyendo :)

PolinSeNeKa: Itachi se ha unido al grupo y ha sido aceptado por Konoha. Me emocionaste con lo que escribiste. La verdad es que escribí a Itachi pensando en una persona sumamente atractiva, simpática y con experiencia :P Espero que este capítulo te guste. Intentaré actualizar más seguido!

Carmuchiha: Sé que Sakura se está viendo demasiado ahombrada, pero juro que tiene un buen fin. En los capítulos que se aproximen se le verá más delicada, pero no hay que olvidarse que pese a ser mujer es una ninja y fue entrenada por Tsunade que no destaca mucho en femineidad :P

Maya U: Ahota yo te estoy haciendo feliz con el capítulo :P Espero que te guste. Sí, de alguna forma hay un complot contra las pequeñas! Jajaja… la verdad es que yo no soy muy alta, y quise rodear a Sakura de hombres altos y guapos (qué más quisiera yo para mí :baba: ). Tampoco se me había ocurrido un NejiSakuIta hasta que leí algunos SakuNeji y SakuIta y me enamoré de las parejas.

Thebettersanime: hola! Qué bueno que te gustó :P Sip. Sakura es algo "asesina" con sus propios compañeros de equipo, pero ellos también se dejan golpear :)

Sakura kunoichi no power: Amo la personalidad de Naruto, así que quise resaltarla en el Fic y creo que a todos les ha gustado, lo que me tiene muy feliz :P Prometo que no dejaré el Fic. Estoy muy contenta de hacerlo :) y sobre ese chibi Neji… jojojo chibi Sakura busca a chibi Neji pero éste, al igual que chibi Itachi y chibi kakashi, no aparecen porque están amarraditos frente a chibi Misao nOn!

xXkathXx: es lo más rápido que pude continuar :P Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sobre Itachi ¡Nooo! No me lo quites… no sé que haría sin él :( me encanta!


	8. El comienzo de un combate a muerte

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

_**(Aviso ¡Spoilers!)**_

Disclaimer (con spoilers!): Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante._

**En el capítulo anterior: Itachi intentaba hacerse "el lindo" con Sakura, lo que dejó babeando a muchas fans incluyéndome! Veamos ahora cómo le resulta…**

**Capítulo 8: "El comienzo de un combate a muerte" **

¿Sigues ahí Itachi? – Preguntó una burlesca Sakura - ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Itachi sonrió. Sabía que Sakura lo había percibido desde el principio, pero había optado por no molestarla a menos de que ella lo llamase.

Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad? Yo también lo hago. A final de cuentas es mi tonto hermano pequeño – dijo Itachi.

Lo sé – respondió Sakura. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Buenoooo…. – comenzó Itachi, sonriéndole y haciéndose de rogar – Buscaba a una kunoichi lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerme compañía.

Eres una cría – dijo entre risas Sakura – Está bien. Acepto ¿qué quieres hacer?

Había pensando en un par de horas de cariño y después, si te portas bien, podría comprarte un helado ¿Te gusta el de chocolate?

Sakura sonrió. Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta con la frecuencia en que Itachi le robaba una sonrisa, y es que el asesino de su clan no podía dejar de parecerle divertido e interesante. No es que le gustase Itachi ¡claro que no! Sólo era una forma de estar cerca de Sasuke porque su hermano mayor se parecía mucho a él. O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse la kunoichi, porque su inner no dejaba de gritarle lo extremadamente guapo que era el Uchiha.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura e Itachi se encontraban, literalmente echados en el suelo, tendidos a la sombra de los árboles del lugar. Bueno, en realidad la kunoichi estaba sentada afirmando su espalda en un árbol, mientras que Itachi regaloneaba merecidamente, como premio por ser tan buen shinobi, según él, descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura. De pronto el ninja posó su vista en Sakura y posicionándose frente a ella tomó sus manos entrelazándolas con las de él.

-Aún no sé cómo esos estúpidos te han dejado pasar así Sakura – soltó de pronto Itachi.

-¿Eh? – preguntó la kunoichi, confundida con la frase del Uchiha, mientras observaba que sus manos estaban completamente entrelazadas con las del usuario del sharingan, sin que ella hiciera algo para evitarlo.

-Hablo de Hyuuga y de mi estúpido hermano menor – respondió Itachi – Hay que ser un imbécil para no notarte.

Las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un lindo tono carmesí. Las palabras de Itachi la estaban poniendo nerviosa, pero aún más nervios tenía porque el Uchiha se acercaba cada vez más a su boca.

-¿T… tu? ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Sakura, tartamudeando, lo que causó una sonrisa por parte del Uchiha.

-Aja. Eres muy bonita Sakura, y muy simpática además. Quizás demasiado violenta para mi gusto, pero me encantas.

Una vena se formó en la frente de Sakura.

¿Violenta? ¿Cómo que violenta? ¡Maldito Uchiha! ¿Cómo se atrevía a levantar tal calumnia contra ella? Pero si ella era puras sonrisas y palabras de buena crianza… ¿o es que acaso se había comportado alguna vez de forma violenta?

_(¡Maldito seas shanaroo! – gritaba inner Sakura, mientras golpeaba a un chibi Itachi)_

Ok. Mejor omitamos el comentario. n.nU

_(Pero nos dijo que somos lindas y encantadoras – agregó su Inner, con voz soñadora. Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun!_ _nos cree lindas y simpáticas! No te quedes mirándolo como tonta Sakura, dile algo!) _

Sí, pensaba Sakura para ella misma.

Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun me dijo que le encanto, y que soy linda – murmuró Sakura, tan despacio que sólo ella logró escucharse y con dificultad.

¡Epa! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué rayos era eso de: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun? Buneo, había que admitir que el hombre estaba más bueno que Kakashi en la ducha, pero ¡vamos! ¡Tenía que dejar de mirarlo así y comportarse como la kunoichi que era! La tonta mirada que le estaba dedicando la hacía ver como una niña enamorada… y eso es lo que menos era ella ¡verdad?

-¿Qué dices Itachi? – cuestionó Sakura, aún más colorada, mientras que las palabras linda y encantadora resonaban en su cabeza.

Jamás se había enfrentado a una declaración de ese calibre. Bueno, si lo había hecho… pero Naruto y Lee no contaban.

Itachi observaba a Sakura con seriedad y solemnidad, para darle más tensión al momento.

-Sakura, quiero decirte algo muy importante. Algo que nos afecta a los dos… – le susurró Itachi, mientras se acercaba al oído de la kunoichi.

_(Kyaaaa – gritaba su Inner. Vamos Sakura, esta es nuestra oportunidad ¡Vamos a por él! …. _De pronto aparece chibi Sakura junto a Inner Sakura y ambas se ponen a discutir: _No le hagas caso Sakura – decía chibi Sakura – mejor es perseguir a Neji…_Caída estilo animé por parte de Sakura._ ¿Tú eres tonta o te haces? – gritaba Inner Sakura – Nunca volveremos a tener la oportunidad de tener ese cuerpazo así de cerca ¡Sakura, aprovecha la oportunidad!)_

-Qué mierda de mente tengo – se auto compadeció Sakura u.uU

Itachi sólo se limitó a observarla mientras levantaba una ceja, al perecer la kunoichi hablaba sola.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices Sakura? – preguntó el Uchiha.

-Itachi yo… no sé qué decir, esto es muy repentino y yo… - se excusaba Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan – dijo el Uchiha, con sensualidad, observándola fijamente y atrayéndola desde el mentón – Sólo déjate llevar.

Y tras aquellas palabras comenzaron a acercarse más y más, y más, y más… hasta que… Itachi se largó a reír.

Sakura palideció, pero luego no pudo controlar el furioso rojo que recorría sus mejillas. No sólo era rabia, había humillación también… y algo de pena, quizás. Nuevamente no era lo suficientemente buena para un Uchiha… todo se trataba de un juego de Itachi.

_-¡Me estabas mintiendo! – gritó una chibi Sakura furiosa, mientras agitaba los brazos a la velocidad de la luz y lo señalaba con un dedo mientras lo veía con cara de odio._

-Por supuesto que sí ¿Acaso pensaste que estoy enamorado de ti? – le respondió el Uchiha a modo de burla, pero rápidamente se arrepentiría de aquellas palabras.

-No, por supuesto que no – le respondió Sakura con la tristeza impregnada en su voz.

Itachi la observó. Lucía tan triste, ni parecida a la muchachita firme y energética que siempre lo golpeaba. Al parecer la había lastimado de verdad. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar en que odiaba verla tan triste, sobretodo cuando ella añadió:

-Además, para ti sólo soy una cría.

-Sakura – murmuró el Uchiha – Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto… pero tenía tantas ganas de cabrearte que no me pude resistir.

-Pues lo lograste. Hiciste lo que querías – respondió la irritada kunoichi. El Uchiha la había herido en su orgullo de mujer, y eso no era algo fácil de olvidar – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas sobre las que debo pensar así que mejor te marchas.

Itachi no deseaba irse, algo le decía que debía quedarse con ella, pero prefirió ignorar aquella voz y dejarla sola. Quizás sólo necesitaba desahogarse.

Ya en solitario Sakura quebró algunos árboles y piedras. Se sentía mal y no comprendía el por qué. Por un lado había dejado de ser la molestia de antaño, pero sus ideas con Sasuke también habían quedado atrás. La madurez le había pegado con fuerza e Uchiha Itachi, aunque odiase admitirlo, le resultaba mucho más atractivo que su hermanito menor. Por otro lado estaba Neji, aunque aún no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía con su amigo y compañero. Tampoco deseaba cagarla, por lo que debía meditar bien las cosas; no quería herir o perder a alguien por las consecuencias de sus decisiones, no lo soportaría.

Estaba completamente inmersa en sus meditaciones que se percató de que tenía compañía cuando ésta le habló:

-Tal parece que mi hermano te ha rechazado, Sakura.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquella voz sólo le producía recuerdos melancólicos e instancias tristes.

-Sasuke – murmuró Sakura, mientras se ponía en guardia – Konoha ya no es tu hogar, no eres bienvenido aquí ¿A qué has vuelto?

-Volví para reclamar a mi mujer – respondió el menor de los Uchiha, mientras saltaba del árbol donde estaba para posicionarse junto a Sakura.

-¿Tu mujer? – preguntó la kunoichi con confusión, mientras retrocedía alejándose de Sasuke.

-Siempre quisiste estar a mi lado Sakura. Esta es tu oportunidad; te he elegido para revivir el clan Uchiha. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de que me hubiese fijado en alguien como tú, pero necesitaba alguien en quien confiar y, a decir verdad, eres la única que haría cualquier cosa por mí – respondió Sasuke, con una sonrisa burlesca.

Sakura quedó en shock ¿Su mujer? ¿Revivir el clan Uchiha? Esos habían sido parte de los sueños de la kunoichi de antaño, pero… hacía mucho que ella ya no pensaba así.

-Lo siento Sasuke, tu oferta ha sido rechazada – respondió Sakura, con una sonrisa impregnada en sus labios. Había soñado con el momento en que el Uchiha llegara rogándole que se quedara con él, pero eso ya distaba demasiado de la realidad. Si bien su corazón estaba ocupado, ya no era el menor de los Uchiha quien se anidaba en él.

Sasuke observó a Sakura con dureza, sin poder creer en sus palabras ¿Qué mierda se creía? Rechazarlo a él, al todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke…

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Sakura? – Preguntó un alterado Sasuke - ¡Esto es lo que siempre has querido!

-Es lo que quise antes Sasuke – respondió la kunoichi – hace mucho que dejaste de ser parte de mis ideales.

-¡Juraste que siempre me ibas a amar! – Le gritó Sasuke - ¿Dónde han quedado tus promesas Sakura?

-Aquellas promesas murieron junto al Sasuke del que me enamoré. Están sepultadas con la cría que besaba el suelo que pisabas – le respondió Sakura, descargándose.

-No puedes hacerme esto Sakura, no puedes abandonarme ahora. No puedes abandonarme a mí – exigía Sasuke.

-Lo siento Sasuke, tu te abandonaste primero – dijo Sakura.

-Perdóname tú a mi Sakura – dijo el Uchiha mientras la observaba fijamente y comenzaba a acercarse a ella – Pero a mí nadie me abandona.

Tras esto Sasuke intentó besar a Sakura, pero antes de que el Uchiha lograra alcanzarla, alguien se interpuso.

-¿Pero qué mierda? – preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido.

-¡Neji! – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? – preguntó un celoso Hyuuga.

Neji había visto la escena y había llegado justo a tiempo para detenerla. No sabía qué es lo que le sucedía, pero tan sólo con ver a Sasuke así de cerca de Sakura, le había revuelto el estómago.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – respondió Haruno, para tranquilizarlo.

Sasuke observó a Neji. Ya empezaba a odiarlo ¡Maldito Hyuuga que se interponía entre Sakura y él!

-Volvemos a encontrarnos Uchiha – picó Neji.

-¿Te crees la gran cosa Hyuuga? Sólo eres un apellido, nada más – respondió Sasuke.

-Quizás – escupió Neji – Pero, aún así, soy mucho mejor que tú.

-¡Hijo de puta! – gritó Sasuke, cabreado.

Sakura observó el panorama horrorizada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía miedo, y el que sentía en estos momentos provenía de la angustia de poder perder a alguno de esos dos. Sasuke y Neji ¿Cuál de los dos más distinto y complejo?

Sakura había estado enamorada de Sasuke durante toda su infancia. Jamás se le vio interesada en alguien más, y todas sus metas estuvieron ligadas a que él se fijase en ella; cosa que jamás consiguió. Sufrió el rechazo de un amor no correspondido tras la huída de su ex compañero, pero el tiempo y las nuevas amistades cicatrizaron su herida hasta transformarla en un nostálgico recuerdo. Sin embargo, ahora, enfrentándose a Sasuke, ya con años encima; no podía negar lo atractivo que le resultaba el Uchiha, y el huracán de sensaciones que le provocaba su recuerdo.

Por otra parte estaba Neji. Conocía al Hyuuga desde los exámenes chunnin, pero nunca le había prestado mayor atención porque a ella le gustaba Sasuke, y sabía que TenTen gustaba de Neji. Y la verdad es que pese a que el Hyuuga era muy guapo, jamás le había visto como algo más que el primo de Hinata. Claro que todo eso cambió a medida de que crecieron y empezaron a realizar misiones en conjunto, lo que le permitió darse cuenta de que tras la fría fachada del Hyuuga, se escondía una persona muy importante para ella. Sí, porque Neji y Sakura eran amigos; y habían compartido muchas cosas juntos… Tantas, que a veces la kunoichi no sabía si pensar que Neji era un gran amigo o algo más.

Sasuke v/s Neji. Uchiha v/s Hyuuga. Dos personas tan diferentes como el Ying y el Yang, compartiendo vidas similares. Ambos miembros destacados en sus clanes, y ambos huérfanos también. Los dos con un motivo de venganza, con finales muy distintos. Pero… ¿cuándo comenzó su lucha? ¿Fue cuando les enseñaron a defender el honor de sus clanes y la eterna guerra entre Hyuugas y Uchihas? ¿Fue por ser herederos de dos de las más poderosas técnicas oculares? ¿Fue porque Sasuke se marchó con orochimaru sin importar el sacrificio de los genin de Konoha? ¿Fue cuando Neji entró al NSSS? ¿O fue cuando estos hombres, tan distintos como el ying y el yang, se enamoraron de la misma mujer?

Sharingan v/s Byakugan. Una pelea interesante, sin duda. Quizás una de las más angustiantes de observar para Sakura, pero excitante a la vez. La kunoichi no podía disimular sus nervios, y se encontraba horrorizada ante la perspectiva de que alguno de los dos tuviese que morir.

Sasuke preparó un Chidori. Neji, en cambio, sólo se limitó a sonreír socarronamente.

-¿Esa mierda es lo mejor que tienes? – preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Te voy a cagar Hyuuga! – gritó Sasuke.

Sakura seguía observando la pelea, y no le fue difícil recordar aquella vez del hospital, cuando aún eran unos niños y Naruto y Sasuke lucharon a muerte. En esa ocasión fue Kakashi quien llegó cual caballero en el momento justo para detenerlos y consolarla. Ahora Sakura, tras varios años, volvía a sentirse sumergida en aquella horrible situación; donde no era más que una inútil niña indefensa esperando a algún príncipe azul que impidiera la batalla. El problema es que esta vez Kakashi estaba de misión.

-¡Chidori! – gritó Sasuke, mientras corría hacía Neji.

-¿Por qué no te pudres Uchiha? – le respondió el Hyuuga, mientras las palmas de sus manos brillaban con un intenso color blanco.

_-Por favor, que alguien los detenga – rogaba Sakura – Quienquiera que sea, que los detenga. Se van a matar._

Sasuke estaba a punto de golpear a Neji con su Chidori, pero no lo logró. Nuevamente, como hacía años atrás, una sombra apareció para detenerlos; la diferencia fue que esta vez el príncipe azul no era Kakashi, sino que Uchiha Itachi en persona, brillando con luz propia, por supuesto.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Itachi había estado observando la situación. Tras decirle aquellas cosas a Sakura no quiso alejarse demasiado y prefirió observar qué hacía ella. Así fue como se percató de Sasuke y sus planes con la kunoichi, los cuales le cabrearon en extremo.

La verdad es que el mayor de los Uchiha no había querido intervenir ya que la muerte de alguno de esos dos era muy conveniente para él, quien siempre jugaba a eliminar a las demás fichas del juego; y digamos la verdad: se había reformado, pero nunca a tal extremo. El problema era Sakura, porque estaba comenzando a sentir cosas muy fuertes hacia ella, y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que ella sufriría si Neji o Sasuke moría. Eso fue lo que lo hizo aparecer. Eso, y que el Hyuuga cada vez le caía mejor… y aunque fuese su rival, también era algo así como un buen compañero, y ese lazo no lo había vivido hacía demasiados años como para querer perderlo. Itachi, al igual que Kakashi aquella vez, tomó a Neji y a Sasuke por los brazos y los separó disparándolos lejos para que no lograran atacarse.

Este acto por parte de Itachi provocó furia por parte de Sasuke, y esa rabia que ya sentía contra su hermano se transformó en ira al ver como Itachi se acercaba a Sakura y la abrazaba para consolarla.

Neji también se percató de la "conmovedora escena", pero a diferencia de sasuke, sintió vergüenza porque había estado a punto de matar al hombre que, según él, Sakura amaba. Esto y sumado a los celos que le producía ver a Itachi con la kunoichi, le hicieron acercarse a ella de inmediato.

-Perdóname Sakura – dijo Neji, suavizando su tono de voz; algo que sólo hacía para ella.

-Neji – dijo Sakura, dulcemente mientras lo observaba con ternura y lo abrazaba - ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así! – le gritó la kunoichi luego de pegarle una cachetada.

El ruido del golpe que Sakura le propinó al pobre Hyuuga, hizo eco en el silencioso bosque. Itachi e incluso Sasuke, no pudieron más que compadecerse del pobre Neji, y temblar de miedo ante la cólera de Sakura. Claro que toda esta misericordia que sintieron cambió a odio cuando la kunoichi corrió hasta el maltrecho Neji y, arrojándose a sus brazos, lo abrazó.

Las pálidas mejillas del Hyuuga no enrojecieron por el golpe, sino por la cálida sensación de tener a Sakura entre sus brazos. No pudo hacer menos que abrazarla con fuerza, disfrutando el momento, y mirarla directamente a sus verdes y llorosos ojos.

-Te prometo que nunca más lo haré, Sakura – juró Neji.

El rostro de la kunoichi se iluminó, y ambos Uchiha se percataron de lo que ni el Hyuuga o Haruno sabían; aquel brillo en los ojos de Sakura sólo nacía por y para Neji. Y cuando el Hyuuga le hablaba, fuera lo que fuera, siempre la hacía sonreír de una forma que Sasuke hacía años que no veía.

Sasuke seguía observando la escena mientras apretaba los puños ¡Maldito Hyuuga! Ese era su verdadero enemigo ahora. Lo odiaba. Lo aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas por haber interferido en los sentimientos que Sakura tenía por él. Porque Sasuke sabía que aquellas sonrisas que la kunoichi le brindaba a Neji, eran las mismas, o incluso más hermosas, que las que le brindaba a él cuando eran unos niños.

Itachi, por su parte, tenía un mar de pensamientos peleándose dentro de su cabeza. Por una parte tenía ganas de matar al Hyuuga por hacer tan feliz a Sakura, pero por otra no entendía por qué mierda eso tenía que molestarle a él. La kunoichi era su A-M-I-G-A ¡nada más! Y a el tampoco le interesaba para otras cosas, por lo que debería sentirse feliz de que alguien la hiciera sentir tan bien, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía más que desear la muerte de Neji. La verdad es que ya no comprendía nada. Su vida se salía de control de la más estúpida forma al enterarse de la verdad. Él ¡el grandioso Uchiha Itachi! ¡El asesino despiadado y sin corazón, se había enamorado! Lo peor es que sentía que esa ya era una batalla perdida, pero se negaba a rendirse porque estaba casi seguro de que Sakura también comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

La sonrisa de Sakura tampoco fue algo que pasara inadvertido para Neji ¡La hacía ver endiabladamente bonita! El pobre Hyuuga intentaba disimular sus sentimientos hasta que lo logró, ya que volvió a su acostumbrado rictus facial de: "soy-de-hielo-y-no-tengo-sentimientos-y-jamás-los-tendré-Hyuuga".

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Para Sakura, en cambio, las palabras de Neji la hicieron sentir muy feliz. Sabía que el Hyuuga jamás rompía una promesa, y nunca la había defraudado, por lo tanto la emocionaba mucho de que hubiera prometido algo a ella. Le fue imposible evitar la sonrisa y abrazarlo con fuerza. Sentía cosas por Neji, aunque no sabía bien qué tipo de cosas eran. Neji podía ser muy dulce en ocasiones, pero sólo lo era con ella, lo que la hacía sentir especial, pero la gran mayoría de las veces era un orgullo con patas y su amigo.

-Gracias Neji – dijo Sakura, mientras lo soltaba.

Tras esto Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le dijo:

-Uchiha Sasuke, renegado de Konoha ¿Vuelves a tu villa por voluntad propia o estás aquí con el objetivo de armar una pelea? Porque déjame decirte "Sasuke-kun", que las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí, y que si intentas algo contra Konoha te detendré aunque me cueste la vida.

Los negros ojos de Sasuke fueron incapaces de esconder la sorpresa y decepción que las palabras de Sakura provocaron en él. Ella definitivamente había crecido: era una kunoichi hermosa, poseía una fuerza aterradoramente descomunal, y una fuerza de espíritu increíble. Ya casi no quedaban huellas de la débil e inofensiva niña que alguna vez había sido. Casi nada, con la excepción de sus inocentes lágrimas y el encanto de su sonrisa.

Sasuke decidió marcharse. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y debía pensar muy bien qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

-Volveremos a vernos Sakura – dijo el Uchiha – Y cuando ese día llegue te llevaré conmigo, ya lo verás.

Y tras aquellas palabras desapareció.

_(Pero qué mierda se cree ¡shanaroo! – gritaba una chibi Sakura, mientras inner Sakura permanecía amarrada a una silla con la sangre chorreando de su nariz: por dios! – gritaba – qué les dan de comer a los Uchiha para sean tan guapos!)_

_(Maldita mente que tengo – se auto compadecía Sakura)._

Itachi y Neji no fueron capaces de ocultar su asombro ante las palabras de sasuke. El menor de los uchiha también estaba enamorado de Sakura ¡y deseaba hacerla su mujer! ¡Qué mierda se creía como para hacer eso!)

_(Pero si fue él quien la rechazó desde que somos niños! – gritaba un furioso chibi Neji, mientras protegía a chibi Sakura, de las garras de un chibi Itachi y chibi Sasuke)._

Nada más que una mirada de reojo bastó entre Neji e Itachi para entenderse y llegar a una tregua. No iban a permitir que Sasuke se acercara a sakura otra vez. No iban a dejar sola a la kunoichi nunca más, en ningún momento… aunque eso les costara la vida.

_(Miren el lado positivo – explicaban chibi Neji y chibi Itachi – al menos podremos estar con Sakura en el baño)._

Itachi y Neji se miraron ¡valla mierda de mentes que tenían!.

**Continuará…**

**¡Pueden asesinarme si quieren! Sé que demoré más tiempo del debido, aunque tengo una buena excusa. La verdad es que estaba con pruebas muy importantes en la universidad, por lo que me dediqué netamente a ellas y me fue bastante bien, mejor que en todos los anteriores años diría yo ¡Si incluso falté tres semanas seguidas a básquetbol! Lo cual es horrible porque considerando que soy la más mala del grupo; darles una ventaja así a las otras señoritas es algo que no me puedo permitir. Ayer jugué eso sí, aunque casi le quebré el dedo a una compañera **n.nU

**Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero tuve que hacerle algunos cambios de último minuto por lo que no quise sacarlo a la luz antes, pero finalmente creo que quedó muy bien. **

**Sé que aún no se ve mucho NejiSaku, y muchas me han preguntado cuál será la pareja final ya que Itachi ha entrado fuertemente a la competencia… lo cual me ha hecho dudar incluso a mí sobre qué pareja prefiero. Esto me pasa por involucrarme con los personajes, pero es que ¡adoro a Itachi! ¡Es tan perfecto que ahhh! Baba. Jajaja… lo siento.**

**Supongo que muchas ya se han dado cuenta de que en este fic los personajes relevantes son los que menos protagonismo tienen en Naruto (exceptuando a Naruto y Sakura), pero la verdad es que Shikamaru, Neji, Itachi y Sai son personajes que me parecen muy potentes (por decirlo así), y que me gustaría que tuviesen más interferencia en la historia real. **

**¡Atención Spoilers más abajo!**

**Cambiando de tema ¿Leyeron el capítulo 402? ¡Casi me morí, y quise matar a Kishimoto! ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo le hace eso a mi Itachi? ¡Lo odio por eso! Aunque igual era evidente que algo así debía ocurrir, pero no lo encontré justo. Además, si uno lee bien… ¡Itachi tuvo una novia! Waaaaa! ¡Qué horror!**

**¡Fin de Spoilers!**

**Aprovecharé este espacio para dejarle los saludos correspondientes a: **

_Sakura Kunoichi no Power__:_ perdón por la tardanza, lo siento, pero chibi Misao tenía amarrados a chibi Neji, Itachi y Kakashi, frente a ella y no podía perder la oportunidad :P Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!

_Niia-chan:_ Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste este capítulo y sigas leyendo :) traté de incluir las visiones de Neji, Itachi y Sasuke para darle otro toque.

_Esme-chan TS-DN:_ ¡Púdrete Sasuke! nOn Jajaja, lo siento, pero ahora sí que lo odio xD! De todas formas tienes razón, Sakura no puede arrastrarse frente a él a cada rato. Sería muy humillante para el género femenino. Ojala que te guste el chap! Nos leemos!

_Dharma:_ Durmieron juntos, pero sólo durmieron. Además durmieron juntos en el bosque… si no Neji jamás los encuentra y quizás qué de cosas están haciendo todavía. A mí me pasó lo mismo con sasuke en los primeros capítulos, pero bueno… hay que admitir que el muchacho tiene buen cuerpo :P

_Jessy moon 15:_ Espero que el capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas. Amí también me pasa algo así con Itachi ¿Los celos de Neji? Los tenía que hacer, me fue imposible aguantarme :P

_Conchito:_ Yo jugué cuando tenía como 10 años, pero nunca fui seleccionada… y ya ni me acuerdo xD! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, bueno y ya vez… Sasuke, Neji e Itachi tendrán que disputarse a Sakura, aunque sólo uno ganará :) (aunque ahora tengo ganas de hacer un SaiSaku)

_CarmUchiha:_ A Sasuke le falta mucho para arrepentirse, pero sí ¡Itachi es tan sexy y guapo que yo…! Ejem! :P No te preocupes por Sakura, tendrá un par de guardianes que no la dejarán sola.

_Thebettersanime__s:_ Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun! ¡Me mataste con eso! Ahhh... es que me lo imagino tan lindo y brillante y escondido para que Sakura no lo golpee :P Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!

_PolinSeNeKa: _Me alegro de que hayas puesto contenta. Sí, Itachi está en el grupo de Sakura y llegó para quedarse. Me encanta Slam Dunk, y creo que eso mismo me hace menos pesado ser la más mala del grupo… porque me acuerdo de Hanamichi y pienso que si él pudo yo también xD! Van a haber muchos celos de ahora en adelante, no te preocupes. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

_Sakura Hyuga de Aburame:_ Se supone que es un NejiSaku, pero Itachi me ha derretido tanto que ya ni sé qué hacer, pero prometo que seguiré firme para comenzar bien lo que empecé. Aunque sí habrá momentos de ItaSaku.

_Toyi:_ Bueno, este capítulo tuvo de todo. Neji, Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke. En el próximo capítulo ya se verán más cosas de cada quién, y se dilucidarán mejor las parejas. Espero que te guste :P

**En fin. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, yo me entretuve escribiéndolo. Disfrútenle fin de semana sin excederse xD!**

**Qué estén muy bien!**

**No se olviden de ****dejar Reviews! ****Que siempre son bienvenidos!**

**Nos vemos!**

**x-Misao-x**


	9. Una sonrisa bajo la lluvia

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

**Disclaimer (con spoilers!):** Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

**Disclaimer 2: **el sobrenombre que Inner Sakura le da al mayor de los Uchiha, y que es: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun, es autoría de Kaatheeriineen-n! Gracias :P

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante._

**En el capítulo anterior: Sasuke regresó a ver a Sakura, pero ella lo rechazó. Neji apareció para defenderla, y cuando entre el menor de los Uchiha y el Hyuuga se estaba moliendo a golpes, Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun apareció para detener el combate (claro que el hombre se lo debía a Sakura, después de la "inocente" broma que le hizo… u.uU)**

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Capítulo 9: "Una sonrisa bajo la Lluvia"**

Los días transcurrían rápido. Los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban en constante alerta ya que estaban concentrados en la proximidad de los exámenes chunnin.

El NSSS había realizada variadas misiones en otros países, pero las últimas semanas todos los miembros del equipo (incluyendo a Itachi), se encontraban trabajando en solitario por el exceso de misiones rango S que tenía Konoha. Pero este día Naruto, como el gran Hokage que era, había citado a sus equipos especiales para que fuesen a buscar a los genin de otros países que participarían del importante evento del mundo ninja, con la esperanza de convertirse en chunnin.

Por eso, y para efecto de esta importante misión, Naruto, en su papel de grandioso sexto Hokage, había decidido enviar a sus ANBU en duplas, ya que la misión no sólo implicaba traer a los equipos de los distintos países, sino que también era un espionaje camuflado a las otras aldeas. Estos exámenes eran una perfecta excusa para Konoha, de conocer las realidades de las demás villas; y no había espacio para cagarla. Es por esto que las parejas fueron designadas así:

El primer grupo estaba compuesto por Kiba y Shino, quienes trabajarían juntos como casi toda la vida. Naruto los designó así porque ellos ya se conocían muy bien y sabían como interactuar. Ambos fueron designados al País del Agua, ya que por su geografía de dicho país los ANBU especializados en rastreo podrían ubicarse mejor en caso de neblina.

Y para cabrear a Kiba, Naruto decidió nombrar como líder de la misión a Shino, lo cual causó una no muy amena reacción por parte de Kiba.

-¿Haces esto para joderme, verdad? – preguntó el alterado Inuzuka.

-No – respondió Shino, molestando a su amigo – Lo hace porque sabe que soy más frío que tú. Te alteras con demasiada facilidad.

-La verdad es que quería nombrar como líder a Akamaru, pero después me acordé que era un perro… - habló Naruto, molestándolos a ambos – aunque entre un hombre bicho y un chucho malcriado no sé qué es peor.

-¡Naruto, serás cabrón! – respondió un furioso Kiba.

-Shino tiene razón Kiba – dijo Naruto, ya serio – eres demasiado apasionado. Te pasa lo mismo que me pasó a mí. Tienes que aprender a controlarte un poco más. Podrías aprender algo bueno de mí :P

_Todos los ANBU ahí reunidos se miraron entre sí, con una gotita en la frente ¿Naruto perdiendo su impulsividad? ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Se acabaría el mundo?_

-Deja de soñar Baka – murmuró Sai.

-¡Teme! – gritó Naruto, lanzándose sobre él – Yo soy una persona de lo más tranquila.

_Nueva gotita en la frente de los ANBU, los cuales pensaban: "Kami, qué clase de Hokage tenemos"._

Shikamaru y Sai conformaron el segundo grupo. Ambos fueron enviados al País del Viento, porque el Nara conocía a la perfección esos terrenos, y en caso de cualquier problema siempre podían recurrir a la gente de Suna. Además, Naruto confiaba en que Shikamaru y Sai generaran un plan de mutua defensa sin descuidar ni una sola frontera. El Nara, por obvias razones (pelea incluida), fue designado el líder de la misión, lo cual trató de cambiar aludiendo que era "demasiado problemático".

La tercera dupla la conformaron Itachi y Neji, lo que los asustó a ambos ya que habían quedado en no despegarse de Sakura, pero había orden de su Hokage y no podían desobedecerle. Además de que los argumentos que Naruto les dio eran muy válidos. Si bien era verdad que no se conocían mucho, se sincronizaban bien, y el sharingan junto al byakugan eran un arma insuperable si se la trabajaba junta. Es por esto que decidió enviarlos al País del Rayo, por ser del que menos conocimientos se tenían. Neji fue designado como líder de la misión, que aceptó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Itachi – dijo Naruto – No te ofendas, pero el líder de la misión será Neji porque el pobre desde que trabaja con Sakura-chan que no puede mandar a alguien.

Este comentario de Naruto le valió un golpe made in Sakura, una mirada de muerte por parte del Hyuuga, y la risa incontrolable de Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun – respondió Itachi, con una sonrisa de: "no-sólo-soy-un-Uchiha-sino-que-soy-Uchiha-Itachi-y-a-mi-nadie-me-la-gana-Ahí-te-vez-Hyuuga" – No tenía ni una pizca de ganas de escribir el informe tras terminar la misión.

-Mierda – pensó Neji. El líder siempre escribe el informe.

La cuarta y última dupla fue formada por Kakashi y Sakura. Naruto lo decidió así porque veía que su amiga estaba algo perturbada tras tanto Sasuke en su vida después de años sin saber de él. Además, sabía que Hatake tenía una especie de deuda con Sakura, y no sonaba tan mal que pasaran un tiempo a solas. A final de cuentas cuando Haruno había sido niña su sensei no se había preocupado tanto por ella como por sus compañeros. Los dos fueron designados para ir al País de la Tierra, con el especial objetivo de averiguar qué había sucedido realmente con Deidara, ya que el fallecido Akatsuki era un ex shinobi de la aldea oculta de las rocas. Kakashi fue designado el líder de la misión por su experiencia.

Kakashi y Sakura se sorprendieron mucho con la decisión de Naruto, pero ambos sonrieron complacidos porque sabían que tenían mucho que conversar; habían demasiados temas pendientes entre los dos y tenían que resolverlos.

Neji se tranquilizó tras escuchar a la pareja de Sakura. A final de cuentas Kakashi era el ex sensei de Sakura, y sabía que no dudaría en protegerla. Además de que conocía, o al menos intuía, lo calmo que Hatake podía ser, y sabía que era el indicado para cuidar y vigilar que la kunoichi no hiciera algún acto impulsivo.

Finalmente quedó pactado de que todos los grupos partirían al día siguiente, por lo que los shinobis decidieron ir a beber aquella noche (motivados por Sakura y Sai), porque era una misión complicada y no sabían qué les depararía el futuro de ahora en adelante. Además, tal y como Kakashi había dicho, siempre era bueno tener un momento para beber y relajarse.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Quedaron de reunirse en el bar cerca de las 10 de la noche, pero al parecer el rumor fiestero había corrido por Konoha, ya que no sólo los ANBU estaban ahí: Naruto, siguiendo el ejemplo de Tsunade, se encontraba ahí; y claro, si él estaba en el bar lo más lógico es que Hinata también estuviese con él.

-Propongo un brindis – dijo Ino, muy abrazada a Sai – Porque ustedes no tengan muchos problemas en sus misiones, y por los que estamos a punto de dar nuestro examen.

La gran mayoría de los presentes sonrió ante sus palabras, y no era para menos porque todos los presentes se jugaban la vida desde el día siguiente; partiendo con Hinata y Lee, quienes debían rendir un examen para convertirse en profesores guías de un grupo de genin. La Hyuuga se veía nerviosa, pero a Lee se le notaba a leguas la emoción que le provocaba poder llegar a emular a su querido Gai.

Hinata y Lee ya eran jounin, pero sus proyecciones no seguían hacia una especialización guerrera, o a ser parte de un escuadrón ANBU, sino que en transferir sus experiencias y entregar toda la dedicación que ellos alguna vez recibieron de sus maestros.

TenTen también se había dejado guiar por la enseñanza, pero ella se había quedado pegada en el rango chunnin, y la verdad es que no le interesaba mucho subir de nivel hasta que la academia decidió exigir a sus profesores el grado de jounin para poder dictar clases específicas… y como ella era la especialista en armas y explosivos, no tuvo otra que aceptar; aunque tenía el nivel más que suficiente para ser una jounin.

Ino y Chouji, por su parte, les tocaba rendir una prueba de especialización de su rango. Ambos ya eran jounin con varias misiones en el cuerpo, pero querían trabajar en áreas que requerían otros niveles de conocimientos. El Akimichi quería pertenecer al grupo de guardaespaldas, mientras que la Yamanaka se moría por entrar a infiltración. Y si bien ambos ya habían trabajado en aquellas ramas, sólo se debía a que Konoha estaba atravesando un difícil momento y se estaba "echando mano" a todos los recursos posibles para poder realizar las misiones a cabalidad, para que el país no se viera débil frente a otras aldeas.

Chouji había trabajado con Anko, y había sido la mismísima mujer de hielo quien le había recomendado al puesto, ya que observó en él un potencial que hacía mucho que no se veía.

Ino, en cambio, había trabajado bajo el alero de Morino Ibiki. El hombre se había impresionado rápidamente con la rubia, no sólo con su cuerpo, sino porque su jutsu de intercambio era muy efectivo en las misiones de alto espionaje; y eso era precisamente lo que ellos necesitaban.

/7/7/7/7/7/

El ambiente estaba muy ameno. Todos charlaban con todos, pero había resultado inevitable que no se juntasen en pequeños grupos. A finales de cuentas ya no eran unos niños jugando a ser ninjas, y sus trabajos no los dejaban reunirse con la frecuencia que les gustaría.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Shino, conversaban animadamente. Bueno, Naruto y Kiba discutían con bastante efusividad ya que el alcohol en sus sistemas sanguíneos ya comenzaba a hacer estragos. Palabras íban y venían, sobretodo como "maldito chucho", "hijo de perra", "Naruto imbécil". Hinata sólo atinaba a reírse de lo nerviosa que estaba, porque no sería muy divertido que alguien recordase al Hokage en aquel estado.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sai y Chouji, estaban juntos. Sai, como pocas veces en su vida, no se sentía un agente extraño ya que, a final de cuentas, Ino era su pareja y ella se encargaba de hablar hasta marearlos a todos; y Shikamaru era su amigo y compañero, y con él nunca había sido complicado hablar ya que él era simple de por sí, y eso era algo que el artista apreciaba ¡no quería a otro Naruto o a otra Sakura! Aunque Shikamaru tenía razón con respecto a Ino; se había buscado a la más problemática de todas.

Kakashi entablaba conversación con Anko, Ibiki, Shizune y Kurenai. Tiempo después Genma se unió al grupo aduciendo a que las jovencitas no eran suficientemente maduras para él, lo que se tradujo a que, simplemente, nadie le dio bola. Un rato después Maito Gai hizo acto de presencia llamando la atención del grupo y más, gritando algo sobre la juventud y los beneficios de tomar sake; jurando que si no lograba bailar mejor que Kakashi, se bebería 100 botellas del licor, cosa que debió cumplir para horror de todos ya que Hatake no se dignó a bailar ni una sola vez.

En un rincón TenTen se encontraba muy feliz abrazada a Neji. La joven se encontraba completamente borracha, y se notaba a la distancia lo muy enamorada que se encontraba del Hyuuga. Eso, el alcohol y tenerlo tan cerca, la hacían comentarle muchas cosas de las que ya se habría arrepentido Tsunade. Neji, por su parte, sólo se dedicaba a mantenerla de pie sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras buscaba con bastante disimulo a Sakura.

De pronto el escandaloso de Lee se acercó a ellos. Estaba completamente borracho, y gritaba cosas sobre que Neji era su eterno rival, y que debía soltar a TenTen porque sólo él podía cuidarla, y que si no lo lograba la besaría cien veces… La kunoichi al escuchar aquellas palabras hasta se le pasó la ebriedad, y sólo pudo observar a Lee con un profundo resentimiento por haberla interrumpido de aquella forma, así que procedió a aclararle al pobre shinobi, que a ella sólo le interesaba Neji.

Quizás eso fue lo que izo que TenTen besara al Hyuuga. Quizás fue otra cosa, pero el beso de TenTen a Neji, dejó fríos a tres personas del salón. El primero fue Lee, a quien se le quitó la borrachera de inmediato, mientras sentía que Neji le había ganado otra vez… con la salvedad de que esta vez había perdido la batalla más importante de su vida.

Neji de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo irónica de la situación. Él, el poseedor del byakugan, el ojo que todo lo ve, fue incapaz de evitar el beso de una kunoichi que apenas de podía mantener de pie. Sólo alcanzó a percatarse de que su amiga lo había besado después de que ella se separase de él.

Para el Hyuuga fue imposible no comparar el beso de TenTen con el que alguna vez Sakura le dio para vencerlo en combate. El beso de TenTen, a diferencia del de Haruno, estaba cargado de sentimientos y esperanzas, pero para Neji no significó más que una sensación de vacío en su pecho.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura hablaba amistosamente con Itachi. Todos habían formado grupos y a ella no le habría costado mucho esfuerzo integrarse a uno, pero sabía que desde el fondo de su corazón, y aunque no lo reconociera jamás, el orgulloso Uchiha suplicaba porque no le abandonase. Él, a diferencia de su hermano, no tenía más amigos en Konoha que a ella, y la gran mayoría de los otros shinobis desconfiaban de él por su horroroso pasado, por lo que sentirse cómodo o en confianza era imposible.

Sakura hablaba sin parar, e Itachi sólo se limitaba a escucharla preguntándose si habría sido buena idea dejarla hablar tanto, pero no podía negar que se divertía con ella, así que se dedicó a observarla con disimulo. Ya no podía negarlo, cada vez le gustaba más.

El Uchiha ya no ponía atención a las palabras de la kunoichi, y tardó en darse cuenta de que ella había enmudecido. Itachi volvió la vista, encontrándose con lo que había hecho palidecer a Sakura: el Hyuuga se estaba besando con otra mujer.

El sharingan de Itachi se activó de inmediato tras observar la pena y desesperación que aparecía en los ojos de Sakura ¡Tenía ganas de matar al Hyuuga! ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así a ella? Sólo se contuvo porque sabía que si mataba a Neji, Sakura no se lo perdonaría jamás, y además la haría sufrir mucho, por lo que decidió descartar aquella idea.

Sakura sonrió con ironía. Era tan evidente que a Neji le terminaría gustando TenTen en algún momento. La experta en armas era bonita, morena y esbelta. Sus ojos eran una invitación a perderse en un mar de chocolate y, además, conocía a Neji desde que eran unos niños… a diferencia de ella que, seguramente, no significaba mucho para él.

Sasuke, ahora Neji ¡Joder! ¿Por qué mierda siempre le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Es que acaso nunca podría ser feliz? Todos sus castillos se derrumbaban con una rapidez increíble, pero… había sido su error. Ella era quien se había enamorado de Neji, y él no tenía la culpa por no corresponderle. Quien se había descuidado era ella. Ya conocía las reglas: "un shinobi nunca demuestra emociones, no siente y mucho menos se enamora" Y era verdad, un ninja no tenía derecho a amar porque ese era el camino que había elegido, sin embargo… no podía dejar de sentirse miserable.

Sakura volvió la vista. Todos estaban riendo, pero ella… Ella estaba llorando. Sonreía, pero estaba llorando.

De pronto recordó su niñez, y lo patética que había sido aguardando a Sasuke, permitiéndole haberla tratado así. Eso había sido su culpa, se había arrastrado ante él tanto y tantas formas que había terminado hecha un estropajo humano… y ahora estaba segura de no querer volver a ese estado otra vez. Es verdad, había sido y seguí siendo una ilusa en cuestiones de amor, pero esta vez no se humillaría. No se humillaría nunca más. A final de cuentas Neji jamás le había dado alguna señal de cariño más que la común protección al equipo. Había sido muy estúpida al pensar que el Hyuuga se fijaría en ella. A final de cuentas era una don nadie. Era ANBU sí, pero no tenía linaje… y eso era lo que contaba para familias importantes como la Hyuuga.

Sakura sintió miedo, pero un miedo que jamás había sentido. Por primera vez tuvo miedo a quedarse sola; a que nadie se fijase en ella, a que nadie la descubriese.

Tras su fugaz sonrisa recordó a Sasuke, Naruto e Ino. De alguna forma todos ellos habían creado sus caminos. Sasuke vivía para su venganza, y si bien era cierto que se había cagado la vida… por lo menos lo había decidido él. Naruto, en cambio, ya era Hokage; había cumplido su gran sueño, y estaba próximo a casarse con Hinata. Por último estaba Ino, su mejor amiga. Les había costado años perdonarse las estupideces que habían hecho en la infancia, pero ambas habían decidido olvidarse de Sasuke y seguir adelante. No merecía la pena destruir una amistad por él.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña y disminuida. Había cambiado tantas cosas para poder ser la mejor kunoichi, que se había dejado atrás. Se había perdido en su propio camino y no sabía como encontrarse. Hinata, Ino y TenTen, en cambio, se habían vuelto hermosas mujeres y muy buenas kunoichis. Ellas eran felices y estaban completas, a diferencia de ella.

Ino había crecido mucho. De haber sido peor ninja que Sakura, decidió dejar de perseguir la sombra de su amiga y forjarse su propio camino, decidió conocer todos los secretos de su clan y especializarse en espionaje ¡Y valla que lo había conseguido bien! Y no sólo eso: tenía una silueta despampanante, sus azules ojos llamaban la atención de cualquier hombre, y lucía orgullosa su brillante y sedoso cabello ordenado en una coleta alta.

Hinata también había cambiado con los años. De ser una segundota y tímida niña, se había transformado en una buena kunoichi muy leal a sus amigos y a su aldea. Ella había cumplido uno de sus más anhelados sueños, y estaba muy cercana a casarse con Naruto, lo cual llegaba a ser divertido porque si uno observaba a la Hyuuga a primera vista seguí siendo la niñita que se había enfrentado a Neji en los exámenes chunnin, pero si se fijaban en los detalles se encontraban con una hermosa mujer, que aún conservaba los finos y delicados rasgos de antaño. Su piel seguía siendo inmaculadamente blanca, y sus perlados ojos seguían brindándole un aire de inocencia y candidez.

Por último estaba TenTen. Morena, estilizada, entretenida y vigorosa. No había otra mujer en Konoha que destacara más que ella. Tenía un halo agradable a su alrededor, y un carácter muy distinto al de su niñez… el que había cambiado a la fuerza de enseñar a tanto crío.

En cambio ella, Haruno Sakura, no podía ver en sí misma más que a la mejor ANBU de Konoha, una de los mejores médicos del mundo, al único aprendiz de la princesa Tsunade, a la mejor amiga y ex compañera del Sexto Hokage y a la ex alumna de Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia. Era tonto pensar aquellas cosas. Con tantos títulos importantes debería sentirse completa, pero para Sakura eso no era más que reconocimientos sin valor.

Itachi percibió los pensamientos de Sakura y la abrazó. Aquella vez, cuando la kunoichi le salvó la vida, se había creado un lazo especial entre los dos y, por alguna razón, él podía sentir todas las vacilaciones de la joven.

El Uchiha sujetó con fuerza la mano de la muchacha, y la sacó del local sin poder evitar que ella se bebiese de golpe la botella de sake que quedaba en la mesa que habían compartido.

Ya fuera del bar Itachi abrazó a Sakura otra vez. Se veía tan linda a la luz de la luna ¡y tan inocente! Que le fue imposible guardarse sus cometarios para él. Quizás no era el momento, pero tenía que decirle lo que le sucedía con ella.

-Eres hermosa Sakura. No deberías menospreciarte de esta forma – dijo Itachi, con mucha suavidad mientras la observaba fijamente.

Sakura sonrió débilmente. Itachi era muy considerado por tratar de animarla, pero la tristeza que sentía proveía desde las profundidades de su corazón. Se estaba hundiendo y nadie estaba ahí para tomar su mano y sacarla del pozo. Todas estas cosas, y el sake que llevaba en el cuerpo, le impidieron pensar con claridad.

-Eres muy gentil Itachi, pero no creo que sepas qué es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento – disparó Sakura, dolida.

El Uchiha la observó conmovido ¡Esa era su forma de decirle que lo creía incapaz de tener sentimientos por alguien más que no fuese él! Lo cual era completamente falso. Bueno, algo de verdad tenía… pero sólo un poquito.

-Te equivocas Sakura, lo entiendo muy bien – respondió Itachi, con una sonrisa melancólica que la kunoichi no visualizó.

Sakura se enfadó ¿Qué mierda sabía él? ¡Se pasaba molestándola todo el día sin tener la más mínima consideración con ella y ahora venía con el rollo de que también tenía sentimientos!

-¡Tú no sabes nada Itachi porque nunca te has enamorado! Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor.

Las palabras de Haruno hirieron el orgullo del Uchiha. Ella se dio cuenta e intentó disculparse. Itachi sólo intentaba animarla y ella se desquitaba con él. Antes de lograr disculparse Itachi la abrazó, y tomando la mano de Sakura, la colocó sobre su corazón.

-¿Qué crees que es esto Sakura? – Preguntó Itachi, mientras mantenía la mano de la kunoichi sobre su pecho - ¿Sólo es un músculo para ti? Porque para mí es más que eso. Sé que he sido un imbécil y que merezco pagar por todo lo que hecho, pero odio que tú seas mi castigo.

-¿Qué dices Itachi? – preguntó Sakura, conmovida por las palabras del Uchiha.

Itachi la observó fijamente, y la atrajo aún más hacia él… si es que eso era posible.

-¡Sí se amar Sakura! ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque te amo! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¿No es eso suficiente?

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Itachi besó a Sakura.

No fue un beso cargado de pasión, ni tampoco duró demasiado tiempo… pero para Sakura, que sólo había rozado los labios de Neji, fue mucho más. Ese beso: era su primer beso.

Itachi aferró a la kunoichi con fuerza. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada del Hyuuga y que eso no iba a cambiar, pero en aquel momento quería sentir que ella sólo le quería a él.

-Te amo Sakura. Me gustaste desde el día que me despertaste – sentenció Itachi.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras y no se le ocurrió qué decir, y después de muchos años reprimiendo emociones tontas… comenzó a llorar en el regazo de Itachi. Ella siempre se había enamorado de quien no le correspondía, y había herido el corazón de mucha gente, pero ahora, frente a Itachi, fue incapaz de no arrojarse en sus brazos al verle porque era realmente conmovedor. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura se preguntó si no era mejor jugársela por alguien que la quisiera de verdad…

_(Shanaroo! – gritaba su inner Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun me besó! Itachi me ama! Ya me puedo morir en paz. Sakura, no seas tonta y dile que sí… o si no te condenaré toda tu jodida vida)_

/7/7/7/7/7/

En la puerta del bar Neji sonreía con la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan mal. Sentía que algo se rompía dentro de él.

Había corrido tras Sakura para explicarle lo sucedido con TenTen, pero se había encontrado con un fuerte golpe de realidad. Sakura estaba enamorada de Itachi, y él ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. La dejaría ser feliz, Sakura se lo merecía.

Neji volvió al bar. Fue directo hacia Shikamaru para robarle sus cigarros. Él nunca había fumado, pero cualquier día era bueno para comenzar. Y así, armado con una cajetilla de cigarros, salió nuevamente del local.

Ya fuera y junto a Neji, TenTen sollozaba. Había visto en los ojos del Hyuuga que no era correspondida y que jamás lo sería.

La kunoichi sonrió con tristeza… la vida del shinobi era así, pero no quería rendirse. No aún, no tan pronto.

La fuerte lluvia que empezó a caer diluyó algo de tristeza del ambiente.

Itachi, Sakura, Neji, TenTen y Lee.

Cinco corazones.

Cinco corazones rotos.

Finalmente todos lloraban, pero sonreían.

Sonreían bajo la lluvia.

**Continuará…**

**Capítulo 9 terminado! He cumplido y aquí estoy para recibir mis felicitaciones por mi puntualidad xD! Jajaja… tenía muchas ganas de subir este capítulo porque a mí, en lo particular, me encanta.**

**No sé si hay algunos que creen que la historia se está saliendo de los parámetros de lo que era, pero créanme que ya tengo un buen tramo avanzado en un cuaderno y tiene que ser así para que quede bien. De todas formas, en unos dos capítulos más ya se viene fuertemente lo que es NejiSaku ItaSaku.**

**Sé que algunas querrán odiarme por este capítulo, pero es necesario y prometo ser completamente fiel a mi pareja protagónica (aunque me cueste mucho porque Itachi cada vez me gusta más).**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que me dan tanto en el Fic, como en la universidad y en básquetbol :P en el cual he mejorado mucho, aunque sigo siendo la más mala pero ya me saqué un 7 (siete es la nota máxima en mi país), en canasta :) lo que me tiene muy feliz.**

**No sé si algunos se habrán dado cuenta, pero los títulos de mis tres últimos capítulos me los robé de los mangas de Rurouni Kenshin, así que pido las disculpas respectivas :P**

**Bueno, ahora sí. Les dejo mis cordiales saludos y me despido. Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto o más que el anterior, que lo disfruten como yo y no se olviden de ****dejarme sus Reviews!**

**Saludos a:**

LadySc –Maaya-: El fic tiene como pareja principal el NejiSaku, aunque yo misma he llegado a dudar sobre si tengo que cambiarla o no porque Itachi me gusta cada vez más :P Yo también quiero matar a Kishimoto ¡Lo odio! Itachi no se merecía algo así snif u.u Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Qué estés muy bien!

CarmUchiha: Bueno, ya regresé y creo que para quedarme :P Me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho, espero que este te guste aún más. Me dejaste pensando en el arrepentimiento de Sasuke, porque yo quería hacerlo más tarde pero me he entusiasmado y creo que lo incluiré antes ¿Estudias periodismo? Yo estudié un año, pero finalmente me cambié a Publicidad. Suerte con los estudios! :)

Kaatheeriinee!n-n: No me molesta para nada, me encanta que me digan Misao! n.n así que no te preocupes :P Jajaja, sí. La verdad es que me reí mucho cuando escribiste Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun y quedé pensando en el apodo y me pareció muy bueno para que inner Sakura lo llamara así :) Itachi no es malo, y ya se verá más adelante e incluso hoy. Hoy lo hice muuuy bueno :P Besitos y qué estés bien.

Esme-chan TS-DN: Pienso lo mismo. Me gusta el SasuSaku (después del ItaSaku o el NejiSaku), pero detesto profundamente cuando muestran a Sakura como una cabra chica que es incapaz de valorarse; y creo que esa es una crítica a Kishimoto-sensei, con todo el respeto que se merece, porque hace ver a la gran mayoría de las mujeres como personas sin dignidad propia y bastante losers. Creo que con este capítulo te dejaré aún más metido sobre con quién se queda Sakura… pero descuida :P que mantendré mi pareja principal. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Qué estés muy bien!

Conchito: Espero que este triángulo amoroso te siga gustando :P porque igual faltan capítulos para ver quién es quién en todo esto :) Creo que terminé adorando el basket más de lo que ya me gustaba… me siento toda una Hanamichi en la cancha xD! Espero que las páginas te hayan servido y que sigas disfrutando de mi fic tanto como de Naruto. Besitos!

Xabax: Es verdad, es un historia distinta y con parejas que distan mucho de lo que podría llegar a suceder. La verdad es que es un universo alternativo dentro de la historia misma de Naruto :P Te agradezco de sobremanera tu aprecio por mi historia; gracias por la oportunidad y por hacerme saber tu opinión de la misma, es muy importante para mí. Espero que este capítulo no te sea aburrido. Sé que mi historia se está desenfocando un poco, pero es necesario para poder darle el final. Ojala que sigas leyendo y me cuentes qué opinas después de este capítulo. Qué estés muy bien.

Niia-Chan: Jajaja. Sí, todos enamorados de Sakura (ya nos gustaría a todas ser Sakura n.nU) Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el otro, y que puedas seguir leyéndome :P me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios que me dejan capítulo a capítulo. Espero que estés muy bien! Nos leemos.

Queen pain alone: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que este capítulo te emocione aún más :) Saludos y qué estés bien!

Muren: A mi me suelen interrumpir siempre que leo fics, lo cual termino odiando un poco porque siempre me cortan cuando está de lo más interesante n.nU Bueno, en este capítulo una de esas piedras en el camino se volverá montaña, pero como dicen por ahí… siempre se puede rodear la montaña para llegar a casa :) Espero que este capítulo te guste. Nos leemos.

PolinSeNeKa: Sasuke no tiene por dónde volver a Konoha… aún. Pero ni Sakura ni yo deseamos romper los corazones de Neji e Itachi :) Yo también creo que Neji es similar a Sasuke; ambos perdieron a sus familias y buscaron venganza, sólo que creo que Neji aprendió a perdonar y a superar sus problemas, lo cual lo hace más fuerte :P o eso quiero pensar. Lo de que Itachi tuvo novia lo leí en el manga, aunque nunca dijeron quién era y él mismo la mató (qué miedo o.o) Espero que este capítulo te guste mucho. Qué estés bien.

Jessy moon15: Me alegro de que haya cumplido tus expectativas. Sí, jajaja… creo que me estoy encantando con Itachi (misao se babea entera mientras mira una foto de Itachi), pero Neji tampoco deja de gustarme :P Además ¿qué clase de mujer malvada y sin corazón sería Sakura si ignorarse a un hombre tan dulce y cálido y tierno y protector y celoso y frío y guapo como Neji? Espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. Besitos y qué estés bien!

xXkathXx: Mmm… podría ser. Lo que podemos hacer es que Itachi haga miles de bushin para que todas quedemos felices :P y así no habría problema alguno :) Yo también lo amo! Cada vez lo encuentro más atractivo y misterioso y ahhhh (misao se babea), ¿de qué persona habrá sacado el prototipo de Itachi Kishimoto? Sí, algún día (espero que no muy lejano), haremos un fic en su honor :) es una promesa. Aunque no puedo prometer que será muy largo :P pero haremos el intento :) Qué estés muy bien y qué te guste este capítulo.

AlichaSxS: Hola, bienvenida! Me alegro mucho que te gustara la historia :) a muchas les pasa que tienen prejuicios con una pareja nueva (a mí me pasó con el NejiSaku, hasta que me enamoré xD!) Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros y que sigas leyendo :) Un abrazo y qué estés muy bien!

**Ahora sí!**

**Besitos a todos y qué estén bien. Qué tengan un buen fin de semana :) **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Un abrazo gigante!**

**Misao!**

**:P**


	10. Sentimientos compartidos

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Disclaimer (con spoilers!):** Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

**Disclaimer 2: **el sobrenombre que Inner Sakura le da al mayor de los Uchiha, y que es: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun, es autoría de Kaatheeriineen-n! Gracias :P

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante._

**En el capítulo anterior:** **TenTen besó a Neji sin su permiso ¬¬ y Sakura se dio cuenta por lo que abandonó el bar donde se encontraban tomando. Itachi siguió a Sakura y terminó declarándose y "robándole" su primer beso. El problema fue que Neji, tras quitarse de encima a TenTen, corrió a explicarle a Sakura y la encontró besando a Itachi.**

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Capítulo 10: "Sentimientos Compartidos" **

Sakura se despertó al día siguiente con la impresión de haber hecho algo malo. Eso, junto al horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía por la ingesta de alcohol de la noche anterior.

_-El mundo me da vueltas ¡shanaroo! – pensó Sakura, mientras intentaba que su cabeza dejara de dolerle._

De pronto se percató de lo diferente que lucía su habitación. Es más; sólo en aquel momento se dio cuenta de la inusual anchura de "su cama", y de los abanicos que colgaban de las murallas de "su pieza". Y de pronto entendió… aquella no era su habitación, y mucho menos su casa ¡esa era la mansión Uchiha!

Se removió de inmediato, y dispuso a ubicar a la única persona que podría haberla llevado hasta allí, pero no podía encontrarlo… hasta que sus ronquidos penetraron en la pobre cabeza de la kunoichi, como si de una campana se tratase. Sakura volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama, y ahí se encontraba Uchiha Itachi, durmiendo como un bendito.

Sakura lo observó fijamente, intentando grabar aquel momento. Nada importaba ¡a la mierda con el mundo! Esa era una postal que dudaba si volvería a ver; Itachi dormía con tanta calma que nadie podría sospechar lo que había hecho con su clan. Sí, porque el mayor de los Uchiha, ajeno a cualquier jaleo de la kunoichi, seguía dormía con una inusual calma que lo hacía ver adorable y extremadamente sexy.

Sakura se encontraba admirando el dormir de Itachi cuando la realidad la golpeó, haciéndola reaccionar. Estaba en la casa Uchiha, en el cuarto de Itachi, y con el mismísimo Uchiha al lado suyo, y en la misma cama… eso quería decir que ¡Había dormido con Itachi!

Bueno; al menos eso parecía porque Sakura no se acordaba de nada.

_-Tengo que dejar de tomar sake ¿A Tsunade-sama le habrá sucedido esto alguna vez? – pensó Sakura, mientras que por su mente desfilaban una serie de imágenes donde se veía a una chibi Tsunade y a un chibi Jiraiya, totalmente ebrios. La fallecida chibi Hokage bailaba sobre la mesa de un bar, mientras hacía topless frente al difunto sannin._

_-Sí, definitivamente tenemos que dejar de tomar u.uU – pensó la kunoichi, con una gota deslizándose por su frente, y con una cara de asco debido a los actos de su maestra, mientras que su inner apoyaba su decisión. _

De pronto, y como si le hubiese llegado la razón de sopetón, Sakura comenzó a sacar cuentas:

1.- Ella no sabía cómo rayos había llegado a la cama de Itachi.

2.- Pero sí recordaba haber besado a Itachi.

3.- Había tomado más de la cuenta.

_-¿Más de la cuenta? – preguntó su inner._

4.- Bueno, mucho más de la cuenta u.uU

¿Posible conclusión?

…

Tanto ella como su inner permanecieron en el mutismo absoluto, mientras que por la mente de la kunoichi danzaban las bolas de pasto.

El rostro de Sakura cambió a la modalidad superdeformed, y su inner hizo acto de presencia.

_-¡Shanaroo! – _Se quejaba inner Sakura_ - ¡Dormimos con ese papacito y recordamos nada! ToT_

_-Bueno – _Sakura intentaba consolar a su inner_ – Quizás así es mejor._

_-¿Acaso eres tonta Sakura? – _la regañaba su inner, con una venita en su frente, pero cambiando su rostro a uno pícaro_ - Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun es un hombre con experiencia ¡quizás qué de cosas podría enseñarnos!_

_Sakura observó a su inner resignada, mientras ponía blancos los ojos intentando ignorarla: Inner Sakura tenía corazones dibujados en los ojos, la boca abierta mientras que un hilo de baba se derramaba cuando ella veía la imagen de Itachi que tenía en sus manos._

_-A ti no te importa nada más ¿verdad? –_ preguntó Sakura, con algo de enfado.

_-En este momento no Sakura-chan. Yo soy tú, no puedes olvidarlo; y… tratándose de un cuerpazo así n.n –_ respondió su inner.

_- No tienes remedio ¬¬ - _murmuró por lo bajo una resignada Sakura.

_Tras aquellas palabras Chibi Sakura se hace presente en el mundo de inner Sakura, y ambas se ponen a pelear. Sakura intenta calmarlas, pero ambas gritan por Neji e Itachi._

_-Valla mierda de mente que tengo – _pensó Sakura.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

A la mañana siguiente todos los ANBU que habían sido llamados a misión, se encontraban reunidos a las afueras de Konoha. Bueno, casi todos… Kakashi, para variar, aún no llegaba.

Kiba discutía por lo bajo con Naruto. Al chico parecía importarle un carajo si el Uzumaki era su Hokage; para él siempre sería uno de sus rivales. Y la verdad es que, para Naruto era un relajo poder pelearse con Kiba.

Shino se encontraba silencioso como siempre, mientras observaba a su Hokage-amigo y a su perro-amigo, discutir de la misma forma en la que lo hacían cuando niños. Al lado de Shino estaba Akamaru, ya que el Inuzuka estaba demasiado enfrascado en su disputa con Naruto como para acariciarlo.

Shikamaru estaba de pie junto a Sai, quien volvió sus ojos cuando el Nara prendió un nuevo cigarro.

-Apaga ya esa basura – le ordenó Sai, con una de sus típicas sonrisas irónicas.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo, idiota – respondió el Nara.

Sai prefirió hacer caso omiso de su compañero y optó por sus dibujos.

Kiba se volvió a Shikamaru con interés.

-No puedo creer que sigas con ese ritual Shikamaru – le dijo el Inuzuka.

-Hace siete años trabajamos juntos, niño perro – decía Sai, observando con una sonrisa burlesca la vena que nacía en la frente de Kiba _(¿Niño perro? – se preguntaba el Inuzuka)_ – y nunca lo he visto sin fumar.

-Bueno con el par de problemáticos! – Habló Shikamaru – Todos llevamos el luto como nos place ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron y el tema quedó ahí porque los presentes entendían muy bien los sentimientos del Nara.

El silencio se hizo presente. La palabra "luto" aún era tema tabú para algunos.

Kiba y Shino aún no veían morir a alguien, pero a su querida sensei la muerte la había tocado de cerca. Porque tras la muerte de Asuma, Kurenai no volvió a ser la misma… pero ellos habían estado ahí para apoyarla como el equipo que eran. Es más, les había tocado ayudarla no pocas veces con el pequeño Hajime, el hijo de aquella unión… el hijo que nunca conoció a su padre, y al que todos deseaban proteger pese a que ya tenía ocho años.

Para Shikamaru, en cambio, la muerte de Asuma fue un golpe tan grande que el creía que jamás podría superarlo. Y no era para menos porque su fallecido sensei había sido como un segundo padre y gran amigo. Además, haberle visto morir en sus brazos, rogándole porque cuidase de su hijo y Kurenai, habían despertado en el Nara un instinto que el creía que no poseía. Sí, porque de ser un vago indiscutido, comenzó a estudiar las técnicas de los Sarutobi y a perfeccionar las de los Nara. Esto porque presintió que el hijo de un gran shinobi no querría ser doctor o abogado. El Nara estaba seguro de que ese enano feo, como él solía llamarlo, algún día superaría a su padre e incluso a él mismo.

Fue por esto que Shikamaru comenzó a fumar, porque entre cada calada que le daba al cigarro encontraba a su ex sensei, y se reconfortaba pensando en que él se encargaría de proteger a su hijo, y de enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

Naruto, quien se encontraba ahí para despedir a sus shinobis, guardaba silencio también. Entendía a sus amigos porque él también había sufrido la pérdida de seres queridos: jamás conoció a sus padres, tenía al Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo, había perdido a su mejor amigo (Sasuke), sin poder hacer nada para regresarlo a Konoha y, cuando por fin comenzaba a comprender lo que era tener una familia y alguien que se preocupase siempre de ti; lo que era tener un padrino, la vida se lo había arrebatado más rápido que cuando se lo dio. Pese a todo, el joven Hokage jamás daba su brazo a torcer y seguía sonriendo. Sabía muy bien que no valía la pena ahogarse en el dolor. Lo mejor para ser fuerte era salir adelante.

Sai, en cambio, había visto morir a mucha gente. El mismo había asesinado más gente que la que conocía, pero eso poco le importaba porque en su trabajo o mataba o lo mataban. Pero, pese a su frivolidad… no podía dejar de pintar y dibujar sus libros; al final del día eran sus historias las que lo hacían seguir viviendo. Siempre pensaba en que, al siguiente día sus pinturas podrían ser más hermosas que hoy. Y, bueno, era la única forma que tenía para indagar en su pasado. Pertenecer a la Raíz de ANBU le había quitado sus sueños, su vida y sus ilusiones, pero aún así… aunque fuese sólo uno, lo tenía. Tenía un recuerdo, y no sólo eso: tenía lazos con algunas personas y sentía curiosidad de lo que sucedería con esos lazos a futuro.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura se encontraba observándolos a todos. Conocía a sus amigos y sabía exactamente lo que estarían pensando. Todos tenían dolores, unos más fuertes que otros, pero importantes al final.

Prefirió callarse como señal de respeto para los demás.

La verdad es que ella nunca la tuvo pesada. Es verdad que pensó que sus problemas habían sido enormes, pero comparándolos con los de los demás llegaban a ser insignificantes; pero ella era una cría, una niña en apuros, y a esa edad cualquier problema era importante.

Sakura sonrió pensando en sus "problemas" de la infancia. Si bien es cierto que había sido una "marginada social", no había sido porque la gente la odiase, sino por la crueldad infantil que se burló de su amplia frente.

Sus problemas comenzaron después de enamorarse de Sasuke.

Ella ya sabía que nada iba a funcionar, pero se dio el vamos para intentar soñarlo; el problema fue que terminó enamorada, lastimada y sola en una banca tras la partida del Uchiha. Esto, sumado a su complejo de inferioridad la llevaron a encerrarse en sí misma otra vez, y ese botón que había comenzado a abrir se negó florecer, y Sakura terminó enfrascada en el estudio del arte médica y en sus entrenamientos con Tsunade.

La kunoichi estaba orgullosa de sí misma cuando, a los 17 años, sus padres fueron víctimas de una gran emboscada a Konoha. Naruto y Sai fueron su apoyo, y gracias a las distracciones de las misiones pudo salir adelante. Pese a esto, desde aquella fecha Sakura jamás volvió a utilizar otro color que no fuese el negro, y su protector que llevaba orgullosa como diadema, terminó encajado en el lugar a donde estaba destinado originalmente: en la frente.

/7/7/7/7/7/

-Bueno – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa con el objetivo de alejar la atmósfera de tristeza – Será mejor que partan ya, o volverán después de mi matrimonio.

Los ANBU presentes se miraron entre sí. Ninguno tenía media idea de nada.

-¿Matrimonio? – Preguntó Kiba, respingando la nariz, dando a entender el terror que esa palabra causaba en él - ¿Te vas a casar?

Naruto sonrió feliz ¡Por supuesto que se casaba!

-Así es, dattebayo! – Respondió feliz – Kiba Perruno ¿es que no lo sabías? ¡No te enteras de nada!

-¡El que no se entera de nada eres tú, Naruto-baka! – Habló Sakura – Ni siquiera yo sabía la fecha exacta ¿Cuándo se supone que me lo ibas a decir? ¿Después de la boda?

-Gomen, Sakura-chan – decía Naruto a modo de excusa – Estaba tan feliz que lo olvidé :P

Sakura sonrió feliz. Su mejor amigo estaba a un paso de cumplir el primer paso de todos sus sueños.

-Está bien Naruto, no te preocupes – dijo alegre la kunoichi - ¡Felicitaciones! Espero estar de regreso en dos semanas.

-Eso espero Sakura-chan, por eso te envié con Kakashi-sensei ¡Eres la única que lo puede traer a tiempo! No olvides que ustedes son mis padrinos y yo no… ¿eh?

Naruto comenzó a temblar. Un aura oscura rodeo a Sakura. Sí, Naruto era despistado. Estaba emocionado y olvidó comentarle de la fecha del matrimonio, vale, pero ¡olvidar decirle que es la madrina es otra cosa!

-N…a…r…u…t…o… - dijo Sakura, con voz de ultratumba - ¿Cuándo mierda se supone que nos ibas a decir eso? ¿El día de la boda?

-Sakura-chan, yo… yo… te lo iba a decir, lo juro. Es la verdad… no me mates por favor… ¿eh? – Naruto detuvo sus excusas de una vez.

-Todos se han ido – dijo Sakura.

Naruto asintió con orgullo ¡Era bueno que sus shinobis distinguieran el momento de escape!

-No todos se han marchado, aún quedo yo – dijo Neji, mientras observaba a Sakura con recelo – Dile a tu principito que lo espero en la próxima aldea; ya no me aguanto tus gritos.

-Neji… -murmuró Sakura _(A veces puedes ser un completo idiota ¡shanaroo! – pensaba inner Sakura)_ – Cuídate mucho, por favor.

-Sí, sí – dijo el Hyuga, quien se disponía a marcharse.

-¿No vas a esperarme Hyuga? Podría perderme en el camino – dijo una burlesca y conocida voz.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato y evitó mirar a Itachi. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo que la hacía sentirse aún más avergonzada.

Itachi sólo pudo sonreír ante el infantil gesto de Sakura. Neji, que observó las miradas que ambos se dedicaban se despidió de Naruto y desapareció. Itachi volvió a sonreír y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de Sakura. Tras esto se colocó máscara ANBU y desapareció.

o/o

Sakura quedó de piedra, Itachi la había besado… pero, aún así, era una linda sensación y no pudo evitar la sonrisa de tonta enamorada que se formó en sus labios.

-Sakura-chan ¬¬ - dijo Naruto, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Cof… cof… Sakura-chan ¬¬U – volvió a intentar el Hokage.

-¡Sakura-chan! ò.ó ¡Escúchame, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto, haciéndole morritos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Naruto? n/n – preguntó una coloreada Sakura.

-¿Qué significa eso? òó - inquirió el Hokage.

-Ni yo misma lo sé, Naruto nn – respondió una avergonzada, pero sonriente Sakura.

Naruto, al ver la cara de boba de Sakura, prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Sakura-chan, vas a tener que perdonarme pero no puedo acompañarte a esperar a Kakashi porque tengo otras cosas que hacer – se excusó Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto n.n – respondió una feliz Sakura – Ya se las verá conmigo cuando regrese n.n#

_(Sakura-chan, me das miedo – pensó Naruto)_

-Por favor cuídense mucho Sakura-chan. No tengo más familia que a Hinata, a Kakashi, a ti y al teme de Sai _(y al baka de Sasuke – pensó Naruto)_.

Sakura sonrió enternecida. Era verdad, a ella le había pasado algo así. Desde la muerte de sus padres sus amigos se habían transformado en su familia.

-Descuida Naruto. Estaremos bien y llegaremos a tiempo para tu boda :) Incluso me encargaré de que Kakashi utilice tenida formal :P – dijo la kunoichi, mientras su inner pegaba un salto _¡A mí no me molestaría vestirlo Sakura-chan! – Gritó su inner como loca – Aunque, para qué lo vamos a vestir, ese tío está de lo mejor._

-Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto – Lo había olvidado, pero la fiesta es en parejas porque así lo dicta el protocolo Hyuga. La verdad es que es bastante engorroso, pero no quiero que algo salga mal esa noche. Le prometí la boda perfecta a Hinata y eso es lo que tendrá… Pero, tengo otro problema y no sé qué hacer. No quisiera pedírtelo a ti pero, eres mi mejor amiga y no tengo a quién más recurrir y… y…

-Déjalo ya Naruto – respondió Sakura, con una sonrisa – Tsunade-sama ya me habló de estas cosas ¿Quieres que sea la compañera de Hiashi Hyuga esa noche, verdad? Se supone que debes designar a alguien de tu confianza que supervise todos los detalles y Hinata le eligió a él y tú quieres escogerme a mí.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Hiashi ¡Él se designó solo! – gritó Naruto, con verdadero terror a su futuro suegro – Pero, sí. Sé que él te respeta mucho, y sé que si algo malo ocurre ustedes podrán encargarse.

-Lo sé – dijo Sakura, abrazando a su amigo – Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Naruto miró a su amiga con los ojos brillosos.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan! Sabía que podía confiar en ti, ttebayo!

-Naruto – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole – eres un crío.

_(¡Pero yo quería ir con Itachi! – se quejaba su inner)_

_(¿A sí? – Dijo chibi Sakura – Pues yo quería ir con Neji)_

_Acto seguido inner Sakura y chibi Sakura golpean a un chibi Naruto por obligarlas a ir con Hiashi._

_-Maldita mente mía – pensaba Sakura._

Naruto la volvió a la realidad.

-Sakura-chan, estás colorada ¿tienes fiebre?

-n.nU No, no te preocupes Naruto – respondió la kunoichi.

-Se me olvidaba comentarte algo – dijo Naruto – Antes de mi matrimonio se realizarán los exámenes chunnin y las pruebas para los jounin. Además, me toca escoger a mis guardaespaldas…

Sakura lo miró con interés.

-¿A quién elegirás? – preguntó curiosa.

-Quiero a Chouji y a Yamato-sensei – respondió Naruto, con confianza.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura.

-Cuando fuimos a rescatar a Sasuke la primera vez, Chouji demostró su valía. Es digno de toda mi confianza. A Yamato-sensei lo quiero porque confío en él y, bueno, ya sabes… por el asunto del Kyubi siempre es bueno tenerle cerca – respondió Naruto.

-Quédate tranquilo, el concejo no se negará si les das esas razones – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole.

-¿Sakura-chan? – dijo Naruto.

-¿Sí? – preguntó la kunoichi

-Gracias – respondió Naruto, mientras la abrazaba – Oye…

-¿Si? – inquirió la kunoichi.

-Siento hacer esto, pero no podrán descansar a su regreso porque los necesitaré para vigilar la aldea durante los exámenes chunnin. Tengo la corazonada de que invasión contra Konoha será pronto – confesó Naruto.

-Tranquilo Naruto – lo calmó Sakura – Los ANBU de Konoha no le darán la espalda a su Hokage.

-Bueno, ya me voy Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto – Suerte con Kakashi-sensei.

-Descuida – dijo Sakura, como despedida mientras observaba alejarse a su amigo.

Sakura fijó su vista en la copa de un árbol cercano y habló:

-Finalmente te dignas a aparecer sensei. Ya te has enterado de todo ¿verdad? ¬¬

-Ya sabes como son las cosas Sakura – habló Kakashi – Al perderse en los caminos de la vida se averiguan muchas cosas…

-Entonces… - dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa felina – podríamos hacer una excepción y despistarnos en el País de la Tierra ¿qué te parece?

Kakashi miró a su alumna y asintió.

-Escuché que las últimas andanzas de Akatsuki fueron allí – respondió el ninja copia.

-Lo sé ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Sakura, mientras se ponían en marcha.

/7/7/7/7/7/

El viaje de Kakashi y Sakura no fue muy complicado porque no sufrieron muchos ataques en el camino, al contrario de lo que ellos pensaban.

Para ambos ANBU era muy cómodo trabajar juntos porque se conocían de antemano y sabían actuar en conjunto. Además ambos eran muy inteligentes por lo que concentrarse y armar buenos planes no costaba mucho.

El viaje se hacía tedioso aunque ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo. Ambos esperaban algo de acción para animar la marcha, pero nada. Eso fue lo que hizo que Kakashi rompiera el hielo.

-¿Y cómo has estado Sakura? – preguntó el ninja copia.

-Muy bien, sensei. Las últimas misiones fueron sencillas – respondió Sakura.

-Sakura – habló Kakashi, negando con la cabeza mientras guardaba el Icha Icha en su bolsillo - ¿Me dirás sensei toda la vida? Ya tenemos el mismo rango.

-Lo sé Kakashi-sensei :P – rió Sakura – No puedo, siempre serás aquel despistado jounin que cayó en la broma de Naruto y nos hizo luchar por unos cascabeles.

-¿Aún recuerdas aquello? – Preguntó Kakashi, con un dejo de nostalgia – Ustedes fueron mi único grupo, y creo que jamás podré llevar otro. Estoy orgulloso de los tres, pero siempre pienso en que pude haber hecho más por…

-No fue tu culpa – lo interrumpió Sakura – Sasuke se marchó por voluntad propia y nada en el mundo le hará cambiar de opinión.

-Quizás tengas razón – añadió Kakashi – Pero siempre pienso que pude haber hecho más por él. A final de cuentas los dejé de lado a ustedes por ayudarle y mira el resultado…

-Le diste las herramientas Kakashi-sensei – le dijo Sakura, intentando animarlo – Pero él no quiso salvarse. Incluso ahora que está siguiendo pistas erróneas no quiere detenerse. Sigue empeñado con matar a Itachi y vengar su clan, aunque también quiere cobrárselas a Konoha.

-Lo sé – respondió Kakashi – Naruto me lo ha contado todo. Tenemos que estar preparados para todo, Sasuke no se quedará tranquilo con eso; es un vengador y vengará a su clan aunque se le valla la vida al hacerlo.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos.

-Por cierto – dijo Hatake - ¿Cómo vas con tu grupo?

-Muy bien – respondió Sakura, sonriendo – Itachi es fenomenal…

-Fenomenal ¿eh? - Kakashi alzó una ceja, interesándose aún más por la conversación.

-Sí – respondió Sakura, pasando por alto aquel comentario – Es un ninja excelente, un verdadero prodigio. Neji es casi tan bueno como él, pero se llevan fatal; me recuerdan a Naruto y Sasuke. Pero se lleva muy bien con Shikamaru y Sai :)

Kakashi rió con el comentario de Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei – habló Sakura – Siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta.

-Pues dime – sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Por qué elegiste al grupo 7? – Preguntó Sakura, con interés – Quiero decir ¿por qué me elegiste a mí? No era la mejor kunoichi de mi promoción… ¿Fue porque venía incluida en el paquete o porque viste potencial en mí?

Kakashi observó a su alumna con detenimiento. Ya no era una niña, no quedaba ni una pizca de la Sakura de antaño, pero no quería decirle algo que la lastimara… aunque, aún así, sentía que tenían esa conversación pendiente.

-Para serte franco Sakura… lo escogí porque Sasuke, el último Uchiha, y Naruto, el hijo de mi fallecido maestro, estaban ahí – respondió Hatake, con total honestidad.

La decepción surcó el rostro de Sakura. Era verdad… ella, frente a sus ex compañeros era nada.

-Ya veo – murmuró con tristeza.

Kakashi la entendió. Ella siempre se había sentido el estorbo del grupo, nunca tuvo a alguien contra quién pelear para potenciarse, y pasaba persiguiendo a Sasuke. La verdad es que los tres habían sido crueles con ella. La habían sobreprotegido, y luego la habían dejado atrás porque no estaba a la altura.

-Nunca te esforzabas por superarte – dijo Kakashi – Sasuke tuvo que irse para que despertaras. Te diste cuenta de que todos habían avanzado, menos tú… y tomaste la resolución de alcanzarlos. Entrenaste bajo la tutela de Tsunade y te hiciste muy fuerte. Cuando te volví a ver, tras esos dos años, me sorprendí mucho… distabas mucho de la niñita indefensa que conocí la primera vez. Sakura: Tsunade vio en ti cosas que yo no pude ver. Ella sacó lo mejor de ti y consiguió perfeccionarte.

Sakura miraba a su sensei con expectación. Quería escuchar más. Aquellas palabras ¡Kami! Hacía años que las esperaba. Aquellas palabras eran un tesoro ¡Kakashi la estaba reconociendo!

-Aquella pelea que tuvimos fue… increíble. Vale, Naruto había avanzado mucho. De seguro que Sasuke también lo ha hecho, pero… tú no tienes ni al Kyubi o al Sharingan. El resultado de tus entrenamientos no es nada más que tu fuerza de voluntad, como dice Gai. Eres buena Sakura, tienes más potencial que Tsunade. Una kunoichi con súper fuerza, excelente manejo del chakra y talento para el genjutsu, no es algo que se vea todos los días – dijo Kakashi, halagándola.

-Gracias Kakashi-se… Kakashi – se corrigió Sakura – No sabes cuántos años esperé por estas palabras.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Así que Naruto se nos casa por fin – dijo el Ninja Copia.

-Sí. Supongo que mientras que estabas "perdido en los caminos de la vida" te enteraste de que somos los padrinos ¿verdad? ¬¬U – preguntó Sakura, levantando una ceja.

-No, de eso me he enterado mientras los espiaba en el árbol – respondió kakashi, sonriendo con su único ojo visible. Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa n.n#

-También me he enterado de que Hiashi será tu pareja, aunque he notado de que la noticia no te hizo mucha gracia – añadió Kakashi para molestarla -¿Será que querías una cita con el Sharingan, o con un Byakugan más joven? :P

-Kakashi-sensei ¬¬U – dijo Sakura, levantando un puño – No me obligues a golpearte.

-Está bien – suspiró Kakashi, con resignación – Sólo me preguntaba cuándo vas a casarte tú.

- ¬¬U

-No me pongas esa cara Sakura – dijo Kakashi – Es que siempre pensé que serías la primera del grupo 7 que se casaría, pero ¡mírate! Eres la más ajena a los compromisos.

-Mira quien lo dice ¬¬ - murmuró Sakura.

-A mí no me puedes mentir Sakura – dijo Kakashi – Tú eres diferente. Eres demasiado buena como para quedarte sola. No estoy diciendo que seas blanda – añadió al ver el enfurecido rostro de Sakura – pero… comprende. Ninguno de tus amigos quiere verte sola, pero tú te has ocupado de alejar de ti a cualquiera que se acerque con esas intenciones. No todos los hombres son como Sasuke, aunque se parezcan a él.

-Itachi y Neji, sólo son mis amigos – respondió Sakura.

-Sakura, podrás mentirte a ti misma, pero a mí no me puedes engañar. Yo te conocí cuando estabas coladita por Sasuke…

_Mierda – pensó inner Sakura - ¡Nos han descubierto, sálvese quien pueda!_

-… sé que tu comportamiento con Neji e Itachi es diferente, la pregunta es ¿por qué? – preguntó Kakashi.

-Yo – dijo Sakura – No lo sé. Ambos son personas muy importantes para mí, sólo eso.

-Sigues siendo igual de terca, Sakura – murmuró Kakashi.

-Qué dices… - dijo la kunoichi.

-Mira a tus amigos. Todos ellos han perdido gente importante y aún así siguen viviendo – habló Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, yo… - decía Sakura, intentando defenderse.

-¡Despierta ya Sakura! Libérate de las tristezas y las malas experiencias; el tiempo que detuviste con Sasuke aún puedes echarlo a correr. Recupera ese tiempo y vuelve a ser la sonriente Sakura de antaño. Tienes que seguir adelante – dijo Kakashi, mientras abrazaba a su alumna, que estaba en un shock emocional.

Sakura sonrió.

-Es divertido Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sakura – Pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer sin terminar otras :)

-Pues hazlo – respondió Kakashi – Tenemos tiempo de sobra antes de llegar al País de la Tierra.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole a su maestro.

Tras aquellas gracias la kunoichi se detuvo y procedió a quitarse la bandana de Konoha; la había llevado protegiendo su frente desde los 17 años… hasta hoy. Sakura procedió a reubicarla como diadema (en su pelo), otra vez.

Aquel símbolo, que para muchos no era más que un cambio de look, era la aceptación de su infancia, de sus fracasos y errores. Era el perdón a Sasuke y a ella misma. Era su promesa de mirar hacia el futuro, y el compromiso de nunca dejar a alguien atrás.

-Pero no voy a dejar de vestirme de negro – dijo la kunoichi, cerrándole un ojo a su maestro :P

_-Terca ¬¬U – pensó Kakashi_

-El negro te queda bien – dijo irónicamente el ninja copia.

-No es por eso – añadió Sakura – El negro se camufla mucho mejor, el rojo llamaba demasiado la atención.

_-Terca, y más terca ¬¬U – volvió a pensar Kakashi._

-Tienes razón :P – le dijo su ex sensei.

Sakura le sonrió a su maestro y procedió a acomodar su rosado cabello en una pequeña trenza que caía delicada y graciosa sobre so hombro izquierdo, dejando unos cuantos mechones locos revoloteando en su cara.

**Continuará…**

**Wow! Ya llevo 10 capítulos listos, y todavía me acuerdo de cuando subí el primero xD! Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a subir un capítulo a la semana. Me gustaría hacerlo más seguido, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente.**

**En básquetbol sigo bien, aunque todavía no puedo creer que esta sea mi penúltima clase. Extrañaré jugar :( estoy triste por eso. **

**Acabo de percatarme de que he escrito mal el apellido de Neji en toda la historia. No es Hyuuga, como yo escribía; es Hyuga. Pido disculpas por eso n.n!**

**Bueno, la historia avanzó algo más. Me cuesta porque hay muchos personajes que yo considero relevantes para la trama por lo que aparecen muchas aristas y la historia se alarga. Pido perdón a quien se haya aburrido; espero que esto no se vuelva tedioso para ustedes.**

**Este capítulo no tuvo mucho de las relaciones de parejas (no puedo centrarme todo el rato en eso), pero ya ven… Itachi le dio un besito a Sakura y Neji se fue con sus celos xD! **

**Quise dedicar este capítulo a la relación de Sakura con Naruto y Kakashi, y también en cómo han crecido los otros ninjas de Konoha. Algunos se preguntarán por qué Shikamaru y Sai, y la verdad es que no hay mucha explicación… simplemente me atraen mucho como personajes :P ¿Sobre la conversación de Kakashi y Sakura? Ahh… mi querido Kakashi fue muy malo con Sakura. A ver quién no se sentiría mal si en un grupo de tres el profesor al único que no le da bola es a ti? A mi me jodería bastante, creo… ò.ó Yo me hubiera quejado.**

**Se nos casa Naruto :P **

**A casi nadie le gustó que TenTen le diera un beso a Neji. Pobrecita… :(**

**En fin. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Yo disfruté al escribirlo :) me relajó mucho. Creo que no es un capítulo pesado :P así que espero que no se aburran. **

**Voy a dar paso a la sección de ****Elementos robados: **

En este capítulo hay un par de cosas que debo confesar. Primero, el nombre del hijo de Asuma y Kurenai. La verdad es que no me sé su nombre por lo que se lo inventé. Se llama Hajime, en "honor" a Hajime Saitou, el policía cabrón de Rurouni Kenshin. Lo siento Watsuki-sensei, pero no me pude resistir.

Mi segunda confesión va por el título otra vez. El título de este capítulo corresponde al capítulo 37 de InuYasha, que se llama: "Un sentimiento compartido". Así que Rumiko-sensei: gomen! :P

**Antes de despedirme, les dejo un saludo cariñoso. Espero que sigan leyéndome. Ya llevo 87 reviews! Estoy muy emocionada la verdad! :) Espero que muy pronto lleguemos a los 100. No saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que los leo; es una satisfacción que no es satisfacción, porque yo escribo esta historia con el fin de que se emocionen conmigo… y cuando me escriben que sí se han emocionado o reído, yo me pongo muy contenta.**

**Bueno, no se olviden de ****dejarme un Review!**

**Saludos especiales a:**

Muren: Realmente Itachi va a ser un gran escollo para Neji, pero ya te dije… él va a rodear la montaña :P Sakura ahora sí que está confundida y desilusionada de Neji (pobrecito, qué mala soy con él) Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Qué estés muy bien.

Thebettersanimes: Hola, sí… estoy más que bien :P Me alegro mucho de que mi fic te guste tanto. Realmente me haces muy feliz a escribirme eso. Ahora está escrito en el disclaimer que el sobrenombre de Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun es de tu propiedad :P ¿qué te parece? A mi Itachi también me gusta mucho, aunque creo que mi personaje favorito es Naruto, por sus ganas de salir adelante, de Shikamaru ¡lo adoro! Me encanta que sea tan vago e inteligente. También me gusta mucho Sai y a Kakashi ¡lo amo! (a Misao se le cae la baba). Este último tiempo he descubierto a Neji y a Itachi, pero igual me gustan. Besitos, y qué estés muy bien. Espero que el capi te guste :P (viste, yo igual me emociono con las respuestas xD!)

PolinSeNeKa: Sale un Itachi bushin express de inmediato! Y mientras esperas el bushin, Neji aparece a tu lado y te invita a tomar té con él :P Me alegro que te hayas puesto feliz! A mí tampoco me gusta mucho Lee. La verdad es que es muy tierno, pero a mí me daría miedo que se acercara corriendo a mí y jurara que me protegería para siempre. Es que es muy raro en ocasiones; además hay veces en las que le importa más Gai que otra cosa u.u Siento que Neji haya tenido que sufrir u.u pero es por su bien nOn lo juro! Y sí, en el amor se sufre. Supongo que hay que sufrir mucho para que cuando llegue la persona correcta aprendamos a valorarla como corresponde y estemos felices de tenerla con nosotros. Jajaja… a mí también me gusta hablar con ustedes :) Qué estés muy bien! Te cuidas vale? Chaus!

Sakura Hyuga: Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo (la autora sonríe muy feliz y da saltos) Espero que este capítulo te guste mucho también n.n Qué estés muy bien, un abrazo!

Xabax: Hola! Bueno, comienzo a reinsertarme en la trama :) pero hay puntos que tenía que tocarlos; espero que no se vuelva aburrido para ti. Sí, el triángulo amoroso recién está comenzando… :) escribiré aunque me ponga nerviosa al escribir de las relaciones de pareja, y no sé por qué :P Me cuesta mucho escribir las escenas de acción, pero el los capítulos finales, lamentablemente para mí, son de acción total. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, valoro mucho tus apreciaciones. Gracias. Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Qué estés muy bien! Un abrazo!

Niia-Chan: Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Sí, los enredos suelen suceder en todas partes, y generalmente alguien sale lastimado cuando se forma una pareja. Sí, si va a salir más SasuSaku… en este capítulo Sakura decidió perdonar a Sasuke, a sí que supongo que te haces una idea :) Jajaja… también se vendrán capítulos cargados al drama. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Nos leemos. Qué estés mega bien n.n!

CarmenUchiha: Yo pienso lo mismo (aunque yo lo escribí), pero pienso que a veces es más horrible guardarse los sentimientos que decirlos aunque no se sea correspondido. No sé, quizás me equivoco :P Bueno, Sakura ya decidió perdonar a Sasuke… así que te imaginarás que vendrá más adelante ¿verdad? Nadie va a sufrir mucho, espero :) Ojala que te guste este capítulo. Qué estés muy bien!

Agridulce: Hola! Bienvenida a bordo! Leí tu perfil y estás de cumple muy cerca de mí (yo estoy el 15 de Octubre nOn). Gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te haya interesado la trama ¡de verdad, me haces muy feliz! A mí me pasó algo así. Yo sólo leía SasuSaku hasta que pesqué un KakaSaku y terminé leyéndome todo lo que pillé de esa pareja, y así con Gaara, Itachi, hasta que llegué a Neji y lo encontré tan tierno (y romántico en ocasiones), que me encantó nOn! No sé por qué siempre es virgen. A mí tampoco me gusta mucho eso, y menos que a la primera quede embarazada en todos los fics ¡se supone que es una ninja médico! Debería saber cuidarse! Pero aquí… digamos que ella no estaba muy interesada en los hombres después de que Sasuke se fue, y él nunca le dio un beso. Así que no podía ponerle que había dado fuera de la vez que se "aprovechó" del pobre Neji para ganarle n.n! bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste más. Cuídate mucho y qué estés bien.

Conchito: Qué bueno que te gustó! Hasta yo terminé emocionada escribiendo el beso de Itachi a Sakura. Me lo imaginé todo y ahhh! No sé xD! Neji está muy picado contra Itachi, y el Uchiha no va a perder tiempo para molestarlo. Eso sí, ninguno de los dos se disputará a Sakura como una cosa :) Terminé adorando el básquetbol, y lo peor es que esta ha sido mi penúltima clase ¡la próxima semana se acaba! ¡Justo cuando aprendí bien xD!! La vida es cruel en ocasiones. Te felicito porque seas seguidora del deporte :) ¡arriba las mujeres que gustan de los deportes! Yo también me pegaba con los partidos de básquetbol, pero el fútbol es mi debilidad… :P Espero que estés muy bien, y que este capítulo te guste. Besitos.

Ixmich: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic. Me alegro mucho de que te emocionara tanto. Espero que este capítulo te guste aún más :P Cuídate mucho y qué estés muy bien. Un abrazo.

**Ahora sí. Me despido!**

**Qué estén muy bien.**

**Cuídense y disfruten :P**

**Un abrazo gigante!**

**Misao!**

**:P**


	11. Un pequeño brote de violencia

Los Shinobis no Lloran

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Disclaimer (con spoilers!):** Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

**Disclaimer 2: **el sobrenombre que Inner Sakura le da al mayor de los Uchiha, y que es: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun, es autoría de Kaatheeriineen-n! Gracias :P

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante._

**En el capítulo anterior:**** Kakashi y Sakura lograron tener una merecida conversación, y así por fin ambos lograron entenderse y de cierta forma superar la barrera maestro-alumna tan solemne que tenían.**

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Capítulo 11: "Un pequeño brote de violencia"**

La llegada al País de la Tierra más tranquila de lo que Kakashi y Sakura esperaban. Si bien sufrieron un par de ataques en el camino, no fueron de enemigos complicados de vencer, pero eso no era un motivo para confiarse ya que ambos shinobis sabían a la perfección que Konoha no tenía buenas relaciones con el país, pero de sobremanera con la aldea oculta de la roca, y con el Tsuchikage. Esto fue lo que los motivó a crear un lenguaje secreto para comunicarse entre ellos, ya que ambos sabían muy bien que los espías de la Roca, manejaban las técnicas de tierra y podrían espiarlos con facilidad.

A la entrada de La aldea oculta de la roca, los esperaba, para sorpresa de Hatake y Haruno, el mismísimo Tsuchikage en persona. Eso, y el notorio nerviosismo de los ninjas del país, les hicieron saber que algo estaban tratando de esconder. Había algo de lo que Konoha no podía enterarse.

Kakashi y Sakura habían decidido no entrometerse demasiado ya que las relaciones de las aldeas estaban sensibles de por sí, pero ese constante estado de alerta llamó demasiado su atención por lo que decidieron investigar de la manera más sencilla que tenían.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu – dijo Sakura, tras morderse el dedo, invocando a Katsuyu.

La babosa gigante apareció de inmediato, saludando a Sakura y a Kakashi con gentileza.

-Katsuyu – dijo Sakura – necesito que vallas a investigar qué es lo que está sucediendo en esta villa.

-Como digas, Sakura-chan – respondió la babosa, dividiéndose en miles de imperceptibles babosas que se dispersaron por la aldea.

Tras la marcha de Katsuyu, Kakashi miró a Sakura mientras levantaba una ceja y pensaba: "Así que Sakura-chan"

Sakura, adivinando los pensamientos de su maestro lo observó fijamente y dijo.

-Odio el sama cuando va agregado con mi nombre :P – respondió Sakura, riéndose.

Kakashi sonrió. Después de todo, su alumna seguía siendo una cría.

Tras la partida de Katsuyu, un ANBU de Iwakagure (aldea oculta de la roca), los guió ante el Tsuchikage, quien les informó que ya tenían reunidos a los aspirantes a chunnin por lo que partirían rumbo a Konoha al día siguiente. La información no pasó por alto a Kakashi o Sakura, ya que eso les daba menos tiempo para investigar, pero más inquietud acerca de cómo estaban las cosas en las aldeas.

En la madrugada del día siguiente, Sakura y Kakashi esperaban que Katsuyu regresara con la información que necesitaban, aunque jamás imaginaron lo que estaba sucediendo.

-La aldea esta bajo el completo control de Akatsuki – habló Katsuyu – Los han despojado de su Biju. En caso de guerra no tienen a qué apelar como último recurso, de seguro será una de las primeras aldeas en aliarse contra Konoha.

Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban confusos. Según la información que ellos manejaban Iwakagure no poseía un Biju, pero también sabían que el primer Hokage había repartido los Biju para compensar el poder de las aldeas.

-Descansa Katsuyu – dijo Sakura – gracias.

La invocación desapareció, dejando paso al rostro de Kakashi que, a juicio de Sakura, se veía más serio que en toda su vida.

-Debemos regresar a Konoha, Naruto tiene que enterarse de esto… aunque no le gustará mucho.

Sakura asintió, y partieron raudos a la oficina del Tsuchikage para recibir al grupo de aspirantes a chunnin y partir de inmediato a Konoha. Ya no tenían nada más que averiguar ahí.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El panorama que Kiba y Shino encontraron en el País del Agua, específicamente en la aldea oculta de la niebla, no fue el esperado. Ellos habían pedido una entrevista con el Mizukage, pero los ancianos del concejo lo excusaron al aludir de que estaba en una importante misión, lo que no dejó de parecerles extraño al Aburame e Inuzuka, ya que para que un kage fuese de misión debía ocurrir algo realmente excepcional en el mundo ninja… y de ser así Konoha estaría enterada.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sunagakure, en cambio, se transformó en un agradable oasis frente a las constantes tormentas de arena que Shikamaru y Sai debieron superar para llegar ahí. Ya en la ciudad se reunieron rápidamente con Gaara, quien autorizó a Temari y Kankurou para acudir como apoyo a Konoha durante los exámenes chunnin.

Esta decisión fue tomada con gratitud por Shikamaru y Temari, y con bastante malestar y horror por parte de Kankurou y Sai, quienes tuvieron que aguantar las pocas, pero según ellos molestas, muestras de amor de Temari y el Nara, y los golpes que ella les daba por osar molestarla.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El antiguo odio que la Aldea oculta de las Nubes mantenía con Konoha, y especialmente con la familia Hyuga (un shinobi de allí intentó secuestrar a Hinata cuando era niña, pero Hiashi lo mató, por lo que la Aldea oculta de las Nubes exigió su muerte, pero el padre de Neji se sacrificó en su lugar), tenía a Neji constantemente ocupado. Y si esto se le sumaba su creciente molestia con Itachi, porque si bien se había ido antes de la salida de Konoha, esto no impidió que tras haber activado su byakugan, hubiese visto el segundo beso de Itachi y Sakura… cosa que lo tenía bastante cabreado.

Itachi, por su parte, sonreía con superioridad. Su experiencia le decía que el Hyuga se estaba carcomiendo de los celos, pero que su orgullo jamás lo dejaría aceptarlos… y esto le divertía.

Neji, por su parte, se percató de la sonrisa burlesca del Uchiha y frunció el ceño. Lo miró directamente y chispas saltaron de los ojos de ambos. De pronto Itachi habló.

-Parece que lo pasaste muy bien en la fiesta de ayer – picó el Uchiha.

-Estúpido – respondió Neji

-Pensé que Sakura te importaba más, pero veo que me equivoqué – soltó Itachi.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Uchiha. Te puede ir mal – picó Neji.

Itachi alzó una ceja. Pese a cualquier rivalidad que pudiesen tener, de cierta forma sentía "afecto" hacia su compañero. Pero el instinto de superioridad y competividad lo estaban consumiendo ¡Tenía que molestarlo!

-Oye Hyuga – habló Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó un mosqueado Neji.

-Estoy al tanto de la historia que tu familia tiene con esta aldea. Creo que es mejor dejar nuestros problemas de lado por ahora, no debemos olvidar nuestro objetivo… - dijo Itachi, seriamente.

-Creo que es la primera vez que dices algo coherente, Uchiha – respondió Neji, aceptando la propuesta.

Pese a esto, las miradas de odio y las chispas, los acompañaron durante el camino y estadía lejos de Konoha.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kakashi viajaba junto a Sakura y toda la comitiva de genins, y algunos jounin, de Iwagakure. El ninja copia observaba a su alumna en silencio, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pensando ahora.

-Sensei – dijo la kunoichi.

Kakashi alzó una ceja. Sensei, Sensei. Ya lo tenía aburrido aquella palabrita ¿por qué rayos no podían llamarlo Kakashi?

-¿Qué sucede Kohai (alumna)? – preguntó Hatake, riéndose de ella _"A ver si ahora me llamas por mi nombre – pensó un chibi Kakashi"_

-Kakashi-sensei? – se aventuró Sakura

-¿Sí, Sakura-kohai (alumna)? – respondió Kakashi.

-Tonto – rió Sakura – Kakashi-sen… ufff _(qué complicado eres shanaroo! – gruñía inner Sakura)_... Kakashi ¿cómo crees que estén las cosas en Kumogakure?

-No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Kakashi, leyendo sus pensamientos – Neji está bien, sabe controlarse. Y en último caso… Itachi está con él, él sabrá mantenerlo en su lugar.

"_Eso espero – pensó una chibi Sakura, mientras un sudor frío la recorría y recordaba las constantes peleas de Neji e Itachi"._

-Gracias sensei – dijo Sakura.

Kakashi sonrió con frustración. Sus alumnos jamás dejarían de verlo como a un superior. Bueno, quizás Sasuke sí, pero ese ya era otro rollo.

-¿A quién llevarás al matrimonio de Naruto? – preguntó Sakura, de pronto.

-Aún no lo sé. La verdad es que en este trabajo no se consiguen muchas citas ni se conocen a muchas mujeres – respondió Hatake, algo avergonzado… y pensando, casualmente, en el Icha Icha. Sí, porque no sabía con quién iría al matrimonio, pero sabía exactamente qué le haría después de la fiesta a su acompañante.

-No te hagas sensei – lo encaró Sakura – Tú sabes que hay un montón de mujeres en Konoha que mueren por ti. Creo que es hora de que tú despiertes también. Aún eres joven.

-¿Aún? – Kakashi alzó una ceja. Él se encontraba demasiado joven como para amarrarse a alguien, en cambio Sakura llegaba y le hacía ver que aún era tiempo y que todavía podía pescar algo decente - ¿Tan viejo me veo?

-¿Qué dices? – lo cuestionó Sakura – Yo creo que eres muy guapo. Sí tan sólo te quitases esa máscara todas podrían verlo.

-Sabes que eso es imposible Sakura – respondió Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei – lo acusó Sakura – Es hora de que sigas tus concejos. Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si continúas así vas a terminar hecho un miserable. Somos muchos los que nos preocupamos por ti ¿por qué te esfuerzas en alejarnos de ti?

Hatake observó a su alumna, y por primera vez la observó de verdad. Había crecido. Ya no quedaban rastros de niñita que alguna vez entrenó. Ya era una mujer… y él estaba orgulloso de ella.

-Sakura, tú mejor que nadie puede entenderme. Ya conoces la vida del shinobi – habló el ninja copia a modo de excusa.

-¿Otra vez con esa tontera de que si mueres alguien llorará tu partida? ¿Es eso? – preguntó Sakura.

-¬/¬U

-¬¬# No puedo creerlo – dijo Sakura – De ser así los ninjas realmente no tendríamos sentimientos, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Los tenemos! Muchos de mis compañeros viven aún a causa de aquellos sentimientos. Utiliza esa fuerza a tu favor y sé más fuerte por ti y para ellos.

-Eres muy joven Sakura – dijo Kakashi – Aún no lo comprendes bien. Yo ya he visto morir a mucha gente que era importante para mí… mi mejor amigo fue una de esas personas, y eso es algo de lo que jamás podré perdonarme.

Sakura escuchaba a su maestro en silencio. Que Hatake Kakashi le hablase aquellos temas era halagador, pero quería ayudarle. Quería mucho a su ex sensei como para verle solo.

-Kakashi-sensei – habló Sakura – Yo ya he perdido a gente que quiero. Partiendo con Sasuke mi registro no es muy optimista… y la verdad es que también tengo el mismo miedo que tú, pero… quiero pensar y me gusta creer que algún día estas guerras terminarán y sólo serán un mal recuerdo. Llegará un día en que los shinobis no sean necesarios, y habrá paz, pero por ahora sólo podemos creer.

-Hace muchos años conocí a alguien que pensaba igual que tú, Sakura – respondió Kakashi – Siempre anheló una era de paz. Desafortunadamente no logró vivirla, pero intentó crear un nuevo mundo para su hijo, que era lo que más amaba.

-Kakashi-sensei – preguntó Sakura -¿Estás hablando del…?

-Del Cuarto, sí. Minato era mi sensei, y su mayor deseo era ver a Naruto feliz, como la mía es que ustedes dos sean buenos y grandes shinobis, que jamás actúen en contra de sus amigos y peleen hasta el final.

-Un ninja que no obedece las reglas es una basura, pero un ninja que traiciona a sus amigos es peor que una basura – repitió Sakura.

-Sabes, Sakura, es curioso pero te habrías llevado muy bien con Yondaime – dijo Kakashi, sonriéndole.

-Más curioso es que su hijo sea mi mejor amigo :P – respondió Sakura, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto, ttebayo!? – Gritó un chibi Naruto – Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

-Tranquilo Naruto – dijo Shikamaru – ya conoces a Kakashi, era de esperarse que tardarían más de la cuenta.

_-¿Y por qué no te demoraste tanto tú, ah? – preguntó un chibi Naruto._

-Bueno – dijo Sai, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos – Eso fue porque Temari-san nos ayudó mucho.

_Todos los presentes imaginan a una chibi Temari golpeando a un chibi Shikamaru, que sólo suplicaba por paz. _

-Sea como sea – añadió Neji – se han tardado demasiado.

-¿Preocupado por Sakura, Hyuga? ¿Desde cuando? – picó Itachi.

El prodigio Hyuga lo miró con sorna y se limitó a ignorarlo, pero no podía… todo lo que refería a Sakura sobrepasaba su nivel de calma. Itachi lo sabía y se valía de ello para joderlo.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino observaron el espectáculo con resignación. Aquello se estaba haciendo habitual, pero las chispas que saltaban entre Neji e Itachi comenzaban a darles miedo.

Ajeno a ellos, Kankurou observaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa divertida. Por eso no se metía con las tías ¡eran demasiado complicadas! Mira que andar peleándose por una…

Temari, en cambio, comenzaba a encontrar aquello demasiado, como diría Shikamaru, problemático. El mundo estaba loco, joder.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos baka? – preguntó Sai.

-¬¬ _"Maldito teme – pensó Naruto – siempre avergonzándome" _El concejo decidió ubicar a nuestros aspirantes a chunnin invitados, en las dependencias del clan Uchiha – dijo Naruto – Lo siento Itachi, pero tendrás que moverte por unos días.

-Está bien Naruto-kun – respondió Itachi – no hay problema.

-Temari y Kankurou, vivirán con ustedes Shikamaru, Neji y Sai – terminó Naruto.

-Sakura te matará – añadió Neji - ¿Le consultaste tu decisión?

-No, pero confío en las buenas relaciones que tiene con Temari y Kankurou :P – dijo Naruto – Además, ellos son fuertes, podrán sobrevivir.

_Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Kankurou al imaginarse la furia de su hermana junto a la de Sakura._

-Idiota – dijo Shikamaru – los que no sobreviviremos somos nosotros. Sakura pega fuerte, pero esperen a ver a Temari enojada… ToT

_Baka, ya verás Shikamaru traidor ¬¬ – pensó una chibi Temari._

Neji observó a Itachi, se había quedado en silencio. Debía de ser muy doloroso que te expulsaran de tu hogar, aunque fuese temporalmente. Él, como miembro de un clan importante, sabía a la perfección lo que el orgullo del clan representaba para cada miembro…

El prodigio Hyuga jamás entendió por qué rayos dijo lo que dijo, pero lo dijo.

-Oye Uchiha. Si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros – dijo Neji.

Las caras de Shikamaru y Naruto eran un poema. Kiba no entendía nada, y hasta Shino no pudo evitar atragantarse tras aquellas palabras. Nadie se atrevió a contradecir al Hyuga, bueno… casi nadie.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto Neji – dijo Sai – pero por mí no hay problema, así somos más a la hora de ordenar. Bienvenido al bote Itachi.

Itachi estaba a punto de responderle a Sai, cuando Konohamaru ingresó corriendo a la oficina del Hokage.

-Naruto nii chan – dijo Konohamaru – Genma acaba de avisarme que llegaron los genin de Iwagakure, pero venían solos… no sabemos qué es lo qué pasó.

Konohamaru no había terminado de hablar cuando Genma irrumpió en la habitación.

-Hokage-sama! Sólo llegaron dos jounin de la aldea oculta de la roca. Nos informaron que fueron emboscados muy cerca de Konoha. Kakashi-san y Sakura-sama están luchando ahora.

Naruto perdió el color. Si habían emboscado a un equipo que traía ninjas de otro país era para enemistarlo con Konoha. Estaba presto a enviar a sus ANBU a investigar cuando notó que éstos ya no estaban.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Cuando Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi y Sai se enteraron de que su amiga estaba en problemas, acudieron ayudarla. Pero el panorama que encontraron era desolador. Había muchos heridos del país de la roca, y varios shinobis de la aldea del sonido estaban muertos. Pese a esto, no había señal de Sakura o Kakashi.

Los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, y lograron reaccionar sólo cuando escucharon gritar a uno de los shinobis del sonido que estaba con vida. Sai, por su parte, lo estaba torturando con el fin de que hablase.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó el artista, con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

-No sé quién es Sakura… y ahhh! – gritó el jounin del Sonido, antes de que Sai le quebrase el cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió a sus compañeros, incluso a Itachi, quien había asesinado a todo su clan. Jamás habían visto a un ser humano tan frío al momento de matar. Pareciera que Sai estuviese disfrutando aquel momento. Sus ojos, oscuros como pozos ininteligibles, no mostraban emoción alguna, y su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de falsa, pero el deseo de matar se podía percibir en su aura.

Entre todos intentaron calmarlo, hasta que lograron convencerlo de que ellos se encargarían de recolectar la información.

Itachi se acercó a él.

-Eres extraño – le dijo el Uchiha – Vienes de Konoha, una aldea que promueve el compañerismo, y no tienes asco de matar.

-Pertenezco a la Raíz – fue lo único que dijo Sai.

Itachi sonrió, recordando aquella frase que su padre le dijo cuando tenía 13: _"Los ANBU que pertenecen a Raíz, son distintos a nosotros. Ellos sólo viven para cumplir su misión, no tienen sentimientos, no demuestran emociones. De alguna forma, son como abejas que cumplen lo que su reina le dice. Escuché que éste año sólo un niño logró entrar a Raíz. Dicen que es muy bueno, seguramente es un prodigio"_

_-Así que eras tú – pensó Itachi, con una sonrisa retorcida._

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-Ninguno sabe algo – dijo Neji con frustración – no hay rastros de Kakashi o Sakura.

De pronto los cuatro ANBU se pusieron alertas, pero el causante de ese estado era un jounin de la aldea oculta de la roca, quien los observaba muy nervioso.

-Escucha, no venimos a luchar, somos shinobis de Konoha, vamos a ayudarles – explicó Shikamaru, que era más tranquilo.

El shinobi de la roca tardó en reaccionar. La frialdad del rostro de Sai le tenía atemorizado.

-Maldita sea ¡contéstanos! – gritó Neji, perdiendo el control.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con los ANBU de Konoha que venían con ustedes? – preguntó Itachi, con su sharingan activado.

El ninja de la roca entendió que debía apresurarse en contestar.

-Ambos se fueron por allá – dijo el ninja, señalando hacia un bosque cercano – Fueron a capturar al líder de aquel grupo… al parecer ellos dos lo conocían…

-Sasuke – murmuraron los cuatro al unísono.

Shikamaru comenzó a meditar. Aquello se estaba poniendo feo. Quería ayudar a Kakashi y Sakura, pero sabía que no podían abandonar a los shinobis heridos; la "amistad de Konoha e Iwakagure estaba en juego, por lo que tomó su decisión.

-Esto se está poniendo peligroso – dijo el Nara, con tranquilidad, mientras encendía un cigarro – Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Todos le vieron sorprendidos, y ante los cuatro Enma, el rey de los simios y antigua invocación del tercer Hokage, apareció.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a necesitarme, Shikamaru – rió Enma – habías dicho que era demasiado problemático invocarme.

-Bueno – se quejó el Nara – me refería a seguir invocándote para jugar go ¡maldito tramposo!

Neji alzó una ceja, Sai sonrió de medio lado e Itachi bajó la cabeza ¡a quién más que a Shikamaru podía ocurrírsele invocar a Enma para jugar go!

-Vallan ustedes – dijo Shikamaru – nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

Los tres ANBU asintieron.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Tras una corta carrera en el bosque encontraron una pequeña aldea; estaba devastada. Habían muchos civiles muertos, y unos pocos heridos.

Cuando los pocos habitantes que quedaban vivos se percataron de la presencia de los ninjas, intentaron escapar pensando que serían atacados otra vez… hasta que vieron el protector de Konoha en sus frentes.

-Por favor señores ninjas – dijo una pequeñita de unos seis años, acercándose a las piernas de Neji – Tienen que ayudar a la señorita simpática y al apuesto caballero.

-¿Ellos están aquí? – preguntó Neji, intentando calmarla.

-Los emboscaron, estaban esperándolos aquí – explicó la niña – ellos trataron de alejar la pelea de la aldea, pero también gastaron mucha energía en ayudarnos. Por favor, ayúdenlos.

-No te preocupes – respondió Sai, sonriéndole simpáticamente – ellos irán a ayudarles.

Neji e Itachi lo vieron fijamente, sin entender sus palabras.

-Podrían intentar atacar otra vez – dijo Sai – yo me quedaré a cuidar la aldea _(y si aparecen me los voy a cargar – pensaba chibi Sai, feliz)._

-Vuelvan con la fea y Kakashi-san, yo me encargaré de proteger este lugar – les dijo el pintor, con tal decisión en su mirada que para Neji fue imposible no pensar que la convivencia con Naruto había humanizado a Sai.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Se adentraron al bosque, hasta que Neji localizó a Kakashi con su byakugan, pero no había rastro alguno de Sakura.

-Kakashi-san – lo saludó Neji, con preocupación - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Sasuke – respondió Kakashi – Al menos logramos que se marchara. Estaba esperándote Itachi, no pensó que fuésemos nosotros.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó Itachi, sin preámbulos.

Kakashi sonrió, ya tenía mucho más con qué molestar a Sakura :P

-Tranquilos, ella está bien, sólo está cansada. Ha luchado mucho hoy; se encargó de mantener a raya a los shinobis del sonido mientras yo evacuaba a los civiles y a los gennin. Además ha curado a todo el mundo, ya casi no debe tener chakra – explicó Kakashi.

Itachi y Neji respiraron tranquilos, Sakura sólo estaba cansada, pero estaba bien. De todas formas ambos pensaban que Sasuke ya comenzaba a transformarse en una molestia en sus vidas.

De pronto, la tranquilidad de sus rostros cambió:

-¡Kakashi-san! – Gritó un jounin de la roca – Sakura-san se marchó, fue a buscar a…

-Fue tras Sasuke – pronunció Neji, saliendo a buscarla, seguido por Itachi.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Niños… - murmuró el ninja copia, que sí sabía de la paciencia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó muy campante, sabiendo que su alumna no haría algo tan estúpido como perseguir a Sasuke.

-Fue a ayudar a los heridos que hay más adelante – explicó el jounin de la roca – aunque casi no tenía chakra; seguramente se desmayará en el camino…

Kakashi suspiró otra vez, e inició el retorno.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sai se encontraba dibujando para la pequeña niña cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura acercándose a la aldea, por lo que partió a su encuentro.

No le sorprendió encontrarse a su amiga completamente debilitada, con enormes dificultades de mantenerse en pie, pero aún curando a los heridos.

Prefirió no interrumpir a Sakura y se sentó a dibujar mientras terminaba la pintura de la niña. Tras finalizar su obra, se levantó para sostener a su amiga justo antes de que ésta se desmayase producto del cansancio.

Sai acomodó a Sakura entre sus brazos y esperó. Al cabo de tres segundos Neji e Itachi hicieron su aparición, pero el artista ni siquiera se inmutó por las miradas de muerte que ambos le dedicaban por tener a Sakura en brazos_ (joder, qué celosos son – pensó un chibi Sai, con una gota deslizando su frente)_. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura era su amiga también, y no iba a permitir que se la disputaran como a un premio _(aunque es muy divertido – rió diabólicamente chibi Sai)_.

-Deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti fea – murmuró Sai.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ya en Konoha, con Sakura y Kakashi recuperados, y con la comitiva de la roca completa, se procedió a dar inicio a los exámenes chunin.

-Joder con la originalidad, no puedo creer que siempre hayan sido las mismas pruebas – murmuró ofuscado Kiba – me siento engañado.

-Supongo que no hablar de lo que tratan los exámenes chunin, es una prueba en sí – dijo Shino.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón – rezongó Kiba – aún así, sigo pensando que son poco originales.

Todos sonrieron.

De pronto un último convocado hizo acto de presencia en la oficina de Naruto.

-Al fin – gruñó Sakura, viéndolo con furia – Kakashi, muchas gracias por dignarte a venir.

Kakashi suspiró. Joder con sus alumnos que lo retaban u.u

-Lo siento, un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que echar un rodeo – se "excusó" el ninja copia.

-¡Mentiroso! – le gritó un chibi Naruto, perdiendo la compostura. Luego, sonrojado, recordó que era el Hokage y que debía dar ejemplo.

-¿Qué querías informarnos baka? – preguntó Sai, molestándolo.

-¡Maldito Sai teme! – volvió a gritar un chibi Naruto.

-¿Todos los Hokages son así? – le preguntó Kankurou a Kiba, por lo bajo, mientras recordaba a Tsunade y su reinado del terror.

-No, sólo los últimos dos – respondió resignado el Inuzuka.

-Bueno ¡paren de una buena vez! –gritó Sakura, tras golpear a Naruto y Sai, ganándose aplausos por parte de Temari, quien murmuraba algo sobre las mujeres, el sexo débil y el feminismo.

_-¿Débil? – pensaba Shikamaru, recordando el mal carácter de Sakura y Temari – Joder con estas tías problemáticas. _

-Sakura-chan, eso dolió – lloriqueaba un chibi Naruto, con lagrimitas en los ojos. Acto seguido adoptó su pose de Hokage solemne que había practicado ante la ausencia de sus ninjas – Ustedes se encargarán de vigilar a nuestros invitados. No quiero sorpresas. Iréis en duplas: Kiba y Shino, Temari y Shikamaru, Kankurou y Sai, Kakashi y Neji y Sakura e Itachi. Quiero tener reportes diarios de cada dupla _(Kakashi miró a Neji con cara de: "no tengo idea de hacer informes, nunca los he hecho y tampoco quiero aprender a hacerlos, así que los harás tú)_ Cualquier inconveniente será reportado conmigo o con Shizune, y no quiero escándalos _(ya ¿y qué hacemos con TUS escándalos? – se preguntaban todos)_ Hinata e Ino estarán a cargo del hospital por lo que cualquier herido será trasladado ahí de inmediato. Recuerden que nos jugamos la amistad con otras aldeas. Pueden retirarse.

-Hai, Hokage-sama – respondieron todos. Naruto había dicho muchas coherencias juntas por lo que merecía ser recompensado.

_-Me han dicho Hokage – lloraba chibi Naruto, feliz – es la primera vez que me llaman así ToT_

Tras esto, Naruto salió corriendo en búsqueda de Shizune y la alzó en brazos:

-¡Es la primera vez que me dicen Hokage! ToT – le decía Naruto - Shizune, gracias por prepararme el discurso ¡Te has ganado un ramen!

Por toda respuesta, Shizune sonrió.

**Continuará…**

**Perdón! ToT**

**Me perdí en los caminos de la vida xD!**

**Sé que me demoré más de la cuenta ¡Lo siento! Pero aquí estoy, y prometo que subiré el próximo antes del lunes. **

**Uff… estoy agotada xD! Comencé un nuevo semestre en la universidad y ¡no quiero más clases! Lo bueno es que el semestre pasado me fue bien, aunque no logré pasar un ramo por lo que ¡Carlos Fuentes jódete! ¡Te odio! (perdón, es que es mi profesor que me reprobó ToT)**

**Quiero jugar basket ¬¬ Lo extraño ToT**

**Bueno, ya van once capítulos. Como verán la historia no avanzó mucho porque este es un capítulo de transición. No puedo llegar y poner: "trascurrieron diez años" porque no habría historia xD!**

**Este capítulo no tuvo muchos celos, como ya se habrán dado cuenta… pero bueno, el próximo capítulo viene cargado de ItaSaku y NejiSaku.**

**¿Spoilers?**

**Se acerca la guerra, se acerca el SasuSaku, y se acerca la muerte de un personaje principal.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, a mí me gustó. Me encanta escribir las partes de Sai peleándose con Naruto xD!**

**Wow! Ya llevo 101 reviews! Cuando leí el número lloré xD! De verdad, muchas gracias, me emociono mucho leyendo sus comentarios.**

**Así que, ya saben ****dejadme un Review****, que me hacen muy feliz!**

**Saludos especiales a:**

Agridulce: jajaja! Es que es verdad, la pobre no disfruta nada de la vida y el sexo cuando a la primera la embarazan y ¡para peor! Siempre la hacen engordar kilos y más kilos xD! Me alegro mucho que te guste la trama n.n y tranquila que el próximo capítulo habrá NejiSaku :P Yo también prefiero a Itachi para mí (MIsao se babea) Cuídate mucho y perdona por la espera.

Elieluchiha: Hola! Muchas gracias por haberme escrito. A mí también me gusta el NejiSaku, lo encuentro muy real porque si bien Neji es frío, no llega al punto de Sasuke u otro personaje, además lo encuentro dulce en ocasiones xD! Parece que a nadie le gustó que TenTen besara a Neji xD! Me alegro xD! Sí, yo tampoco le veo mucha cabida al SasuSaku aquí, aunque habrá de forma sutil :P Sí, joder con la pobre Sakura embarazada a la primera en todos los fics, prometo que eso no sucederá por acá xD! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, qué estés muy bien.

Muren: creo que en este capítulo hay menos mutismo por parte de Neji, Itachi sigue molestándolo y Sakura seguirá confusa. Kakashi es un amor, aunque odio que sea tan pastelón con Sakura. Sí, yo también adoro que Naruto sea tan despistado… me encanta, es muy mono nOn! Bueno, en el próximo capítulo verás mucho NejiSaku :) espero que te guste. Nos vemos! PD: a mí me pasa lo mismo con otros fics ¿por qué no pueden ser eternos? ToT

Sakura kunoichi no Power: jajajaa! No te preocupes, yo también me demoré xD! Pucha, todos me odian por hacer que TenTen besara a Neji, pero era necesario ToT a mí tampoco me gustó. Jajaja xD! Eso de Sakura y su mente molesta lo tomé de mí xD! Jojojo ;O; A mí también me gustó cambiarle la bandana xD! El negro se lo puse porque era más útil para camuflarse ¡de rojo en un bosque la encontrarían de inmediato! Oye! Yo quiero el link de mata y tortura a Sasuke porfis xD! :P a mí tampoco me gusta mucho el SasuSaku porque siempre hacen a Sakura como arrastrada, aunque igual los leo y me emociono :P Bueno, cuídate y nos vemos xD!

Conchito: Me encanta que te encante! :) Quería colocar a Kakashi como el profe amigo xD! Pero creo que me he enamorado aún más de él xD! Lo que pasó con Sakura e Itachi se verá en el próximo capítulo, no te preocupes :P Joo… sí, ir a los partidos es otro cuento, pero acá cada vez está más complicado ir a los partidos… está muy peligro el regreso a casa ¡pero ahora comienzan los juegos olímpicos y habrá basket! Sí! Jajaja… bueno, te cuidas mucho :P nos vemos!

LadySc –Maaya-: Jajaja, no te preocupes. Es que estaba intentado subir uno a la semana para que la historia no perdiera training xD! Sí, sí, se viene el NejiSaku y el ItaSaku, no desesperes que en el próximo capítulo saltarán chispas y más de alguno terminará enrollado en otra cosa. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ¡extraño el basket ToT! Cuídate y nos vemos!

Niia-chan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto :) Sí, habrá sasusaku, pero más adelante :) aunque el fic no girará en torno a esa pareja :P lo de Sakura e Itachi se verá en el próximo capítulo, no te preocupes :) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Chauuu!

Erimondlicht: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :P de verdad te lo agradezco n.n Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y qué estés bien.

AlichaSxS: Hola, si me acuerdo :) muchas gracias por tu apoyo :P lo de Itachi y Sakura ya se verá en el próximo capítulo, donde habrá muchos celos y romance :P Cuídate mucho y qué estés muy bien. Sayo!

PolinSeNeKa: Hola! Gracias por esperarme y perdona n.n me alegro mucho de que ta haya gustado tanto el capítulo, espero que este te guste mucho también. Jajaa… de nada, no tienes que agradecer. Espero que salgan otra vez y que ahora te lances sobre él y bueno… ejem… tú sabes xD! El personaje de Sakura me gusta mucho, al igual que Shikamaru y Sai, creo que los tres son grandes esquemas de las personas. Siempre escuché reproches contra Sakura por perseguir a Sasuke, pero nadie tomó en cuenta que la pobre sólo tenía 11 y a esa edad las niñitas generalmente quieren a los Sasukitos xD! Nooo! Tienes razón ¡eres mi enemiga futbolística! xD! Pero ¡qué importa! :P Tienes razón, hablar de fútbol puede llegar a ser peligroso xD! Gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen sentir que estoy bien encaminada n.n a mí también me gustó descentralizarme del conflicto parejas para que no se vuelva agobiante xD! Cuídate mucho, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Chau!

Thebettersanimes: Hola! Gracias por la aclaración pero ¡wiu wiu! El Word me lo corrige antes xD! Como cambié la palabra, ahora si lo escribo con dos u me lo cambia por una xD! Muchas gracias por las palabras de apoyo :sonrojo: de verdad, son muy importantes para mí. Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto y de que también pienses de que tanto amor agota xD! Jajaja… yo también los amo! Pero amo más a Itachi… :P baba baba baba jajaja! Te cuidas mucho ¿vale? Chau!

Kamila-fairy: Hola, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad que me hace muy feliz n.n Al parecer a la gran mayoría le gusta el NejiSaku y soy yo la única que se embolina la perdiz con Itachi, pero es que es taaaan perfecto y sexy y baba :P Jajaja… no te preocupes, que el final del fic está lejos aún y habrá mucho NejiSaku hasta el final :P Te cuidas mucho y qué estés bien!

Maya-chan: No te preocupes, yo también demoré u.u Malvada, no querías leerme ToT jajaja, no, mentira, no te preocupes… :) Lo del triángulo, cuadrado o círculo amoroso también me encanta ¡lo adoro! Sí, todos a pelear por Sakura xD! Jajaja… la verdad es que si yo fuera Sakura tampoco sabría bien por quién definirme, pero tendría al menos una preferencia por Itachi baba baba baba. ToT Sí, yo tampoco comprendo a Kishi ¿por qué mató a Itachi? :( Me lo mató ToT terminé llorando con ese capítulo. De todas formas no creo que mate a Sasuke, pero si llega a tocar a Kakashi lo mato xD! Jajaa.. sí ¡Itachi ronca xD! Recuerda que Sakura no sabía que TenTen estaba ebria y que se lanzó sobre Neji xD! Pero ya lo sabrá. Ah, sí, mi Kakashi es un amor, es tan lindo pero tan distraído. Quería darle ese lugar a Sakura porque en el manga nunca lo ha tenido, nadie la reconoce a la pobre y eso lo odio. No te preocupes que ya tendrás noticias de Sasuke, y no son muy buenas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n te cuidas mucho chau!

Rose etoile: Hola! ¡bienvenida! :) Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto :) Jajaja… yo también esperaba algo así sobre Sasuke, ahora habrá que esperar para saber qué hace a futuro. No, yo no podría dejar fuera a Shikamaru, Neji o Sai. Shikamaru es mi favorito ever! Lo amo! Es decir, amo al personaje en sí, a su personalidad, a lo que representa. Creo que es uno de los personajes mejores elaborados de la serie. Y bueno, Sai me encanta baba! Ni hablar de Neji e Itachi baba baba baba. La pareja definitiva ya está decidida, no te preocupes que dejará feliz a todos :P pero tendrán que esperar xD! La pelea ya viene en camino, el próximo capítulo se verá parte de ella, así que no te preocupes :) Cuídate mucho y qué estés muy bien. Chau chau!


	12. Verdades

Los Shinobis no Lloran

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

Disclaimer (con spoilers!): Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

Disclaimer 2: el sobrenombre que Inner Sakura le da al mayor de los Uchiha, y que es: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun, es autoría de Kaatheeriineen-n! Gracias :P

Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante.

**En el capítulo anterior: la convivencia de Kakashi y Sakura mejora considerablemente, pero sufren un percance en su regreso a Konoha y se enfrentan a shinobis del sonido. Neji, Itachi, Sai y Shikamaru parten al rescate, pero finalmente es el pintor quien termina con su amiga en brazos e intentado ayudarla. Kiba, por su parte sufrió un "trauma" al enterarse de que los exámenes chunnin siempre habían sido iguales. **

_Nota: dejé una recomendación de canción que podrían escuchar al leer este capítulo. La canción es: How to save a life_" de The Fray.

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Capítulo 12: "Verdades" **

Ya fuera de la oficina del: "maravilloso" Hokage, Ino los esperaba impaciente. Saludó a todos por cortesía antes de, literalmente, abalanzarse sobre Sai, provocando la risa de los presentes.

El serio ANBU ni siquiera se inmutó, limitándose a apretar con fuerza el trasero de su novia, provocando el sonrojo de esta y las risas de los demás. Claro, cómo no iba a ser así si la rubia se caracterizaba por tener un carácter lúdico e inquieto, por lo que imaginarse al silencioso (_pero pervertido u.uU – agregaron las mentes de Neji, Shikamaru y Sakura)_, Sai a su lado era muy gracioso.

-Supongo que tendrán un par de días libres – habló Ino – Tienen que ir a celebrar con nosotros. Mañana nos entregan los resultados de los exámenes de especialización.

El rostro de la rubia irradiaba seguridad, por lo que nadie fue incapaz de decirle que no.

-Intentaremos estar ahí cerda – dijo Sakura, molestando a su amiga – pero nos dejarás sin dormir y luego tendremos que trabajar ¬¬

Ino la miró fijamente, casi dudando, pero luego sonrió.

-¡Oh, vamos frentona! Todos sabemos que mueren por salir – explicó la rubia – Además, habrá bastante sake, música y diversión.

-Creo que podría hacer un esfuerzo cerda – respondió Sakura, sonriéndole.

_**(-Shanaroo! Gracias kami-sama por haber creado el sake – chillaba inner Sakura**_, acompañada de una chibi Sakura que decía: _yahoo! Ahora sí podremos tomarnos revancha de la fiesta anterior. Ahora sí verán todos esos papacitos – gritaba mientras babeaba) _

_-Sigo pensando que mi mente es una mierda – lloriqueaba Sakura._

Antes de retirarse, Sakura logró escuchar como Kiba le decía a Ino que esperaba bastante sake o si no jamás volvería a hablarle.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ya fuera del edificio del Hokage, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Itachi, Temari, Kankurou y Sai se encontraban reunidos.

-Bueno – preguntó Ino - ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

Shikamaru y Temari sonrieron, ellos tenían mucho que hacer; y ya no podían posponerlo.

-Nosotros estaremos algo ocupados – habló el Nara – no nos busquéis hasta mañana.

Temari lo golpeo con su abanico, sonrió algo sonrojada y se fue. Shikamaru, por supuesto, la siguió con su habitual: "problemática" a su lado.

-Pervertidos – murmuró Ino – No puedo creer que Shikamaru haya sido mi vago compañero de equipo.

-Ino – habló Neji, por primera vez – Sigue siendo un vago.

Todos rieron.

Kankurou, quien había estado en silencio, tomó la palabra.

-Me disculparán, pero debo marcharme – se excusó el marionetista – pero Kiba y Shino quedaron de enseñarme "lo mejor de Konoha"; y no me lo pienso perder.

Y tras aquellas palabras, desapareció.

-Pervertido – murmuró Sakura – pensar que le salvé la vida. Estoy segura de que también irán a reunirse con Kakashi. No tienen remedio u.uU

Itachi le sonrió a la kunoichi y, acercándose a ella, besó su oreja con suavidad, murmuró una disculpa y partió a recoger algunas cosas antes de que las otras villas allanaran su hogar.

Para Neji aquella despedida no pasó por alto y, cabreado, se marchó rumbo a los terrenos de su clan.

Sai era el último hombre que quedaba, pero terminó "escapándose" de ahí porque también había quedado de juntarse con Kiba, Shino y Kankurou.

-Doblemente pervertido – lloriqueó Ino – Anda a verse a un hombre que valla a buscar otras mujeres teniendo a su novia al frente ¬¬U

Sakura sonrió, mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su frente.

De pronto Ino habló:

-Oye frentona ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? Hace mucho que no nos vemos… ¿por qué no te vienes a casa hoy y tenemos una noche de chicas? – habló animada la rubia.

La verdad es que le hacía mucha ilusión pasar algo de tiempo con su mejor amiga. Las misiones que ambas tenían, y sus trabajos, las mantenían algo distanciadas.

-Lo siento Ino – se excusó Sakura – verás, hoy Itachi se va a la casa y pensaba preparar algo especial. Ya sabes, debe ser algo complejo para él compartir con tanta gente así de pronto… y yo, no sé… ¿eh?

-Ya veo… - murmuró Ino, con decepción. Realmente le hacía mucha ilusión pasar algo de tiempo con Sakura.

Sakura se percató de los sentimientos de su amiga y la comprendió; a final de cuentas ella también la extrañaba _**(-pero sólo un poquito – añadió inner Sakura)**_

-Oye cerda – habló Sakura, sonriendo - ¿por qué no me acompañas a comprar y te quedas a cenar? Se me ha ocurrido una estupenda idea :P

El rostro de Ino se iluminó.

-¿De veras frentona? – preguntó la Yamanaka.

-Jooo… valla que fastidias; ya te dije que sí – respondió Sakura, sonriendo.

-Pues entonces ¡vamos de compras! – gritó Ino, arrastrando a Sakura.

Sakura sonrió; Ino le recordaba mucho a Naruto, y Naruto a Ino. Lo más divertido era que ambos eran sus mejores amigos.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ya en la casa de Sakura, Ino y la susodicha estaban preparando todo para la noche, y mientras charlaban las botellas de sake comenzaban a vaciarse.

-Muy bien frentona, cuéntamelo todo – dijo una emocionada Ino.

-No sé a qué te refieres – contestó Sakura, zampándose su vaso de sake.

-Valla que los sabes frente – inquirió la Yamanaka, con una sonrisa lujuriosa – pero bueno, haciendo el cuento corto: hablo de Neji e Itachi ¿qué hay con ellos?

Sakura comenzó a sudar frío. Sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que fuese más tarde, pero ya qué… Ino era su amiga, y quién mejor que ella para aconsejarla.

-Bueno, la verdad es que… - comenzó Sakura, llenándose el vaso otra vez.

La rubia puso cara de emoción; ya quería escuchar ese relato.

-es que… no sé – terminó la Haruno, tras beber el nuevo vaso.

_Caída estilo animé por parte de Ino._

-No lo sabes? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Chillaba la rubia - ¿Te gustan? ¿Les gustas?

Sakura estaba colorada. Joder, ella jamás había tenido una conversación así… sintió vergüenza de ella misma.

_**-Mierda, Sakura-chan, qué atrasadas estamos – habló inner Sakura – No quiero ni pensar en que la cerda nos ganó y ya se acostó con Sai; eso sería el doble de humillante.**_

Ino, quien adivinó esos pensamientos, sonrió con superioridad antes de añadir:

-No me digas que aún no te has acostado con alguno de los dos – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlesca, pero al ver que su amiga se sonrojaba y agachaba la vista, sólo pudo soltar una carcajada – Joder, esto sí que no me lo creo ¡Sakura, la virgen! Esto está de película.

_**-Te lo dije Sakura – chillaba su inner – debimos agarrarnos al bruto de Sai cuando se nos lanzó encima hace tres años ¡Le habríamos ganado!**_

Sakura se sintió aún más humillada ¡Su propia mente la recriminaba! ¬¬U

Ino sólo atinó a reír (y a seguir bebiendo). Su amiga seguía igual de inocentona que antes.

-No te preocupes Sakurita-frente-chan – dijo Ino, burlescamente – algún día dejarás de ser un fracasada :P

-¿Y ser una perra como tu cerda? No, gracias – añadió Sakura, riendo.

Una vena se enmarcó en el bello rostro de Ino. Perra ¡Le había dicho perra! Quiso observar a Sakura con furia, y lanzarse sobre ella, pero cuando volteó su "ofendido" rostro hacia el de su amiga le fue imposible no reír con ella.

Y así, las viejas amigas, distanciadas por tontas e infantiles rencillas, estaban juntas otra vez. Tomando sake, para no olvidar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Neji llegaba a la "tranquilidad de su hogar" con el objetivo de descansar para hacerle frente a los difíciles días que se les venían encima. Nada más al acercarse a su casa se dio cuenta de que sus planes se verían frustrados, y de inmediato se preparó para barrer, recoger y acomodar a la panda de borrachos que debían de estar en su hogar.

No se equivocaba, nada más al cruzar la puerta de entrada se encontró cara a cara con Rock Lee, que se encontraba de lo más inspirado recitándole poemas de amor a un cactus.

-¡Neji! – lo saludó Sakura, con alegría.

El Hyuga observó a su compañera de casa; estaba totalmente borracha, pero se mantenía de pie con dignidad pese a que un provocativo carmesí cubría sus delicadas mejillas. El Hyuga apartó la mirada con rapidez.

Sakura se fijó en que Neji veía a su alrededor y de inmediato pensó que estaba enojado. El Hyuga no era amigo del desorden o la "buena vida" (como la denominaban Sakura y Sai), y era bastante estricto con las diversiones dentro del hogar.

-Neji, lo siento – se excusaba Sakura – Debí avisarte, pero la verdad es que en un principio sólo fuimos la cerda y yo.

Neji la observó fijamente, cosa que Sakura interpretó como un: "no-te-creo-nada-ya-me-has-dicho-eso-demasiadas-veces-tu-y-sai-son-incorregibles"

Sakura sonrió, viéndolo con dulzura, cosa que a Neji le pareció angelical. La odió por eso porque siempre terminaba convenciéndolo.

-Sucedió que Lee vino a entregar un mensaje muy importante de parte de Naruto, y lo invitamos a participar. Estaba algo triste y ya vez cómo se ha animado – explicaba la kunoichi.

El Hyuga observaba de reojo a su ex compañero, que ahora se encontraba ensayando una canción romántica frente al espejo del pasillo. Una gota se deslizó por su frente… si eso era estar animado, perefería deprimirirse para siempre. Intentó no ver la cara de "cachorro-abandonado-bajo-la-lluvia" que Sakura colocaba. De todas formas terminó aceptando, aunque estaba seguro de que se iba a arrepentir, pero no le quedaba otra, por lo que sonrió.

Sakura interpretó esa sonrisa como un: "vale-has-lo-que-quieras-pero-no-quiero-mucha-bulla" y saltó de alegría abrazándolo.

Por su puesto, Ino, quien había estado pendiente de la conversación, aprovechó y también saltó sobre el pobre Hyuga. Sakura la vio con furia, pero la Yamanaka se limitó a excusarse:

-Lo siento Neji, pero no me pude resistir. Estás muy guapo ¿sabías? Yo no entiendo cómo puede haber personas que te traten taaaan mal – dijo la rubia, remarcando su aguda voz.

Sakura la miró con odio, y se fue a buscar un trago. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Neji sonrió agradecido, e Ino le cerró un ojo y aprovechó de golpearle el trasero. El Hyuga se sonrojó… Ino le comenzaba a dar miedo.

-Por cierto Sakura – habló Neji - ¿Cuál era el aviso urgente de Naruto?

¡Maldición! – pensó Sakura.

Le tendría que contar la verdad, aunque, a decir verdad Naruto lo había mandado como un urgente así que debía de ser importante para él. Además, él era el Hokage. Debían de obedecerle ¿verdad?

-Léela por ti mismo – agregó Sakura, con miedo

Neji tomó la carta y maldijo a su suerte.

"_Sakura-chian: sé que hay mambo en tu casa. Espérenme que ya vooooy!_

_Atte. Naruto, el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos. Y el más guapo, valiente y sexy! :P"_

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Diez minutos después, Sai llegaba a la casa. El artista venía alegando lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza, pero nada más al observar el ambiente que había en su casa partió rumbo a la bodega personal de él y Sakura a buscar "refuerzos".

-Sai-baka – le chillaba Sakura – esos debíamos tomarlos más tarde ¡qué tomaremos después!

-No te preocupes fea, compraremos más. Pero mejor disfrutamos estos mientras estemos sanos para saborearlos bien – explicó el artista abriendo una botella de sake.

-Sai tiene razón frentona – dijo Ino, sacándole la lengua a su amiga - ¿Hace cuánto que no nos divertíamos así?.

Sai se llevó a Ino hacia uno de los sillones de la casa, dejando a Sakura junto a Lee, quien ahora besaba el espejo.

A Sakura no le quedó otra más que acercarse a Neji, aunque no deseaba hacerlo por la cara de odio con que la observaba.

-¬¬ _(mirada acusadora de Neji contra Sakura)_

-n.n_ (mal disimulados nervios de Sakura, al ver el rostro acusador de Neji)_

-¿Lo estás pasando muy mal? – Se aventuró a preguntar – Porque si es así podemos cortar esto, no es ningún problema y…

-Sakura – dijo Neji, viéndola a los ojos – Esta es tu casa también, y tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero… - replicó la kunoichi – tu no lo estás disfrutando.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no lo hago? – preguntó Neji

Sakura sonrió, y se acercó a él. Con el dedo índice tocó la frente del muchacho haciéndolo retroceder.

-Mentiroso – le dijo Sakura.

Neji, negándose a retroceder, se acercó aún más a la kunoichi. Le gustaba tenerla cerca, además ¡se veía muy adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes! Sí, realmente se veía deliciosa.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sakura, nerviosa. Neji se acercaba cada vez más y no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Sakura – habló el Hyuga - ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

La kunoichi sonrió. Esa era una respuesta muy sencilla, o al menos eso creía.

-Bueno, eso es porque somos amigos – respondió, con alegría.

El rostro de Neji tomó un rictus que Sakura no supo cómo interpretar.

-¿Te has enamorado de él? – preguntó Neji.

Sakura lo vio confusa ¿Qué tenían que ver sus sentimientos por Itachi en aquella conversación?

-Neji, yo… - intentaba decir Sakura, disimulando su vergüenza. Nunca se imaginó contándole sus asuntos a un Hyuga; y menos a ese Hyuga.

-Estoy esperando… – exigió Neji, con firmeza, acorralándola contra una pared.

-Yo… yo… le quiero – respondió Sakura con la ilusión desbordándola a tal punto que hasta Neji olvidó el parlamento que tenía preparado.

-¿Te hace feliz? – preguntó el Hyuga.

Sakura asintió y Neji pudo ver en sus ojos todos los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Itachi. Y pudo ver, también, que ella era feliz. Y, si bien, no era la kunoichi más feliz de la tierra, y sus ojos no brillaban de la misma forma como le habían brillado cuando quería a Sasuke, Neji entendió lo que debía hacer.

-Soy feliz Neji, aunque hay algo que no me deja ser completamente feliz – confidenció Sakura.

-¿Te ha lastimado? – preguntó el Hyuga con preocupación.

-No, tonto – respondió Sakura – Itachi me trata muy bien, y aunque en ocasiones sea un pesado… es un pesado lindo. Si no puedo ser completamente feliz es porque ya no sólo tengo mis infantiles preocupaciones.

Neji observó a Sakura mientras ésta prendía un cigarro. Tenía razón, ya no eran unos niños y, en aquel delicado momento de la villa, no tenían cabeza para preocuparse del corazón. Todos habían pospuesto sus sentimientos frente a la beligerancia de los tiempos, pero, también sabían que no podrían reprimirse para siempre.

Y, entonces, Hyuga Neji comprendió que su talento natural para parecer un cubo de hielo le serviría. Y comprendió también que, a diferencia de él, Sakura no estaba para guardarse los sentimientos… porque ella ya había pasado por una gran desilusión, y si bien se había sobrepuesto y tenía el valor para continuar, sabía que se la jugaría por su posibilidad de ser feliz.

Y él, como el idiota enamorado que era, se guardaría sus sentimientos para una mejor ocasión y la dejaría buscar su felicidad. No lo haría para darle una mano a Itachi, sino que lo haría por ella… porque sabía que Sakura no estaba para aguantar triángulos amorosos. Porque sabía que la cabeza de la kunoichi estaba mucho más pendiente de proteger su villa que de otra cosa, y porque sabía, y confiaba, en que el destino no estaba escrito… y que quizás, algún día, en el futuro, cuando los tiempos mejoraran, quizás tendría la posibilidad de ser feliz. Y, aunque quizás nunca pudiese estar con ella, sabía que si algún día volvía a verla sonreír como lo hacía cuando estaba enamorada de Sasuke, se daría por satisfecho.

Neji se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó. La Haruno correspondió el gesto con ternura.

-Sólo prométeme que vas a estar bien – pidió Neji.

Sakura lo vio confundida, no entendía a qué se refería. Se puso en puntillas y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del Hyuga.

-Lo prometo – respondió Sakura, sonriéndole.

Neji le revolvió el pelo, intentando disimular su sonrojo y escapó del lugar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Con dos botellas de sake extras en el cuerpo, Sakura se encontraba en el balcón aislada de los "sobrevivientes de aquella noche".

-Pensé que a esta hora ya no podrías mantenerte en pie, pero me equivoqué feíta. Le has ganado a Ino, ella está como cuba – dijo Sai, sonriendo y saliendo al balcón.

-Idiota – respondió Sakura, sonriendo – sólo estaba pensando…

-¿En byakuganes o sharinganes? – se aventuró Sai, acercándose a ellos.

-Oye teme, te estás jugando la vida – añadió un risueño Naruto.

Todos rieron pero, de pronto, el silencio inundó el ambiente. Todos se miraron aunque nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Qué les sucede? – preguntó Sakura, con rostro melancólico.

-Bueno – comenzó Naruto – hacía mucho que el equipo 7 no se reunía de esta forma.

Sakura sonrió. Naruto tenía razón, la guerra y sus distintas ocupaciones los mantenían pendientes de otros asuntos.

-Estamos cerca del invierno ¿verdad? – dijo Sai, rompiendo su silencio.

Todos fijaron su atención en él. Al artista no le quedó otra más que hablar.

-Sé que no soy un miembro original de este equipo, y que quizás ustedes jamás me consideren su compañero… pero estar con vosotros ha sido muy cómico.

Sakura parpadeó emocionada. Esa era la sutil forma de Sai de decir que esperaba que lo consideraran parte del equipo sin ser un miembro original.

-¿Qué dices baka? ¡Eres un miembro del equipo! Lo fuiste desde el jodido primer día en el que te conocimos _(y me llamaste perra ¬¬U– pensó Sakura)_, y aunque aquello hubiese sido una desgracia. Lo cierto es que :) eres muy importante para nosotros – dijo la kunoichi.

-Sabía que llegarías a quererme feíta linda :) – añadió el artista, dando un sorbo a una botella de sake.

-Claro que sí – añadió Sakura – de otra forma ¿cómo rayos crees que te soportaría, baka? :P

-Es verdad Sai-teme – dijo Naruto – y aunque seas un idiota malagradecido, bueno para nada, debo reconocer que nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

-¿Aunque la mía sea mejor que la tuya? – preguntó Sai, cargando a Naruto.

El Uzumaki sólo suspiró resignado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la particular forma que Sai tenía para agradecer.

De pronto el artista pareció haber recordado algo y, acto seguido, sacó una carpeta de su mochila.

Todos vieron expectantes las pinturas que Sai les tendía.

-Sai… esto es…? – intentó decir Sakura, sin poder terminar.

-Aaaa… - soltó el artista, sin sonreír – Lo he titulado: "El tonto, el guapo y la fea" :)

El rostro de Sakura se desencajó _(maldito bastardo ¡shanaroo! – gritaba inner Sakura)._

Tras aquellas palabras, Sai descubrió las pinturas. Eran exactamente iguales, y en ellas se podía apreciar un hermoso amanecer en Konoha, un amanecer que aún tenía estrellas en su cielo y donde las sakuras recién comenzaban a brotar en los cerezos. Sin duda todos estaban representados ahí. Pero, lo más hermoso estaba en el centro ya que ahí el equipo 7 se alzaba en su máximo esplendor, como amos y señores de aquella obra. Ubicado en el costado derecho, se podía apreciar a un sonriente Naruto, vestido como Hokage y con su típica pose de "es una promesa"; a una, para nada fea, Sakura que lucía hermosa con su alegre sonrisa, vestida con su antiguo uniforme chunnin, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Naruto y Sai; y por último, a la izquierda de la kunoichi se encontraba Sai, vestido con su uniforme ANBU y una mirada matadora.

Sai sonrió avergonzado. Sakura se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Sai – murmuró la kunoichi en voz baja.

De pronto Naruto, quien no había opinado nada, habló:

_-Oye teme! – chillaba un chibi Naruto – Si querías darme un regalo de bodas debía ser exclusivo, dattebayo! ToT _

Sakura y Sai sonrieron, en algunas ocasiones Naruto seguía comportándose como su hermano menor.

-Idiota – respondió Sai, buscando en su mochila y sacando un libro– Esto es para ti.

Naruto observó expectante aquel libro que el artista le ofrecía.

-Esto es…?

-Era el libro que Jiraiya-sama estaba escribiendo al momento de morir – reveló Sai – Raíz lo encontró, pero yo lo robé porque iban a destruirlo. Naruto, en este libro Jiraiya-sama escribió una profecía que le fue confiada hacía muchos años. En este libro escribió tu historia, tu verdad, tu futuro y tu destino.

Sakura corrió a sujetar a Naruto antes de que este golpease el suelo. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo.

-Naruto – habló Sai – tanto tú como nosotros conocemos el final de este libro, de tu historia. Todos sabemos que terminará en tu muerte.

Sakura y Naruto asintieron deprimidos.

-Pero hay algo que no sabes – contó el artista – y es estúpido porque has sido tú quien enseñó esto a Konoha; y es que: "cada uno hace su propio camino". Y, bueno, Jiraiya-sama también se dio cuenta de esto antes de morir.

Naruto le vio con expectación.

-Creo que al final de su vida Jiraiya-sama entendió que tu tienes ese poder tan especial. Él eligió morir por Konoha, por nuestro futuro, por tu futuro. Lo hizo porque fue su elección, no porque siempre hubiese sabido que moriría así. Creo que entendió el puñetero camino de mierda que elegiste te hará grande :) Entendió que la esperanza no es algo que pueda manejar el destino.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Naruto, confundido.

-Se suponía que tú vas a morir, pero tu camino ninja, sinceramente, dista mucho de la muerte. Él se dio cuenta de eso, pero no le dio tiempo para dibujarlo por lo que se limitó a escribirlo.

Naruto seguía sin entender, por lo que Sai suplicó con la mirada a Sakura, para que le ayudase.

-Naruto – explicó la kunoichi – Jiraiya-sama murió creyendo en ti…

Sakura no alcanzó a continuar porque su amigo se aferró a ella, envuelto en un remolino de emociones. La kunoichi se limitó a abrazarlo porque sabía que era lo único que podía ofrecerle en aquel momento.

Sai se ubicó junto a ellos.

-Yo – habló el artista – leí el libro sin querer… y al leer el final me pareció que lo más justo para ti es que no sólo fueran letras. Me he tomado la libertad de terminarlo.

Naruto abrió el libro y buscó el final. Lágrimas acompañaron a su sonrisa nostálgica: "La gran aventura de Naruto" ya no terminaba en dolor, sino en esperanza. Y, en aquel final, podía verse a un sonriente Naruto, reconocido como el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos. A su lado se encontraban todos sus amigos, incluso Sasuke estaba ahí, y en el cielo sonreían felices los espíritus de Jiraiya, Tsunade, Namikaze Minato y Kushina Uzumaki.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura bebió de un sorbo todo lo que quedaba de su última botella de sake. Estaba agotada, la carga emocional de aquel día había sido muy fuerte. Por suerte todos se habían dormido ya, y ella había terminado de ordenar la catástrofe que resultó de aquella reunión.

Se acercó al balcón con su cajetilla de cigarros en la mano. Itachi no había llegado a dormir y eso le extrañaba, pero comprendía que quizás él se sintiese incómodo por aquella inesperada situación.

Observó al cielo, y mientras liberaba el perjudicial humo del tabaco, se decidió en salir a caminar.

Recorriendo Konoha pensó en todos los buenos momentos que había vivido en aquella villa. Recordó su infancia, sus aventuras con el equipo 7, su entrenamiento con Tsunade, la partida de Sasuke…

Sakura no supo por qué, pero sus pasos la habían engañado y llevado a la misma banca donde años atrás el menor de los Uchiha se había marchado en busca de venganza.

Una fría brisa devolvió a Sakura a la realidad, mientras las hojas de cerezo revoloteaban a su alrededor. El intermitente humo del cigarro reflejaba la creciente angustia de la kunoichi. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada por el futuro de su aldea… pero tenía mucho más miedo por el futuro de sus amigos. No se lo había dicho a Neji, pero lo que no la dejaba ser completamente feliz era la permanente amenaza sobre Naruto, y el dolor de tener como enemigo a quien amó con tanto fervor.

Sakura observó el humo que salía de su cigarro; tan finito y etéreo… como todos. Y como si siempre hubiese sabido la respuesta a sus problemas, sonrió esperanzada. Ella siempre había temido a que sus seres queridos saliesen lastimados, y siempre había confiado ciegamente en que Naruto traería a Sasuke de regreso. Había confiado su vida a otros, y era hora de que fuese protagonista de su historia.

_-Desde hoy será diferente, serán ustedes quienes observen mi espalda – pensó Sakura, con decisión – Porque, esta vez, yo los protegeré a todos. _

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

_**(Recomendación: leer escuchando "How to save a life" de The Fray).**_

Sakura no sabía por qué, pero había sentido la necesidad de caminar hasta la entrada de Konoha y lo había hecho. Y había sido allí donde encontró a Uchiha Itachi, sentado sobre la gran muralla que rodeaba la ciudad y viendo hacia el exterior de la aldea. Con un salto, Sakura se ubicó a su lado. Itachi intentó abrazarla, pero ella se removió incómoda.

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura? Estás extraña desde la otra noche ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de saber qué sucedió? - preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha, desafiándola.

-La verdad, sí – respondió la Haruno con honestidad y firmeza en su mirada.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al Uchiha, que había esperado que la kunoichi se pusiera colorada, se desmayase o comenzara a llorar… no un sincero sí.

Sakura también se sorprendió con su respuesta, pero quería saber… la duda la estaba carcomiendo. Además ¡tenía todo el derecho a saberlo!

-¿Quieres saber qué pasó después o antes del beso? – preguntó Itachi, acercándose a ella.

La kunoichi se puso colorada. No había esperado que Itachi fuese tan directo en el plano sexual? Maldición… ya estaba comenzando a pensar mal.

_-Tengo que calmarme y pensar con claridad – decía Sakura, mentalmente_

_-¿pensar con claridad? – chillaba su Inner – En lo único que puedo pensar es que Itachi está muy buenoooo._

_Ambas esperaron la respuesta de chibi Sakura, pero esta estaba perdida por algún rincón de la mente de Sakura, balbuceando palabras como: Neji… abrazo… neji… _

_-Idiota .. pensaron Sakura e inner Sakura a la vez, ignorando a chibi Sakura._

-No estaba tan borracha como para no recordar lo que sucedió antes de aquel beso, Uchiha – respondió una enfadada Sakura.

Itachi, antes que amedrentarse, sonrió divertido por aquella situación y, acercándose aún más a Sakura, la encaró:

-¿De verdad? – preguntó burlesco – Pues yo creo que ya ni conoces. No puedes escapar de tus problemas bebiendo… eso sólo puede hacerlo quien tiene un hígado que lo soporte _(aja – pensó Sakura - ¿Cómo tú?)_ Pensé que siendo médica sabrías sobre eso, pero parece que me he equivocado.

-Idiota – rezongó Sakura, levantando su puño – vas a decírmelo o…

-¿O qué Sakura-chan? ¿Qué es lo que harás? – murmuró Itachi muy bajito en el oído de la kunoichi, acorralándola a la pared y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

_**(-Kyaaaa! Su voz es tan sexy Sakura – chillaba inner Sakura - ¡Lánzate encima de él! ¡Qué no se escape!)**_

-Esto – dijo Sakura, viéndolo con decisión, segundos antes de lanzarse sobre Itachi.

Vale, el plan inicial era lanzarse sobre él, derribarlo y hacerle pagar aquellas blasfemias… pero Itachi la agarró desprevenida y la atrajo aún más (de ser posible), a su cuerpo. Tras esto la inmovilizó y a Sakura no le quedó otra que besarlo

_**(-claro, esa no te la crees ni tú – la recriminaba una disgustada chibi Sakura, que debía arrancar de la furia de Inner Sakura, por "blasfemar" contra Itachi).**_

El Uchiha la recibió encantado, la kunoichi le gustaba, y mucho! Sakura, por su parte, comenzaba a disfrutar de aquel beso mientras una verdad tomaba fuerza en su ser: se había enamorado de Uchiha Itachi. Lo peor es que se había enamorado de una forma tan rápida y violenta que sus sentimientos comenzaban a involucrarse en demasía.

-Te dormiste en mis brazos, por eso te llevé a mi casa… no pensaba dejarte abandonada por ahí – le reveló Itachi.

Sakura lo vio de reojo. No le creía nada.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Sólo fue eso? – preguntó desconfiada.

-Sí – respondió el Uchiha – Ahora ¿por qué no me das otro beso?

Sakura saltó sobre él, una vez más.

Todo en aquel momento, se transformó en una vorágine de sentimientos carcomiendo los recovecos oscuros de sus almas. Para Itachi, Sakura era su salvación, la forma de expiar sus pecados y liberarse del odio y destrucción que siempre le rodearon; y para la Haruno, Itachi era la posibilidad de darse una posibilidad. Itachi había llegado para salvarla, y ella estaba ahí para salvarle.

Sólo un par de miradas bastaron para entenderse. Se querían y se darían una oportunidad, después de tanto dolor se la merecían. Y aunque en el más oculto rincón del corazón de Sakura, chibi Sakura continuase llamando a Neji, aunque Itachi presintiese que aquella relación les complicaría aún más las cosas.

Sakura se recostó sobre el pecho de Itachi, mientras éste le acariciaba los cabellos. Entre ambos siempre existió una química muy especial, sólo era cosa de observarles juntos por más de tres minutos y percatarse de las descaradas miradas que Itachi le pegaba a Sakura, o los secretos que ambos compartían a través de una sonrisa.

Itachi observó a Sakura de reojo; ya se había dormido. Parecía una figura de porcelana: tan frágil, delicada y a punto de romperse, le parecía increíble y admirable que aquella mujer, SU MUJER, tuviese aquella capacidad de sobreponerse a la vida.

Admiró su dormir por un par de horas, pensando en todo lo que el futuro les tendría deparado. Sabía que una guerra se aproximaba, y sabía también que no era tan descabellado pensar que alguno de los dos podía morir.

¡No!

Quitó de inmediato ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No iba a permitir que la lastimaran. Primero tendrían que matarlo, y aún muerto volvería a vivir para verla a salvo… para verla sonreír. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Itachi se había enamorado… y no estaba dispuesto a perder a su persona especial. Porque, fiablemente, tras años de camas vacías el mayor de los Uchiha encontraba en su pequeña y dulce flor, el refugio y el verdadero significado de la palabra hogar. Sin duda alguna, Sakura le había hecho bien, lo había cambiado… y él jamás dejaría de agradecérselo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura observó a Itachi de reojo. El Uchiha se había puesto su máscara ANBU, que lo hacía ver aún más apuesto.

La kunoichi sonrió. Era irónico que tras tantos años persiguiendo a Sasuke, terminase enamorada de su hermano.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! Soy nuevamente. Esta vez sí que me he tardado, pero los Juegos olímpicos me consumieron xD! Me encantaron, y aunque Chile sólo consiguiera una medalla ¡Vamos Fernando! Me emocioné viéndolos (sobretodo al dream team en basketball, y a las niñas haciendo gimnasia rítmica). Ahora que están dando los juegos paraolímpicos, también los quería ver pero en mi país no los transmiten u.u**

**Bueno… no fue mucho NejiSaku, pero lo hubo. En cambio, Itachi y Sakura se acercan cada vez más.**

**Spoilers para el próximo capítulo?**

**Se concreta el matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, comienza la guerra.**

**Esta historia me está consumiendo! Me paso gran parte de mi tiempo libre y no tan libre, pensando en posibles finales y arreglando detallitos que no me parecieron. Además, estoy pensando en una nueva historia. **

**Eso no significa que dejaré esta, o que esta ya valla a terminar. No, es sólo que me encariñado con algunos personajes y me gustaría poder darles otro final. Y eso es lo que quería preguntarles… Es que he barajado la posibilidad de hacer un SasuSaku, un NaruSaku, NejiSaku, ItaSaku o un SaiSaku.**

**A mí me seduce mucho la idea de un SaiSaku, pero no sé si pegue con la suficiente fuerza… y me gustaría que a ustedes también les gustase. Por eso dejo este tema abierto. Tienen el camino libre para elegir a la próxima pareja protagonista de mi fic:**

**Itachi x Sakura**

**Neji x Sakura**

**Sai x Sakura**

**Naruto x Sakura**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Ustedes eligen. Tienen hasta que suba el capítulo 15 para escoger a los protagonistas.**

**Bueno, espero que estén muy bien. Muchas gracias a quienes me escriben :) me hacen muy feliz! Se los agradezco.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. No se olviden de ****dejadme un review! **

**Saludos especiales a:**

PolinSeneka: lamento la nueva demora, no ha sido a propósito. Espero que no hayas destruído la computadora xD! Ah, sí. Tienes mucha razón. Yo también soy pacifista, es más creo que acá en Chile falta que la gente tenga mayor espíritu deportivo y aceptación de la derrota porque no es justo para quienes disfrutan el espectáculo, que otros creen disturbios n.n perdón es que me emociono xD! Me he reído mucho con tu review, y es verdad. Los demás personajes en la mayoría de los fics pueden morir y uno lo sabe al final xD! Es que, si te has dado cuenta, yo he tratado de darles su espacio a todos :P porque todos tienen su importancia para la villa. Nooo… ni me lo recuerdes. El día en que leí el manga de la muerte de Itachi quedé en blanco. Te juro que no lo podía creer… terminé llorando a mares. Es verdad que al principio me gustó Sasuke u.u pero… tras conocer a Itachi Kyaaaa! No tengo dudas de cuál me gustó más. Itachi es tan atractivo, sexy, fuerte, genial… aahhh baba! Joooo… yo también adoro a Sai 3 es uno de mis personajes favoritos ever! Bueno, ya has visto parte de la convivencia, después me cuentas qué te pareció. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Te cuidas mucho vale? Chauuu!

Carmen uchiha: sí, regresé. No, no me escribiste ToT me tenías olvidada u.u Me alegro mucho que este capítulo te gustara tanto :) Sip. Quería hacer una relación más particular la de Kakashi y Sakura. Como que él siempre fue un guía de Sasuke y Naruto… pero a la pobre Sakurita la dejó a la deriva… y quize arreglar eso. Yo también odio esa imagen débil de Sakura, aunque a veces trato de calmarme pensando que quizás fue puesta así para representar lo varonil y lo femenino, y eso de que el hombre debe proteger a la mujer. Te envidio por tus vacaciones, aunque yo ahora entraré a mi semana de vacaciones de septiembre xD! Espero que estés muy bien y que el capítulo te haya gustado. Sigue estudiando también (Qué estudias?), qué te valla muy bien y mucha fuerza para aguantar las clases n.n!

Maya-chan: hola! Bueno, otra vez demoré mucho u.u gomen! Bueno, este capítulo no tiene muchos celos, pero sí tiene realidades… y mucho romance xD! Sep. Sasuke ya aparecerá, y será bastante sexy y malvado jojojojo xD! No puedo revelar el personaje que va a morir, aunque creo que todas terminarán aborreciéndome T.T Este capítulo no tuvo muchos chibis, pero es en bien del fic xD! Espero que estés muy bien y qué el capítulo te haya gustado! xDD! Cuídate un montón y, como diría Tobi, sé una buena chica! :D

Agridulce: Lo pero es que me volví a perder! No fue mucho NejiSaku, pero es un atisbo para lo que vendrá a futuro :D supongo que te has dado cuenta :) Sobre lo que me dices, yo adoro a Itachi con todo mi ser y sobre todas las cosas, pero en el fic a Neji lo encuentro demasiado tierno y me encanta. Oye, de verdad, muchas gracias por la apreciación que tienes de mi fic… que me digas eso igual me impulsa a seguir con mayor fuerza. Te lo agradezco mucho. Me pegaré una vuelta por tus fics n.n Nos leemos. Cuídate y qué estés bien!

CeReZiTa-Chan: Hola! Todas quieren que Sakura se quede con Neji ¿es que acaso odian a mi pobre Itachi? A mí también me encanta que Sakura sea la protagonista, le da un toque especial aunque no puedo explicarlo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad, es muy importante para mí. Te cuidas mucho, vale? Espero que estés muy bien y que, por supuesto, el capítulo también te haya gustado. Chauuu!

Natsumi panda-chan: Hola! (Misao está sonrojada), muchas gracias por el apoyo! 3 Sip, Neji tendrá varios adversarios en su camino, y grandes decisiones que lo harán crecer. La verdad es que nunca pensé les iba a gustar la parte de los chibis y las salidas de madre de los personajes, pero me alegro de haberme arriesgado xD Lamento no haber subido el capítulo para el día que lo prometí, pero bueno u.u Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura. Lo he intentado hacer más largo. Bueno, qué estés bien! Chauu!

Chibi Sakurita: Hi! Muchas gracias por los halagos (Misao se sonroja n.n), intentaré que se mantengan con el tiempo :) A mí también me pasa que me vuelvo loca con algunas historias y termino desesperándome y emocionándome hasta terminarlas. Pucha, me demoré bastante en continuar, pero ya estoy aquí. Este capítulo no tiene muchos chibis, pero espero que te guste de igual forma. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también… y bueno, hay bastante Neji e Itachi para todos los gustos. Qué estés muy bien! :D

Thebettersanimes: Hola, muy bien ¿y tú? Sip, tardé mucho otra vez u.u lo lamento de verdad. Me alegro de que el capítulo te hubiese gustado tanto y ufff… me alegro de que no te haya aburrido n.n Quize guardar ese característico espíritu de niño que tiene Naruto porque me encanta xD! Y así refrescar a los demás personajes. Y bueno, tienes que considerar que Neji siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus entrenamientos. Podrán ser unos genios, pero… son unos imbéciles en materia amorosa xD! Sí, amí esa parte también me pareció muy tierna 3 No, no me molesta en nada. Me llamo Karla, con K más conocida como Misao xD! ¿Y tú? No me has molestado para nada, me he reído mucho, gracias :D Espero que te cuides y estés muy bien. Escribe todo lo que quieras que yo te reescribiré de vuelta porque me encanta xD

Conchito: Me alegro de que te gustara tanto 3 :D Yo también amé las partes de Sai, estoy muy orgullosa de la personalidad que le di en el Fic :P no sé tiene algo que me vuelve loca xD! Es tan indiferente, irreverente que ahhh! 3 Yo vi la presentación completa y fue maravillosa. Supongo que disfrutaste el basketball a concho, como yo xD! Qué estés muy bien, y que el capítulo te haya gustado n.n

AlichaSxS: Me alegro de que te gustase tanto n.n xDDD! Lo de Naruto y Shizune lo había pensado hacía mucho porque no me imagino a Naruto siendo tratado de Hokage por sus antiguos compañeros xD! Es más, me lo imagino como la relación de Tsunade y Jiraiya xD! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Qué estés muy bien! Byeee!

Muren: jajaja xDD! Me encanta escribir esos líos de tíos celosos y coladitos por Sakura xD! Bueno, me odiarás por haber tardado tanto xD! Lo siento, no lo hago apropósito. Amas a Naruto? xD! Yo también, me encanta xDDD! Muchas gracias por tu review n.n espero que este capi te guste mucho! Sayonara!

Dokuro-chan: Hi! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto. Bienvenida a bordo n.n! Waaa…! Eres de NarutoSpain xD! Eres VIP xD! Jajaja… naaah acá no hay privilegios xD! Yo también leo ese fic y me encanta 3 muero por una conti xD! Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste mucho también! Nos leemos! (Cómo te llamas en NS??) Qué estés bien! Chauuu!

Xabax: Hola! Sip. Se acerca la parte sangrienta de la historia, y no será la única… n.n Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Qué estés muy bien! Chau!

Roseetoile: muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n (misao se sonroja n-n) Lo de Shizune y Naruto, como explicaba antes, lo tenía preparado porque no me la creo que sus compañeros de toda la vida lo vallan a llamar Hokage sólo por serlo xD! Habrá SasuSaku, no te preocupes. Bueno, por ahora Neji dejará en stand by sus sentimientos porque quiere a Sakura… pero sólo es por un tiempo, aunque no le resultará mucho xD! La guerra se acerca. Cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien n.n Chauuu!

Hinat uzumaki: hola! .n.n Muchas gracias por el post! Te lo agradezco mucho! Bueno, para tu alegría :D la boda de Naruto y Hinata será en el próximo capítulo. Se vienen emociones fuertes :P espero que las disfrutes! Chau chau!


	13. Nieve Blanca

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

Disclaimer (con spoilers!): Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

Disclaimer 2: el sobrenombre que Inner Sakura le da al mayor de los Uchiha, y que es: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun, es autoría de Kaatheeriineen-n! Gracias :P

Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante.

**En el capítulo anterior: Tras una pequeña fiesta en casa de Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru y Sai, los sentimientos de Neji, Itachi y Sakura quedaron revelados. Los dos últimos decidieron arriesgarse, y el prodigio Hyuga decidió esperar. Por otro lado, Sakura, Naruto y Sai, le dieron una especial despedida de soltero al Hokage.**

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Capítulo 13: "Nieve Blanca" **

El tiempo transcurrió rápido para los habitantes de Konoha. Los exámenes chunnin habían terminado y la villa sonreía orgullosa frente a los únicos cuatro participantes que habían logrado graduarse: Hyuga Hanabi, quien había resultado ser un prodigio, junto a Konohamaru y su grupo. Ebisu, su sensei, no cabía en sí de la alegría.

Pese a que el invierno se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, muchos romances crecían en la villa. Entre las familias con tradición ninja ya se comentaba lo convenientes que eran algunas de éstas.

Una de las nuevas parejas, y de las más comentadas, era la que formaban Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hanabi. Para nadie era un secreto que la: "ya-no-tan-pequeña-Hyuga" había estado enamorada desde siempre del chico perro. Y, tras el último periodo, el joven Inuzuka había mostrado gran interés por la hermana menor de su mejor amiga. Además Hiashi Hyuga conocía a Kiba desde que éste era un "cachorro" (como Naruto solía llamarlo), y veía con muy buenos ojos la posición de capitán ANBU y líder de los rastreadores de Konoha.

Shikamaru por fin había "formalizado" su relación con Temari, aunque para ellos ya era algo formal hacía más de tres años. Gaara y Kankurou, en cambio, se mostraron reacios a perder a su hermana, pero también estaban aliviados de que se comprometiera por amor y con un shinobi tan destacado como el Nara. Porque sin duda Shikamaru había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para apostar bien sus fichas, ganándose la confianza previa de todo el concejo de Suna, quienes auguraban que un matrimonio así era altamente conveniente para sellar la alianza con Konoha. Porque para Suna y Konoha era un mutuo acuerdo de defensa, pero para Shikamaru y Temari, era amor… Gaara y Kankurou lo sabían, y por eso terminaron aceptando. Siempre imaginaron que su hermanara terminaría bien, que estaba para grandes cosas… que de los tres era la más cuerda y con más oportunidades de establecer una relación de parámetros cercanos a lo normal. Por eso les alegraba aquella noticia, porque ella se lo merecía. Y aunque el Nara fuese el más grandioso vago de todo el universo shinobi, su posición de estratega y embajador de Konoha, no lo hacían un cualquiera.

La relación de Ino y Sai, continuaba igual. La kunoichi había tocado el tema de acercar su relación a algo más normal, pero al ver que el artista pegaba el grito en el cielo y escapaba sin voltear atrás, decidió dejar de molestarlo y seguir el concejo de Sakura _(-deja que las cosas caigan por su peso cerda. No lo presiones, y ya verás como él se acercará a ti). _Pero el tiempo pasaba e Ino comenzaba a desesperarse y decepcionarse… aunque al final terminó aceptando el "miedo" de su pareja frente a una relación estable y formal. Y, finalmente, estaban muy bien así ¿para qué cagarla metiéndole compromisos que los presionaran? Quizás su amiga tenía razón… ambos estaban en lo más alto de sus carreras ninjas y ella recién se había incorporado a la unidad comandada por Ibiki, por lo que su reducido tiempo libre no daba para planificar bodas.

Chouji había sido aceptado en el escuadrón de Anko, y ambos parecían relacionarse muy bien. Aquella excelente relación germinó en varios grados de pasión… y la ardiente Anko terminó enseñándole al Akimichi algo más que técnicas de combate.

Pese a no tener la venia del directo implicado, TenTen había entablado una relación con Neji. Sí, así como lo leeís… porque el Hyuga no le daba bola, pero era una buena forma de ocultar su orgullo herido tras saber sobre la creciente relación entre Sakura e Itachi.

A TenTen no le importaba la indiferencia de Neji porque ella lo amaba así. Tenía la esperanza de que un día él se diera cuenta de que Sakura no estaba en su destino.

Por otro lado, la relación de Sakura e Itachi marchaba a la perfección. Ambos estaban enamorados y, por sobretodo, la kunoichi parecía haber enterrado sus antiguos, extraños e incomprensibles sentimientos por Neji.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La glacial mañana de invierno en Konoha, dejaba en evidencia un hermoso manto de nieve que cubría las calles… dándole la bienvenida al evento más importante de la temporada: el gran y espectacular matrimonio de Uzumaki Naruto, el reconocido _(-y grandioso ttebayo! – añadió un aparecido chibi Naruto)_, Sexto Hokage de Konoha, con la tímida pero hermosa Hinata.

Todo estaba perfectamente preparado para ser la mayor fiesta en la historia del país del fuego. Naruto se encontraba completamente enamorado (y alterado), por lo que decidió que todas las villas se enterasen de la celebración. Por este motivo los Kages de otras villas fueron invitados, aunque el único que confirmó fue el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. Nadie esperó que los otros países declinaran las invitaciones, pero estaban tan asustados por el creciente poderío militar de Akatsuki que optaron por no abandonar sus villas.

Para Konoha, claro está, aquella situación no se pasó por alto, y por esto un gran número de shinobis fue excluido de las celebraciones para montar guardia y alertar a la villa ante un eventual ataque. Uchiha Itachi, por su parte, se ofreció como vigía voluntario ya que Sakura tenía asuntos que atender como pareja de Hiashi Hyuga.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Aquella era uno de los más bellos atardeceres que Konoha hubiese visto jamás. El frío había dado paso a una suave brisa primaveral, mientras que la nieve caía con delicadeza… recordando la dulce palidez de la novia.

Aquel sí sería un magno evento. A la altura de la familia Hyuga, claro está, y digno de un Hokage. Sin duda, el matrimonio del siglo.

Las parejas comenzaron a llegar a la plaza de Konoha. Todos estaban engalanados con hermosos kimonos ceremoniales, muy precisos para la ocasión. Llegaba a ser divertido el empeño en que muchas mujeres jóvenes habían puesto en sus atuendos para ver si así podían lograr una buena "cacería".

Sakura, en su rol de anfitriona (junto a Hiashi), llegó muy temprano al lugar. Iba acompañada por Itachi, quien la veía embobado.

Varios conocidos ya se encontraban en el lugar, partiendo por Rock Lee, que conversaba animadamente con Maito Gai. Sakura los observó de reojo mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente. Itachi, al percatarse de aquello volteó a ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención de su pareja ¡craso error! Tanto maestro y alumno vestían exactamente igual, y se encontraban abrazados mientras Gai intentaba darle un par de lecciones de baile a su alumno.

Pudieron observar también, como Chouji y Yamato vigilaban las entradas al camarín del novio, cumpliendo su rol de guardaespaldas. Ambos vestían el uniforme de los Jounin y se mantenían en posición atenta… aunque el plato de shushi que el akimichi tenía en sus manos no era digno de disimularse.

Shino estaba sentado en privilegiadas posiciones junto a Kurenai. Se ubicaban entre los más destacados invitados de la novia junto al pequeño Shinta (recordad: el hijo de Asuma y Kurenai). Sakura ahogó su risa, aunque le parecía muy cómica la actitud paternalista del Aburame con el niño.

Mientras observaban a los invitados, Sakura fue incapaz de señalar un rincón a Itachi. Ahí, intentando pasar disimulados, Kiba y Hanabi hacían de las suyas.

Como aún no podía encontrar a Hiashi, Sakura siguió entreteniéndose con el panorama que el matrimonio le ofrecía. Estaba en eso cuando sintió que Itachi señalaba hacia la entrada del evento. Allí, un muy campante, apuesto, sexy y guapo Kakashi, entraba con Shizune de la mano. Ambos le sonrieron a la joven pareja, y Sakura no pudo menos que lanzarse sobre su antiguo maestro y la que fuese su hermana mayor.

El reloj corría con prisa e Itachi debió despedirse de Sakura para ir a patrullar, no sin antes besarla con pasión… demostrándole a todos los presentes que aquella muchacha era solamente suya, y quien se atreviese a lo contrario se las vería con su sharingan. Sakura rió ante tal muestra de afecto por parte del Uchiha, se despidió de él y continuó su búsqueda.

No le fue complicado encontrar a Shikamaru, ya que el Nara la había divisado desde los "problemáticos" baños de mujeres, donde había acompañado a su "problemática" novia, que le había dado un buen zape por haberla llamado así. Sakura se acercó a ellos y les saludó, intentando aguantar la risa que le provocaba aquella escena.

-Maldita mujer problemática – se quejó Shikamaru.

Temari sólo lo miró con odio, y luego le sonrió.

Sakura negaba con la cabeza, brindándole el apoyo a la kunoichi de la arena. Tras esto, soltó unas palabras sobre lo guapo que podía ser Shikamaru si se bañaba de vez en cuando, y tras eso abrazó feliz a Temari.

Sakura y la hermana mayor de Gaara, se habían hecho amigas gracias a que la médico había salvado a Kankurou… y, bueno, a que Temari vivía más en Konoha que en Suna.

Mientras se alejaba, Sakura pensaba en lo atractiva que lucía Temari, que vestía un elegante kimono verde musgo, que pegaba muy bien con sus ojos, con hermosos motivos otoñales, y un obi dorado. Lucía verdaderamente respetable _(-Cómo la hermana del Kazekage que es – añadió inner Sakura)._

No había terminado de despedirse cuando Ino saltó sobre ella. Sakura admiró a su amiga; realmente lucía preciosa: llevaba un kimono azul rey, que hacía juego con sus ojos, atado por un obi blanco para darle suavidad a sus movimientos. Y, para rematar, un atrevido escote que mostraba el inicio de sus pechos y que Sai no paraba de observar.

-Pervertido – le dijo Sakura, con enfado.

-Que tú seas plana como una tabla y que te cubras como una monja, no significa que Ino no pueda lucirse, fea – añadió Sai, burlándose de Sakura ya que en la fiesta debía comportarse y no podía golpearlo.

_-Maldito baka! Ya me las pagarás todas cuando estemos en la casa – chillaba inner Sakura, mientras se imaginaba deshollejando al artista._

Ino, para salvar la integridad física de su pareja, prefirió huir de ahí. Sai escapó a su lado.

_-Cobarde – añadió una chibi Sakura, mientras daba vueltas al espejo… admirando su figura. _

En eso estaba cuando se encontró cerca de TenTen que estaba, extrañamente sola. La morena kunoichi se veía, sencillamente despampanante. Vestía un hermoso kimono rosa, con diseños alusivos a la primavera, atado por un obi verde. Su escote era aún más revelador que el de Ino, y dejaba muy poco para la imaginación y la ferviente confirmación de que TenTen de niña ya no tenía nada. Sakura evitó acercarse a ella ya que el último tiempo la kunoichi no hacía más que tirarle mierda sin motivo aparente.

Y en eso estaba, tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que, del susto, terminó en brazos de Neji tras haber chocado con él.

Sakura quedó en shock. Como miembro de la familia Hyuga, Neji había pasado la última semana en los terrenos de su clan. Y no recordaba que el muchacho fuese tan apuesto ¿o tal vez sí? Quizás era producto de su cansina mente, pero Neji le pareció más atractivo que nunca con aquella yukata blanca que sólo tenía en, un verde muy clarito, el símbolo del bouke en su espalda. Y, claro, no llevar el protector de la villa le sentaba muy bien porque así ella podía apreciar su frente limpia de cualquier sello de mierda.

_-Kyaaa! – chilló una chibi Sakura – Neji se ve más atractivo que nunca ¿No es así?_

_-Qué dices tonta! – la recriminaba inner Sakura – Yo a mi Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun no lo cambio ni por un ejército de Nejis, Kakashis, Sasukes y Sais al desnudo. _

Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

Por su parte, Neji estaba asombrado. Llevaba años viviendo con Sakura y jamás la había visto llevar un kimono, y ahora que la veía… le parecía especialmente hermosa.

El Hyuga quedó sin palabras, concentrándose en tratar de cerrar la boca y salvar su dignidad.

Sakura enrojeció. Nunca alguien, ni siquiera Itachi, la había observado con aquella intensidad. Sentía que el Hyuga podía tocar su alma en cualquier segundo, y que podía perderse para siempre en aquel hermoso mar perlado.

_-Dile algo, pareces tonta – replicó su furiosa inner, haciéndola reaccionar._

-Hola Neji. Te ves muy bien – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole con cortesía.

_-Genial ¿es eso todo lo que se te ocurre S-a-k-u-r-a-c-h-a-n? Joder, qué tonta eres –molestaba su inner._

-Gracias, tú también – respondió Neji.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la Haruno. Esperaba algo más, no un simple "tú también". Cualquiera podía decirle eso!

El cerebro de Neji, por su parte, se había desconectado. Y es que ¡jamás imaginó que Haruno podía lucir así! Si bien era una mujer muy hermosa, hacía años que había dejado de preocuparse por su aspecto… y, por lo tanto, esa salvaje belleza natural que ella tenía, lucía aún mejor tras sus hermosas y seductoras pestañas, que enmarcaban a la perfección sus bellos ojos.

Lo divertido era que su amiga, compañera y "ojalá-algo-más" vestía un sencillísimo kimono, pero… no sabría explicar si era el maldito kimono, sus ojos o su maldita y atractiva forma de ser lo que comenzaba a volverlo loco.

De pronto Neji recordó que era aquella naturalidad de Sakura lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. Sí, porque ella había captado perfectamente el espíritu de una fiesta tradicional Hyuga, y no se había desgastado en maquillarse o ponerse un kimono para llamar la atención como las demás. Porque le bastaban sus rosados cabellos que llevaba sujetos en un moño alto, que la hacía lucir aún más elegante, sus rosadas mejillas y el simple corte de un sencillo pero hermoso kimono negro, ribeteado con sakuras en las mangas y cerca de los pies, junto a un obi plateado. Sencillamente, se veía hermosa.

Lamentablemente para el joven Hyuga, sus reflexiones sobre Sakura se vieron interrumpidas cuando la potente voz de su tío se hizo presente.

-Buenas noches Sakura, Neji – saludó Hiashi – Se ve hermosa, Sakura-san.

-Usted también se ve muy apuesto Hiashi-sama – respondió Sakura, con respeto.

_-Cínica – dijo inner Sakura - ¿No te quejabas de la respuesta de Neji?_

-Con tu permiso Neji, nos retiramos. Ve a sentarte que la boda ya va a comenzar – añadió Hiashi.

El Hyuga los vio pasar, mientras Sakura le hacía una delicada seña de despedida inclinando la cabeza. _(Chibi Neji golpea una foto de Hiashi hasta hacerla pedazos –Maldito tío de mierda que me quita a Sakura)_

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Naruto vestía un kimono ceremonial negro. Lucía muy solemne pese a su zorruna e infantil sonrisa. El collar que Tsunade le diera años atrás, colgaba con orgullo de su cuello. No puedo menos que observar a sus amigos… estaba tan ansioso ¡quería casarse con Hinata, ya! _Y, bueno, claro… llevarla a hacer cosas de adultos – pensaba un chibi Naruto, mientras le sangraba la nariz._

La tímida Hyuga apareció con la puntualidad que caracterizaba a su clan. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido ante ella y, que, la naturaleza la acompañase para hacer de ese momento aún más mágico y solemne.

Mientras Hinata avanzaba hacia su novio, la nieve se dejó caer aún con más suavidad… fusionándose con la palidez y suavidad de su piel. Era el invierno que la saludaba, inclinándose ante su hermosura como jamás lo haría ante nadie.

El blanco kimono de seda que Hinata llevaba, resaltaba como parte de la hermosa composición. Los relieves de la tela sólo formaban parte del paisaje, rindiendo tributo ante la maravillosa figura de porcelana que emergía… y que, por primera vez, toda Konoha se dignaba a admirar. El obi lila sólo cumplía la función de resaltar los perlados y lindos ojos de la muchacha, que brillaban cuales estrellas por la emoción de aquel momento.

Se veía hermosa. Tanto que ella con su timidez era incapaz de creer que, por una vez en la vida, todas las miradas se centrasen en ella. En ella quien nunca había sido la mejor kunoichi, ni la más divertida, ni la más seductora… En ella que siempre fue la más perseverante, la más tierna y comprensiva. Pero aquella noche estaba destinada a su esplendor… era la noche donde Hinata prendería de una buena vez y para siempre la hermosura de su luz propia, para brillar con fuerza junto a Naruto y por cuenta propia.

Desde su lugar, Naruto la veía embobado… como jamás había observado a otra mujer. Cualquiera que le viese sonreía ante la devoción con la que admiraba a su futura mujer.

Sakura sonrió enternecida. Siempre había escuchado sobre la familia Hyuga, y no podía olvidar los crueles relatos sobre la infancia de Hinata, quien siempre había sido despreciada por su padre por ser débil, por mostrar afectos. Se merecían un reconocimiento más grande que todos estuviesen ahí.

Y así, por primera vez en muchos años, Sakura mandó el protocolo al diablo, y poniéndose de pie comenzó a aplaudir a la pareja impulsada por todas aquellas vertiginosas emociones. Sin duda alguna, Hinata era una hermosa estrella a punto de nacer.

Naruto observó a su amiga, le estaba sonriendo. Sorbeteando los mocos y, atmbién, mandando al diablo su posición de Hokage… partió corriendo en busca de su novia. Iba a entrar con ella, porque ellos eran uno. Siempre habían sido uno, y siempre estarían así.

Hiashi Hyuga no era un hombre de emociones, por lo que a Neji no le pareció extraña la mirada reprobatoria que le mandó a Sakura. Cuando sí se sorprendió fue cuando la reprobación cambió a calidez. Ambos Hyugas coincidieron en lo mismo… Sakura era una mujer increíble porque había sido capaz de leer el corazón temeroso de Hinata, y darle la valentía para comenzar su nueva vida. Y así, tras levantarse… ambos orgullos de Konoha, se pusieron a aplaudir.

Por otro lado, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba y Hanabi, no dudaron en seguir a Sakura, levantándose también. Hinata era su mejor amiga y ellos la habían visto crecer y transformarse en la hermosa mujer que era. Sabían que se merecía eso y más. Akamaru no dudó en acompañarlos con sus armónicos ladridos, homenajeando a los festejados.

Shizune y Kakashi, ya se encontraban aplaudiendo de pie, al igual que Ino, Shikamaru, Temari y Sai, mientras escuchaban los melancólicos sollozos de Lee y Gai.

Finalmente todos los asistentes a la ceremonia aplaudieron a la más tímida flor de Konoha, que hoy se convertía en mujer, cumpliendo su sueño de amor.

Por su parte, Hinata sonreía con dulzura, mientras observaba a los presentes. La estaban reconociendo ¡la reconocían a ella! A ella, que siempre buscó ser reconocida por sus pares, por Naruto y por… ¡oh, dios! Iba a desmayarse. Junto a Neji se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su padre, sonriéndole… reconociéndola.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La ceremonia no tardó en efectuarse debido a la efervescencia de Naruto por, literalmente, secuestrarse a la novia.

Ambos se aceptaron de inmediato, complaciendo a Hiashi Hyuga ya que su familia se conectaba directamente con la realeza de Konoha.

Ni bien terminada la ceremonia, todos los invitados se lanzaron a felicitar a los recién casados.

-Cuídala mucho Naruto, sino te las verás con nosotros – dijo Kiba, señalando a Akamaru.

El Hokage comenzó a sudar frío, aunque no tenía nada que temer porque el amaba a Hinata y la protegería con todas sus fuerzas… y las del Kyubi también.

Shino y Kurenai también se le acercaron para desearles felicidad y advertirle que cuidase de Hinata.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La fiesta se realizaba a la perfección. Hiashi y Sakura habían planeado con mucho cuidado los detalles, lo cual había sorprendido y agradado a Sakura. Le parecía conmovedor que un padre demostrase tanta preocupación por su hija, pese a ser tan autoritario y madito en ocasiones.

Entre Sakura y Hiashi había nacido una especie de extraña amistad, porque pese a recriminar variados accionares del hombre, ella siempre había admirado lo que significaba ser un Hyuga, y por su parte, el gran patriarca sentía verdadera curiosidad por la kunoichi de rosados cabellos. La verdad es que le agradaba de sobremanera, y no podía dejar de pensarla guiando a un clan poderoso como el Uchiha o el Hyuga. Y si bien era cierto que era una "don nadie" con respecto a clanes, era la mejor kunoichi que conocía, la mejor médico y además había sido la alumna y favorita de Tsunade ¿Qué otra gloria iba a pedir? Sakura era linda, agradable y valiente. Todavía no comprendía qué tenía su sobrino en la cabeza como para dejarla escapar así.

-Deseo agradecerle su colaboración Sakura-san – le agradeció Hiashi.

Sakura se volteó hacia él ¡pero si ella lo había hecho con gusto! _(aunque me quedé sin ver a Itachi de gala – suspiró con desdén, una inner Sakura)._

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama. Es un placer hacerle compañía _(shanarooo! Yo quería estar con Itachi – gritaba su inner)_.

-Quería agradecer su gesto hacia Hinata, estoy seguro que ella jamás lo olvidará – dijo el patriarca Hyuga.

-Sólo hice lo que ella merecía hacía mucho tiempo; ser reconocida por aquellos que la rodean – habló Sakura, de forma firme pero tranquila.

-Sé que usted, y toda esta aldea cree que soy un padre cruel y déspota. Y quizás tengan razón, pero sé que algún día no estaré y quiero que mi familia pueda sacar el clan adelante. Creo que tanto usted como yo amamos a Konoha sobre todas las cosas. Sólo quiero que en el momento indicado la familia Hyuga esté unida con la aldea.

Sakura sonrió. Maltito viejo, no podía enojarse con él!

-Comprendo sus sentimientos Hiashi-sama. Usted es un padre y sé que hace lo mejor por su familia, pero debe saber que ellos son muy fuertes y quizás ya estén listos para afrontar la vida. Tal vez sea hora de que les diga cuánto los quiere…

Hiashi disimuló una sonrisa. Aquella jovencita le encantaba… era, exactamente lo que el clan necesitaba.

-Definitivamente encajas a la perfección… - murmuró el patriarca Hyuga.

-¿Eh? – preguntó Sakura, confundida.

-Con el espíritu Hyuga. Lo digo por la fiesta, me ayudaste y entendiste el concepto a la perfección – explicó Hiashi.

Sakura rió. Si él supiera…

-La verdad es que no soy tan perfecta como usted cree. Mi humor es pésimo, me enfado con facilidad y soy muy bruta en ocasiones. Si me he comportado como una señorita es porque Tsunade-sama incluyó esto en sus clases, y porque, bueno, quiero mucho a Naruto y Hinata… así que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Hiashi alzó una ceja. Aquella mujercita cada vez le caía mejor.

-Eres muy buena con tus amigos Sakura-san – dijo Hiashi - ¿Quieres bailar?

Sakura sonrió agradecida. Claro que le gustaría bailar… pero…

-Por supuesto.

Hiashi sonrió a su compañera y, aprovechando que Neji pasaba por allí, lo acercó a Sakura.

-Olvidé que tengo que supervisar a los guardias – se excusó el padre de Hinata – Neji, bailarás con Sakura en mi lugar.

Y sin decir más, se fue.

Sakura bajó la mirada. Maldito viejo! ¡Qué iba a hacer ahora! Ella era un desastre en la pista. Su maldita maestra había muerto antes de enseñarle a bailar!

-Sakura, si no quieres bailar no hay problema – le dijo Neji, algo abatido.

Sakura le vio directamente a los ojos, y supo que jamás podría negarse ante él. Había algo en Neji, algo que no había visto antes en él… y que ahora empezaba a volverla loca.

-No, Neji… no es eso – se excusó la Kunoichi, con una timidez ajena – La verdad es que no sé bailar.

Neji la miró con curiosidad. Sakura sonrió avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín… y al Hyuga le pareció aún más adorable que antes. Jamás, desde que la conocía, la había visto así de… mujer.

-Bueno – dijo Neji, altaneramente – Eso puede remediarse, si quieres puedo enseñarte.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. Neji, sonrió… parecía una niña.

-¿De veras Neji? ¿Lo prometes? ¿Aunque sea la peor alumna del mundo? – se aventuró la Haruno.

Neji la abrazó, y le susurró en el oído:

-Aunque seas peor que Lee haciendo ninjutsu.

Sakura sonrió y lo golpeó con suavidad y disimulo. Neji se acercó a enfrentarla. Fue ahí cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y tanto el Hyuga como la Haruno se perdieron en el otro.

Neji se acercó a Sakura aún más. Ella no hizo ademán de alejarse. El Hyuga aferró la cintura de la kunoichi con fuerza… y comenzaba a juntar sus labios con los de ella cuando…

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Hokage-sama, Akatsuki nos ataca!

**Continuará…**

**Sorpresaaa! Apuesto a que no esperaban que subiera el capítulo tan pronto, pero ya ven… es la recompensa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto xD!**

**Bueno. Este capítulo ha salido rápido, pero mucho más corto que el anterior. La verdad es que tengo un problema en mis ojos, pero no quise dejar de escribir. Sólo espero mejorar pronto porque ya no aguanto tener un maldito parche en mi ojo izquierdo!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Naruto se ha casado y, bueno… para aquellas que comenzaban a odiarme por poner mucho ItaSaku… ahora tengan la duda directo a la vena. **

**Me ha gustado mucho hacer este capítulo, aunque no tenga tantos diálogos como los demás. Espero que ustedes opinen algo similar.**

**Waaa! Comienzo mi semana de vacaciones de Septiembre xD! Así que estoy muy relajada :P a ver cómo se da este regreso a clases.**

**Estoy super contenta porque R.E.M viene a Chile! n.n por fin Kami-sama escuchó mis ruegos de fan desesperada xD! Ahhh! No me aguanto para ir a verlos baba baba baba!**

**Creo que en este capítulo me he re-enamorado de Neji, a quien lo tenía algo botado. Pero bueno… los capítulos que se acercan sí que van a estar fuertes. Así que después no quiero amenazas de muerte por el rumbo que tomará la historia. Aunque, por otro lado… cada vez que pienso en Itachi aaaaaahhh! (Misao se babea por completo!). Entro en crisis! **

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. También aprovecho de avisarles que aún falta bastante para que termine, pero que los capítulos que se vienen son bastante rápidos y emocionantes (o al menos eso pienso yo). Espero que todos estén muy bien!**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ****no se olviden de dejar un Review! **

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

_No se olviden de decirme qué pareja prefieren en un próximo Fic! Hasta el momento la mayoría prefiere un NejiSaku._

Ilovi Namikaze: hola! :P muchas gracias por el efusivo apoyo n.n Bueno, en este capítulo no se vio mucho ItaSaku, pero espera y verás en el próximo… todas terminarán suspirando. Bueno ¿qué te pareció la boda? A mí me gustó bastante como quedó. Espero que estés muy bien! Te cuidas ¿vale? Chau!

Mari-chan: Hola! Pues, muchas gracias n.n y gracias por la recomendación, ya me lo había pensado pero ¡no me puedo resistir! Igual, en este capítulo intenté ocupar el menor simbolismo posible… ya me contarás qué te pareció. Este capítulo tuvo bastante NejiSaku, y si bien los próximo estarán cargados hacia ItaSaku… espera y serás recompensada :P Pucha, con respecto a tu pedido, me encantaría poder hacerlo… pero, veras… ¡nunca he visto bleach! T.T y tendría que ver la serie primero para poder hacer un fic sobre ellos dos. Realmente siento no poder ayudarte en estos momentos, pero no puedo hacerlo u.u De todas formas, intentaré ver algo de la serie para ver qué onda xD! Y, bueno, si quieres algo sobre Naruto lo haré encantad. Pucha, sineto mucho no poder ayudarte :( Espero que estés muy bien! Te cuidas mucho! Chaus!

Muren: Ya lo sé, quieres matarme :P pero este capítulo es una mini revancha de Neji :P No odies la canción, que es preciosa n.n Espera y verás que Neji repuntará más allá de lo que crees XD! Hay mucho fic preparado y Neji es el personaje principal junto a Sakura. Bueno, qué estés muy bien! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que ya no me odies tanto :P

Chibi Sakurita: Hola! Bueno, sip… como tardé tanto en actualizar el anterior quise dejarles este regalito :P Awwww! Yo estoy metiéndome en una completa confusión entre Neji e Itachi. Hoy un amigo me preguntó que si es que Itachi existiera qué haría… y yo casi morí! xD! Yo creo que me da un ataque xD! Hay un niño en mi universidad que con una amiga decimos que es igual a Sasuke (no es igual, igual, pero tiene su aire, porte, cara de malo, seriedad y se viste muy parecido) xDD! No sé qué tenía eso que ver xD! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n y, bueno, supongo que serás una de las pocas que quedará feliz con la pareja final. Bueno, te cuidas mucho! Chau chau!

Crazypumpkin: Hola, pues n.n muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Es verdad que este capítulo Itachi no tuvo la relevancia correspondiente, pero ay se viene el ItaSaku en su esplendor. Bueno, te cuidas. Nos vemos!

PolinSeneka: Hola! Espero que te conectes pronto para que veas el capítulo :P Yo también hago esas cosas en vacaciones o sino después me cobran sentimientos xD! No, no te preocupes. Es más, yo también celebré la medalla de oro de Argentina en el fútbol. No quería que ganara Brasil xD! Además de que ahora estoy muy picada por lo la goleada que nos metieron acá :( pero bueno… el triunfo ante Colombia me relaja un poco :P Jajajaja… a mí también se me pegó el sobrenombre, sólo que yo después de decir Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun… hablo como Homero y digo:"Itachiiiiii…. Ahhhh! Baba" Sip. Todo eso junto… y ando gritando por los rincones de mi casa xD! Siempre quise darle un toque así a la relación de Ino y Sai… no me los imagino muy normales que digamos. Shikamaru también es uno de mis amores imposibles… creo que lo tiene todo: la personalidad cautivante, la inteligencia, el porte, el físico y el apellido japonés xD! (yo también comprobé que un vago no va conmigo, te entiendo). Le acertaste! Quise darle profundidad a la escena de Naruto, Sakura y Sai porque para mí los amigos también son importantes, son parte de la familia… y sip, algunas lagrimillas boté al escribirla. Bueno, ya no me mates que Neji en este capítulo se ha lucido y ha encontrado en su tío a un gran aliado xD! Jajaja… yo también me explayo mucho escribiéndote xD! Me encanta responder los reviews porque es otro toque y no es una simple y fría relación autor-lectores xD! Si en el fondo, acá en FanFiction todos somos autores, fans, críticos, etc! Esa es la gracia… de alguna forma estamos creciendo juntos xD! Sobre tus fics? Yo opino que deberías arriesgarte y subirlos. Si no te sientes lista aún… escríbelos para ti… y anda traspasando los capítulos al compu cosa de que se te haga más sencillo. Así podrás juntar mucho material para mantenernos enganchadas! Y, bueno, yo estaré fijo leyéndote xD! Así que prepárate a contestar reviews eternos xD! Tu mail no me aparece :( porque la página no los acepta, así que te dejaré el mío. Karlis katt (arroba) Hotmail punto com. Cuando me agregues hazlo diciéndome que eres tu! Porfis! :P Te cuidas mucho! Nos leemos! Ánimo con esas historias! ShikaSaku :P Chauuu!

Ailei-chan: Hola! Pues, muchas gracias por el apoyo! :P Ahhh… no te puedo decir cuál es la pareja principal de este fic porque son las dos… aunque, sólo uno se quedará con la chica. Jajaja… en un par de capítulos más sabrás la verdad. Te cuidas mucho y qué estés bien! Chau!

Agridulce: Jajajaa xD! Yo también lo amo, pero era necesario. No sé por qué pero presiento que querrás matarme xD! Pero Neji nunca le dijo a Sakura de sus sentimientos… ni siquiera cuando Itachi saltó a la pista. No te preocupes que nuestro apuesto Hyuga no piensa en rendirse :P Jooo… creo que todas consideran a Naruto como un hermano de Sakura. A mí la otra vez me andaba rondando en la cabeza la opción de que Kishi los dejase juntos y creo que no me gustó mucho :( No sé. No creo que deje parejas juntas en la historia, pero a veces me pongo a pensar en por qué incluyó a Sai en la historia. Es decir, si alguna vez Sasuke llega a regresar está de más decir que este andaría pegado a Naruto y, bueno, como se ha visto, Sai y Sakura irían para otros rumbos. Awwww! Yo y mis rollos naruteros. Mejor ni me haces caso xD! A mí también me pasó algo así con el Sasusaku y cada vez que intento emparejarlos alguien se aparece en el medio xD! Bueno, te cuidas mucho! Qué estés muy bien! Chau!

Niia-chan: Gracias n.n (Misao se sonroja). No, no te preocupes :P por esta vez te lo perdonaré xDD! No, no te preocupes que falta bastante para terminar el fic, así que vamos a estar leyéndonos durante mucho tiempo xD! Bueno, te cuidas mucho también. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Qué estés muy bien! Chauuu!

Magical-wisser: Hi! Gracias por el halago n.n Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que no quedaras con sabor a poco. Cuídate mucho y qué estés muy bien! Chau chau!

Carmen uchiha: Bueno, este capítulo salió más corto de lo habitual (pero extrañamente más rápido). Holaaaaa! A mí también me pasa eso con las parejas alternativas… siempre hay mucho SasuSaku y creo que ya me saturé de que el Uchiha regrese arrepentido a buscar perdón y que ella todavía le quiera xD! Bueno, no sé, es mi opinión xD! Yaaaa! ¿Estudias periodismo? ¿Dónde? ¿Eres chilena? xD! Sorry por las preguntas. Es que yo estudié un año de periodismo y finalmente me cambié a publicidad porque le vendí mi alma al capitalismo xD! (mentira, siempre me gustó publicidad y cuando di la prueba de ingreso me intenté engañar). Bueno, te cuidas mucho y qué estés muy bien! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Chau!


	14. Para protegerte

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

Disclaimer (con spoilers!): Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

Disclaimer 2: el sobrenombre que Inner Sakura le da al mayor de los Uchiha, y que es: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun, es autoría de Kaatheeriineen-n! Gracias :P

Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante.

**En el capítulo anterior: Se concretó el matrimonio de naruto y Hinata. Neji y Sakura tuvieron un par de encuentros propiciados por, nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga. Todo marchaba a la perfección cuando el grito de un ninja cambió todo. La guerra se había desatado. Konoha estaba bajo ataque.**

**Capítulo 14: "Para protegerte"**

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Hokage-sama, Akatsuki nos ataca! – fue lo que lograron escuchar Neji y Sakura antes de separarse con violencia.

La kunoichi casi ni tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; estuvo a punto cometer una tontería… pero aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso. Observó a Neji, que se desprendía de la elegante yukata, quedando con su habitual uniforme. Ella procedió a hacer lo mismo… todo lo demás podía irse al diablo.

Comenzaron a escucharse explosiones en las afueras de la ciudad. Y para ese instante, Sakura observó que todos sus compañeros estaban en posición alerta. Todos cumplían a la perfección el papel que les correspondía.

Ino, tras besar a Sai, desapareció de inmediato para reunirse con el escuadrón de infiltración y, claro, con su jefe… Morino Ibiki. Le costó dar con su escuadrón ya que se encontraban organizando una defensa estratégica en la puerta principal de la ciudad.

TenTen e Iruka, junto a Hanabi y el grupo de Konohamaru, iniciaron la loca carrera de reunir a los civiles y organizar a los grupos chunnin para que se prepararan a defender la villa. Iruka, con el miedo rozando su sensibilidad, debió acceder a formar escuadrones con los mejores genin de Konoha. Los demás… a esconderse en los refugios.

Yamato y Chouji, permanecían firmes junto a Naruto, quien les ordenaba que pon ningún motivo le perdiesen el rastro a Hinata… aunque sus vidas se les fuesen en ello.

Los ANBU y jounin que habían asistido a la boda, ya vestían sus uniformes correspondientes, máscaras y equipos y partían rumbo a los distintos rincones de la ciudad a juntarse con sus escuadrones.

Sakura, por su parte, sentía que los nervios se apoderaban de ella porque sabía que Itachi estaba al mando de un escuadrón que cuidaba las afueras de la villa, y lo más probable es que ya estuviese luchando. La kunoichi tenía un mal presentimiento. No quería dejarlo sólo… y su preocupación por él no la estaba dejando pensar con claridad.

Divisó como Gaara golpeaba a aquellos que intentaban protegerlo, y salía raudo junto a Kankurou a pelear por Konoha.

Escuchó como Shikamaru gritaba un par de instrucciones para que todos entendiesen lo que debían hacer. Los ANBU irían a luchar a las afueras para mantener la pelea lejos de la ciudad, mientras que los jounin se quedarían dentro de la villa para asegurarse de eliminar a todo aquel que ingresara.

Sakura, que estaba pronta a salir disparada en busca de Itachi, cuando Hiashi Hyuga se acercó a ella.

-Sakura-san – dijo el sabio patriarca Hyuga – la preocupación es buena, pero no debes dejarte nublar por ella. En esta ocasión la ciudad te necesita más que nada, y estoy segura de que el Uchiha sabrá qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Por lo demás… es un ANBU de Konoha.

La Haruno observó al líder de los Hyuga y, sacándose la máscara, le sonrió agradecida.

-Lo sé Hiashi-sama, gracias – agradeció Sakura, abrazándolo.

-No hay por qué – dijo el hombre – ahora vete.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, pero de pronto se volvió a él y dijo:

-Señor… cuídese mucho.

Hiashi arrugó la nariz.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Soy un shinobi de Konoha igual que tú. Sabes que estoy al servicio de mi nación – le rebatió el hombre.

-Lo sé Hiashi-sama. Es sólo que… su familia estaría muy triste si a usted le sucediera algo malo – le dijo Sakura.

Hiashi vio a la kunoichi directo a los ojos.

-He criado a mi familia para este momento. Estoy preparado para cumplir mi destino, y sé que ellos cumplirán bien su papel – le dijo el Hyuga.

Sakura le sonrió, comprendiéndole… después de todo, su entrenamiento también la obligaba a eternas despedidas.

Hiashi le revolvió el pelo, a modo de despedida. Sakura sólo le vio partir.

-Adiós, y suerte – murmuró la kunoichi antes de desaparecer – _Cuídese mucho, pensó._

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura se adelantó con facilidad a los otros ANBU; tenía a alguien importante que proteger, y del cual necesitaba cerciorarse de que estuviese bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

Pese a todo, se dio el tiempo de coordinar a los escuadrones médicos para que prestasen apoyo tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad.

-No olviden que estamos para salvar vidas. Cuiden de ustedes y así cuidarán a los demás – les dijo, antes de marcharse.

Apresuró el paso para llegar junto al mayor de los Uchiha, y finalmente fue la primera que llegó con él. Itachi ya estaba luchando contra algunos jounin del Sonido, a quienes vencía con facilidad.

Sakura observó la pelea de Itachi y no pudo evitar sentir envidia ¡Realmente era un prodigio! La facilidad con la que luchaba, sus precisos movimientos, su mirada confiada y altanera, e incluso su burlesca sonrisa daban cuenta de que como shinobi, era de lo mejor.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se detuvieron cuando algunos ANBU del Sonido les atacaron. La batalla comenzaba a complicarse y Konoha estaba en clara desventaja.

/7/7/7/7/

Shikamaru se preocupó de crear unos cuantos bunshin que recorriesen Konoha explicando el plan de ataque y salvataje dado el caso. Si bien la técnica le implicaba una pérdida de chakra, sentía que era su obligación como jefe estratégico y cerebro frío de la villa.

No bien había terminado de realizar su técnica cuando unos shurikens estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo. Tan sólo una fuerte ráfaga de viento los perdió en el horizonte.

-Parece que tendré que salvarte por la eternidad – ironizó Temari, quien le sonreía con sorna.

-Problemática – murmuró el Nara.

El shinobi que había lanzado aquellos shurikens no tardó en aparecer. Nunca lo habían visto, pero Itachi les había contado sobre él; y ahora, Hoshikage Kisame estaba frente a ellos.

-Ustedes dos – pronunció el hombre azul, relamiéndose – estáis acabados.

Tras aquellas palabras, la tierra se convirtió en mar.

-Kisame – murmuró un tranquilo Shikamaru, mientras prendía un cigarro. El humo del tabaco traía consigo el recuerdo furioso de la muerte de Asuma.

Temari sólo empequeñeció la mirada. Ella jamás se había enfrentado a un miembro de Akatsuki, pero no iba a amilanarse; aún guardaba el rencor por lo que le habían hecho a Gaara.

-¿Todavía no se echan a llorar? – preguntó Kisame, burlándose - ¡Es un milagro! Tengo entendido que los ninjas de la hoja sois unos cagones.

-Temari – murmuró el Nara por lo bajo, sin dejar de observar a Kisame – Ten cuidado con su espada; se alimenta de chakra.

-Descuida – murmuró la muchacha, sin una pizca de miedo. Y tras ello fijo si vista en Kisame y le dijo: "oye tú, tiburón de mierda! Quizás en Konoha serán unos cagones…

-Oye! – protestó Shikamaru, sin ser escuchado _(a quién mierda le dice cagón?)_

-… pero a Suna le deben una muy grande y me la pienso cobrar hoy – terminó de amenazar la kunoichi.

El Akatsuki la vio fijo. Le gustaba pelear con oponentes que hablaban mucho, así podía humillarlos después.

-Parece que la señorita tiene su carácter – dijo Kisame a Shikamaru - ¿eres la hermana del Kazekage, verdad? ¿Queréis vengar su muerte?

-Idiota – murmuró la kunoichi, sacando chispas por los ojos – Disfrutaré haciéndote pedazos.

-Tranquilízate Temari – dijo Shikamaru, quien se veía preocupado por la rudeza de su chica.

Pero a ella eso le importaba un carajo.

-¡Y una mierda! Estoy bastante cabreada como para calmarme. Lo haré luego de partirle el culo – añadió la kunoichi de la arena.

-Eso quiero verlo niñata – picó Kisame.

-Imbécil – murmuró Temari – Suplicarás para que te de el bajo.

Kisame, tras cabrear a Temari, se dispuso a esperar un ataque de la chica. Se notaba que la falta de experiencia en batallas definitorias le pesaba a la ninja, quien corrió como una inexperta a golpear al pez.

-Cómete esto – gritó Temari.

-No me hagas reír mujer – respondió Kisame, antes de golpearla con Samehada.

Temari se levantó con facilidad y volvió a la carga, pero Kisame nuevamente le robó su chakra. Tras varios intentos desde diferentes ángulos, la kunoichi parecía verdaderamente afectada por la falta de energía. Shikamaru, en cambio, aún no hacía movimientos.

Finalmente la kunoichi logró acercarse lo suficiente al Akatsuki y, antes de que éste la golpeara logró interponer su abanico para bloquear a Samehada. Tras esto, y viendo a Kisame directamente a los ojos, sonrió.

-Idiota – dijo la kunoichi, riéndose.

-¿De qué te ríes mujer? – preguntó el Akatsuki.

-De que eres un imbécil – dijo Temari, burlándose y con el sadismo reflejado en sus ojos, mientras levantaba su abanico hacia el cielo – Pensaste que haría lo mismo, pero yo sólo estaba midiendo el alcance de tu estúpida espada. Y ahora que lo sé… ¡Futon, Tatsu no Oshigoto! (_Estilo viento, cortadura a presión)_.

Un enorme tornado bajó desde el cielo, atrapando a Kisame que no pudo evitar los profundos cortes.

Shikamaru sonrió con orgullo. Si bien Temari podía ser una sádica, era muy astuta y ambos se complementaban muy bien en las batallas. Y, aunque fuese la más problemática de todas… le quería.

-Me has pillado desprevenido – reconoció Kisame, mientras se levantaba – Parece que tu abanico es muy resistente también, pero no puedes compararlo a mi querida Samehada.

-Idiota – añadió la kunoichi, con aburrimiento – No puedes comparar esa basura de espada a mi viento… Se verá simple, pero tiene efectos devastadores ¿nunca escuchaste hablar de aquello?

Con una sonrisa burlesca, Temari tronó los dedos y, en el acto, Samehada se partió en varios trozos. El Akatsuki no podía creer que su querida arma había sido destruida.

-¡Maldita mujer, lo pagarás caro! – gritó Kisame, perdiendo la calma.

Shikamaru no perdió el tiempo y se puso en guardia. El aura del Akatsuki había cambiado… ya no parecía tan pasiva, tan sólo irradiaba muerte. Pese a esto, Temari fue quien habló.

-Shikamaru, esta es mi pelea… no te metas! – ordenó la kunoichi.

Fue tal la mirada de "si-llegas-a-entrometerte-te-haré-sufrir-hasta-la-muerte" que el Nara, claro, tuvo que acatar.

Kisame y Temari se miraron con odio, por lo que Shikamaru decidió alejarse un poco del lugar. El Akatsuki llenó el lugar de agua y dijo…

-¡Suiton, Goshoku-zame! _(Elemento agua, técnica de los cinco tiburones come hombres)_ Vas a morir ahora – gritó el Akatsuki.

Temari sonrió. Aún tenía un as bajo la manga. Aunque… debía agradecer que el cerebro de su oponente no estuviera muy desarrollado.

Tras juntar una gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies, Temari dio un gran salto para elevarse.

-¡Oye tiburón de mierda! – Gritó la kunoichi – Definitivamente eres un imbécil, y el único que va a morir aquí eres tú.

Kisame observó cómo la kunoichi de Suna, se mordía su dedo y lo pasaba sobre su abanico mientras aprovechaba el impulso de su salto.

-¡Cómete esto idiota! – dijo la kunoichi - Kuchiyose, Kiri kiri mai! _(Danza cortante)_

Kisame observó al hurón gigante que, armado de una guadaña, comenzaba a cortar todo lo que había a su alrededor (sus tiburones incluidos). Y de pronto lo entendió ¡él se encontraba en el suelo, estaba en desventaja! Intentó sumergirse en el océano que había creado, pero no contaba con que la hermana del Kazekage ya había pensado en ello.

Y, impulsándose con su abanico, Temari volvió a brincar en el aire antes de lanzar su ataque final…

-Desaparece con tus tiburones – dijo con sadismo la kunoichi - Kushiyose, Senmai oroshi _(Danza de huracán giratorio)_

Kamatari apareció, y con sus guadañas envolvió al Akatsuki dentro de un tifón mientras lo cortaba.

Cansada y ya sin chakra, la kunoichi se dejó caer desde las alturas. Ya había alcanzado la victoria y eso la dejaba conforme. Ella había hecho su parte, a los demás les correspondía vérselas con los otros Akatsukis.

Antes de que Temari tocara el suelo, Shikamaru, quien había observado todo, llegó hasta ella para sujetarla. La depositó en el suelo con suavidad y, tras comprobar que la muchacha sólo estaba cansada, se volteó hasta lo que quedaba de Kisame.

Shikamaru tenía orden de dejar con vida a los Akatsukis con el objetivo de investigarlos y conocer más sobre la organización, pero aquello le parecía demasiado estúpido. Aquel grupo era demasiado peligroso y bien organizado como para arriesgarse a dejarlos con vida. Ellos habían aniquilado a muchos ninjas de Konoha, incluido Asuma…

El Nara, con su tranquilidad habitual, prendió un cigarro, juntó sus manos y se acercó a Kisame.

-Nipou kage nui _(Técnica del cosido de sombra)_ – pronunció con cansancio.

Tras destruir el interior de Kisame con su sombra, y asegurarse de su muerte, se acercó hacia Temari.

-Joder, qué problemática eres… ahora tendré que cargarte – se quejó el Nara.

-Idiota – dijo la kunoichi – antes de golpearlo.

-¡Oye, eso dolió! – Señaló su estómago con cara de cordero degollado – Además… ¿cómo es eso de que los ninjas de Konoha somos unos cagones?

Temari sonrió.

-En realidad – dijo riendo – sólo lo decía por ti, el cobarde nº1.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – murmuró Shikamaru pensativo, mientras recordaba su constante flojera y cobardía en su etapa de genin.

Temari captó al vuelo que Shikamaru pensaba en su pasado. Una sola persona se le vino a la cabeza: Sarutobi Asuma. Shikamaru aún no podía superarlo…

-Bueno, bueno – dijo la kunoichi - ¿por qué mejor no me regalas un cigarro? Tengo ganas de saber qué tanta gracia tienen… porque hasta son más atractivos que yo.

Shikamaru sonrió agradecido.

-Temari – dijo – gracias.

-No tienes que darlas idiota, siempre estaré aquí para ti – dijo la kunoichi, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.

Sí, la kunoichi se había burlado de él desde que lo había conocido. Primero, él la había humillado, tras vencerla en combate se había rendido deshonrándola como kunoichi. Para su fortuna ella se había vengado al salvarle el culo en la batalla contra Tayuya, pero el Nara había terminado ayudándola en el rescate de Matsuri.

Era divertido porque, en toda la historia de esos dos ella siempre había sido la dominante, mochera y pendenciera. Y él la quería así. Y ella. Bueno, ella quería a su eterno cobarde… aunque ya de aquel niñato llorón no quedase mucho _(tan sólo el "problemático" – pensó una chibi Temari .!)_. Ahora Shikamaru era un hombre, y tras la muerte de Asuma sobretodo, había asumido un rol más serio, comprometido y formal, que en sus inicios… Había madurado, ambos lo habían hecho. Y eso a ella le encantaba.

-Que te parece si terminamos esta problemática guerra y seguimos en lo que estábamos – Dijo Shikamaru, mirando desvergonzadamente a Temari, quien ni siquiera se sonrojó.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso – añadió la kunoichi, en una pose insinuante - ¡vamos!

Shikamaru observó por última vez el cadáver de Kisame, mientras daba las últimas caladas a su cigarro. Recordó a Asuma por última vez y vio hacia el frente, donde Temari ya llevaba camino recorrido.

_-Protegeré al rey con mi vida, Asuma – _pensó Shikamaru, antes de apagar el cigarro en la frente de Kisame.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Neji llegó al lugar donde Itachi luchaba junto a Sakura. Kakashi, Naruto y Sai, también aparecieron.

-Naruto, ponte a cubierto – exigió Kakashi.

-Nunca – dijo Naruto, con seguridad – Konoha es mi responsabilidad, jamás la abandonaré.

-Idiota – respondieron todos. Y era obvio, nadie quería que la villa perdiese a un nuevo Hokage.

De pronto una serpiente gigante apareció destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso. Naruto y Sakura se observaron de inmediato y asintieron a la vez.

-¡Kushiyose no jutsu! – gritaron ambos a la vez.

Acto seguido Gamabunta y Katsuyu, hicieron acto de presencia.

-Pero si este bicho no es Manda – exclamó la babosa.

-Al parecer esa vieja serpiente ha muerto – murmuró Gamabunta.

-Efectivamente – murmuró Sasuke, invocando aún más serpientes – Destruyan Konoha, encárguense de que no quede nada.

Sakura se acercó a Katsuyu y la acarició:

-Te lo encargo – le pidió.

-Gamabunta, tú también – añadió Naruto, con un tono afable.

-Como digas – respondieron ambas invocaciones a la vez.

Tras ello todos concentraron las miradas en el menor de los Uchiha.

-Sasuke – murmuraron Naruto y Sakura.

Todos le veían con sorpresa, sólo Sai lo veía con indiferencia.

-No sólo es Sasuke-kun – murmuró una voz conocida.

-Kabuto – dijo Sakura, reconociéndolo.

-Tiempo sin verte, Itachi – saludó un tercer personaje.

-Madara – murmuró el mayor de los Uchiha, con rencor.

Y sin darles tiempo para pensar, Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto, Madara fue a enfrentar a Itachi y Kabuto desafió a Sakura.

Kakashi, observando lo peligroso de la situación, decidió que Neji apoyase a Itachi, Sai cooperase con Naruto, mientras que él apoyaría a Sakura.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La invasión a Konoha se completaba con velocidad, pero tal como cuando Suna y Sonido se unieron contra el país del fuego, un águila surcó los cielos de Konohakure.

La primera etapa ya había finalizado; los civiles estaban a salvo y ahora los shinobis defenderían su ciudad.

-Idiotas – murmuró Sasuke, observando el águila – con dos ex shinobis de Konoha aquí ¿pensaron que sus estrategias de protección resultarían?

-Kuso, eso se nos pasó – ironizó Naruto.

-A esta altura los mejores jounin ya estarán atacando los refugios de los civiles, imbéciles – respondió Sasuke.

-¿Crees que somos idiotas? – le preguntó Neji.

-¿Qué dicen? – preguntó Kabuto, con precaución.

-Esperen y verán – respondió Naruto, divertido.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

En todos los puntos de evacuación de la villa, la batalla se desataba. Los mejores shinobis del sonido se empeñaban en atacar a los civiles y quienes se dispusieron a defenderlos fueron los asustadizos y novatos genin.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-¿Estáis sacrificando a los genins? – preguntó Madara con asombro, tras enterarse del plan de Konoha – Sabía que la villa estaba cagada, pero esto es… demasiado sencillo.

-Eso es lo que creen – respondió Sakura, sonriendo – en la última invasión un Bijuu fue derrotado por un genin.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los jounin del Sonido esperaban instrucciones para eliminar a los civiles, cuando uno de los pequeños genin se adelantó, gritándoles a sus amigos:

-Hokage-sama ha confiado en nosotros, no podemos acobardarnos ahora. Demostrémosles por qué somos ninjas de Konoha – gritó el niño, que no era otro más que el hijo de Asuma y Kurenai.

-¡Sí, Shinta-kun! – Gritó una dulce niña llamada Kaoru, que le veía con admiración – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré.

-Baka tonto – dijo otro niño, con una sonrisa de seguridad – como no salgamos vivos de ésta…

-Lo haremos – respondió Shinta, con una mirada segura – Tan sólo debemos aguantar…

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Se escuchaban gritos desgarradores y podían sentir la muerte latir junto a Konoha. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaban disponiendo de demasiados efectivos en dos Akatsukis y Kabuto.

-No podemos quedarnos todos aquí. Sai y yo iremos a ayudar a los demás – dijo el jounin.

-¿Podrán solos? – preguntó el artista.

-Descuiden, ayuden a los demás – pidió Naruto.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los genins de Konoha habían luchado valientemente, cumpliendo el objetivo de retrasar a los ninjas del sonido, pero la diferencia era demasiada… y ya casi no les quedaba chakra para luchar.

Entonces uno de los shinobis del Sonido tomó a Kaoru por su cabello, la elevó y se dispuso a matarla.

Un kunai se lo impidió.

Sarutobi Shinta, aún seguía levantándose con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para defender a su amiga.

-Como le pongas un dedo encima, te mataré – amenazó el niño.

-Mocoso – se rió el jounin, burlándose – no estás en posición de exigir. Mejor siéntate, espera tu turno y observa cómo la mato.

-¡Imbécil! – gritó Shinta, tomando unas cuchillas y lanzándose contra él.

El ninja del sonido no se esperaba que un genin pudiese manejar una técnica de tan elevado nivel. Además, aquellas cuchillas no eran de un metal normal, sino que estaban recubiertas de chakra…

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el ninja del sonido, señalando las cuchillas.

-Escuché sobre esa técnica – habló otro – esas eran las cuchillas que Sarutobi Asuma, el hijo muerto del Tercer Hokage, utilizaba.

-¿De dónde obtiene chakra ese niño? – preguntó otro.

-Ya verán – murmuraba Shinta _(Padre, obsérvame – pidió en sus pensamientos)_ - ¡Yo los protegeré a todos, porque yo seré el próximo Hokage!

Tras aquellas palabras, y con el espíritu del fuego impregnando su valor, se lanzó contra los jounin de la villa oculta del sonido, y tras eliminar a tres, cayó exhausto.

Otro ninja, aprovechándose de aquello, golpeó al pequeño y se dispuso a matarlo.

-¡No, Shinta! – gritó la pequeña Kaoru.

La sangré manchó a Kaoru, y tiñó a Shinta con la muerte. Sin embargo el siguió de pie, mientras el jounin caía.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó otro jounin del sonido.

Una sombra hizo acto de presencia. Una sombra que había llegado justo a tiempo…

-¡Hinata-sensei! – gritaron los niños, con admiración.

Hinata se acercó de inmediato a Shinta, no podía negar que tenía un cariño especial por aquel pequeño.

-Shinta ¿estás bien? – preguntó la Hyuga.

-Hi…na…ta… sen… sei… - respondió el niño, con cansancio – Perdóname, he arriesgado a todos en vano.

-No seas tonto Shinta – dijo la esposa del Hokage, con seriedad – Lo has hecho muy bien. Todos lo habéis hecho excelente; la aldea estará orgullosa de ustedes.

Tras aquello, la hermosa Hyuga volteó hacia sus enemigos, a quienes había ignorado.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú? – preguntó uno de ellos, sin saber que había cometido un error.

Y, de pronto, Hinata, quien jamás se había alterado en su vida, dejó salir su demonio interior.

-Se metieron con la ninja equivocada – dijo con seguridad - Soy Hyuga Hinata, la esposa del Hokage. Y, vosotros… habéis estropeado mi boda.

La figura de la Hyuga se alzó imponente. Ya nada quedaba de aquella tímida niñita que en la anterior invasión no había sido de utilidad. Ahora plantaba cara a los problemas con la seguridad se saberse superior; una shinobi de elite.

Y así, utilizando la técnica de los 64 golpes divinos, Hinata se deshizo de la mayoría de sus enemigos. Y los que quedaron, fueron eliminados por Chouji y Yamato, quienes no tardaron en aparecer.

-Perímetro despejado Hinata-sama – murmuró Yamato.

Shinta asomó su cabecita tras Hinata, para observar cómo Chouji lo veía con seriedad.

-Chouji ¿estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó el pequeño.

-Debería estarlo, pero… – respondió el Akimichi, sonriéndole – lo habéis hecho muy bien. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Al pequeño Shinta se le llenaron de orgullo los ojos, y Hinata no pudo más que sentirse feliz. El hijo de Asuma y Kurenai era un digno heredero de sus padres.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

En la parte oeste de Konoha, Gaara, Shino y Kiba, comandaban a los ninjas que defendían la villa. El Kazekage de la arena estaba satisfecho de poder devolver la ayuda que algún día Konohakure le había prestado, y era por eso que había levantado un enorme muro de arena sobre uno de los lugares donde se refugiaban los civiles. Kiba y Shino, dirigían a sus subordinados para limpiar el terreno.

Tenían orden de eliminar a cuanto shinobi extranjero que cruzara, para evitar riesgos mayores. Pero Ino se había pasado por allí para advertirles que necesitaban a algunos vivos para extraer información que pudiese ser relevante a futuro. Aquellos desafortunados que deberían pasar por las garras de Ibiki Morino, se encontraban atrapados entre los insectos del Aburame, y la arena de Gaara.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kakashi, se había reunido con Gai, Ebizu y Genma. Los cuatro habían tenido la misma idea. Era demasiado sospechoso que sólo atacasen a los civiles… lo más probable es que también buscaran hacerse de los secretos de Konoha. Y ellos, como shinobis de elite, no podían permitirlo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sai, junto a una recuperada Temari, dirigía un ataque aéreo cerca de la salida sur de Konoha. Allí casi no había grandes shinobis luchando, sino que sólo era un gran ejército fácil de eliminar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kankurou, Lee y TenTen, estaban en el este. Los tres estaban muy cansados, ya que solos habían derrotado a un gran ejército de ninjas del Sonido. El cansancio comenzaba a consumirlos cuando unas diez serpientes gigantes aparecieron.

-Esto es demasiado – dijo TenTen, con preocupación.

-¡Vamos TenTen, Kankurou-kun! – los animó Lee, podemos hacerlo.

-El muchacho tiene razón – añadió una voz – Nunca es suficiente.

-Katsuyu, Gamabunta – los reconoció Kankurou.

-No se desgasten y vallan a ayudar a otro sitio – dijo el jefe sapo – dejen estos enemigos a nosotros.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Umino Iruka estaba cansado. Tanto, que no se había percatado del ataque de un jounin del sonido.

-¡Rasengan!

Fue entonces cuando Iruka agradeció haber sido un buen maestro…

-Deberías concentrarte más, Iruka-sensei.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Konohamaru – dijo sonriendo su antiguo maestro.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Nara Shikaku, defendía Konoha junto a sus dos grandes amigos: Yamanaka Inoichi y Akimichi Choza.

Varios enemigos los rodearon, pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, todos los enemigos cayeron al suelo: todos habían sido estrangulados.

-Kage kubishibari no jutsu, realizado a la perfección – murmuró el dueño de aquella sombra.

-Shikamaru – murmuró su padre con orgullo. Sin duda alguna, su hijo había crecido.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los terrenos del clan Hyuga se habían transformado en un improvisado refugio para todos aquellos civiles que no habían alcanzado a esconderse. Allí, Hyuga Hanabi se esforzaba por protegerles, pero la joven chunnin se enfrentaba al dios Pain, y muy poco podía hacer.

Hyuga Hiashi había llegado para ayudar a la menor de sus hijas, protagonizando una batalla de Doujutsus: byakugan v/s Rinnengan.

-Peleas bien viejo, pero la edad comienza a afectarte – murmuró Pain, observando el cansancio del patriarca del clan – Pero, no te preocupes, me quedaré con tus ojos y luego mataré a tu hija.

-Yo no lo creo así – murmuró, la recién llegada, Hinata.

-Hinata – ordenó Hiashi – toma a tu hermana y vete de aquí. Este no es un enemigo para ti.

Hinata sonrió, dolida en su orgullo, pero más dolida del corazón; su padre otra vez la rechazaba y consideraba débil, pero ahora era el momento de demostrarle que ella podía ser grande.

-No padre, yo me quedaré – respondió la Hyuga, con seguridad.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Neji se había puesto nervioso. Tenía un mal presentimiento y él, quien siempre se dejaba guiar por el destino, comenzaba a creer que era un presagio.

Y de pronto recordó…

"_Cuida esos ojos Hyuga, Akatsuki está tras ellos…"_

Se tranquilizó pensando que a él sólo se los quitarían de su cuerpo frío y muerto, pero no pudo evitar recordar a su familia.

El mismo escalofrío sacudió a Naruto y, tras observarse, pudo saber que aquello se transformaba en una verdad. Tenía que ayudar a los suyos, pero primero debía ayudar a Itachi, y tampoco quería dejar a Sakura cerca de Sasuke sin estar él presente.

Pero Sakura y el mayor de los Uchiha, comprendieron todo. Y, tras ello, la kunoichi se apresuró el eliminar a Kabuto. Y tras colocarle una buena derecha, dejó fluir su chakra en forma de cuchilla para enterrárselo en el corazón.

El discípulo de Orochimaru (y lo que quedaba del último), nada pudo hacer para bloquear el ataque o para intentar curarse. Sakura había incrustado, junto a su chakra, una sustancia venenosa que impedía la coagulación, por lo que el desangramiento fue inmediato.

-Naruto, Neji, vallan ¿qué esperan? – preguntó una cansada Sakura.

-Pero… Sakura-chan – protestó Naruto, sin querer dejarle aquella carga a su amiga.

-Estaremos bien, no se preocupen – sonrió Sakura, con sinceridad – Ahora, váyanse.

-Sakura, gracias – dijo Neji, acercándose a ella y abrazándola – Cuídate mucho.

Sasuke crispó los dedos al observar aquella muestra de cariño, se notaba en los ojos del Hyuga todos los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura. Lamentablemente, ella estaba de espaldas a él por lo que no podía ver sus ojos. Itachi, en cambio, observaba con tranquilidad a su querida kunoichi, muy atento a sus movimientos. Y entonces comprendió la verdad… y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Descuida – dijo la kunoichi, sonriéndole y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Aquella fue la última vez que el Hyuga la vería sonreír, porque desde aquel momento… todo el panorama cambiaría…

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, bueno.** **Demoré bastante, lo sé. Me disculpo, lo siento mucho. La verdad es que se me juntaron bastantes cosas: entre las pruebas solemnes en la universidad y mi abuelita, que va a someterse a una delicada operación al corazón por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Incluso mi cumpleaños se me pasó inadvertido porque tenía que presentar una prueba ese día y preparar una para el día siguiente xD!**

**Pese a todo la vida va muy bien :P Estoy tranquila, contenta y conforme con este capítulo que al principio no me convencía mucho, pero me terminó gustando. Nunca había escrito batallas (siempre las evitaba n.n), pero aquí las tienen. No sé qué tal resultaron… a mí me han gustado… ya me dirán qué tal les parecieron. **

**Hablando de peleas, el manga y la serie Naruto, me tienen en vilo xD! Necesito mi dosis de Naruto diaria, y me paso todo el día pensando qué puedo hacer para los capítulos siguientes. xD!**

**Adoré hacer a Shinta (el hijo de Asuma y Kurenai), creo que ha sido mi mini homenaje a Asuma… :( y, bueno, quienes leyeron Rurouni Kenshin, comprenderán que los nombres me los he robado de ahí. Al principio quería ponerle Aoshi, pero me pareció demasiado obvio, y no me imagino a Aoshi con tanta alegría xD!**

**Creo que todos han odiado la relación entre TenTen y Neji. No se preocupen que el Hyuga y Sakura cada vez se acercarán más. **

**Sobre el próximo pairing: el NejiSaku está arrasando por acá!**

**Bueno, no las marearé más :P **

**Antes de irme, debo dejar los saludos correspondientes… y volver a agradecerles la paciencia. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Como siempre, estaré esperando sus ****reviews, así que no los olviden n.n!**

_Próximo capítulo: "Donde habita el adiós"_

**Un abrazo de oso!**

**Misao!**

**Saludos especiales a:**

PolinSeneka: Sí, tu review fue el primero n.n! Pucha, yo también me acordé de ti con las eliminatorias. Igual me dio lata eso… :( después me contarás cómo ha sido eso de tener a Maradona de técnico. Tu perfil me ha gustado mucho, se nota que le pusiste empeño. Está entretenido y se entiende con claridad ¡ahora sólo tienes que comenzar a colgar historias! ¡También te gusta el café! A mí me encanta, no puedo vivir sin él, pero lamentablemente mi hígado no lo aguanta mucho… así que cada vez que tomo termino hecha bolsa aunque no me importa jaja! Yo también te agregué :P estaremos en contacto (siempre estoy no disponible, pero háblame tranquila… es que me da lata cambiar el estado xD!) Sí, es que creía necesario contar cómo estaban todos… no me gusta mucho eso de que pasó el tiempo para algunos y los otros jamás existieron xD! Sobre Sai… creo que me he reflajado mucho en él, Temari y Shikamaru. Tienes razón, yo también me imagino a Sai como un expertice sexual más que un hombre con aspiraciones familiares. A mí mi hermano no me pesca! Es más, nos llevamos pésimo… lo peor es que jamás me trata bien y menos hay ademanes de ser tierno y protector ToT Tenten también es de los personajes que menos me gusta, pero tenía que poner a alguien con Neji por el momento! A mí tampoco me gustan las parejas de Kishi, salvo el ShikaTema, que me encanta. Lo encuentro muy… ahhh! Yo también me emocioné haciendo el matrimonio. Me encanta Naruto y a Hinata, la encuentro muy tierna, así que se lo merecían. Lo de Hiashi se me ocurrió de pronto xD! Pero tuve que hacerlo… en el próximo capítulo comprenderán por qué. Bueno, no hubo beso… pero si algunas charlas interesantes. Ya vez, es la guerra y no hay mucho tiempo para las relaciones… aunque el próximo capítulo será del horror. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho! También he escrito un montón xD! Nos leemos para la próxima y hablamos :P Chau chau!

Ilovi Namikaze: me alegro que la boda te gustara tanto! Yo la adoré n.n! Sí, yo me vuelvo loca por Itachi (aunque es Hidan el que me revoluciona las hormonas últimamente). Sí, también soy de Chile. De Santiago City, para ser más específica ¿y tú? ¿Por qué te cae mal Sakura? ¡Qué eres mala, pobrecita! :P Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Un abrazo y qué estés bien! Sayo!

Magical-wisser: Sí, soy de Chile (de chaguito city!) ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! n.n! yo también odio el nejiten; encuentro que pierden a Neji con ella xD! No me gusta nada. No poh xD! Cómo se iban a besar ¿querías que Sakura le fuera infiel a Itachi? ¡Qué mala eres! Pobrecitoooo… yo lo voy a consolar xD! Sí, va ganando el NejiSaku :P Jajaja…. Bueno, espero que el capi haya sido de tu entero agrado :P y qué estés muy bien! :) Cuídate un montón! Chau!

Elieluchiha: Sip, de a poco aparece el NejiSaku. Tranquila, que de verdad se verá muy fuerte :P Es que hay demasiado SasuSaku y siempre es similar: o hacen que Sakura se vuelva fría e indiferente, o que siga arrastrándose y quede embarazada a la primera (es un médico, por dios!)… n.n en fin, lo siento xD! Este capítulo ya no estuvo tan corto, pero me demoré mucho, lo siento :( De todas formas, espero que te haya gustado y que estés muy bien! Cuídate un montón! Chau!

Agridulce: Lo interrumpí porque soy muy mala xD! No, pero no quiero que se caguen a Itachi ¡Qué malas son todas! ¡Todas quieren que Sakura engañe a Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun-baba! xD! No, Neji no se ha rendido, tranquila. Yo también adoro el NejiSaku n.n! pero sí, aunque en Dragon Ball se formaron parejas xD! Así que aún queda una esperanza, aunque de verdad lo dudo u.u Creo que tendremos que vivir de los fics para poder sobrevivir a nuestras ansias de parejas xD! Jajaja xD! Espero que el capi te haya gustado! Nos leemos para el próximo! Qué estés bien! Chau!

Chibi Sakurita: no tepreocupes, yo también termino chillando con algunos fics xD! No hay problema xD! Pucha, lo siento… no hubo beso, pero hay guerra xD! ¡No me odies! u.u Jajajaa… ya me di cuenta de que todas odian y aborrecen a la pobre TenTen (a mí tampoco me cae), pero no se preocupen que Neji JAMÁS se quedará con ella… él está reservado para Sakura :P (lo dije ¿y qué? xD!) Pucha, yo no tengo tantas pics de NejiSaku, tengo más de ItaSaku :P que también me encanta y de SaiSaku XD! Pucha, espero que este capítulo haya satisfecho algunas dudas, y si no… tendrás que esperar al próximo. No te preocupes que Neji y Sakura tendrán su momento. Y bueno, la guerra ya comenzó así que no te pierdas los asientos de primera para presenciarla xD! Jajajaa… me he reído mucho con tu post xD! Me subiste el ánimo xD! Cuídate un montón y pórtate bien chibi Sakurita. Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo! Chauuuu!

Carmen: Hola! Ahhh, me recordaste a mí. Yo tampoco suelo dejar muchos review, porque siempre me dejan metida y no terminan las historias y me lo sufro todo. Pero, tranquila… este fic terminará, no te preocupes. Estoy comenzando un boceto de un mini fic entre Sai y Sakura, y está bastante entretenido. Yo creo que después de la quincena de diciembre podría lanzarlo xD! Porque ahí ya me libero de la u. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando tanto la trama, de eso se trata. Y sí, este fic tiene una pareja originaria que pienso respetar, por lo que sí tengo un buen plan para ver qué haré con Itachi. Ya lo verás mejor desde el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y perdón por la demora! Tranquila que no dejaré de escribir, es una promesa! Qué estés muy bien! Cuídate un montón! Chau!

Xabax: Bueno, ahora tienes sangre. No sé qué tal me salió… es la primera vez que escribo una guerra xD! Así que tu dirás si está muy mal o no. Me alegro mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado y, aunque me retes, tenía que poner a dudar a Sakura… :P lo siento, eso me nace solo xD! No puedo evitarlo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Qué estés muy bien! Cuídate! Chau!

Jessy moon 15: Pucha, siento mucho que dejes de leer, pero es tu opción. De todas formas, este fic es un NejiSaku, ya lo verás xD! Qué estés muy bien y nos leemos para la próxima! Chau!

Conchito: No te preocupes (¡dónde está mi gran texto, malvada! xD!), no puedo evitar jugar con Sakura y sus pretendientes, me nace xD! Quizás porque yo adoraría que dos guapísimos como Neji e Itachi babeasen por mí xD! Me alegro de que te gustase la canción ¡a mí me encanta! n.n Sí, Neji es un amor y está in love xD! Es tan tierno que me derrite, pero Itachi tiene un aire tan seductor, y su pelo y sus ojos y muero! xD! A mí tampoco me gusta el NejiHina . no no! Eso jamás! Sí! Vino R.E.M! Yo estuve como loca el 3 de éste mes gritando xD! Fui tan feliz, aunque no tocaron Leaving New York ni S. ¬¬ pero se los perdono porque la puesta en escena fue increíble y Stipe estaba tan cerca y yo ¡kya! Morí! xD! Jajaja… qué estés muy bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo! Cuídate mucho y qué estés bien! Chau!

Muren: ¡Qué bueno que no me odies n.n! Ah, sí… pero enamorarse no es lo mismo que amar! Y eso es lo que se va a jugar Sakura ahora. Yo creo que todavía le falta crecer un poco porque si bien ha madurado como shinobi, tiene una deuda con su corazón. Así que por ese lado va la cosa. No te preocupes que Neji no sufrirá :P Gracias, mi ojo ya está mejor y ya puedo usar los lentes de contacto n.n aunque procuro retirarlos por la noche xD! De nada, y muchas gracias a ti por leerme! :P ¿Por qué vegetariana obligada? Yo en el único tiempo en que como carne es en las empanadas del 18! Son tan ricas que no puedo evitarlo! :P Jajaja… qué estés muy bien! Besitos y abrazos, cuídate! Bye!

Thebettersanimes: No te preocupes, estás perdonada xD! Ahora perdóname tu por mi retraso! Lo sientooo! Me imagino, pobrecita… no te preocupes, primero son los deberes… Pucha, siento mucho lo de tu familia, espero que ya estés mejor ¡ánimo! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y alegría n.n! Por fin la conti, espero que te haya gustado… y si no, pues, puedes mandarme a volar xD! Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en el cumple xD! Yo estuve de cumple el 15 xD! Aunque cumplí 22 ¡qué horror! xD! Cuídate mucho tú también! Y pórtate bien ^^ Chau chau!

Michelita: Waaa! ¿de verdad? ¿te has mandado una maratón? ¡yo hago esas cosas! Pensé que era la única. Waaaa! Gracias, me haces sentir alagada. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y, ya vez, tienes la continuación aquí. Jaja… qué mala eres con Akatsuki. Neji y Sakura ya tendrán su tiempo. Cancún? De verdad? ¡Qué envidia! Arg! Yo quieroooo! Jajaja… sorry xD! Qué estés muy bien! Nos leemos chau!

Nehez-uchiha: tranquila, que todos los conflictos con los Uchihas se arreglarán, pero no me odies. Pucha, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Nos leemos para el próximo y qué estés bien!

NejirocksbutItachisbetter: quiero tu nick! xD! Sorry jejeje xD! Fue un exabrupto xD! Qué mala con Neji, pobrecito… es que el cabro es medio lento en las materias del amor… pero sí yo también considero que Itachi ha cortado el queque en todo sentido. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que estés muy bien! Te cuidas y nos leemos!

Dokuro-chan: gracias! n.n! me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto. No, no has llegado tarde, las votaciones aún están abiertas. Te buscaré en NS xD! Tenías razón, ahí vez a Sasuke entrometiéndose en todo, pero ya tendrá su lección. Pucha, sí… uno suele dejar botados los fics… pero yo me he jurado a mí misma y a todos que terminaré esta historia. Además de que a mí me encanta. :P Espero que estés muy bien y que no te quedes sin Internet otra vez… eso es horrible ToT xD! Te cuidas, saludines! Bye!

Rose etoile: jejeje… Sakura es quien decide xD! Yo ya lo hice aunque me costó bastante xD! Síp, la guerra les cagó el beso a Neji y Sakura, pero ya tendrán otra oportunidad… y, bueno, ya verás a Sasuke en acción. Pucha, últimamente he pensado en mil parejas para Sakura, es que me atraen muchas xD! Pero bueno, la gracia es que les guste a ustedes también xD! Qué estés muy bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo!

Claudia: Muchas gracias por tu review! Pucha, lamento que no te guste el ItaSaku, pero no te preocupes que ya se acabará :P Parece que tenemos a una fan de Neji :P es que es taaan lindo (Misao se babea!), tranquila que Neji hará sus apariciones esplendorosas en breve. Tan sólo espera al próximo capítulo. Espero que estés muy bien! Cuídate! Chau!


	15. Donde habita el adiós

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

Disclaimer (con spoilers!): Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

Disclaimer 2: el sobrenombre que Inner Sakura le da al mayor de los Uchiha, y que es: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun, es autoría de Kaatheeriineen-n! Gracias :P

Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante.

**En el capítulo anterior: La guerra comenzó. Temari y Shikamaru se encargaron de eliminar a Kisame. Shinta, el pequeño hijo de Asuma, también ayudó a proteger la villa juramentando que algún día sería Hokage. Naruto y Neji, tras tener un mal presentimiento, abandonaron la batalla para dirigirse a los terrenos del clan Hyuga, dejando a Sakura e Itachi, luchando contra Sasuke y Madara. **

**Capítulo 15: "Donde habita el adiós"**

En los cielos de Konoha, se enfrascaba otra gran batalla. Sai y una cansada Temari habían encontrado al único miembro femeino de Akatsuki: Konan.

Todos los Shinobis que habían intentado darle caza, incluido Kakashi, habían fallado miserablemente ya que la muchacha había implementado su técnica Origami no Tsubassa, creando unas hermosas alas de papel con las cual a los shinobis de tierra les fue imposible darle alcance.

Temari, nuevamente fue la primera en luchar, pero su estilo de viento sólo servía para mantener a raya a la Akatsuki. Además, la kunoichi de Suna estaba cansada por su anterior duelo contra Kisame. Fue esto lo que hizo que Sai, quien había observado todos los movimientos de su enemiga, se decidiera a luchar.

El miembro de Raíz, montado en un águila dibujada, se lanzó a la cazar a Konan. Fue en aquel momento cuando la muchacha habló:

-No intenten detenerme. Nadie puede contra el "_ángel de Dios"_ – añadió la Akatsuki, haciendo referencia a su compañero Pain.

Sai se limitó a verla con esa sonrisa retorcida que remeció a Itachi tiempo atrás y que, ahora, a Temari le recordaba a los peores momentos asesinos de Gaara.

La hermana del Kazekage decidió tomar prudente distancia en aquel duelo. El rostro del asesino no le había gustado para nada; podía ver la muerte en él, es decir, las ansias por matar… lenta y dolorosamente.

Sai decidió probar a su rival, y para eso atacó con su pequeña espada. La Akatsuki sonrió con confianza, ya que a ella los ataques no podían dañarla… tan sólo le bastaba dividir su cuerpo en miles de papeles para que cualquier ataque resultase inútil.

Sai reacomodó su espada en su vaina al observar que no lograba el efecto esperado. Y tras aquello sonrió, una vez más.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Temari había decidido descender, y junto a Kakashi observaban el desenlace de la pelea. Ambos ninjas habían tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte, y habían frecuentado con personajes de vacías miradas y asesinas sonrisas. Pero jamás habían observado algo así. Y, por primera vez, ambos shinobis se cuestionaron si aquel muchacho era el mismo que siempre mantenía una falsa sonrisa. Porque, esta vez, el rostro de Sai distaba mucho de la ironía o la maldad; era simplemente demoníaco. Era una sonrisa psicópata, diabólica y carente de cualquier humanidad. Y su mirada era tan fría que parecía estar acostumbrado a enfrentar la muerte con una naturalidad escalofriante.

Entonces Kakashi recordó todos los relatos que había escuchado sobre Raíz, los cuales había ignorado pensando que nadie podría realizar tan escalofriantes "trabajos".

El jounin de la hoja se acercó a Temari y habló:

-Temari-san, sé que usted es una ninja excelente, que tiene un carácter frío a la hora de matar _(Temari hizo un mohín)_, pero lo que probablemente suceda ahora está fuera de cualquier combate sangriento. No creo conveniente que usted vea esta batalla.

-¿Qué dice Kakashi-san? – preguntó Temari, con el ceño fruncido ¿La estaba llamando cobarde?

Kakashi sonrió. Aquella era una digna shinobi de Suna. Ya comprendía por qué Shikamaru la estimaba tanto.

-Tan solo le advierto que observaremos procedimientos bélicos utilizados en la antigüedad, más cercanos a la tortura, y que no serán muy agradables de observar ni para usted, ni para mí – terminó de contar Hatake.

La kunoichi lo vio con sorpresa ¿Él mismísimo ninja copia se estaba negando a observar el combate y grabar aquellas técnicas?

-Se preguntará por qué no deseo observar estas técnicas, pero mi formación como ninja y maestro, e incluso mi entrenamiento de asesino, chocarán con el actuar de un miembro de otra rama ANBU.

Temari no preguntó más, y tras las palabras de Kakashi, decidió voltearse al igual que él.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Konan liberó sus papeles y los adhirió por todo el cuerpo de Sai, con el objetivo de inmovilizarlo, pero el ANBU fue más rápido y su clon se desdibujó en muy poco tiempo.

La Akatsuki observó con sorpresa e incomodidad la técnica de intercambio de su rival. No esperaba luchar con alguien como él. Mucho menos creía tener que esquivar y deshacerse una infinidad de veces mientras unas bestias dibujadas la atravesaban sin provocarle dolor alguno.

-Eres un ninja muy idiota – dijo la kunoichi, aburrida de aquella batalla – Retírate del combate que no puedes luchar.

Sai sonrió, y un mal presentimiento recorrió a la Akatsuki.

-Quien debió retirarse a tiempo fuiste tú mujer. Ahora no supliques piedad porque no la tendré. Tu sufrimiento no me importa en lo más mínimo. Es más, lo disfrutaré – dijo el pintor.

La Akatsuki le vio con, por primera vez, miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado seguras y amenazadoras como para ser una burla. Aunque, por otro lado… nada podía afectarla. No había técnica que la dañase… hasta ahora. Observó nuevamente el rostro de su rival, pero ya no pudo saber qué rayos podía estar pensando ya que el rictus facial del pintor no decía nada.

Konan comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor y a observar, con desesperación, cómo su cuerpo se transformaba en papel contra su voluntad. Pero cuando el miedo la llenó fue al observar que los blancos papeles se volvían negros y pesados.

-Maldito – dijo ella - ¿Qué me has hecho?

-¿Has oído hablar de las líneas sucesorias? – Dijo Sai – Supongo que sí, ya que tú tienes una. Yo también… y, por cierto ¿sabías que el papel no soporta el peso del óleo y que, a la vez, éste es altamente venenoso e inflamable?

-Hijo de puta – dijo la kunoichi.

-Espero, sinceramente, que esto te duela mucho – sonrió Sai.

Konan comenzó a sentir como, poco a poco, los papeles se transformaban en su verdadera piel, que ahora estaba negra y comenzaba a desprenderse dolorosamente. Parecía como si alguien fuese deshollejándola viva y poco a poco.

La kunoichi empezó a chillar del dolor, retorciéndose y tratando de evitar los daños en su cuerpo… pero no había caso. Sai había utilizado su pintura en ella, y mientras ella creía que le esquivaba, él sólo había tenido que diluir sus clones a través de ella… e impregnarla poco a poco con sus toxinas.

Konan cayó al suelo con pesadez, quedando en muy mal estado. Estaba condenada a la muerte, pero entonces escuchó:

-Ninpou Choujuu Giga.

Y en lugar de las bestias, unas llamas negras y bien dibujadas aparecieron. Eran las llamas del infierno, según Sai le alcanzó a contar.

Y mientras Konan seguía siendo deshollejada viva, su cuerpo empezó a quemarse. Pequeñas ampollas aparecían en su rostro, reventándose a velocidades abismales, abrazadas por el calor.

La Akatsuki, que gritaba con desesperación, mientras giraba en vano por el piso tratando de extinguir el fuego que recorría su cuerpo, empezó a pedir clemencia para que el miembro de Raíz la matase con rapidez, a lo que éste respondió:

-Eres una perra cobarde.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Temari sentía como toda su fuerza y seguridad se marchaban al escuchar gritar a aquella kunoichi. Es verdad que era una asesina y una enemiga, pero no la creía merecedora de una muerte tan horrorosa. Pero, aún así, aunque quiso voltearse a ayudarla, el miedo de ver aquella escena y no poderla olvidar por el resto de sus días, la obligó a permanecer en su lugar, mientras se tapaba los oídos e intentaba olvidar. Kakashi, al observarla así, la abrazó paternalmente intentando reconfortarla.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Mientras Konan seguía dando desgarradores gritos, Sai observaba cómo los ojos de la kunoichi se reventaban y se vaciaban de sus cuencas, por el calor.

Fue en aquel momento en el que tomó su espada y decidió "apresurar" la muerte de aquella mujer. Y, con rápidos movimientos perforó distintos puntos del cuerpo de la kunoichi, sin causarle más daño que el aumento de sus gritos. Entonces el ninja de la hoja, satisfecho de sus actos, tomó a Konan por su cabeza, riéndose de sus chamuscados cabellos y escupiéndole en el rostro, antes de abrir su boca y enterrarle su espada ahí. El sufrimiento de la kunoichi por fin terminaba.

El miembro de Raíz, deshizo el fuego y limpió su arma en lo que quedaba del maltrecho cadáver de su enemiga, y tras pasar sobre ella, caminó junto a Kakashi y Temari antes de sonreír.

-Se lo merece por lo que intentaban hacerle a Naruto-kun, y por lo que le hicieron a tu hermano – fue lo único que dijo Sai, antes de dibujar un águila y marcharse a ayudar a otro sector.

Ni Kakashi, ni Temari, quisieron voltear a ver lo que quedaba de Konan. Sólo mandaron un perro ninja a Morino Ibiki que no tardó en llegar.

Cuando el "hombre de hierro" vio lo que quedaba de, quien fuese una hermosa Akatsuki, desvió la mirada y llamó a su gente para que la retirasen de ahí.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

En los terrenos del clan Hyuga otra gran batalla se desataba: la dulce y valiente Hinata v/s Pain (el cuerpo de Yahiko).

Hiashi Hyuga se sorprendió por la valentía de la mayor de sus hijas, quien sin temores se paraba frente a él y Hanabi para protegerles. Ella ya no era aquella pequeña Hinata, que un día "dio" a Kurenai para que la criara ya que era una "inútil" ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquello! Y cuán orgulloso estaba de sus hijas, pero por sobretodo cuán orgulloso estaba de su hija mayor, quien se había hecho una verdadera shinobi una valiosa mujer.

-Te ves muy pequeña, niñita – dijo Pain – No podrás hacer nada contra mí.

-Tal vez – respondió Hinata – Pero lo intentaré, porque proteger a la gente que quiero es el camino ninja que elegí.

"_Porque proteger a la gente que quiero es el camino ninja que elegí"_ Repetía Hiashi en su mente. Su hija, su Hinata estaba dándolo todo por su familia, y por Naruto porque los amaba.

¡Qué estúpido había sido! Tantos años desperdiciados para venir a darse cuanta ahora de cuán equivocado estaba. Había abandonado a su familia por sueños ambiciosos. Había condenado y dividido al clan, sin percatarse de que su propio hermano estaba siendo perjudicado ¡Había sido un ciego! Tantos años y sin saber lo que su hermano y su hija mayor ya sabían tan bien… el camino elegido era una marca innegable del paso de un shinobi por la tierra. El sendero a elegir definía quiénes eran los ninjas que crearían una nueva historia.

Hinata se lanzó al ataque utilizando su taijutsu, pero fue repelida por Pain. Tras aquello el Akatsuki lanzó un ataque a su familia, que ella intentó repeler utilizando el Hakkesho Kaiten _(Torbellino de Adivinación)_, por lo que Hinata hizo salir grandes cantidades de chakra por su cuerpo mientras giraba sobre sí misma, con el objetivo de repeler el ataque de Pain. Tras ello quedó muy malherida.

-Eres dura – la alabó Pain – pero, aún así, morirás.

Y tras sacar un clavo que llevaba en su brazo, lo hizo crecer hasta transformarlo en una gran espada.

-¡Muere! – gritó Pain.

Una sombra se cruzó a gran velocidad, interceptando el ataque de Pain.

-Nunca más… nunca más… ¡Nunca más te atrevas a tocarla! – gritó un furioso Naruto.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero todo signo de color sobre sus pálidas mejillas se esfumó al observar a su flamante esposo, que se tambaleaba frente a ella en pose protectora, mientras la espada le atravesaba el estómago.

La mayor de las Hyuga recostó a su esposo y se dispuso a quitarle la espada. Ella sabía que el Kyubi podía ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas, o al menos a resistir hasta encontrar un médico.

Pain no alcanzó a reponerse de la intervención del Hokage, cuando sintió el primer golpe que le habían dado en su vida.

-¡Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hansho! _(círculo celestial, 128 puntos de adivinación)_ – gritó Neji, antes de terminar de propinarle el Juken final.

El cuerpo de Pain quedó a muy mal traer. Aquella avanzada técnica Hyuga era realmente efectiva y devastadora. Definitivamente, con el chico del Kyubi y el Hyuga ahí, no podría hacerse del byakugan… aunque aquellos poderosos ataques justificaban el hecho de querer poseer los tres dojutsus.

Con sus canales de chakra bloqueados temporalmente, a Pain no le quedó otra más que huir, pero antes de hacerlo se encargó de revelar su "as" bajo la manga…

Un nuevo cuerpo apareció, dispuesto a eliminarlos a todos. Neji, Naruto y Hinata se pusieron en guardia, y el joven Hyuga logró desviar el primer ataque del cuarto cuerpo de Pain, quedando malherido. La heredera Hyuga intentó defender a su familia, pero sus fuerzas ya no servían.

Pain llamó a su cuerpo, pero antes de marcharse éste lanzó un último ataque que se dirigía a Hinata.

Con la velocidad del rayo, Naruto corrió a interponerse al ataque.

Tras el impacto Hinata se congeló. No deseaba abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo su padre la miraba con amor.

De pronto, la menor de las Hyuga gritó:

-¡Papá!

Hiashi Hyuga se había cruzado ante el ataque, ofreciendo su cuerpo para proteger a su hija y a Naruto. No lo había hecho porque él era su Hokage, sino porque sabía que su niña jamás podría volver a sonreír si el inquieto Uzumaki moría.

El cuerpo del patriarca de los Hyuga cayó en los brazos de Neji, quien alcanzó a recibirlo.

-Hanabi – ordenó Hinata – Ve a buscar a un doctor...

-¡No lo hagas! – pidió el líder del clan – por favor, deseo hablar con ustedes.

Naruto y Neji, tras escuchar aquellas palabras hicieron el ademán de retirarse, pero Hiashi lo impidió.

-Naruto – murmuró el viejo – sé que amas a mi hija. También sé que te he tratado muy mal, pero quiero que me perdones y que me prometas que la cuidarás y protegerás por siempre.

-Hiashi-sama –habló Naruto, con un nudo en la garganta – Yo amo a Hinata, y le he prometido cuidarla con toda la fuerza de mi ser. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y nunca la haré sufrir. No dejaré que alguien le haga daño… ni a ella, ni a Hanabi. Es una promesa de vida.

-Gracias Naruto, te las encargo. Ellas son mi mayor tesoro… - habló Hiashi.

-Hanabi – dijo su padre – prométeme que serás una buena kunoichi, y una mejor mujer.

-Lo prometo padre – dijo esta, besando su frente.

El viejo la abrazó. Acto seguido se dirigió a su hija mayor.

-Hinata, yo te hecho sufrir mucho y te pido perdón, pero ahora quiero verte feliz. Te he visto luchar hija, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres una mujer hermosa y sabes cuál es tu camino a seguir. Sé que debí decírtelo tiempo atrás, pero te quiero hija.

La Hyuga no supo qué decir, su padre estaba halagándola. Al final de sus días, su padre le había dicho todo por lo que había luchado en la vida: su padre la reconocía como shinobi y como mujer, estaba orgulloso de ella y, lo más importante, ¡le quería!

-Yo también te quiero, papá – respondió ella abrazándolo.

-Neji – habló el patriarca del clan – Quiero que te hagas cargo del clan. Deseo que desde hoy seas tu quien guíe a la familia.

-Pero, ese es el deber de Hinata, y si ella no puede hacerlo, es el de Hanabi – respondió el Hyuga.

-Esto ya era un tema conversado con Hinata y Hanabi. Hinata tiene sus compromisos como esposa de Naruto, no podrá hacerse cargo del clan, y Hanabi queda imposibilitada al ser hermana de la esposa del Hokage, ya que no es bien visto tantas familiaridades. Por lo tanto sólo tú puedes guiar al clan. Tú tienes la fuerza para luchar contra el destino. Tu deber y tu misión es unir a la familia en una sola. Tienes que abolir los clanes y las riñas internas. Deja que todo miembro del clan Hyuga sea libre, y sigue tu camino con sabiduría – añadió el, ahora, ex patriarca.

-Lo haré, lo prometo – dijo Neji.

-Sabes, siempre envidié a mi hermano porque él tenía un hijo varón, pero he terminado mis días orgulloso de mis dos hermosas mujercitas, y sintiéndote como mi hijo. Es por esto, Neji, que quiero darte un concejo: lucha por lo que quieres, lucha por aquello que deseas más en la vida. Sigue a tu corazón, no a las leyes – le recomendó Hiashi.

-Muchas gracias, Hiashi-sama – murmuró Neji.

-Otra cosa, Neji – pidió el padre de sus primas – Salude a Sakura-san, de mi parte. Dile que tenía razón…

Antes de que Neji lograse prometer que lo haría, la sombra de la muerte tocó el rostro de Hyuga Hiashi, quien no volvió a despertar.

El llanto de Hanabi y Hinata inundó los terrenos del clan. La guerra había cobrado otra víctima pero, aún así, no se había acabado y debían ayudar a su gente.

Naruto obligó a Hinata y Hanabi a permanecer en los terrenos del clan, mientras que él y Neji irían a luchar. Ninguna de las Hyugas estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando.

Antes de marcharse Neji volteó a ver a su tío. Debía recordar darle su recado a Sakura…

¡Sakura!

¡La había olvidado! Ella e Itachi se estaban enfrentado solos a Sasuke y Madara.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el corazón de Neji, y decidió buscar a Sakura para ayudarle.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Itachi y Sakura estaban cansados. El mayor de los Uchiha la estaba viendo negra, para poder deshacerse de Madara, mientras que el chakra de Sakura había descendido tras eliminar a Kabuto. Pese a ello, tras la partida de Neji y Naruto, la Haruno recurrió a un bunshin para poder curar a Itachi, mientras que utilizaba la autocuración en ella misma, acortando nuevamente su tiempo de vida.

El ex Akatsuki, sonreía agradecido de las atenciones de Sakura, pero terminó destruyendo el clon al observar cómo la kunoichi se veía afectada en su reserva de chakra. Que Sakura le curase sólo significaba debilitarla, y era él quien tenía que protegerla.

Antes de que Itachi o Sasuke lograsen percatarse, Madara lanzó un genjutsu sobre Sakura, con el objetivo de excluirla de la batalla. Aunque no contaba con…

-¡Kai! – gritó la kunoichi, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

Madara la vio con sorpresa. Aquella chica no era una kunoichi cualquiera si podía deshacer un genjutsu provocado por él, por lo que decidió eliminarla primero.

Tras hacer un guiño a Sasuke, éste supo que era el momento de vengarse de su hermano. Itachi, tan sólo se limitó a defenderse de Sasuke, ya que éste aún no era rival para él.

Madara, en cambio, se acercó a Sakura, quien ni siquiera se dejó intimidar mientras le veía con braveza. El más viejo de los Uchiha no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la valentía de aquella ninja.

-¡Sakura, no lo veas a los ojos! – gritó Itachi, desesperándose y noqueando a Sasuke, tras percatarse de las intenciones de Madara.

-¡Ya es tarde! – pronunció Madara, riendo al ver cómo la kunoichi caía, aunque un clon de Itachi impedía su caída.

Itachi se lanzó contra su "mentor", con el objetivo de matarle. Estaba alterado. Se habían atrevido a tocar a Sakura. Ya poco le importaba que Sasuke fuese su hermano… porque todos aquellos que se metiesen con su kunoichi, morirían en sus manos.

-Ella está en mi mundo Itachi, no aguantará mucho ahí – ironizó Madara – Esa mujer ya no molestará más a ningún Uchiha, la he quitado del camino. Ahora nuestro clan reinará.

Itachi estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando pudo observar cómo Madara se detenía y parecía intentar concentrarse.

-¡Niñita! – exclamó, con furia.

Itachi sonrió. Sakura estaba dando la pelea, lo sabía porque podía sentirlo… siempre lo había hecho, desde que ella fusionara su sangre con la de él al momento de ayudarle.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

En el mundo del sharingan, Sakura se encontraba atada en una cruz, con muchos Madaras disfrazados de Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto, torturándola.

De pronto Sakura rió.

-¿De qué te ríes kunoichi? Estás al borde de la muerte – se burló uno de los clones.

-Me río de ti, imbécil – habló Sakura – si crees que esto me detendrá es porque no me conoces.

-Muy bien – se burló el clon - ¿Quién eres tú?

Una delicada mano tocó el hombro del clon, desapareciendo todos los clones de Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke. Tan sólo quedó Uchiha Madara, una Sakura atada a la cruz, riéndose, y otra Sakura junto a Madara.

-¿Has hecho un clon? Pero ¿cómo? – se preguntaba Madara.

-No es un clon imbécil – habló la Sakura atada a la cruz.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó el Uchiha

-Tú te arriesgaste a entrar en mi mente Madara – habló la Sakura atada a la cruz

-¿No es un clon? – preguntó Madara, intentando comprender.

-No – habló la Sakura de la cruz, riendo – este es su hogar. Tengo dos mentes idiota! Por muy buena que sea tu técnica nunca podrás con las dos…

El Uchiha se quedó mudo y sin entender… Aquello era completamente imposible, jamás había escuchado de alguien así.

-Exacto – habló la otra Sakura, poniendo cara de psicópata – esta mente es mía ¡Y si no quieres que te mate, te marchas ahora mismo… imbécil!

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-El genjutsu se ha roto – habló Sakura, despertándose.

-Esta chica – dice Madara, con asombro – tiene dos mentes… jamás había visto algo así.

Sakura sonrió con orgullo.

_(Mientras, en la mente de Sakura… inner Sakura se encontraba limpiando los lugares por donde había pasado Madara, cuando una chibi Sakura se aparece: -hasta que por fin eres de utilidad n.n – dice chibi Sakura. –Maldita enana insufrible – recrimina inner Sakura)_

_(-Pueden ser una molestia en ocasiones, pero es la segunda vez que me libro de algo así gracias a mi inner – pensó Sakura) _

-Maldita mocosa – habló Madara. Aquella chica era un peligro para sus planes por lo que debía eliminarla. Y si no podía matarla, se encargaría de que otros lo hicieran…

El antiguo fundador del clan, cambió la forma de su sharingan y observó a Sakura.

Itachi y Sasuke comprendieron la situación y ambos corrieron a ayudar a Sakura ¡Madara pensaba enviarla a otra dimensión!

La kunoichi seguía aguardando por el ataque de Madara, cuando de pronto vio muchos colores y a Itachi, quien tenía su sharingan sangrante y activado, abrazándola.

Sakura sólo sintió como Itachi la volteaba y sujetaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Se sintió protegida y se rindió al intenso sueño que comenzaba a sentir.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sasuke había logrado despertar tras los golpes de Itachi, y tras percatarse de los planes de Madara, se lanzó contra él. Pese a ello no logró evitar que su "jefe" enviase a Sakura (junto a Itachi), a otro lugar, pero al menos no los había enviado a otra dimensión.

-¡Imbécil, a ella no tenías que tocarla! – gritó ofuscado Sasuke.

-Tenía que hacerlo – se excusó Madara, con sorna – Aquella mujer es peligrosa. Es más peligrosa que cualquier otro enemigo porque ella te hace débil.

-Sakura es mí mujer – dijo Sasuke, con firmeza - ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Has impedido que la envíe a otra dimensión, pero supongo que estará muy lejos de aquí – contó el Akatsuki – aunque lamentablemente tu hermano se ha marchado con ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el menor.

-Lo que has oído. Tu hermanito, no pudo abandonar a su princesita – respondió Madara, con burla – Y yo que quería matarle.

-¡Maldito! ¡Yo tenía que eliminar a Itachi, y Sakura sería mi premio! Has cagado todo el plan – gritó Sasuke, atacándolo.

Madara se enfureció. Sasuke sólo era un muñeco más para alcanzar sus objetivos. No era una pieza fundamental y tampoco era tan poderoso como para ser insustituible.

-Sasuke – habló Madara, bloqueando el ataque del Uchiha – Nuestra alianza queda anulada.

Y tras aquellas palabras se lanzó contra el menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke sólo se limitaba a intentar esquivar todos los golpes que Madara enviaba, hasta que éste aumentara el tamaño de sus uñas y le reventase un ojo.

Sasuke se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor, al darse cuenta de que había perdido uno de sus globos oculares. Acababa de perder uno de sus sharinganes.

-¡Maldito! – Murmuró – juro que me vengaré de ti Madara.

Tras perder su ojo, Sasuke escapó de Konoha. Madara hizo lo mismo al sólo reencontrarse con Pain. El ataque había fallado.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Neji y Naruto llegaron al lugar donde se había iniciado la batalla contra Madara y Sasuke, pero no encontraron nada.

Un águila que surcaba los cielos de Konoha les informaba que la invasión había terminado y que ésta no había sido exitosa ¡Konoha había ganado la guerra, una vez más!

Con el byakugan encendido, el Hyuga se dedicó a revisar el lugar, pero sólo encontró rastros de sangre. Tras revisar todo junto a Naruto, decidieron volver a la villa pensando que Sakura e Itachi estarían allí.

¡Qué equivocados estaban!

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Cuando Sakura se despertó, Itachi continuaba abrazándola. La kunoichi se sonrojó y lo vio con ternura, hasta que se percató de la inconciencia del Uchiha, y de que los ojos de éste aún sangraban.

-Itachi – dijo Sakura, con preocupación mientras intentaba despertarlo - ¡Itachi, por favor despierta!

Sakura removía a Itachi, mientras intentaba recordar qué rayos había sucedido.

_(No puedo recordar nada – pensó Sakura - ¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba enfrentando a Madara… y de pronto Itachi estaba junto a mí…)_

_(El nos protegió, Sakura-chan – habló su inner, con más seriedad que la habitual)_

¡Claro! Su otra mente se había mantenido alerta todos esos momentos.

_(Qué fue lo que pasó – le preguntó Sakura)_

_(Madara intentó enviarnos a otra dirección e Itachi nos protegió – habló su inner con corazones en los ojos – Aunque, Sasuke también intervino por lo que pude entender… y gracias a ello, al parecer seguimos en este mundo)_

Sakura asintió confundida. Sasuke les había ayudado… Bueno, de ello poco importaba ahora, necesitaba despertar a Itachi, curarlo e identificar dónde mierda se encontraban.

La kunoichi procedió a inspeccionar el lugar, verificando si había enemigos cerca, y al no detectar actividad hostil, se dedicó a curar al Uchiha.

-Sa… Sakura… - murmuró Itachi, con voz cansina.

Sakura le vio con tristeza, los ojos del Uchiha estaban realmente mal. Ella podía ayudarle, pero necesitaban llegar a Konoha para poder operarlo.

-Itachi – habló Sakura - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

El Uchiha sonrió.

-Tenía que protegerte, no me habría perdonado si algo malo te hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó la kunoichi, mientras curaba los ojos del Uchiha.

-Me arde la espalda – se quejó Itachi – El maldito de Madara logró golpearme antes de enviarnos aquí.

Sakura se quedó pasmada. Había estado tan pendiente de los ojos del Uchiha que no se preocupó de revisar si tenía otras heridas.

-Itachi – dijo, con nerviosismo – voy a voltearte, necesito revisar si es que tienes heridas.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, tan sólo la ayudó a dejarlo boca abajo. La kunoichi agradeció al cielo que Itachi no pudiese ver su cara en aquellos momentos.

Itachi tenía la espalda completamente negra, como si se la hubieran quemado, pero lo peor fue cuando Sakura realizó un scanner en el maltrecho cuerpo de Itachi. La kunoichi ahogó un grito, sus ojos se nublaron e intentó frenar sus lágrimas ¡Todos los órganos internos del Uchiha estaban destruidos y envenados! Y ella… ¡ella estaba tan cansada, casi no le quedaba chakra!

-¿Tan mal estoy? – ironizó el Uchiha, intentando crear una sonrisa.

Sakura le dio la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos. Itachi ya conocía la respuesta, pero no quería hacerla sufrir más.

Con nervios de acero, Sakura puso a sus dos mentes a pensar qué podía hacer. Aún no sabía dónde mierda estaba y el miedo estaba anulando su razón. De pronto recordó a su maestra y cómo ella había perdido a la persona que amaba en una estúpida misión. Maldijo su vida, maldijo la guerra… y maldijo su mala suerte de haberse curado a ella misma, porque de no haberlo hecho tendría chakra de sobra para curarle.

No podían quedarse allí. Era verdad que no se apreciaban movimientos, pero nunca se sabía si habría hostilidad y ninguno estaba como entablar una gran batalla.

-Itachi – habló Sakura - ¿Puedes moverte?

-Un poco – respondió el Uchiha, con una sonrisa para intentar calmarla – Aunque si me dejases apoyarme en ti iría mucho más contento.

-Tonto – sonrió Sakura, mientras le ayudaba – Debemos buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos… parece que va a nevar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-¡Naruto! – Gritó Ino, con preocupación - ¡Sakura no aparece por ningún lugar!

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Neji, con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Sí – dijo Ino, con seguridad – Realicé un jutsu para infiltrarme en las mentes de cualquiera que estuviese en Konoha y cerca de ella, pero nadie la había visto.

-Ino – habló Naruto – intentado calmarla – Quizás no has buscado bien…

-¡Naruto! – Lo interrumpió Ino, con verdadera preocupación – Sakura es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde niñas y prácticamente somos hermanas. Ella sabría si algo anda mal conmigo de inmediato, de la misma forma en que yo se que ella no está bien ¡Algo malo le ha ocurrido, y si no me ayudas iré a buscarla sola, pero pensé que te importaba más!

Neji vio a la desesperación de Ino, y supo que realmente algo iba mal. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Shikamaru y Sai entraron de golpe a la oficina de Naruto.

-Ino tiene razón – dijo Sai – Sakura no aparece por ninguna parte. He sobrevolado Konoha y sus alrededores en su búsqueda, pero no hay señal de ella o de Itachi.

Ino sonrió agradecida a su novio. Al menos alguien le creía.

-Ino – dijo Shikamaru – Quiero que también utilices mi sombra para inspeccionar Konoha. Busca cualquier rastro. Sai tocará tu otro hombro y dibujará lo que sucedió.

Neji y Naruto los vieron con asombro.

-Es una nueva técnica – explicó Sai – Shikamaru la creó y es realmente útil para saber qué pasó. Ino inspecciona con la mente a través de las personas, y con la sombra de Shikamaru inspecciona en árboles y suelo, y yo… recibo los pensamientos de Ino y dibujo lo que sucedió.

-Háganlo – pidió Naruto, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

Con Shikamaru y Sai sujetos a los hombros de Ino, la muchacha realizó su técnica mientras que el Nara extendía su sombra por toda Konoha. De pronto Sai comenzó a dibujar.

-Madara intentó enviar a Sakura a otra dimensión – habló Sai – Itachi intentó protegerla, pero fue el bastardo de Sasuke quien finalmente impidió que los enviara a dónde no podríamos buscarlos. Sasuke logró que sólo los cambiase de país.

-Sasuke – murmuró Naruto, con esperanza.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Ino, con preocupación.

-Busquen a Kakashi – dijo Sai – él podrá ayudarnos.

Neji ya había partido en su búsqueda.

Ya con Neji y Kakashi ahí, Ino procedió a explicarles el nuevo jutsu de búsqueda y rescate. Ahora, en vez de Shikamaru y Sai, el Hyuga y Hatake se apoyaban en los hombros de la kunoichi, cada uno con el byakugan y el sharingan activados. Kakashi intentaría buscar dónde habían sido enviados Sakura e Itachi, y con el byakugan buscarían con mayor facilidad.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Itachi y Sakura caminaban entre una intensa nevazón. La kunoichi no se había equivocado, porque muy pronto tendrían una tormenta. Lo único que los tranquilizaba era saber que se encontraban en el País del Agua, ya que la kunoichi había logrado identificar el Puente de Naruto, y había enfilado hacia aquel antiguo hogar donde alguna vez Tazuna-san les había hospedado.

-Abran – gritó una desesperada Sakura, mientras servía de soporte a un, casi desfalleciente, Itachi.

Un musculoso y bien dotado hombre abrió la puerta.

Sakura pensó que la familia de Tazuna ya no vivía en aquella casa, y decidió preguntar dónde se ubicaban ahora ya que necesitaba a gente de confianza. Pero, antes de eso, aquel musculoso hombre la saludó con intensidad.

-¡Sakura-chan! – gritó, eufórico.

Sakura se quedó pasmada ¿Aquel tipo la conocía? De pronto logró asociar rostros y años transcurridos.

-¡Inari! – dijo la kunoichi, con felicidad y cansancio –Necesito tu ayuda, onegai.

El antiguamente pequeño Inari, se encontró de pronto con la malherida figura de Itachi y de inmediato gritó:

-¡Mamá, abuelo! Preparen una pieza, agua caliente y vendas.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida y tan sólo pudo llorar de alegría.

Recostaron a Itachi en una cómoda cama, y Sakura procedió a atenderlo. La madre de Inari le había dicho que llamaría a un doctor, pero Sakura le explicó que aquellas heridas sólo podría curarlas un ninja médico muy avanzado. Tras aquella respuesta, la madre de Inari le dijo que, entonces, ella haría el papel de enfermera para ayudarla. Sakura sólo pudo sonreír agradecida.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-La encontramos, está en el País del Agua – dijo Neji.

-Tenemos que ir ahí – dijo Ino, preocupada – Estoy segura que Sakura tiene problemas.

-Kakashi ¿puedes enviarnos ahí? – preguntó Sai.

-No, necesito alguien que interfiera mi sharingan… y eso sólo puede hacerlo otro usuario – se lamentó Hatake.

-Mierda, me siento impotente – dijo Neji.

-Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Naruto – Puedo hacer una invocación inversa, Fukasaku me enseñó, pero… tengo que recuperar mi chakra primero.

-Yo te curaré Naruto-kun – dijo Shizune, quien acababa de entrar a la sala – Jamás me perdonaría si a Sakura le ocurre algo malo. Tsunade-sama tampoco lo haría.

-Yo te ayudaré Shizune – dijo Ino.

Y así, ambas mujeres comenzaron a curar y estabilizar el chakra de Naruto.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-Itachi – dijo Sakura, quien se veía visiblemente agotada – Tengo que quitarte el veneno. Dolerá un poco.

-No importa – dijo el Uchiha, sonriéndole mientras la observaba.

_(Mierda – pensó Sakura – esto es grave, espero poder aguantar ¡No! Tengo que hacerlo. Itachi ha dado todo por mí…)_

Sakura extrajo todo el veneno de Itachi. Tazuna, Inari y su madre le sujetaron mientras ella lo hacía, para impedir que éste se moviese demasiado.

-Ahora – dijo la kunoichi – voy a reparar tus órganos. Por favor, no te muevas.

Itachi observó a Sakura, se veía agotada; podía sentirlo. Estaban tan unidos que él sabía a la perfección que su salvación estaba ligada a la posible muerte de Sakura. Sabía, de antemano, que ella daría todo por él, pero él no lo permitiría. La amaba demasiado como para perderla. Antes, prefería perderse a sí mismo.

-Sakura – dijo, sonriéndole – No lo hagas.

-¿Eh? – Paró la kunoichi -¿Qué dices bobo? si no te curo ahora no podremos regresar.

-No te mientas, por favor – pidió él – Sé que estoy muriendo, y sé que tú también lo sabes. No quiero que gastes tu precioso chakra en mí.

-Tonto – dijo Sakura, con dulzura, inseguridad y lágrimas en los ojos – Puedo curarte, mi reserva de chakra es buena…

-Sakura, sé muy bien lo que quieres hacer. Es la técnica suicida con la que revivieron al Kazekage y no lo puedo permitir. Sé muy bien que ya no te queda chakra. Tan sólo intenta curarme para que pueda llegar a Konoha, pero ya no te arriesgues más, por favor.

Sakura lo vio a los ojos ¡Itachi conocía aquella técnica! Itachi no quería matarla, le estaba pidiendo vivir…

La kunoichi no pudo más. Vio al Uchiha directamente a sus ojos: tan oscuros y expresivos, tan distintos a los de su hermano… tan hermosos y bondadosos. Y no pudo más. Sakura explotó y se puso a llorar sobre Itachi.

-¡No quiero que te mueras! – lloró Sakura, con desesperación.

Itachi la vio con dulzura, le tomó del mentó y la obligó a ver sus ojos.

-Está bien, no pienso morirme, no te preocupes – le dijo –Es una promesa. Ahora cúrame para que lleguemos a Konoha y puedas terminar de ayudarme.

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Sakura, con inseguridad.

No quería verlo morir, y él tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Lo prometo – le respondió, con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió más tranquila.

-Muy bien – dijo ella – quédate tranquilo y no te muevas.

Itachi le hizo caso y se aguantó el dolor de las curaciones de Sakura, quien recuperó el estado de su hígado, de un riñón y sus pulmones.

_(Quizás aún podamos llegar a Konoha – pensó con cansancio)_

Tras recuperar a Itachi y comprobar que ya se podía poner en pie, se despidieron de la familia de Inari y se marcharon. Tan sólo eran dos días para llegar a Konoha; podían conseguirlo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

_(Mierda – pensó Neji – Naruto aún no está listo. Sakura, Itachi, aguanten un poco más)_

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La niebla se había dispersado del País del Agua, por lo que les fue más fácil iniciar el viaje.

Sakura cargaba una mochila con víveres y cosas para ayudar a Itachi. El Uchiha había pedido llevarla, pero la kunoichi se había negado. Ella sabía que él seguía en estado crítico y no pensaba arriesgarse.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Itachi se desplomó en el suelo.

_(Las heridas ¡se le han abierto las heridas! – pensó Sakura)_

Y no se equivocaba porque tras revisarlo supo que el veneno que viajaba por la sangre de Itachi era como una maldición: jamás terminaría de aparecer. Y todos los órganos que Sakura había mejorado, volvían al maltrecho estado inicial.

Sakura tomó a Itachi en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta cerca de unos árboles.

La nieve volvía a caer, esta vez con más fuerza.

Sakura intentó volver a quitar el veneno del cuerpo de Itachi, quien se encontraba desmayado, pero por más veneno que sacaba del cuerpo, el restante se multiplicaba.

_(Necesitamos volver a Konoha – pensó Sakura)_

Estabilizó nuevamente los órganos del Uchiha. Tras ello abrió la mochila pero nada de ella podía ayudarla en aquel momento por lo que la desechó.

Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que llegó a uno muy pequeño donde sólo había una pequeña pastilla. Esa era una píldora especial, era una pastilla creada por Tsunade y Sakura tan sólo para ellas dos con las que podían regenerar su chakra a cambio de más tiempo de vida.

A Sakura no le importó y se la tomó. Tras ello tomó a Itachi y lo cargó en su espalda. Ella siempre había sido la más débil, torpe y lenta, pero hoy debía confiar en su velocidad y en que su chakra la ayudaría.

Convencida de que podía salvarle, emprendió el rumbo a Konoha, sin importarle la tormenta de nieve.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-¡Estoy listo! – gritó Naruto, con optimismo.

Ino y Shizune cayeron al suelo agotadas.

-Invocación inversa – dijo Naruto – ahí vamos.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a Konoha. Estaban a punto de entrar a la frontera del País del Fuego cuando Itachi se despertó.

-Sakura – le dijo el Uchiha – Detente, por favor.

-Itachi – respondió ella, con una sonrisa – Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás… falta muy poco para llegar y…

-Onegai – suplicó él.

La había observado y lo había sentido. Sabía que Sakura se encontraba muy mal; la kunoichi estaba completamente desgastada… Y también sabía todo el tiempo de vida que ella había gastado por él.

-Está bien – dijo Sakura – dirigiéndose a una cueva cercana.

Allí dejó a Itachi en el suelo y con mucho cuidado lo acomodó para que estuviera más confortable.

Afuera, la nieve caía con mayor fuerza.

-Itachi – pidió Sakura – déjame curarte, puedo salvarte. Puedo hacerlo… por favor.

Ella también sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba a cada uno. Estaba completamente agotada y verdaderamente no podía más.

-¡No lo hagas! – Dijo él – ¡Tonta, estás perdiendo mucho chakra y a este paso no viviremos ninguno de los dos! Esto es importante para mí también. Por favor no lo hagas. Sé que estás agotada… y yo también.

-Itachi – dijo Sakura, entendiendo que él ya lo sabía - ¿Estás insinuando que vas a?

Él la vio con amor, con tanta ternura que Sakura intentó no llorar ahí mismo.

-Sí – respondió él, abrazándola – ¿Qué tonto verdad? Sé que voy a… pero… me hubiera gustado vivir un poco más, sólo eso. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que contarte, tanto que amarte.

La kunoichi bajó la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo cubriera su rostro. No quería que él la viera llorar.

-Itachi – dijo Sakura – tú… te vas a poner bien, yo te cuidaré. Volveremos a Konoha y…

-Sakura – confidenció él, interrumpiéndola – No quiero morir, no de esta forma. No ahora que conozco tus sentimientos; no hoy. Sólo quería algo más de tiempo a tu lado… sólo eso.

-No digas eso – exclamó la kunoichi, con miedo – Todavía tienes que salvar a tu hermano…

-No – dijo él – La única que puede salvarle ahora, eres tú. Te lo encargo, por favor no le abandones.

-Itachi – sollozó ella – lo haremos juntos, y verás lo felices que estaremos después.

-Sakura – pidió él, rogándole – por favor, prométemelo. Promete que lo harás… y también promete que…

Itachi se acercó a ella y le murmuró algo al oído.

-No puedo hacer eso – dijo ella, llorando.

-Onegai – rogó él –Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Onegai.

Ella lo besó.

-Está bien. Es una promesa.

Sakura lo abrazó con más fuerza, ya no podía ocultar sus lágrimas porque los dos estaban llorando.

-No llores – dijo él.

-No estoy llorado – dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas caían libres por sus ojos.

-Mentirosa – río él, besándola.

Sakura continúo llorando. Ya no había por qué ocultar sus lágrimas. Itachi, su Itachi estaba muriendo y no había algo que ella pudiese hacer para mantenerle con vida.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? – le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa triste.

-Saldrás adelante Sakura – dijo Itachi – Te harás más fuerte y cumplirás tu promesa. Ya lo verás, yo siempre estaré a tu lado; siempre estaré en ti. Seguirás adelante y ya yo permitirás que alguien más muera.

-Sakura, abrázame por favor – pidió el Uchiha.

Ella lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Él Temblaba.

-Estás temblando ¿quieres sentarte? – preguntó con ternura.

Sakura lo besó con pasión. Si aquel era el adiós Kami sabía que prefería que se los llevara a ambos porque no pensaba abandonarlo ahí.

-Te extrañaré – dijo él, con dolor impregnando sus palabras. Verdaderamente no quería irse.

-Volveremos a vernos – dijo ella, llorando – es una promesa.

Él se limitó a sonreírle con amor.

-¿Tienes miedo? – se aventuró a preguntar la kunoichi.

-¿De morir? – Rió él – Somos shinobis, nos preparamos para esto. Tengo miedo a no haber tenido tiempo suficiente para decirte adiós. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero sí a la soledad ¿podrías acompañarme?

-Jamás te abandonaría – dijo ella, con ternura.

-Sakura

-¿?

-No me olvides – pidió él.

-No lo haré – dijo ella con firmeza en la mirada.

Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó nuevamente, intentando fusionarse con él.

-Hay algo que olvidaba – dijo él, sonriéndole – Te lo iba a preguntar después del matrimonio de Naruto-kun.

Ella sólo se acercó aún más para escucharle.

-Sakura, sé que sólo soy un asesino y un desertor, pero tú… ¿te quedarías conmigo? – preguntó Itachi, con una sincera sonrisa.

Sakura le sonrió también y besó sus labios mientras un sinfín de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Estaba a punto de decir su respuesta cuando la mano de Itachi perdió su fuerza.

La kunoichi sonrió con amargura mientras miraba el cielo. Le había perdido. Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Itachi, y antes de largarse a llorar pasó su mano sobre los ojos del Uchiha. Acto seguido le quitó la bandana a Itachi y se la colocó sobre su propia frente.

Una vez más el luto volvía a ella, pero esta vez era diferente porque quien había muerto era el hombre que le había regresado la posibilidad de amar, quien le había enseñado a sacar esperanzas de donde no había. La persona que amaba, su Itachi, dormía… y ya no despertaría más.

_(Sakura, tu… ¿te quedarías conmigo? – recordó la kunoichi)_

-Para toda la vida – le dijo, besándolo una última vez – Me quedaré contigo para toda la vida Itachi.

Tras aquellas simbólicas palabras, Sakura se echó sobre el cuerpo de Itachi y comenzó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho; y como, probablemente, nunca lo haría.

_Porque yo pienso demasiado en ti_

_me lastimo y me pierdo._

_Nuestro amor nació _

_cuando juntamos nuestras mejillas heladas._

_Yo siempre quiero verte… al instante._

_Te amo tanto_

_que se me olvidan las palabras._

_¿Qué necesito para tener tu dulzura?_

_Por favor sosténme fuerte,_

_yo creo en tu cálido corazón._

_Adiós soledad, para mañana. _

_(Porque eres mi amado,_

_quiero estar a tu lado para protegerte._

_Es porque estoy ligado a ti,_

_que estoy feliz de haber nacido)_

_**(Sayonara Solitaire)**_

**Continuará…**

**Esto es lo más triste que me ha tocado escribir en toda la vida. Me dolió hacerlo. Es más, no podía y no quería escribirlo. Me costó cuatro latas de cerveza Royal y un paquete de Marlboro terminar este capítulo. Así que ahora estoy ebria, llorando y con una carga anímica de pena que es horrible. **

**Creo que matar a Itachi ha sido una de las peores cosas que me ha ocurrido escribiendo fics. Había eliminado personajes, pero nunca uno tan potente y querido para mí. Es más, me terminó gustando el final de Itachi. **

**Es irónico, pero es verdad, al final uno pone parte de sus vivencias a sus personajes e Itachi terminó siendo una importante parte de mí por lo que siento muy mal de tener que sacarlo de ésta forma.**

**La verdad es que al principio el Uchiha sólo sería una distracción para Sakura, pero su personaje me fue gustando tanto a mí que casi cambié la pareja protagónica, pero después pensé que no era justo para quienes esperaban un NejiSaku, así que decidí darle un final más digno a Itachi. Lo irónico es que, al igual que con Kishimoto, Itachi terminó sacrificándose por amor. Este es mi pequeño homenaje a él. **

**En fin.**

**De verdad, lo siento por todos los que querían el ItaSaku, pero como se anunció desde el principio, este fic es un NejiSaku. **

**Sobre la batalla de Sai. No sé si alguien esperaba cosas más sangrientas en el Fic, pero al menos como yo la imaginé mientras la escribía era bastante gore. Terminé con pena de la pobre Konan, pero me gustó Sai. Es tan psicópata que me encanta, y creo que ese es su propio encanto. No sé, a quien no le haya gustado, lo haya encontrado demasiado suave o demasiado fuerte, lo siento. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron esta vez, y sobretodo a quienes mandaron apoyo a mi abuelita! n.n Hoy, finalmente fue operada y hasta el momento está bien. Ahora hay que esperar a ver qué sucede en el futuro, pero muchas gracias a todos. Yo creo que se pondrá bien.**

**Lo olvidaba. La letra final, lo que está en negritas es la traducción del ending de Chrono Crusade (Sayonara Solitaire), que anoche lo vi como cuarenta veces, porque estaba nostálgica y obviamente terminé llorando como una magdalena (igual que la primera vez que lo vi). Espero que no les haya molestado.**

**Espero que estén muy bien. **

**Saludos a todos quienes me leen. ****No olviden dejar su Review!**** Sin golpes eh! :P**

**Un abrazo gigante!**

**Misao!**

**Saludos especiales a:**

Ailei-chan: sip! He vuelto para no volver a demorar tanto n.n! Lo siento! Bueno, ya sabías qué final se le venía a Itachi, lo siento si no te ha gustado. La verdad es que a mí me dio bastante pena tener que hacer eso con él. Espero que no me odies. Ojala que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos para el próximo! Byee!

Haize: Bueno, ya lo he continuado y espero que te haya gustado n.n! No demoraré tanto para la otra, lo juro!

Dayree: Gracias n.n No, no es SasuSaku, porque a mí también me tiene un poco aburrida la pareja xD! Aunque en los AU son bastante lindos xD! Creo que tú serás una de las que odiará este capítulo. De verdad siento mucho el haber eliminado a Itachi, pero juro que era necesario por el bien de la historia. Perdóname, de verdad lo siento.

Magical-wisser: pobrecito Itachi, qué mala eres con él. Seguro que estarás feliz con su muerte, malvada xD! Ja, es bromilla xD! Jajaja… sí, no eres la única a mí me carga, lo odio! Y sí, yo también odio a TenTen, no me gusta como personaje… ¡Espero que te valla (o te haya ido) bien en tu concurso! Qué entretenido, cuando estaba en el colegio siempre quise hacer algo así, pero fallé miserablemente por ser un palo bailando xD! Te felicito por tu concurso de literatura también! No te preocupes, yo también leo todos los post en todos los fics que leo xD! Muero nOn yo quiero esas pics! Exijo que me las envíes! :P (karlis guión bajo arroba Hotmail punto com) Qué bueno que te gustase la batalla, yo me temía que a nadie le gustaría y me dijesen buuh! Qué fome, esperé toda la historia para esto xD! Mi abuelita ya está mejor, gracias n.n de verdad. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho xD! Nos leemos n.n Chauuu!

Elieluchiha: Me alegro de que te gustara! n.n No podía dejar al gran Hyuga Hiashi fuera del mambo xD! Además, me parecía justo darle algo más tierno a Hinata… pobrecita siempre rechazada xD! Y sip, el viejo quiere a Sakura… jejeje. Bueno, creo que ya tienes alguna respuesta de cómo se desarrollará la historia :P con respecto al NejiSaku xD! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos para el próximo. Un abrazo!

Michelita: Wooolis! n.n qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo! Yo lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo a diferencia de este que me lo he lloriqueado todo y no me convencía a terminarlo! Bueno, creo que me odiarás por seguir los pasos de Kishi, tras haber matado a Itachi, pero ¡juro que a Kakashi no lo tocaré! (y si lo tocara no sería precisamente para hacerle algo malo! Jeje) y Kishi tampoco! Si le hace algo malo se las verá conmigo! (Kakashi, mi lindo, guapo y sexy Kakashi – grita una chibi Misao!) Parece que le atinaste medio a medio con la muerte de Hiashi, y con nombrar a neji líder del clan :P Aunque en lo de que Sakura no ama Itachi, creo que estás un poco errada, porque tienes que recordar que uno puede amar a muchas personas al mismo tiempo sólo que diferente manera. Espero que lo hayas pasado súper en el cumple de tu abuelito, disfrútalo! :) y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos para el próximo! Chau! n.n

Chibi Sakurita: Siento mi tardanza en la actualización pasada, de verdad (chibi Misao se golpea contra la pared) Tu inner tiene razón, sin ella tu review no sería lo mismo n.n pero ¡Qué mala es con Neji! Por qué quiere destruir sus fotos! ToT Y tú, mala por querer romper las de Itachi! Mejor déjenmelas a mí que las cuidaré bien (Aparece una chibi Misao viendo fotos hot de Itachi y Neji, mientras se babea y sangre sale de su nariz). Siento si no te gustó lo de Sasuke, pero necesitaba a un malvado que pueda ser redimido. Y bueno, lo de Asuma me nació del alma… no soporto la cara de pena que tiene Shikamaru :( Bueno, para tu disgusto este capítulo no tiene nada de NejiSaku, lo siento… pero este, en parte, es mi pequeño e inmortal homenaje a un Itachi que quise en Naruto y que, en este fic, me terminó encantando. Bueno, espero que de todas formas el capítulo te haya gustado! No demoraré mucho con el próximo. Qué estés bien! Un abrazo de oso a las dos xD! Un clon de Itachi para inner Sakurita, y un peluche de Neji para Chibi Sakurita! Byeee!

Katherine-chan: ¿ahora si? Jejeje… lo siento! Es que siempre leo el nombre de quien deja el review. Sabía que eras tú, pero lo siento n.n desde ahora en adelante lo dejaré así! Gracias por la preocupación! n.n Me alegro de que el capítulo te gustase tanto! De eso se trataba n.n aunque supongo que éste no te gustó nada. Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. No quería hacer esto con Itachi, pero era necesario ¡no me odies, onegai! No quise poner a Itachi con tenida formal porque de sólo imaginarlo me ponía a gritar como una desquiciada. Así que por el bien de mi salud mental (Dios, ojala hubiesen hombres así en la realidad!) Bueno, Sakura no ha muerto… como ya te diste cuenta. Quien pagó los paltos, como decía con anterioridad, fue mi querido Itachi. Lo siento, de verdad. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Eres muy tierna, gracias por la preocupación. Yo también me preocupo por ustedes. Siempre pienso "dónde estarán estas niñitas que todavía no me dejan un review" Jaja, mentira, pero es que por acá siempre llevamos una conversación y se extrañan! No te preocupes, que a mí me encantan los reviews largos, sobretodo cuando son entretenidos xD! Y no, no eres enfadosa, me haces reír y eres simpática :P Qué estés muy bien y cuídate! (no sé cómo agregarte u.u tendrías que darme un correo para hacerlo!) Chauuu!

Carmen uchiha: Bueno, pues gracias! n.n Perdona por la espera, de verdad lo siento. Ya tienes la respuesta de por qué Sakura no sonreirá. Pobrecito mi lindo Itachi… de verdad que no quería hacer eso, pero necesario! ToT LO siento si es que a ti te gustaba Itachi, de verdad lo siento. Y bueno, este capítulo fue bastante trágico… ojala que te hayas emocionado porque eso significa que lo escribí bien xD! A mí realmente me costó escribirlo. Es más, yo siempre escribo antes en un cuaderno y luego lo traspaso, pero no me atreví a escribir este capítulo. La verdad es que me ha ocurrido algo muy especial. Y bueno, creo que finalmente terminé siendo una Kishimoto más :( y me odio por eso. Hasta lo que sé hoy, mi abuelita está bien. Salió bien de la operación al menos, pero yo confío en que estará bien. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación! Y qué bueno que la tuya esté bien, cuídala y quiérela mucho! Qué estés muy bien! Chauuu!

Lyn-sempai: Hola, sí… al fin actualicé, y aquí tienes una nueva actualización n.n espero que te guste! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me alegro de que te guste! n.n Sí, es una pareja muy poco probable, pero nada perdemos con soñar :) Jaja! Bueno, ya tienes la continuación :P Qué estés muy bien! Te cuidas! Chau!

Polin Seneka: Hiiiii! Sí, lo sé, perdón, lo siento! u.u Jaja… si eres el más largo xD! No me desapareceré más… o al menos lo intentaré. Leí tu fic! Y te dejé un review, obvio :P Me gustó mucho n.n y la verdad es que me tienes completamente intrigada. Me gustan mucho los ShikaSaku. Es que también adoro a Shikamaru :P tiene tanto de un hombre normal y es tan vago que awww! Yo creo que deberías tenerte más fe (y actualizar pronto ¬¬ xD! Quién lo dice u.u), porque no lo haces nada mal! Eso mismo pensaba yo sobre Maradona. Creo que para los jugadores de Argentina será una carga anímica muy grande trabajar con él. Ojala que les valla bien por el bien de la selección, y para que Maradona también pueda enfocarse en la dirección técnica y seguir motivando a más niños a ser futbolistas! (Acá en Chile hay un mito con los DT. Se dice que si un jugador fue bueno, como técnico será muy malo, pero en cambio que si fue un jugador mediocre, será un técnico grandioso. Bueno, al menos con Pellegrini ha sucedido así xD! Esperemos que allá no suceda lo mismo porque Maradona es un verdadero ícono del fútbol, y un ejemplo motivacional para demasiados niños! Así vamos! Ahora ustedes tienen que apoyar su selección!) Con el Colo no vamos muy bien u.u Terminamos segundos en la tabla y se perdió el cupo del Chile 3 a manos de las madres (su river), que es un cupo para la prefase a la Libertadores, pero si ganamos los playoff (que me cargan), entramos directo a la fase grupal. ¿Uno de los mejores? Jajaja… el otro día leía los primeros review y alguien me había escrito que quitara el aventura drama ya que la historia era más graciosa que otra cosa, pero ya vez… está tomando forma y en este capítulo hay drama puro (creo). Creo que todas tus dudas sobre Itachi han sido resueltas. La verdad es que aún me duele lo que le he hecho y me dan ganas de borrar todo el capítulo y hacerlo vivir… pero después recuerdo que si vive no hay más historia y lo dejo muerto. Pese a todo, me da verdadera pena. Creo que Itachi era una parte muy grande de mí… así que ahora no sé qué haré sin él. Temari me encanta! Es una de mis kunoichis favoritas. Además adoro sus técnicas y su personalidad (y me encanta imaginarla junto a Shikamaru) Los ataques existen, puedes buscarlos en Wikipedia :P Me alegro que la batalla te hubiera gustado. La verdad es que quien iba a matar a Kisame era Maito Gai (e iba morir tras hacerlo), esto porque es la batalla de Naruto de mis sueños. Pero tras ello pensé en que podía cagarla y decepcionarme por lo que cambié a su rival. Además, Kisame es uno de mis Akatsukis preferidos (Junto al sexy Hidan e Itachi). Sep, ese es un completo personaje robado xD! Pensaré en describir a Shinta dentro de la historia, pero supongo que sería muy parecido a un chibi Kenshin, con los ojos rojos de su madre y el carácter bonachón de Asuma :P (guapo eh!) Quería hacer algo así con Hinata, me da mucha pena que siempre la muestren tan tímida e incapaz de decir lo que verdaderamente piensa. Y bueno, maté al viejo. Pero sólo porque tenía que hacerlo (también es parte de la trama). Ahora Neji será quien guíe a los Hyuga y tomará nuevas responsabilidades. Jejeje. Bueno, yo también me he alargado xD! Espero que estés bien y que te cuides mucho! Mucho ánimo para la pega y fuerza que ya queda poca u! Un abrazo gigante! Chauuu!

Nehez-uchiha: Bueno, pues muchas gracias. Yo tampoco estaba acostumbrada a esta pareja, pero los encuentro muy tiernos como se ven juntos! n.n! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia! Te cuidas mucho ¿vale? Chau!

Muren: Sep, solemnes xD! Estudio en la Universidad Diego Portales ¿y tú? :P No me digas que estamos en la misma universidad porque serían de esas coincidencias enormes de la vida xD! Sería muy gracioso :P Jaja… qué tierno. Acá es al revés. En mi casa son todos carnívoros. Cualquier cosa que sea animal se la comen. A mí la única que me comprende es mi suegris que siempre me hace comiditas ricas y vegetarianas nOn! Me alegro que la pelea te gustase, de eso se trataba todo :P Eso sí, yo creo que todas las personas tenemos imaginación para diferentes cosas, aunque a veces puede ser como una maldición porque yo me paso en clases dando vueltas mientras pienso cómo voy a continuar con la historia… y pensando nuevas tramas y nuevas cosas. La verdad es que yo me creo Sakura, o tengo complejo de Sakura (la de mi historia)… y siempre ando soñando despierta sobre la historia y creo que intento vivirla a veces (estoy loca xD!), no sé. Es raro, supongo que es porque me interiorizado demasiado al escribirla. Pero no es chiste, este fic es como mi hijo :P y lo amo! nOn Bueno, ahora vendrá mucho Neji ya que Itachi desaparecerá del plano. Lamentablemente debí hacerlo, aunque supongo que tú no estarás muy triste ¡malvada! ToT Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mi abuelita ya está mejorándose y yo estoy segura de que se pondrá muy bien! Cuídate mucho y que estés bien! Nos leemos, byeee!


	16. Los que se juntan, los que se van

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Pro: x-Misao-x**

Disclaimer (con spoilers!): Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

Disclaimer 2: el sobrenombre que Inner Sakura le da al mayor de los Uchiha, y que es: Itachi-sexy-kawaii-kun, es autoría de Kaatheeriineen-n! Gracias :P

Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante.

**En el capítulo anterior: La guerra comenzó. Konoha es un caos. Hay muchas muertes y varios shinobis heridos. Itachi, quien estaba luchando junto a Sakura, murió protegiéndola. **

**Capítulo 16: "Los que se juntan, los que se van" **

Naruto y los demás habían llegado al país del agua. La nieve seguía cayendo aún con mayor fuerza que cuando Sakura e Itachi estuvieron ahí. Ino fue la primera en darse cuenta de que estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados; podía sentir que su amiga ya no estaba ahí y que, de alguna forma, no lo estaba pasando muy bien.

La familia de Inari había estado esperando a la comitiva de Konoha, y fue el mismo ex - pequeño quien les encontró.

-Naruto! – gritó Inari.

-Inari? – Preguntó Naruto - ¿Inari, eres tú?

-Rápido Naruto, no hay tiempo. Quizás aún puedan ayudarles. Sakura y el otro ninja se fueron por allá – indicó Inari.

Algo se sacudió dentro de Neji, quien había prestado atención a toda la conversación, intentando alejar la preocupación de su mente. Podía sentir las ganas de Sakura por seguir viviendo. Fijó su vista en la nieve, las huellas ya no estaban.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla ¿Puedes indicarnos el camino? – preguntó Kakashi, con desazón, sintiéndose inútil nuevamente, ya que había llegado tarde para ayudarla… otra vez.

-Se fueron por allá, dijeron que iban a Konoha –aclaró Inari, indicando un camino hacia el tupido bosque.

-Muchas gracias Inari – respondió Kakashi, sonriéndole a través de su máscara. Se alegraba de que tras los años, al menos, aquel pequeño fuese un hombre de bien – Muy bien Pakkun, te necesitamos… ¿Dónde está Pakkun?

-No lo sé – murmuró Neji, por lo bajo – Hace un minuto estaba aquí.

-Ino tampoco está – dijo Sai, intentando reflejar tranquilidad.

-¡Maldición! – Dijo Kakashi – Sai, Neji, intenten seguirla ¡Vámonos Naruto!

/7/7/7/7/7/

A Ino sólo le había bastado escuchar la dirección por dónde había partido su amiga, y tras tomar a Pakkun salió corriendo a la mayor velocidad que podía.

Sí, porque Sakura era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Había vivido buenos y malos momentos con ella y estaba segura de que ahora la necesitaba más que nunca, y ella no planeaba abandonarla.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura seguía abrazada al frío cuerpo de Itachi, mientras intentaba acurrucarlo para brindarle calor. Se sentía una inútil; nuevamente no había hecho nada por salvar a su persona importante y eso la estaba matando.

De pronto recordó a Itachi, y la silenciosa promesa que había quedado entre los dos. Se alejó por unos momentos del cuerpo del Uchiha, contemplándolo una vez más. Tras ello se acercó a él y tomó su bandana. El Uchiha había lucido con orgullo aquel trozo de metal, y sin dudarlo un momento Sakura se quitó el suyo (el que ella ya tenía), para colocárselo en su brazo izquierdo. Tras ello, ubicó el protector de Itachi en su frente. Se quedaría ahí, para siempre, con ella, protegiéndola.

Posó su mano sobre los ojos de Itachi y cerró sus ojos. Tras ello abrió su cajetilla de cigarros encontrándose con el último que quedaba. No dudó en tomar el encendedor que Shikamaru le había regalado por su último cumpleaños, y lo prendió. El humo solía tranquilizarla.

Se sentó cerca de Itachi, cuidando de no ahumarlo y se quedó ahí, entre la nieve, con el frío y los ojos cerrados… intentando callar el mar de sentimientos que amenazaban con hundirla.

Sakura quería esperar. Esperar a ser feliz, a que todo fuese una pesadilla que se marchara entre las caladas del tabaco. Sentía como la nieve caía sobre ella, cada vez más fuerte, más triste y dolorosa. Pero no le importaba; en aquel momento sólo quería fumar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ino fue la primera en llegar con Sakura, y al observarla ahí, rendida, supo inmediatamente qué había sucedido.

Habían sido rivales en su infancia, se habían declarado odio hasta la muerte, pero jamás se despreocupó la una por la otra. Además, aquellas habían sido tontas rencillas de la niñez, que ya estaban superadas. La amistad siempre había sido más fuerte.

Se acercó a su mejor amiga, que parecía no haberla notado, o al menos eso creyó la Yamanaka, ya que apenas Sakura terminó su cigarro la vio directamente a los ojos.

Ino no dejó de sorprenderse. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, su amiga no lloraba. Ningún rastro de dolor cruzaba su rostro. Es más, se veía completamente fría con su rictus serio e indiferente; como si no le importase.

Entonces fue cuando la Yamanaka volvió a creer.

-Sabía que vendrías Ino. Gracias por arriesgarte; hoy te necesito más que nunca – habló Sakura, con una sonrisa triste.

Su amiga semi sonrió. Aquella Sakura era idéntica a la pequeña que había encontrado en el parque, llorando en su niñez. Pero ahora había algo que la hacía distinta. Ahora estaba Sakura, ya florecida, viéndola con cariño y amistad; con decisión.

-Te quiero mucho Sakura – le dijo Ino, antes de abrazarla.

Y Sakura se largó a llorar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar y comprender todo lo que allí había sucedido.

Sakura tenía el rostro tan triste que dolía verla, pero aún así Naruto se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Y nuevamente lloró en el hombro de su amigo, tal como lo había hecho en su infancia un sinfín de ocasiones.

El rubio, por su parte, no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse impotente. Es verdad que cuando niños él le había prometido regresarle a Sasuke, pero esto… ¡Kami! Esto era algo mucho más fuerte ¡Había sido el mismo Sasuke quien había propiciado aquel dolor! Jamás podría perdonar a su amigo. Jamás le perdonaría si Sakura no lograba reponerse.

Acarició los cabellos de su amiga intentando transmitirle ternura, y hacerle saber que siempre estaría con ella. Sakura le sonrió entristecida, pero con calidez. Sabía, y estaba segura que tanto Naruto como Ino jamás le abandonarían.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

A Sai, siempre inexpresivo e incapaz de comunicar sentimientos, sólo le bastó ver el triste rostro de Ino para comprender a Sakura. Es verdad que estaba algo más humanizado, paro ya había olvidado lo doloroso que era peder un ser querido. Aún así, eso no le fue impedimento para acercarse a Sakura. Ella era su amiga, su primera y real amiga (y amigo también, según él), y jamás se perdonaría dejarla sola en aquellos momentos.

Fue aquello lo que lo hizo acercarse a ella y golpearle la cabeza con torpeza. Sakura, por su parte, no pudo hacer menos que soltar una leve risita. El gesto de su amigo le había hecho gracia, pensando en que Itachi también habría hecho algo tan torpe.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Shikamaru siguió a Sai. A él no necesitaban recordarle lo dolorosa que había sido la muerte de Asuma. Y en aquel momento hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: se sentó junto a su amiga, le regaló un cigarro y prendió uno él también.

Sakura inhaló con fuerza… quizás así el dolor que estaba sintiendo se marcharía junto al humo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kakashi y Neji se mantuvieron algo más alejados, hasta que la masa humana que rodeaba a Sakura se dispersó. El sensei mandó una directa pero indirecta mirada-orden al Hyuga, para que éste entrara en acción.

Todos optaron por alejarse.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-Lo siento – dijo Neji, con tristeza en su voz.

Ya se había rendido a que Sakura fuese feliz con Itachi, cuando a éste se le ocurría dárselas de héroe y morir en batalla. Y claro, ahora quien tendría que cuidarla era él.

-Esta bien Neji, no fue tu culpa – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

El Hyuga cada vez se sentía peor. No podía dejar de estar, por una parte, feliz por la muerte de su rival, aunque por otro lado… se sentía terriblemente mal. Ver a Sakura con aquella sonrisa triste le devastaba. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en que Itachi realmente amaba a Sakura, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a morir por nadie más que por ella.

-Es mi culpa – dijo él – Si yo me hubiese quedado luchando contra Sasuke, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Sakura le vio con ternura.

-Oh, Neji. No debes culparte, Itachi no lo habría querido así. Te tenía bastante aprecio ¿Sabes? Yo creo que para él fuiste lo que quiso ver en Sasuke. No debes culparte por su muerte… creo que, tal como tú dices, era su destino – le respondió Sakura – Además, si tu hubieses muerto yo jamás me lo habría perdonado. Eres una de las personas más buenas que conozco y creo que mereces ser feliz.

Neji la vio fijamente. Sakura sólo lo observaba a él.

-Pero yo no soy feliz – sentenció el Hyuga.

Sakura abrió sus lacrimosos ojos y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres deci…

Tras ello todo fue oscuro.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kakashi apareció justo a tiempo para sujetar a su alumna. La tomó entre sus brazos pese a las constantes miradas de odio de Neji y Naruto, pero a él eso le importaba un pepino. Sakura era como su hija, la única que tenía y pensaba tener. Porque con ella había desarrollado un vínculo medio paternal y sobre protector.

Además, tenía la necesidad de apoyarla. Sentía que siempre le había fallado. Siempre la había menospreciado y minimizado, pero eso iba a cambiar. Desde aquel momento él se encargaría de cuidarla bien hasta que ella volviese a ser feliz.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Hacía más tres días que Itachi había muerto. Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Sasuke habían comandado el intento de guerra a Konoha, por lo que el pueblo de la villa era incapaz de perdonarle el apellido a Itachi. Es por ello en que todos los sitios de Konoha hablaban de los traidores Uchihas, y de que el mayor de ellos se merecía una muerte aún más terrible.

Para muchos, como Sakura, aquello era lógico. La gran mayoría de los aldeanos no tenían contacto con todos los shinobis de la ciudad y mucho menos estaban al tanto de el por qué de sus situaciones, por lo que el clamor popular era de fácil contagio. Había bastado con que los ancianos del concejo divulgasen el rumor de que Itachi había sido un traidor, para que la gente le negase ser llamada como un héroe de Konoha.

Aquel día, en pleno invierno, se celebraba con solemnidad el funeral de Hyuga Hiashi, y todos quienes cayeron en combate, cuyos nombres fueron escritos en el monumento de los caídos. Todos los shinobis fueron obligados a asistir a presentar sus respetos, e incluso muchos ciudadanos se hicieron presentes para rendir el último tributo.

A diferencia del patriarca Hyuga, Itachi había sido tildado de traidor, por lo que no tenía derecho a ser sepultado de día, sino que las penumbras debían acompañarlo.

Además de eso, el concejo determinó que los favores prestados a la villa no eran más que una forma de ganarse la confianza de Konoha para traicionarla otra vez, por lo que también se prohibió escribir el nombre de Itachi en el monumento de los caídos.

En contra de la pasividad e indiferencia de Sakura ante esta situación, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Ino y Sai, se mostraron indignados ante la situación e intentaron apelar aquella estúpida decisión, pero no había sido posible. Para colmo, se había prohibido estrictamente, bajo amenaza de traición, acudir al funeral del Uchiha… por lo que Sakura no espera ver a alguien además de ella misma.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ino, nuevamente, preocupada por su amiga decidió ayudarla y tras hablar con Sai logró convencerlo para que este utilizara una tinta especial en el monumento de los caídos para escribir, por siempre, el nombre de Itachi.

Sakura sonrió agradeciéndoles a sus amigos por estar acompañándola, pero se sorprendió aún más al encontrar ahí, con ella, a todo el personal del hospital de Konoha y, además, a los ANBU médicos y a varios miembros de Raíz.

-Hemos venido a despedirlo Fea – habló Sai, con tino por primera vez.

Un alto miembro de Raíz se acercó a Sakura y saludó con mucha reverencia.

-Sakura-san – le dijo – Itachi-san fue un gran hombre que siempre luchó por el bien de Konoha. Para él la villa fue lo más importante y por eso es digno de nuestra admiración. Raíz jamás olvidará su historia.

Sakura sonrió enternecida.

-Y también venimos a apoyarte ¿no es así muchachos? – preguntó Ino, viendo a sus compañeros de labores.

-Así es Sakura-chan – dijo Shizune acercándose a ella – Jamás podríamos haberte dejado sola. Y creo que no somos los únicos.

La mirada de Shizune apuntó hacia Naruto, quien se acercaba tranquilamente junto a Hinata y Gaara. Con ellos venían Yamato y Chouji, además de Ebisu y Konohamaru.

Kiba, Shino y Hanabi, llegaron con sus respectivos subordinados. Kurenai, Shinta y sus compañeros también hicieron acto de presencia.

Shikamaru, Temari, Ibiki y Anko, iban acompañados con los escuadrones de tortura, investigación, espionaje y estrategia.

Algo más atrasado, y tras acercarse a Sakura, llegó Kakashi junto al equipo que lo seguía: búsqueda, rastreo y rescate. Además, con él venían destacados jounin, además de un animoso Maito Gai, y un algo más tranquilo Rock Lee.

Sakura sonrió agradecida. Al menos Itachi recibiría el reconocimiento de quienes eran importantes para ella.

De pronto Kakashi habló:

-Oye Gai, tú alumno es aún más atrasado que yo.

Gai hizo un mohín y fijó su visión en el horizonte al igual que los demás presentes. De pronto dos débiles figuras asomaron por el horizonte de Konoha: eran Kankurou y Neji, quienes marchaban a la cabeza de los miembros del clan Hyuga, y de los restantes escuadrones ANBU.

Ambos se acercaron a Sakura, quien les observó sorprendida. Bueno, era verdad que su relación con Kankurou, tras haberle salvado la vida había cambiado radicalmente y el moreno muchacho la veía como a una hermana pequeña. Pero jamás esperó que Neji estuviese allí, con ella, porque Sakura estaba consciente de los problemas que él había tenido con Itachi.

Tras ello, Neji se acercó al estrado y en su calidad de jefe de la rama ANBU, habló:

-Fue un shinobi de Konoha; ríndanle respeto.

No necesitó una frase más emotiva, porque todos los presentes habían luchado palmo a palmo defendiendo su ciudad y compartían el sentimiento de perder a un amigo.

A todos se les pasó por la cabeza lo cruel que podía ser la vida shinobi, y cómo una vida prometedora podía arruinarse o perderse por una simple misión. Pero por ello existían, y porque ellos lo habían elegido.

Tras ello Sakura se acercó a Neji y le abrazó. Aquel fue un abrazo de apoyo, de hermandad en el que ambos comunicaban lo importante que era para el otro.

-Siempre estaré para ti Sakura, es una promesa – dijo él sonriéndole.

Sakura asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El amanecer surcaba en Konoha, más Sakura seguía clavada junto al homenaje de Itachi, con Ino como única compañía.

Las dos se encontraban sentadas en el lugar, con un par de botellas de sake como compañeras, y ¡Oh sí! Muchos cigarros.

-No sé qué voy a hacer ahora Ino – dijo Sakura, con tristeza.

-Saldrás adelante amiga, ya lo verás – respondió la Yamanaka.

-Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Itachi – murmuró Sakura, viéndola con atención.

-Debe ser porque confiaba en ti tanto como yo – respondió Ino, dándole ánimo.

-Gracias puerca – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa.

-Por nada. Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer frente de marquesina? – preguntó la rubia.

Y entonces Sakura recordó a Itachi y la misión que él le había encomendado. Tras ello sonrió.

-Voy a cumplir una promesa – respondió Sakura, con determinación en sus ojos – Me marcharé por una temporada Ino, cuídate mucho. Adiós.

Sakura desapareció entre un homo rosa.

-Maldita frente – pensó Ino - ¡Espera un poco Sakura!

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-Sakura-chan, yo, me gustaría ir contigo… me sentiría muy mal si no te acompaño. Además yo prometí… pero… - se excusaba el Hokage más apuesto de todos los tiempos.

-Tranquilo Naruto – dijo Sakura, calmando a su amigo – Es hora de que yo haga mi parte también ¿no lo crees?

-Valla que has crecido Sakura-chan :P – habló su amigo, riéndose.

-Te extrañaré – dijo ella.

-Ya, pero – habló él, apropiadamente – Aún así me gustaría que no fueras sola.

-No te preocupes – respondió la kunoichi de cabello rosa, reconfortándolo – Ino ya debe estar esperándome.

Naruto sonrió con mayor tranquilidad. Esas dos habían sido una desbocadas y locas _(y aún lo eran, pensó un chibi Naruto, mientras se imaginaba a una chibi Sakura y una chibi Ino, bebiendo hasta la muerte y aplicándose jutsus médicos al día siguiente para pasar la caña),_ pero se querían y cuidaban y nada malo les ocurriría.

-Cuídate mucho Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto, con su sonrisa zorruna.

-Descuida, lo haré – respondió ella antes de abrazarlo y desaparecer.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura ya se había despedido de todos sus amigos. Había intentado buscar a Neji, pero no le había visto en la aldea por lo pensó que debía estar de misión.

Con su mochila lista se dirigió a la salida de Konoha, y allí… en la misma fría banca donde Sasuke la había dejado durmiendo alguna vez, se encontraba el perfectamente frío Neji.

El Hyuga se levantó, interfiriendo el paso de la kunoichi.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos ¿Te marchas? – preguntó el shinobi, con seriedad.

Sakura lo vio, el Hyuga se veía triste. Y no era para menos, los dos eran buenos amigos y tenían un grupo perfectamente consolidado al momento de trabajar.

-Neji – murmuró Sakura, con tristeza – No esperaba verte aquí.

-Tienes que tomar este camino para salir de Konoha – respondió el ninja, sorprendiéndola – Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

…

Sakura suspiró. Aquello iba para largo. Observó al Hyuga; sabía perfectamente que la quería y que se preocupaba de ella… y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Tan sólo tenía un problema; Itachi había muerto y ella deseaba comprender qué estaba sintiendo en soledad. Necesitaba asimilar la muerte del Uchiha para dejar el odio atrás. Además, había hecho una promesa de vida, por lo que era imposible quedarse.

Neji la tomó por los hombros.

-No te vallas Sakura – suplicó, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Tengo que hacerlo – respondió la kunoichi – hice una promesa.

El Hyuga la vio directamente a los ojos.

-¿Tan importante es aquella promesa, Sakura? – le preguntó con dolor.

-Hice una promesa de vida y la voy a cumplir Neji. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – explicó ella, con solemnidad.

Él se separó un poco más, intentando encontrar la verdad. Se dio cuenta de que la kunoichi no mentía.

-Pero ¿y yo? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? – Preguntó él, esperanzadoramente - ¿Piensas dejarme atrás? Sabes que no puedo dejar la villa con esto de liderar el clan…

Sakura observó la tristeza y desolación en los ojos de su amigo. Se sintió como una basura; ella también, en algún juvenil momento de su vida, había enfrentado una situación así… y le había costado mucho superarla. Ser "dejada atrás" era algo muy doloroso.

Qué increíble resultaba darse cuenta de cómo el destino solía jugar con las vivencias de las personas. Allí estaba ella, frente al Hyuga, quien la veía esperando por que no marchase… reflejando lo que antaño había sido ella suplicándole a Sasuke.

-Seguirás adelante Neji, como yo lo estoy haciendo – respondió Sakura, con seguridad – Yo voy a regresar. No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero lo haré… es una promesa.

El Hyuga, por primera vez, sonrió. Ahora estaba seguro de que volvería a verla; ella se lo había prometido.

Sakura abrazó a Neji. Tras ello se quitó su bandana (la del brazo, la de la frente es la bandana de Itachi), y se la entregó al Hyuga.

-Voy a volver para buscarla – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole tímidamente. Y a Neji le pareció la mujer más linda del mundo.

Tras ello, y quitándose parte de su inseguridad en asuntos del corazón, Neji la abrazó y dijo:

-Entonces… cuando regreses, me entregarás esto…

Tras ello se acercó a Sakura y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la kunoichi, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por más de unos minutos, hasta que el rubor pudo contra los dos.

-Te extrañaré – murmuró Sakura, con suavidad.

-Ya vete – la apresuró el Hyuga – Así demorarás menos en regresar. Ah! ¡Sakura, dale mis recuerdos al idiota de Sasuke!

Sakura se sorprendió. Tras ello sonrió… era obvio; Neji ya lo sabía todo.

-Descuida – sonrió ella con sadismo – se los daré. Los tuyos, los míos y los de toda Konoha. No va a querer traicionar la aldea nunca más.

Neji suspiró con pesar. Se compadecía del pobre Uchiha menor, porque habría sido mejor para él morir que encontrarse con la furia de Sakura.

_(Chibi Neji aparece con abanicos de victoria, apoyando a una chibi Sakura, mientras que ésta masacra a un chibi Sasuke que tiene lágrimas en los ojitos)._

-Neji – dijo ella, con ternura y acercándose a él – Gracias.

_(Bipolar – pensó chibi Neji)_

Tras ello Sakura depositó un beso en la mejilla del Hyuga. Él iba a hablar cuando un humo rosa lo detuvo… Sakura ya no estaba.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ya fuera de Konoha, Sakura llegaba a la primera posada del camino con el objetivo de buscar un cuarto donde alojar. No se le hacía gracia dormir sola a la intemperie.

Se acercó a la barra con el objetivo de tomar sake. Sólo alcanzó a servirse un vaso cuando su amiga apareció:

-No pensarás tomarte esta botella sola Sakura. Jamás encontraremos a Sasuke si te emborrachas.

-Ino – dijo Sakura – No debiste venir. Qué pasará con Sai.

-Oh! Dijo ella, no te preocupes que ya lo sabe. Además conmigo está cagado porque puedo leer su mente y saber exactamente qué ha hecho. Además, necesitabas compañía – añadió la rubia – Aunque no estamos solas.

Sakura la vio con interés.

-¿Ah no? ¿Quién más está aquí? – preguntó la pelirosa.

De pronto identificó unos graciosos movimientos, acompañados del peculiar corte de pelo, y de, claro, le traje verde idéntico al de su maestro.

-¡Sakura-san! ¡Ino-san! – chilló Lee – Las dos más bellas flores de Konoha que derrochan juventud…

_Un escalofrío recorrió a Ino, mientras que una gota se deslizaba por la nuca de Sakura._

-Te arrepentirás de esto Ino – habló Sakura con voz de ultratumba, tomándose todo el sake de su vaso.

-Lee-san insistió en venir ¿no es verdad? – se defendió la rubia.

-Sakura-san – habló Lee – Recuerdo aquella vez en la que Naruto-kun prometió regresarte a Sasuke-san, pero él no puede venir porque la villa le necesita. Es por eso que recordé aquella promesa y he venido para ayudarles ¡Oh, hermosas flores que derrochan la llama juvenil!

_Más escalofríos por parte de Ino, y una chibi Sakura llorando en una esquina._

-Opino que deberíamos matarlo ahora mismo – dijo Ino, con cara de espanto - ¡Lee-san, estás avergonzándonos!

Lee puso cara de dolor y dramatismo extremo. Tras ello una puesta de sol y el mar aparecieron a su espalda:

-Ino-san, tu crueldad no corresponde con tu jovial belleza y… - lloriqueaba Lee.

-Este será un laaargo viaje – comentó Sakura, tras empinarse una nueva botella de sake. ¡Oh, sí, lo iba a necesitar en cantidades industriales!

-Sakura, dame un poco a mí… a ver si me emborracho y dejo de escucharle – bromeó Ino.

-Malvadas – dijo Lee, adoptando una pose teatral.

Sakura e Ino le sonrieron, mientras un frío recorría sus espaldas. Aquella búsqueda sería todo menos normal.

_**(La verdad es que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, había dejado esto como final para que fuese abierto sobre el posible futuro de la relación de Neji y Sakura, pero debido a las altas votaciones de realizar un nuevo fic con NejiSaku de protagonistas, decidí cambiar un poco el final y continuar la historia. Así que ahora se viene la segunda parte de todo, y bueno… a Sakura le tocará luchar por el amor del Hyuga. Se viene la revancha de Neji, el codiciado por las mujeres de la villa).**_

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Neji se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha. Tres años habían transcurrido desde que Sakura, Ino y Lee partieran tras la pista de Sasuke. No se había recibido mucha información de ellos hasta que hacía unos días una pequeña babosa se había presentado en la oficina de Naruto, anunciando la próxima llegada del grupo. Además, incluía unas pequeñas frases hacia el Hyuga.

"_Dile a Neji que cumpliré mi promesa, y que no me espere para cenar :P Les llevaremos una sorpresa e iremos a celebrar a un bar"_

Naruto, obviamente, se había vuelto loco con el regreso de su mejor amiga, y tenía revolucionada a Konoha con ello.

Neji, por su parte, no había podido esperar hasta la mañana y había decidido montar guardia en la entrada de la villa, para esperar a su kunoichi.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Cerca de Konoha, un grupo dormía con tranquilidad. Dos de los integrantes ya habían hecho sus turnos de vigilia y ahora Sakura se encontraba terminando el propio, pero antes de eso su relevo habló:

-¿Estás contenta? – Le preguntó – Mañana regresaremos.

-Sí – respondió la kunoichi, con una sonrisa – Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Naruto al verte.

-Espero que no se ponga como tú – dijo él, recordando el mal humor de su compañera.

Ella sólo sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Te lo merecías – respondió Sakura, con seguridad, mientras levantaba su puño amenazante.

-Ya duérmete – dijo él, calmándola – Mañana será un largo día.

-¡Sí! – se alegró ella, poniendo una cara diabólica - ¡Podré tomar sake! Mucho sake…

-Eres incorregible Sakura – la riñó él.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas – dijo ella, ignorándolo – Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! Bueno, antes de que me reten ¡Feliz navidad a todos! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien. Por mi parte estas fiestas han estado muy entretenidas y mis planes para año nuevo están increíbles jejeje! Así que les cuelgo este capítulo como un regalo del nueño año :P **

**Lamento el retraso, de verdad, pero ahora sí que me fue imposible continuar porque se me vinieron encima los exámenes de la universidad y me aboqué a ellos porque ya paso a cuarto año así que no puedo darme el lujo de perder algunos por el camino. Además, mi pololo se fue a USA y no volverá hasta cuatro meses más, por lo que mi estado de ánimo estuvo bajo unos días (los cuales me pasé tomando cerveza y carreteando para no pensar en la distancia xD!) Pero hasta el momento todo esta bien, y como Sakura… esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario :P**

**La verdad es que este capítulo salió más corto que los demás. Eso fue producto a las varias modificaciones que decidí hacerle. No sé si les había contado, pero yo escribo la historia en un cuaderno y tras ello la traspaso. Pues bien, cuando escribí la historia pensé éste como final porque había terminado encariñada con ambos personajes (entiéndase Itachi y Neji), pero al ver cuánta gente quería NejiSaku, decidí modificarla para que ahora Sakura se encuentre con el panorama de la nueva Konoha. Ahora Neji es líder de su clan y, por lo tanto, un hombre muy codiciado. A Sakura le tocará sufrir esta vez, ya que el Hyuga será muy solicitado y, además, será requerido por varias damas. De todas formas, para que no se desmotiven, también habrán rencillas entre Neji y Sasuke, por Sakura y por sus egos, claro. **

**Les cuento también, que debido a tantas quejas por la muerte de Itachi :( me decidí por hacer una historia aparte (no dejaré de escribir ésta), en la que el ItaSaku sea la pareja protagónica, creo… aunque a veces me dan muchas ganas de hacer un NejiSaku o un SasoriSakura. Así que al final de todos los comentarios les dejaré mis opciones de historias para que me digan cuál es la que más les gusta… y esa escribiré :P Así que ¡voten! La recepción de votos será hasta el próximo capítulo :P Jejeje!**

**Bueno, me despido no sin antes desearles unas felices fiestas. Qué estén muy bien. Disfruten cada segundo, pero no olviden cuidarse :P Y si van a tomar, que no sea hasta la muerte… intenten no perder la conciencia :P **

**Un beso gigante a todos!**

**Qué estén muy bien!**

**Cuídense mucho y felicidades!**

**Misao!**

**PD: Saludos especiales a:**

Michelita: Lo siento, no quería matarlo. Me lo sufrí todo al hacerlo, pero bueno, ya está hecho el daño. A mí me pasa lo mismo, la verdad es que me costó bastante hacer el capítulo… pero era lo que debía suceder. Itachi y Sakura tuvieron una relación muy especial y me pareció más justo para él que quedara ahí. Ahora Sakura sólo tendrá lindos recuerdos de él y, bueno… Neji tiene que superar todo lo que Itachi hizo :P Yo también odié a Kishi cuando hizo eso con Itachi… pero al final pensé que prefirió dejarlo como un héroe que jamás fue vencido :) así que me he consolado con eso. Ah, obvio… salud por Itachi. Sólo que yo lo hago con una Royal en este momento :P aunque me tomaría un vodka feliz de la vida. Oye! Con tu tequila me dieron unas ganas de tomarme un margarita. Ñami :P Un beso enorme, cuídate y qué estés bien. No tomes mucho en estas fechas xD!

Haruno-san: Me odias, es oficial ToT Lo lamento mucho, pero tal como lo expliqué… fue por el bien de la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y, bueno, seguir leyéndonos más adelante :) Qué estés muy bien y cuídate!

PolinSeneka: Sí, y ahora demoré una eternidad, pero ya sabes… entre los exámenes y la partida de mi novio (sumada a la muerte de Itachi), estaba estresada y con depresión… así que ahí estuve fumando toneladas de cigarro y tomando cerveza :P Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo; de eso se trataba n.n Y bueno, le has dado casi al clavo. La historia por un momento se me fue de las manos. La verdad es que Itachi me gusta demasiado por lo que me fue imposible no involucrarme con él (creyéndome Sakura, claro xD!), además de que la historia prometía un NejiSaku por lo que habría sido muy feo de mi parte hacer publicidad engañosa jejeje! Tendrás que esperar para saber qué fue lo que le dijo, pero creo que te sorprenderás :P Claro que sigo leyendo tu historia, sólo que ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo como para hacerlo, pero en estos días me pongo al vuelo y continúo llenándote de reviews xD! A mí me pasa lo mismo con Shikamaru y Sakura; los encuentro creíbles desde el punto de vista humano. El primero quiere las cosas fáciles, es un vago, pero con una capacidad de crear increíble, y además de aferrarse a la vida y salir al paso de las situaciones. Y, bueno, Sakura es el mejor ejemplo de lo que muchas niñas fueron en el colegio. Porque yo creo que muchas odian a Sakura, pero no se dan cuenta de que ella refleja esos sueños de niñez que todas vivimos con alguien. Además, ella es quien atraviesa muchas instancias de las mujeres: se enamora, sufre decepciones, se recrimina a así misma, decide superarse y mejorar, es inteligente, y se confunde. Bueno, para mí Sai también es un misterio… (aunque a veces pienso que Kishi se plasmó un poquito en él), es el que está ahí observando todo sin decir mucho. Sencillamente me encanta. Sobre Ivrea ¡claro que la conozco! Todos los mangas que tengo los he comprado allá :P jejeje! Son mucho más económicos que los chilenos xD! Eso sí, si quieres leer el manga entra a narutospain punto com. Allí suben las raws para que lo leas online o lo descargues. Lo de Hiashi fue una forma de compensar a Hinata, porque de verdad me da pena que a la pobre la traten tan mal. Además, no creo que Hiashi sea tan mala gente. Sip. Inari también creció con el paso de los años. Fue una buena forma de graficar el paso del tiempo. Además de que necesitaba de alguien que les prestara ayuda jejeje! Pucha, de verdad lamento lo de Itachi… hasta hoy me cuestiono no haberlo dejado vivir, pero ya fue :( Y, bueno, ya tienes la respuesta. Sasuke se ha hecho presente en este capítulo y desde ahora será uno de los protagonistas del conflicto central… ya que regresará a Konoha a intentar recuperar su lugar. Sabes, estaba pensando algo gracioso entre el torneo argentino y el chileno, ya que nosotros terminamos el clausura y ustedes el apertura xD! Bueno, lamento lo de la sudamericana, pero ya se desquitarán tanto Colo-Colo como Boca en la libertadores jejeje! :P Te imaginas una final entre los dos? (aunque el estado del fútbol chileno no da para eso, pero yo sigo amando a mi Colo!) Jajaja! Y bueno, el pueblo chileno ha terminado con una gran alegría, ya que Colo-Colo nos adelantó el regalo navideño y salimos campeones nuevamente (aunque me mata pensar que si no hubiéramos perdido el apertura de éste año, habríamos sido campeones por sexta vez consecutiva). Bueno, te cuidas mucho y disfruta estas fiestas. Pásalo muy bien y que tengas un año nuevo de lujo, tal como yo lo planeo tener jejeje! :P Un besooo!

Muren: Sí, estamos súper cerca. Yo estudio en Vergara xD! Jejejee… creo que me dio el síndrome Kishimoto, ya que he eliminado a varios personajes :P pero es completamente necesario para la historia. Pero ¡vamos! Todas querían NejiSaku, y ahora cuando elimino a Itachi, me odian xD! No hay quién los entienda. Aunque la verdad es que a mí me carcomió el alma porque estaba enamorándome del personaje :P Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho :) Y sobre Sakura… bueno, la pobre estaba confundida porque Neji le gustaba y le pasaban muchas cosas con él (y le siguen pasando), y como amigo y ser querido lo ama mucho, pero con Itachi tuvo una relación fulminante y relámpago que la dejará marcada. Tienes que recordar que puede amar a Itachi, pero él a muerto y no querría que Sakura viviese llorando su muerte, por lo que la kunoichi se quedará con el hermoso recuerdo del Uchiha, como algo muy especial. Además, tampoco debes olvidar que no existe sólo un amor en la vida, las personas pueden volver a darse oportunidades :P y Neji sabrá aprovecharlas, aunque ahora a Sakura le tocará luchar por él jejeje! Cuídate un montón, pásalo muy bien, qué hayas tenido un gran año y que el próximo sea aún mejor! Un abrazo enorme! Cuídate! Bye!

Magical-wisser: Sí, lo siento, pero debía darle algo de dramatismo a su final. Además de ser un personaje relevante, fue muy importante para Sakura :P así que me pareció el mejor final para él. Sí, no eres la única. Como ya lo he dicho, la encuentro un personaje de poca utilidad en la trama, claro que en esta segunda parte de la historia tendrá un papel protagónico, metiéndose entre la floreciente relación de Neji y Sakura. Así que TODOS terminarán odiándola xD! Pucha, siento mucho que perdieras, pero ten en cuenta que a las escuelas especiales siempre las favorecen con eso de que les cuesta más, con lo que finalmente no evalúan lo mejor, sino a quiénes les costó más hacerlo. Qué envidia lo de tus libros. Te odio xD! Ja, es mentira. Me encantan las crónicas de Narnia :P Sobretodo el segundo libro ¡Lo amo! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, espero que éste también te guste jejeje! :P Cuídate un montón, pásalo bien y disfruta este final de año! Un abrazo enorme!

Ana: pues muchas gracias :P Me alegro de que te hubiese gustado n.n Lamento mucho haberlo hecho tan trágico, pero era necesario para la trama. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo! Qué estés muy bien y pases un feliz año!

Chibi Sakurita: Lo siento (Misao se arrodilla y golpea en la cabeza, mientras pide disculpas). Sé que ha sido un capítulo muy triste. A mí me costó una eternidad hacerlo, y un montón de cervezas el decidirme a colgarlo. Jajaja! Eso inner! Manda a dormir a la niña chibi y disfruta de Itachi ñami n.n! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Creo que ahora Chibi Sakurita será aún más feliz porque aparecerá mucho NejiSaku. Pero para que tu Inner no se quede triste le mando un clon de Kakashi, y uno de Sasuke, para que haga lo que quiera con ellos… ejem… los disfrute xD! (y aumente la colección) Lamento haber demorado tanto, pero espero que disfrutes el capítulo :P Cuídate mucho, Inner carretea mucho, Chibi: acuéstate temprano :P Qué estén muy bien! Un abrazo a las dos! Chau!

Dayree: Hay! Amé tu comentario :P Gracias n.n Creo que me aliviaste parte de mi dolor. Bueno, ya tienes la respuesta sobre la situación de Neji y Sakura… espero que te guste :P Cuídate y qué disfrutes estas fiestas!

Kattho-chan!: T.T Lo siento, de verdad que no quería hacerlo y me odié a mi misma tras colgar el capítulo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La relación de Itachi y Sakura avanzaba a pasos agigantados y yo ya me convencía en amar a Itachi forever, así que corté por lo sano xD! Pero fue un final lindo creo yo, y muy romántico… de caballero, como Itachi se lo merecía. La verdad es que fue como un homenaje a Itachi de mi parte :P No hay problema con el nombre ¡Cómo te voy a poner pegas con eso, no te preocupes! Además, me gusta como suena n.n! Tu msn no me apareció T.T escríbelo otra vez, pero no lo juntes porque FF no permite direcciones y esas cosas xD! Bueno, te cuidas mucho. Espero que el capítulo te hay gustado. Cuídate un montón y pórtate bien :P Un beso! Chau!

Crazypumpkin: No me mates que no voy a poder seguir escribiendo u.u Lamento mucho lo de Itachi, pero era necesario… aunque de todas formas se hará presente en el fic. Recuerda que Itachi y Sakura comparten un vínculo especial :P Cuídate mucho y disfruta las fiestas!

Sakura kunoichi no Power!: me encanta tu nick :P Jajaja, así que te gusta la lucha. Yo a veces la veo, aunque me gustó mucho y la seguí con devoción hace unos años, cuando Kane arrasaba con La Garra :P (espero que estemos hablando de la misma lucha xD!). Estás atrasada con los capítulos ¬¬ :P tienes que leer más. Espero que éste lo leas y que te guste mucho :P Y no me odies por lo de Itachi, que de verdad lo siento mucho. Me encariñé bastante con el personaje :( Y bueno, ya sabes que desde ahora el NejiSaku se viene más fuerte que nunca. Te cuidas mucho también! Feliz año, pásalo bien, disfruta y comparte con la gente que te importa :) Un abrazo!

Agridulce: ¡Lo lamento! No me odies, ya todas las enamoradas de Itachi me odian T.T De verdad lamento haberlo eliminado, pero yo me había encariñado mucho con el personaje por lo que se me estaba haciendo difícil el NejiSaku. Así por el bien de la historia Itachi fue sacado de ella :( Me alegro que, pese a todo, el capítulo te haya gustado n.n! Espero que éste también te guste. Bueno, como ya supondrás se viene la era de Neji, donde Sakura será quien tenga que sufrir jejeje :P Cuídate un montón, pásalo bien y disfruta el final del año! Un abrazo enorme!

**Y ahora! ¡A votar por las posibles historias!**

Inocencia (NejiSaku): Sakura y Neji, son unos hermanastros muy unidos. Se han querido (como hermanos), desde la niñez. Ahora, a los 20 años, en la etapa universitaria, ambos se enfrentan a nuevos mundos. Sakura, toda la vida, ha estado enamorada en secreto del mejor amigo de su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, pero éste jamás le ha dado bola. Neji, por su parte, comienza a sentir atracción por Sakura y termina enamorándose de ella.

Condenados a la oscuridad (ItaSaku): Sakura se encontraba perfeccionando sus habilidades en la medicina en un hospital europeo. Es allí donde llega un apuesto hombre que ha olvidado su identidad. Sakura comienza a tratarlo y poco a poco crean una gran amistad. Tras un par de meses, Sakura e Itachi, vuelan a Japón, ya que Sakura fue requerida por Tsunade, una de las mejores médicos del mundo, para trabajar en el prestigioso hospital de Tokyo. Sakura lleva a Itachi a vivir a su hogar, junto a sus tres hermanos (Kakashi, Kisame y Hidan), hasta que él recuerde su identidad. Muy pronto averiguan que Itachi es el hijo mayor de una familia de magnates de Japón, por lo que los cuatro hermanos "entrenan" al Uchiha para que éste pueda recuperar el sitial que su hermano Sasuke le robó. Para esto necesitará que Sakura entre a su juego y conquiste a Sasuke, lo que provocará varias rencillas en la familia Uchiha.

La ciudad de los resucitados (SasoSaku): A punto de morir, Sakura es salvada por una alianza que hizo con el dios de la muerte, quien le otorga el poder del Nibi. Pero aquel poder era demasiado para ella, por lo que un tercero entrará al trato: Sasori, quien ha sido revivido por el poder del Nibi. Tras ello Sakura tendrá que luchar contra los prejuicios de su aldea, y contra sus nuevos sentimientos que la acercarán a alguien que no tiene corazón. Juntos tendrán que luchar contra el ex compañero de Sasori; Orochimaru, quien ha recuperado poder y ha creado alianzas con las villas enemigas de Konoha, para aniquilarla. 


	17. Mirando hacia los viejos tiempos

**Los Shinobis no Lloran**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

Disclaimer (con spoilers!): Kishimoto-sensei: esto es la guerra! Te atreviste a matar a Jiraiya y lo dejé pasar para ver qué sucedería con tu historia, pero ahora es el colmo; te metiste con Itachi, y eso es algo que no te puedo perdonar.

Este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con Naruto en la actualidad. Paso el dato para avisar que parte de la trama está desarrollada desde el capítulo 380 en adelante.

**En el capítulo anterior: Sakura parte en busca de Sasuke, junto a Ino y Rock Lee. Neji la espera impaciente y tres años después al fin recibieron noticias del grupo; regresaban a Konoha. **

**Capítulo 17: "Mirando hacia los viejos tiempos"**

-Buenas noches Sakura – murmuró Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba sorprendido, era increíble lo que se había humanizado en los últimos meses. Desde la tragedia de su clan se había vuelto arisco y reticente a la gente, y sólo Naruto (y en menor cantidad, Sakura y Kakashi), había logrado sacarlo de su soledad. Pero él, en su ambición, había abandonado todo, despreciando la amistad y el cariño que ellos le ofrecían, y se había concentrado en su estúpida venganza que no le había reportado más que miserias. Y por fin, años después, llegaba la persona que jamás esperó y a la que, creía, más daño hizo. Sakura lo había ayudado y salvado en más formas de las que su orgullo aceptaba, pero era la verdad y ella jamás había esperado algo a cambio.

Sasuke observó a Sakura; se veía tan tranquila, confiada, segura y frágil durmiendo… tan feliz. Veía su rostro y se comparaba con la kunoichi, y no podía dejar de recriminarse lo estúpido que había sido al cambiarla por el odio. Y no sólo era aquello, lo que más le mortificaba era el comportamiento que había tenido con ella el día en que lo encontraron; el día en que, verdaderamente, Haruno Sakura, se ganó su respeto y admiración.

En su infancia, mientras perteneció al antiguo grupo 7, siempre la había considerado una molestia. Y no era para menos, Sakura no representaba su papel de kunoichi y ellos siempre debían salvarla. Además, ella había estado enamorada de él, y se lo había hecho saber en un sinnúmero de ocasiones. Aquello era pasado, y era verdad, pero también era cierto que sólo había sido un niño y que en esos tiempos lo que menos le interesaba era una kunoichi débil y molesta que lo siguiera a todas partes y se preocupara por él. Pero ella lo había sorprendido, gratamente a decir verdad. Tras su partida de Konoha, volvió a verla dos años después… pero ella ya no tenía mucho de su antigua compañera ¡Vale, el cabello y los ojos continuaban intactos! Pero ya no veía a la Sakura temerosa que necesitaba que todos la defendiesen. Era una verdadera kunoichi, que asumía su rol en las batallas y que no vaciló en enfrentarlo. Y, bueno, cuando regresó a Konoha con el objetivo de invadirla, mucho tiempo después, se había encontrado con la verdadera Sakura; ya no quedaba más que la inocencia de los ojos de su ex compañera, y una ANBU con un cuerpo muy bien formado, además de una determinación y fuerza increíbles. Realmente lo había sorprendido.

-Itachi – murmuró la Haruno, en sueños.

Sasuke se volteó a verla, mientras apretaba los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar. Si en algún momento volvía a odiar a su hermano, eran en aquellos… cuando Sakura le nombraba. Al principio sólo lo había hecho para contarle la verdad de su clan, pero Sasuke sabía cuándo ella pensaba en su hermano mayor porque se veía inusualmente más feliz.

¡Oh, sí! Itachi se lo había quitado todo de cierta forma. Porque podía perdonar el asesinato de su clan, pero… también le había robado el cariño de Sakura. Y lo que más le dolía, aún, era que ella jamás había vuelto a sonreír como cuando pensaba o nombraba a su hermano.

El Uchiha interrumpió sus pensamientos al notar que la kunoichi se revolvía entre sus sueños. Se acercó a ella con la intención de despertarla, pues creía que Sakura tenía una pesadilla… pero antes de tocarla Ino le cortó el paso.

-Déjala Sasuke, no la despiertes – habló seriamente la rubia.

Sasuke la observó contrariado, como pidiendo una explicación frente a aquel acto y de por qué no podía despertar a Sakura.

La Yamanaka suspiró resignada, y tras acercarse al Uchiha intentó explicarle, de forma que él no se molestase.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que esto no sucedía – explicó la rubia – por lo que no pensé que volviese a ocurrir.

Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ino? – preguntó el Uchiha, con la confusión marcada en su rostro.

Ino soltó un nuevo suspiró y pensó: _"las cosas que tengo que soportar por una amiga que siempre me llama gorda"_.

-Tras la muerte de tu hermano – la rubia hizo una pausa al notar que Sasuke se tensaba – Sakura quedó devastada, pero tras unos meses volvió a ser una persona alegre. Al principio no entendía qué rayos había ocurrido, pero una noche entré a su mente y descubrí que Sakura e Itachi tienen una especie de conexión mental.

Sasuke la vio como si estuviera loca, y se levantó a despertar a Sakura, quien continuaba remeciéndose. Ino intentó impedirlo, pero no logró alcanzarlo. Sin embargo el Uchiha no logró despertarla porque Lee sujetó su brazo.

-Suéltame cejotas – gruñó Sasuke, amenazadoramente.

Lee lo encaró sin una pizca de miedo.

-No te soltaré Sasuke. Le pedirás perdón a Ino-chan por tu mal comportamiento, y dejarás a Sakura-chan dormir en paz. Ella ha sufrido mucho, creo que se lo merece – soltó Lee.

-¿Estás retándome Lee? – se burló Sasuke, inflando el pecho.

-Volverías a perder Uchiha – respondió el discípulo de Gai, recordándole a Sasuke el episodio de los exámenes chunnin.

-Maldito mono – gritó Sasuke – Tú te lo has buscado.

Tras aquellas palabras se lanzó a golpearlo. Ino ahogó un grito e intentó detener la pelea, pero un movimiento de Lee la calmó.

En efecto, el especialista en taijutsu evitó la patada de Sasuke, como si se la hubiera dado un niño de la escuela. El Uchiha era excepcionalmente fuerte, pero Lee era mucho más rápido; tanto que si no activaba el sharingan iba a perder.

Rock Lee llevaba la ventaja, y estaba a punto de darle un "calmante" a Sasuke, cuando Sakura se levantó y sostuvo el pie de Sasuke en el aire, deteniendo la pelea. Lee, por su parte, prefirió alejarse unos pasos por precaución; conocía muy bien a Sakura.

-Sa…su…ke… - murmuró Sakura, con voz de ultratumba, mientras el flequillo cubría sus ojos - ¡Quieres callarte y respetar el sueño de los demás!

Tras ello estrelló su puño contra el rostro del pobre Uchiha, que quedó incrustado en un árbol cercano que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse ahí. Después Sakura se giró hacia un Lee, que había perdido todo signo de valentía, escondido tras Ino.

-Lo siento mucho Lee-san. Lamento que Sasuke se comportase así; por lo que veo aún tiene dificultades en sociabilizar como persona normal – añadió la kunoichi haciendo una reverencia, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al moribundo Uchiha.

Lee sonrió, agradeciéndose a sí mismo de haberse enamorado de Sakura en la niñez, y de haberla salvado en los exámenes chunnin. Por aquel suceso ella le tenía demasiado respeto, por lo que jamás lo trataba mal ¡Era un privilegiado!

Tras aquellas reflexiones, la infaltable puesta de sol se ubicó tras el cuerpo de Lee, mientras las olas, el mar y la arena aparecieron.

-¡Oh, Sakura-chan! Hermosa flor que cuida de…

Una gotita se deslizó por la nuca de Sakura. Tras ello se volteó a Sasuke, quien tambaleaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, mientras luchaba por separarse del árbol donde la Haruno lo había incrustado.

-¡Y a ti… - añadió Sakura, viéndolo malignamente – Te enseñaré a tratar bien a las personas ¡Discúlpate!

Sasuke observó a Sakura; daba miedo. Se preguntó si su hermano también había sufrido el rigor de su ex compañera. Pensó en disculparse y rogar misericordia, pero su orgullo lo traicionó.

-Jamás – respondió Sasuke, secamente.

-¿Jamás? – preguntó Sakura, cabreándose – No te gustará verme enojada Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha tragó pesado. Él ya la creía completamente furiosa; y si aquello sólo era el principio no quería pensar qué venía después.

-Hmpf…

La "respuesta" de Sasuke, molestó a Sakura, quien se le acercó aún más.

-Nada de "Hopf" – dijo la kunoichi, agarrándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo – Lee-san es tu superior y lo vas a respetar te guste o no.

-No pienso hacerlo, y además… – dijo Sasuke, sin terminar de procesar – Un momento ¿Cómo que mi superior?

Sakura ahogó una risita al ver el rostro de confusión del Uchiha.

_-Naruto pagaría millones por ver esto – pensó la kunoichi._

-Te recuerdo Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura, haciendo hincapié en el "kun" – que tú apenas eres un genin, por lo que tienes que respetar a tus superiores. Lee-san es un jounin ¡Así que vas a respetarlo te guste o no!

Sasuke, tragándose su orgullo, enmudeció. Había olvidado que todos sus compañeros habían avanzado y él se había quedado atrás.

-Yo soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes, no me importa ser un genin – dijo Sasuke, altaneramente.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, y luego le sonrió.

-¿Quieres apostarlo Sasuke? – le preguntó la Haruno, quien tras ello se volteó hacia el especialista en taijutsu – Lee ¿pelearías contra él?

-Claro Sakura-chan, no hay problema – dijo Lee, sonriéndole positivamente, mientras alzaba su pulgar.

Sasuke se limitó a verlo con asco.

-Te haré puré, cejotas.

-Sigue soñando Uchiha – se burló Lee.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura, por su parte, se acercó a Ino, quien estaba fumando al pie de un gran árbol, y se sentó junto a ella. Prendió un cigarro, y dio el vamos a la pelea.

-No se pasen – dijo Sakura, que luego se volteó a Ino, para decir – Joder, qué noche!

-Sabíamos que esto sucedería Sakura. Sasuke tendrá que aceptarlo – le dijo Ino, tranquilizándola.

-Lo sé – se rió la Haruno.

-¿Quién crees que ganará? Sasuke utilizará el sharingan, y aunque sólo le quede un ojo es igual de poderoso – dijo la rubia, para luego observar fijamente a Sasuke – Por cierto ¡Qué bien le dejaste el rostro! El pobre estaba horrible cuando lo encontramos.

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que habían encontrado a Sasuke. Se había mostrado agresivo y orgulloso, y la había ofendido más que en toda su infancia, pero eso a ella no le había importado. Sasuke, en aquellos tiempos, se encontraba enfermo, había perdido el ojo izquierdo por culpa de Madara, tenía una infección en su rostro y éste estaba algo desfigurado. En comparación al apuesto Sasuke que ella conocía, aquel sólo era un mounstro.

Pero Sakura no había podido abandonarlo, y tras eliminar a un ninja de una aldea enemiga, le robó el ojo al cadáver y lo injertó en el que a Sasuke le faltaba. Si bien no tendría sus dos sharinganes, al menos podría ver por ambos ojos y su rostro se veía considerablemente mejor. También se dedicó a curar las infecciones del rostro del Uchiha, y finalmente logró recomponerle el rostro, dejándolo igual o más atractivo que antes.

Sakura salió de su trance cuando Ino la remeció.

-Sakura ¿estás escuchándome? – la reprendió su amiga, quien se sentía olvidada.

-Lo siento Ino – se excusó Sakura - ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

-Decía que Sasuke está muy bueno, y que si el pene de Sai no fuera tan extraordinariamente grande _(y maravilloso – pensó Ino, mientras le salía sangre de nariz)_, quizás intentaría tirarme a Sasuke – dijo la rubia, con naturalidad y soltura.

Sakura imaginó a una chibi Ino gritando que había conquistado la cima del mundo (y partiéndose en dos tras ello), mientras se sentaba sobre el pene de un chibi Sai (que no tenía nada de chibi en su miembro), quien sonreía mientras cantaba: "I`m too sexy for my…"

Una gota se deslizó por la frente de Sakura; su amiga era una verdadera cerda… y su mente también.

_-Pero tiene razón – dijo Inner Sakura, con perversión – Sai la tiene más grande que un país._

_-Ni me lo recuerdes – murmuró Chibi Sakura, recordando aquellas ocasiones en las que Sai llegaba a la consulta de Sakura, se desnudaba y le pedía una revisión completa._

-Creo que por esta vez tienen razón – se sonrojó Sakura.

-Sasuke no lo hace nada de mal enfrentándose a Lee ¿No lo crees frentezota? – preguntó la Yamanaka.

-Sí – dijo Sakura – pero aún así… le falta mucho.

-¿Tú crees? – contra preguntó la rubia.

-Solo obsérvalos. Sasuke cree tener todo bajo control, pero olvida que su rival ha entrenado todos estos años también. Además, no ha caído en cuenta de que Lee, por ser alumno de Gai-sensei, aprendió todas sus técnicas… y Gai sabe perfectamente cómo evadir el sharingan de Kakashi – explicó Sakura.

Ino se asombró de la respuesta de su amiga, encendió un nuevo cigarro y se concentró en la batalla.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sasuke intentaba en vano meter a Lee dentro de un genjutsu, pero no había caso porque el jounin no veía a sus ojos; es más… era como si supiera cada ataque que el sharingan podía realizar.

Frustrado de que su "arma secreta" no funcionara, decidió copiar los movimientos de Lee, pero el especialista en taijutsu también se había adelantado a aquel movimiento, y se movía a una velocidad tan alta que Sasuke debía concentrarse en bloquear golpes más que en copiarlos.

Tras un par de fuertes golpes, Lee inmovilizó a Sasuke, y de un certero golpe en el abdomen lo dejó fuera de combate.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura, que había observado toda la batalla, prendió un nuevo cigarro.

-Qué cagada – pronunció la Haruno – Pensé que durarías más Sasuke. Buen trabajo Lee.

Sasuke la miró con odio. Sakura podía cabrearlo fácilmente con sus burlas.

-Tú sabías que esto iba a ocurrir ¡Sólo querías humillarme! – le gritó el Uchiha.

La kunoichi ni siquiera se inmutó, y siguió fumando con tranquilidad.

-Te humillaste solo, Sasuke – dijo Sakura, cansinamente – Olvidaste estudiar a tu rival ¿Entiendes?

Sasuke no habló, y se limitó a fulminar a Sakura con la mirada. La kunoichi, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no se burló de él.

-Bueno, creo que probaré si lo has entendido – soltó Sakura, antes de atacar.

-Inténtalo Sakura, conozco tu forma de combatir – añadió Sasuke.

-Eso crees – dijo la Haruno.

Sakura se lanzó sobre Sasuke, quien alcanzó a esquivarla, pero aún así salió disparado por un fuerte golpe.

-Te olvidas de tu rival Sasuke, tienes que probarlo primero… averiguar sus fortalezas y debilidades; y atacarlo desde ahí – dijo Sakura – No estás luchando solo… te has olvidado de que yo también crecí. Por eso necesitas reflexionar un poco.

Y tras ello, Sasuke asestó un golpe en el pecho de Sakura, quien se convirtió en tierra. El Uchiha estaba a punto de moverse cuando una mano salió de la tierra y lo tomó de los pies, empujándolo hasta las entrañas de la tierra; dejando descubierta, solamente, la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Quédate ahí y reflexiona – dijo Sakura, con rudeza, mientras se alejaba.

Y ahí se quedó Sasuke, enterrado hasta el cuello tal como Kakashi lo había dejado una vez, comiéndose la humillación más grande de toda su vida.

Ino y Lee se acercaron a él.

-¿Cuándo se metió en el suelo? – preguntó, confundido el Uchiha.

-Siempre estuvo ahí Sasuke – le respondió Ino – Antes peleabas contra un clon.

Sasuke se sintió aún más humillado; ni siquiera había podido advertirlo. Realmente sus compañeros, que tanto había despreciado, habían avanzado y crecido mucho más que él, porque ellos lo habían hecho juntos; apoyándose en los demás.

De pronto Lee se acercó más a su cabeza, y comenzó a desenterrarlo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas, si te he tratado tan mal? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Porque somos compañeros, y los compañeros se ayudan – finalizó Lee.

Aquello fue un duro golpe para su ya, vapuleado corazón. Así que era eso lo que Sakura intentaba transmitirle. El compañerismo; aquello se lo había enseñado Kakashi años atrás, y ella se empeñaba en recordárselo. Y entonces comprendió, mientras recordaba a esa dulce niña de cabellos rosas, que siempre lo cuidaba (a su manera), a su ex mejor amigo, que siempre intentaba sacarlo de la soledad, y a su ex sensei, quien lo había tratado de guiar por otros caminos.

Era eso… el compañerismo. Aquello se había transformado en rechazo por parte de Sasuke, desde que había dejado la villa… pero Sakura quería que lo recordara. Recordó cómo una vez todos sus compañeros, a los que jamás habló, casi pierden la vida por ir a rescatarlo… todo… tanto… toda una villa por una persona.

De pronto Sasuke observó a Sakura ¿cuántos años habían transcurrido desde que él los había dejado? Demasiados… pero ella y Naruto jamás habían dejado de buscarle. Eso era la amistad; eso era la familia. No tenían que estar ligados a través de la sangre… de alguna forma, los tres, eran hermanos, y eso era lo que contaba para el Uchiha. Después de muchos años volvía a tener una familia que, curioso, siempre había estado ahí.

Sasuke sonrió agradecido; al menos podía intentarlo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-Aún queda algo de noche – dijo Sakura – Pueden descansar si quieren; Ino y yo estaremos vigilando.

Sasuke asintió, pero sólo subió hasta perderse en la frondosa copa de un árbol. Necesitaba mucho tiempo, y espacio, para reflexionar.

Lee, por su parte, se metió en su saco de dormir, y cayó rendido inmediatamente.

Sakura e Ino, por su parte, abrieron una botella de sake, prendieron nuevos cigarrillos y empezaron a charlar.

Sasuke ni se inmutó, en los pocos meses que llevaba con ellos se había percatado de que la resistencia al alcohol, por parte de esas dos, era infinita; y que podían beber a diario, y luchar sin problemas.

El Uchiha suspiró. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Él había abandonado Konoha para buscar poder, pero sólo había encontrado su perdición. A los doce años se cerró a escuchar alternativas y sólo se concentró en su venganza. Ahora, con 24 años… se sentía vacío, vacío y solo; no tenía nada. En cambio, sus ex compañeros habían creado grandes y fuertes lazos, y se habían potenciado y madurado juntos. Creían en la confianza de su equipo para concretar las misiones… y tenían sueños, aspiraciones y creencias en común. Sakura era el mejor ejemplo: de haber sido una molestia, se transformaba en una mujer demasiado segura; tanto que intimidaba. Tenía poder de convicción, don de mando y dulzura. Definitivamente era más interesante ahora.

Porque todo cambiaría; porque todo ya había cambiado.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Concentradas en el alcohol, Ino y Sakura, seguían hablando.

-Eres una cerda Ino – se burlaba Sakura, riendo – Mira que tirarte a Kiba ¿Sai lo sabe?

-¡Estás loca! – Chilló la rubia, riendo también – Con lo psicópata que es Kiba ya estaría muerto. Además, fue antes de que yo comenzara con Sai. Por suerte la que puede leer la mente soy yo jejeje…

-Pasado pisado ¿No es así, cerda? – ironizó Sakura.

-Y bien pisado – añadió Ino, con una sonrisa triunfal, sin avergonzarse.

Sakura sonreía al ver a su amiga.

-Mejor escupe – dijo la kunoichi de cabello rosado - ¿Qué tal es Kiba?

-No quieres saberlo frente – Ino enrojeció de pronto – Es un animal; una bestia… y bueno… la tiene como un mounstro.

-Pensé que la de Sai era la más grande – se burló Sakura.

Ino sonrió con malicia.

-Es que, amiga, lo de Sai raya la anormalidad… es anormalmente grande – sonrió Ino, felicitándose a sí misma por su elección de un "pene para toda la vida".

-Puerca – se burló Sakura.

-Timorata – respondió Ino.

-Cachonda – dijo Sakura.

-Sakura – lanzó Ino, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Zorra – terminó Sakura, antes de tomar más Sake, y darle una nueva calada al cigarro.

De pronto Ino se acercó más ella, y le dijo al oído.

-No puedo creer que no lo hayas hecho con Itachi; me parece ilógico. Un hombre como él, tan guapo… bueno… ese sí que es un HOMBRE – se sonrojó Ino, imaginándose a Itachi desnudo – Tan sexy...

Sakura rió, avergonzada.

-Tan varonil, guapo y atractivo – añadió Ino, mientras sangre brotaba de su nariz.

-Ino – murmuró Sakura, por lo bajo.

-Tan seductor, galán, sensual… - siguió enumerando la rubia.

-Ino – volvió a decir Sakura.

-Tan… ¿mencioné ya que era muy sexy? – se burló la rubia.

-Ino – dijo Sakura, una vez más.

La rubia la miró.

-Ya, está bien, lo dejo. No te enfades Sakura, tampoco iba a quitártelo… ese hombre sólo tenía ojos para tu frente – rió la rubia.

Sakura también rió, pero una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro.

-No es eso puerca – dijo Sakura, con dolor – Me duele la herida.

Ino se sorprendió, hacía mucho que esa herida no volvía a molestar. Lo curioso es que aún no cicatrizaba y llevaba en la espalda de Sakura, más de tres meses.

Sakura emitió chakra curativo hacía su espalda, con el fin de disminuir el dolor. Poco a poco la herida se "cicatrizó".

Sakura vio el rostro de Ino, ambas tenían la misma preocupación.

-Ino – soltó Sakura.

-¿Si? – preguntó la rubia, intuyendo la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Crees que Sasuke lo recuerde? – preguntó Sakura, con temor.

Ino comprendió a Sakura…

-No, tranquila. Borré ese recuerdo de su mente, jamás lo recordará – aseguró la rubia.

-Ino – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Sakura? – preguntó la rubia.

-Gracias – dijo la Haruno, antes de caer rendida.

Ino apoyó a Sakura en sus piernas para que descansase. Tras ello frunció el ceño al recordar cómo había aparecido aquella herida.

-No es normal que no cicatrice, pero… supongo que está bien. Todos debimos morir en aquella ocasión. Gracias por cuidar de ella aún, Itachi – dijo la rubia, mientras miraba al cielo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sakura sonreía mientras dormía; estaba soñando con Itachi. A veces sucedía… y, en algunos sueños, podía hablar con él. Él, de alguna forma, siempre velaba por ella, estaba segura.

-¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó él, con rostro preocupado.

-Sí, tranquilo. No tienes que preocuparte – respondió ella, sonriéndole.

-Te quiero Sakura – dijo Itachi.

-Y yo te quiero a ti – soltó Sakura.

Tras ello ambos se sonrieron. Era un sueño, pero aquella conexión especial que habían tenido al transferirle sangre para salvarle la vida, los había mantenido unidos incluso después de la muerte.

-¿Itachi? – preguntó Sakura - ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

El Uchiha la vio con ternura.

-Siempre estaré cuidándote, Sakura, hasta que alguien pueda hacerlo mejor que yo – respondió él, con tranquilidad.

Le habría gustado estar con ella eternamente, pero la muerte, pese a todo, era una barrera que ni él mismo podía superar. Y estaba seguro de que llegaría el día en que alguien la amase aún más de lo que él la amó.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! Tiempo que no pasaba por acá. La verdad es que me fui a unas vacaciones Express por lo que no había tenido tiempo para entrar al compu.**

**¡Feliz año! Ahora sí, ya estamos a 2009. Espero que este año sea espectacular para todos :P **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que parece introducción más que otra cosa, pero no podía saltarme tres años, que Sasuke volviera a Konoha, sin mostrar el proceso que había vivido entre medio xD! Así que espero les haya gustado. **

**No podía despegarme de Itachi, así que para todas sus viudas… lo tendremos presente en algunos capítulos jeje… pero el Uchiha sexy ha dado el paso magistral para que ALGUIEN lo supere en el corazón de Sakura. Ya se imaginarán quién es ¿no?**

**Bueno, espero que estén muy bien. Qué disfruten sus vacaciones y que todos les marche de maravilla.**

**Saludos a todos! Cuídense y qué estén muy bien ******Finalmente "Inocencia" la historia NejiSaku, ganó la preferencia de una nueva historia. Ya la estoy escribiendo :P Así que para todos los que esperaban otra, lo siento mucho, cuando termine este fic escribiré un ItaSaku :P

**Misao!**

**Y ahora… chan chan chan! La sección de saludos especiales ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me escriben! ¡Los amo!**

Michelita-sama: Siempre me suceden esas cosas. Estoy leyendo el fic más triste del mundo, y al mismo tiempo estoy escuchando canciones cortavenas xD! ¿Cómo lo pasaste para año nuevo? Yo sólo me acuerdo de algunas secciones jejej xD! Qué ebria, sí… creo que lo de Sakura e Ino, lo he sacado de mis juntas con mi mejor amiga xD! Pucha, espero que este año sea muy bueno para ti ¡ánimo! Sí, lo de Kishi ya es horrible… juro que si mata a Kakashi, voy y me acrimino contra él xD! Cuídate un montón, y qué estés muy bien. Chau!!

NEHEZ-UCHIHA: Hola, no te preocupes porque entiendo tu postura a la perfección; a mí también me sucede con historias que soy muy buenas, pero no hay caso de que me pegue con los protagonistas. Bueno, ya tienes la respuesta sobre el ojo de Sasuke, Sakura se lo recompuso y quedó igual o mejor que antes (según Ino), así que no te preocupes. Bueno, desde ahora la historia cambiará y Sasuke ya no será el malo, sino que seguirá siendo él mismo xD! Claro que ahora deberá estar en Konoha y compartir con sus ex compañeros :P Espero que estés bien y que hayas tenido buenas fiestas. Cuídate. Chau!

PolinSeneka: Holaaa! Me imagino cómo estás si yo estaba más o menos parecido. Me alegro de que te haya ido bien ¡Vacaciones al fin! Al menos de la universidad xD! Sí, yo tampoco entiendo lo de los nombres al revés, pero estoy recontraqueteacostumbrada a que sea así. Acá se le da mucha importancia al fútbol argentino. Personalmente es una de mis ligas favoritas, junto a la inglesa y la alemana xD! Te preguntarás por qué, pero bueno ¡creo que es obvio! Ya te he dicho que acá el fútbol es verdaderamente malo en comparación a otras partes y por eso a la selección y a los equipos chilenos, les vuelan el culo la gran mayoría de las veces xD! La Premier la adoro, siempre he admirado lo sistemático y ordenado del fútbol inglés. La germana es (en parte porque tengo una predilección loca por ellos!), por el orden, estructuramiento y a la vez, desorden con el que se vive y juega. Y la argentina (ya lo sabrás tú más que yo xD), por lo pasional. De verdad pienso que la verdadera pasión del fútbol está ahí. Toda la esencia de lo que significa el deporte se encuentra en los jugadores que la mojan hasta el final, y en los hinchas que apoyan hasta romper la voz :P Yo no quiero comprarme el manga de Naruto . perdería todo mi dinero xD! Ya me pasó con Rurouni Kenshin y Fushigi yugi xD! No te preocupes por lo del fic; es que no sabía como conectar esa parte jejeje n.n Me alegro de que te rías con los chibis, yo también lo hago xD! Siempre los disfruto xDD! La frase de Neji, me la dijo una vez una persona a la que quise mucho u.u Yo amé el funeral de Itachi, lo encontré muy emotivo, me alegro de que tú también lo encontraras así :P Joo… la verdad es que soy una ladrona xD! La frase de Neji, me la robé de la película gladiador xD! Cuando la hermana del emperador dice: "fue un soldado romano, ríndanle honores". Falta bastante para que se enteren de lo que Itachi dijo a Sakura, es una de las claves para el final de la historia xD! Lo de Neji, me costó hacerlo… como que me costó alejar a Sakura de él, pero ambos necesitaban tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Bueno, te alegrarás de saber que Inocencia es el ganador xD! Por lo que continuaré haciendo NejiSaku por mucho tiempo jejeje! Lo raro es que a mí no me gustaba esta pareja… un día leí un fic NejiSaku ("El blanco invierno", y su continuación "Primavera"), y me enamoré de la pareja. Pero, aún así me cuesta imaginármelos juntos… porque se me pasan más personajes en la mente. Últimamente Kakashi, Sasori y Sasuke, me rondan xD! Bueno, qué estés muy bien, qué hayas tenido un gran comienzo de año (como el mío jojojo), y qué te valla muy bien en todo! Cuídate mucho y qué estés súper bien! Un beso y continúa tu historia .! :P

Magical-wisser: Hii! Me alegro de que te gustara :P de eso se trata ¡me haces tan feliz con esos cometarios ToT! Bueno, ya sabes lo que ha sucedido con Sasuke, y ahora vendrá el reencuentro con la gente de Konoha :P eso para el próximo capítulo jejeje! Creo que piensas como yo con respecto a TenTen ¡La odio! Me carga como personaje, y más como pareja para Neji… ¡ash! Sasuke se interpondrá, pero no odiosamente como TenTen, sino que aprovechará las interferencias de ella :P así no quedará mal parado xD! Pucha, eres la única que votó por el SasoSaku… yo tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Te prometo que, al menos, escribiré un one-shot y te lo dedicaré :) para que las dos quedemos felices n.n! ¿Te parece? Bueno, espero que estés muy bien, que tengas un gran año y todo :) Cuídate un montón! Chau!

Laura de Uchiha: ¡Qué bueno que te guste, de eso se trata esto! n.n ¡Adoré tu opinión respecto al SasuSaku! Pienso lo mismo que tú. Creo que es denigrante para las misma mujeres, ver a Sakura arrastrarse una y otra vez tras Sasuke. Me parece indigno de una chica que, se supone, era la más inteligente de su grupo ¡no me cuadra! :P Bueno, bienvenida a bordo, espero que este capítulo también te guste! Qué estés muy bien! Chauuu!

Giuli: Hola! Bueno, Inocencia ganó por goleada xD! Así que no te procupes :P ya estoy comenzando a escribir jejeje! Bueno, en este capítulo no hay cara de Naruto, pero ya verás qué cara pone Konoha cuando regrese el hijo pródigo arrepentido xD! Espero que estés muy bien y que el capítulo te haya gustado. Chau!

Chibi Sakurita: Holiii niña chibi y inner ¡qué gusto saludarlas! :P Inner, cuéntamelo todo ¿te lo has pasado bien con tus clones? Yo también tengo los míos y he sabido aprovecharlos jojojo (y tengo un peluche de Itachi que me regaló mi novio ToT). Jajaja! Siempre me río mucho con tu comentario ¡me encanta! es muy original. Yo para año nuevo supongo que quedé como tú (aunque creo que yo soy, realmente, una mala influencia), jejeje! xD! A puro vodka naranja :P Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho :P espero que este cumpla con las expectativas. No es una gran capítulo, pero creo que quedó bien. Cuídate mucho, espero que estés muy bien! Sigue disfrutando lo bueno de la vida (inner), y cuida a la chibi, para que pueda llegar a disfrutarlo jojojo! Un abrazo! Chauuu! Nos leemos!

Gabrielle Le Fay: Qué bueno que te guste :P Espero que este capítulo sea tan bueno como el anterior, aunque no hayan muchos personajes en juego, pero tenía que mostrar algo de Sasuke xD! Y bueno, ganó el NejiSaku, así que prepárate a leerme jojojo xD! Espero que hayas tenido un buen comienzo de año! Cuídate. Chau!

Katthoo-Chan: Wooolis! ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año, atrasados para ti también! :P ¡Me odias! Lamento lo de Itachi, no me odies más. Para que no estés tan triste apareció en este capítulo :P Espero que estés muy bien y que te guste esta parte de la historia. Cuídate un montón! Un abrazo!

Muren: En efecto… el tiempo transcurre rápido :P No te preocupes, te entiendo… a mí también me han dejado sin Internet T.T Espero que estés muy bien, y que este año sea muy bueno para ti :) Cuídate un montón! Chau chau!

Ana: Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara! :) Acá tienes la continuación. Léela y me dices qué opinas ¿vale? Cuídate mucho! Chau!

Jesica-haruzuchia: Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero acá tienes un nuevo capítulo. No demoraré tanto para la otra :P Espero que te guste mucho :) También me he planteado un KakaSaku; es más, el otro día tuve un sueño con la pareja y me puesto a escribir sobre ellos, pero me da cosa tener al aire tres historias porque no sé si tendré el tiempo de escribirlas todas :( pero prometo hacerlo en un tiempo más. Qué estés muy bien. Cuídate mucho!

Chika Problemática: Creo que amé tu nick xD! Qué bueno que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Bueno, muy pronto tendrás noticias de Inocencia, que fue la historia ganadora. Espero que estés muy bien! Cuídate mucho! Chau!

AlichaSxS: Waaa! No te preocupes! A mí también me sucede de vez en cuenda, pero no te vuelvas a olvidar de mí xD! Jajaja, no… qué date tranquila que la historia seguirá acá por mucho tiempo :P En este capítulo no hubo Naruto (yo también lo extraño ToT), pero así debía ser. Espero que te haya gustado, y qué estés muy bien! Cuídate un montón y qué estés muy bien! Byeee!


	18. Un lugar para regresar

**Los Shinobis no Lloran **

**Por: x-Misao-x**

Disclaimer: como ya he recalcado en capítulos anteriores; Naruto no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son propiedad de Kishimoto-asesino-sensei.

Aviso: este fanfic contiene spoilers de lo que está sucediendo con el manga en la actualidad.

**En el capítulo anterior: Sasuke viaja de regreso a Konoha junto a Sakura, Ino y Lee. Con ellos está aprendiendo a "humanizarse". Además, una misteriosa herida aún no cicatriza en la espalda de Sakura, quien, además, mantiene una conexión mental con el difunto Itachi. **

**Capítulo 18: "Un lugar para regresar"**

Ino continuaba sosteniendo a Sakura, y mientras realizaba sutiles movimientos por la espalda de su amiga, se preguntaba cómo hacía para aguantar tanto sufrimiento. La única respuesta que logró la hizo suspirar con resignación: "Sakura, había nacido para sufrir".

La rubia se removió inquieta ante aquella idea que, no era tan descabellada después de todo. A final de cuentas, ella había conocido a Sakura cuando ésta lloraba sin consuelo por quienes la molestaban.

Ino la había visto sufrir humillaciones múltiples a manos de muchas compañeras, hasta que, por compasión, se había acercado a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados. Sí, por lástima le había hablado y la había protegido… hasta que llegó el punto en que se encariñó con Sakura.

La Yamanaka buscó un cigarro y no dudó en encenderlo, mientras sonreía; sus recuerdos junto a Sakura podían ser difusos, pero siempre estaban ahí, al final, la una para la otra. Porque podía habérseles cruzado miles de Sasukes entre ellas, pero eso jamás había cambiado el cariño y la ternura que la Haruno le inspiraba, y también sabía que aquello era al revés.

Cerró los ojos, e inconcientemente comenzó a peinar, con sus dedos, el delicado cabello de Sakura, mientras rememoraba cómo su amiga se había hecho tan horrible herida. Ino se estremeció. Aquel recuerdo era tan escalofriante que no podía evitar sentir miedo de lo que había presenciado.

Recordó el día en que, tras una ardua búsqueda habían encontrado a Sasuke. Éste se encontraba muy débil y arisco, y tenía sentimientos de odio y venganza a flor de piel. Quizá eso había hecho que, al verlos, enfilara a atacarlos sin un ápice de remordimiento.

Ino dio una calada a su cigarro, mientras recordaba aquel horrible momento y cómo Sakura se había puesto frente a ella para protegerla de un ataque. La rubia no se había logrado mover ya que jamás imaginó ver al Uchiha atacando a la kunoichi de ojos verdes. Pero, para su fortuna, Sakura y Lee, habían actuado rápido, consiguiendo salvarla de aquel ataque. Lo demás ya era cuento: su mejor amiga tendida en el suelo intentando curarse, y Lee conteniendo a Sasuke.

Otro escalofrío recorrió a Ino; aquel suceso no le gustaba. Volvió a sonreír recordando que, tras borrar parte de la memoria de Sasuke, Sakura le había recompuesto el rostro y, tras despertarlo, aprovechando su falta de chakra, le había propinado la paliza más grande de su vida; de la cual tenían prohibición de hablar so pena de ser eliminados por el ex vengador solitario.

Una suave risa emanó de la sensual boca de la rubia, despertando a Sakura.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ino, no te rías de él – la riñó Sakura, guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Preguntó Ino, cambiando de tema y sacando la lengua – ¿Pensabas en alguien?

Sakura se sonrojó sutilmente. Tres años habían transcurrido de aquella despedida… Parecía mucho tiempo, pero ella sólo sentía que había sido el suficiente para aclarar sus sentimientos.

-No – sonrió Sakura, con dulzura y timidez – Es tonto, porque sé que ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero… quiero verle. Tan sólo deseo verlo, Ino.

La Yamanaka sonrió, enternecida. Sakura, en algunas ocasiones, podía ser muy dulce, sin embargo ella nunca la había visto así antes; tan calma, tan lista a afrontar el destino. Sin duda, había madurado.

-Al principio, cuando nos fuimos – hablaba Sakura – intenté no pensar en él, y lo postergué en mis pensamientos por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba tranquilizarme y volver a empezar, no podía arrastrar a Neji con todas mis inseguridades, por eso ahora…

-¿Ahora qué? – continuó la rubia, con un dejo de emoción, al notar que su amiga se silenciaba.

-Ahora… - suspiró Sakura – ahora estoy lista para aceptar mis sentimientos por él.

Ino la vio fijamente. Le gustaba que su amiga viviera el amor, pero temía que el tiempo hubiese minado la "relación" que ella tenía con el Hyuga.

-Sakura… - dijo Ino, tanteando el terreno antes de continuar - ¿Qué sucedería si…?

-Tranquila – la interrumpió la kunoichi de ojos verdes – Ya he pensado eso. Si él ya tiene una vida definida y es feliz con ella, no voy a interferir. No haré algo que pueda perturbarle, pero si no es así, y el aún continúa esperándome… no dudaré en estar a su lado.

-Sakura – murmuró Ino, con asombro - ¡Valla que has crecido, frentezota!

Ambas rieron, mientras continuaban su guardia.

Con la llegada del amanecer, el escandaloso de Lee comenzaba realizar sus extraños entrenamientos y corría sin pantalones por no haber podido realizar un millón de lagartijas sin sudar.

-¿Por qué nunca le dicen nada? – preguntaba Sasuke, algo reacio a observar a Lee en calzoncillos verdes.

-Porque es un caso perdido – murmuró Sakura, sonriendo.

Ino, por su parte, corría tras Lee para vestirlo y obligarlo a desayunar con ellos.

-Lee, ya deja el entrenamiento, debemos volver hoy. Además, el desayuno está listo – argumentaba la kunoichi.

Sin dejar de correr, pero volteándose a verla, Lee le dijo:

-Tan sólo si logro vencerte, Ino-chan.

Ino hizo un mohín; había bebido junto Sakura, prácticamente toda la noche y sólo quería desayunar.

-Está bien – murmuró, mientras acomodaba su mano para jugar "piedra, papel y tijera"

Sakura quien, claro está, poseía un entrenamiento enfocado hacia la fuerza bruta, tenía más fuerza que Lee, y siempre le ganaba a las vencidas. En cambio Ino, quien podía leer la mente del ninja, siempre lo derrotaba en "piedra, papel y tijeras" por lo que, con el objetivo de comer, dejó que el alumno de Gai le superara.

-¡Ino-chan! – sollozaba Lee, a moco tendido – No es justo, me has dejado ganar.

La kunoichi no hizo más que sonreír divertida, y tomar a Lee por un brazo intentado arrastrarlo al mantel que hacía de improvisada mesa.

Mientras Ino hacía esfuerzos monumentales por mover a Lee, quien forcejeaba por seguir entrenando, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura.

-Te ves contenta – le dijo.

Ella lo miró, hacía muchos años que no le veía de esa forma, con aquella profundidad, con ternura.

-Sasuke – pronunció, con la misma dulzura y dedicación de antaño; como cuando eran un equipo y ella le quería.

-¿Quieres regresar? – preguntó él.

La kunoichi escrutó el rostro de Sasuke, intentado observar el por qué le hacía tal pregunta pero, como siempre, el rostro de su compañero era indiferente.

-Yo nunca me he marchado de Konoha, Sasuke-kun – respondió, con la mayor claridad posible.

El Uchiha observó el rostro de su compañera, quien sonreía. Sí, Sakura sonreía como jamás la había visto. Observaba el horizonte con la esperanza de un futuro mejor estampada en el rostro… ¡Y sus ojos! Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, una felicidad un poco estúpida para él, pero alegría al fin y al cabo: ella sólo sonreía porque estaría en su hogar otra vez.

Mientras analizaba a su compañera, Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar que, en su infancia, los ojos de Itachi también habían brillado con fuerza al formarse como genin. Su hermano y Sakura, compartían un amor muy especial por la villa.

Sin poder evitarlo, la soledad golpeó su corazón. Él, tras la muerte de su familia, había conocido la soledad. Naruto y Sakura, le habían acogido y enseñado que no todo era tan malo y cruel como lo pintaban, pero él, en su afán de vengarse, había mandado al diablo la confianza, la amistad y el amor. Y así, años después, sólo era un estropajo humano, sobrecargado de orgullo, que buscaba comenzar otra vez.

-Yo… - murmuró Sasuke, con vacilación – siempre he odiado Konoha. Los problemas de los clanes repercuten en las generaciones jóvenes, y yo, como Uchiha, crecí solventando mi orgullo en lo que creí que debía ser.

Sakura no fue capaz de hablar. Por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, Uchiha Sasuke revelaba su sentir.

-Los logros de Itachi, como shinobi, sólo fomentaban mi odio. No sólo conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de superarle, sino con Konoha, por quitármelo a diario... – explicaba Sasuke.

Sakura lo observó en silencio.

-Sasuke – dijo la kunoichi, momentos después, con tranquilidad –No sé qué sucederá de ahora en adelante, pero puedo asegurarte que Naruto y yo siempre estaremos ahí, para ti. Siempre has estado en nuestros pensamientos, porque sabíamos que, mientras tu recuerdo continuara vivo en nosotros, siempre encontrarías un lugar donde regresar.

El atractivo ninja dirigió su vista hacia el mismo prometedor horizonte que observaba su compañera.

Sakura, por su parte, se volvió y le sonrió, con su rostro esperanzador.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

-Sí – soltó Ino, acercándose a ellos – Además, desde ahora estaremos todos juntos, como siempre debió ser.

-¡La generación de oro de Konoha, por fin está completa! – gritó Lee, mientras adoptaba una pose teatral, y sollozaba - ¡Oh, Gai-sensei, ahora verás cómo hacemos brillar la llama de nuestra juventud!

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mientras Sakura e Ino sonreían con resignación.

-Espero que Naruto esté cambiado – bufó Sasuke, mientras reprobaba el actuar de Rock Lee.

-Creo que te llevarás una sorpresa, Sasuke-kun – rió Ino.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-Tan sólo míralo, Sai – anunció Shikamaru – parece un idiota enamorado.

Neji escuchó las burlas de sus amigos, pero prefirió omitir algún reproche; hacerlo significaba rebajarse, y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer. Además, tampoco estaban equivocados. El regreso de Sakura lo tenía ansioso y, que Hinata hubiese llevado a cenar a Naruto, a los terrenos del clan Hyuga, había terminado por colapsar su paciencia. Y así, frente a la posibilidad de eliminar a su Hokage, decidió tomar una guardia nocturna con el objetivo de esperar la llegada de su compañera.

-Eres un maldito vicioso, Shikamaru – se quejó Sai, mientras sacaba de sus pensamientos a Neji - ¡Apaga ya el condenado cigarro!

-No – dijo el Nara, mientras miraba sus preciadas nubes – Es demasiado problemático. Además tengo sueño y el cigarro me despierta. Te recuerdo que si cierto idiota no me hubiese forzado a ir a la casa de Kiba, no estaría cansado.

-No te quejes – respondió Sai, mientras sonreía con falsedad – Tú igual lo has pasado bien. Mira que tener que cargarte al regreso…

La jocosa sonrisa del pintor, confirmó a Neji que éste y Kiba, habían hecho beber más de la cuenta al Nara.

-Bueno ¿Están seguros de que Sakura regresa hoy? – Preguntó Shikamaru, con fastidio – Hoy he faltado al trabajo bajo esa excusa, y no sé si mañana la acepten.

Neji ignoró aquel comentario. Sabía que el Nara los hacía para molestar a Sai que, pese a ser un maldito fiestero, tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad muy grande y era la primera vez que faltaba a su trabajo en el ANBU.

Para el Hyuga, era imposible no recordar a Sakura. Necesitaba verla, tenía que hablar con ella. Había transcurrido tanto tiempo, que necesitaba contarle lo sucedido durante su ausencia. Debía decírselo antes de que se enterase por alguien más.

De pronto, fuertes y conocidos gritos interrumpieron su preocupación.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – Preguntó Naruto, con rostro enfadado – ¡Yo debo ser el primero en ver a Sakura-chan y al Teme!

-¡Naruto, Hinata! ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Shikamaru, al notar que la joven esposa del Hokage, también se encontraba ahí.

Tras los breves, pero cordiales saludos, los shinobis se dispusieron a esperar la llegada de Ino, Lee y Sakura.

-¡Yo! – Dijo Kakashi, con alegría, apareciendo frente al grupo - ¿Por qué están reunidos aquí muchachos?

-Esperamos a Sakura – respondió Hinata, mientras bajaba la mirada – Se supone que llega hoy.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi, a quien no sólo le pareció la timidez habitual de la Hyuga, sino que su tono tenía algo de frustración.

-Pues pueden quedarse esperando por siempre – anunció Kakashi, llamando la atención de los varones – Sakura y los demás ya han regresado. Están en la entrada de la villa, registrándose… Estoy seguro de que no adivinarán quién ha regresad…

Pero ya no quedaba un alma para escucharlo.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! – gritó Ino, anunciando su triunfal regreso a la villa.

-¡Gai-sensei! – chilló Lee, mientras corría en busca de su maestro - ¡Ahora verás cómo brilla mi flama de juventud!

Tras la partida de "la bestia verde", la tranquilidad golpeó a los otros tres. Sakura e Ino, volvieron el rostro hacia Sasuke, intentando buscar algún signo de felicidad por el retorno.

En eso estaban, cuando Sakura escuchó un fuerte grito, y logró ver a una masa rubia volando hacia ella.

-¡Sakura-chan! – lloriqueaba Naruto, mientras alzaba en brazos a su mejor amiga, dando vueltas con ella.

La Haruno, que conocía la efusividad de su amigo, se resignó a girar hasta que éste se aburriese. Aunque las palabras de Sai, lo detuviesen antes de lo pensado.

-Déjala en paz, idiota, que después se gasta y queda más fea que antes – habló Sai, con una fingida sonrisa, para luego cambiar el tono de voz a uno tipo: "Soy Sai, el shinobi más seductor de Konoha" - ¿Cómo estás, Ino?

-Se reúne el trío de problemáticos – se auto compadeció Shikamaru – Seguro que no me dejan dormir esta noche, pero está bien… Konoha no es lo mismo sin ustedes.

Ino se acercó al Nara y le sonrió. A final de cuentas, él era su más grandioso amigo; y aunque discutieran con frecuencia, lo había extrañado.

-Es verdad – añadió Hinata, con falsa molestia en su voz – Naruto-kun, tenía a todos desesperados.

Todos sonrieron, imaginándose lo difícil que debía haber sido para Naruto, no participar en tal búsqueda.

Tras los correspondientes saludos y sonrisas, Sakura enfocó su vista en alguien que aún no había hablado.

-Hola Neji – dijo, sonriéndole - ¿Cómo estás?

El Hyuga la vio con tranquilidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que ahora todo se le hacía muy rápido.

No pudo quitar la vista de Sakura; se veía más cansada que antes pero, aún así, podía ver en sus ojos la alegría que tanto le gustaba de ella.

-Regresaste – pronunció el Hyuga, con orgullo.

-Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa, Neji – respondió Sakura, mientras sonreía con sinceridad. A final de cuentas, ella siempre había tenido un lugar que proteger y que cuidar.

Sin más palabras, Sakura se lanzó hacia el Hyuga, y lo abrazó con fuerza. El gesto dejó atónitos a todos, más aún cuando la kunoichi, con decisión, tomó el rostro del ANBU, para plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Te lo regreso – murmuró Sakura, sonriendo, mientras se separaba de él.

Un esfuerzo supremo requirió Neji, para evitar la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con romper su tranquilo y orgulloso rostro.

El acto de Sakura, no pasó desapercibido para los demás, en especial para Sai y Shikamaru, quienes sonrieron. Hinata, por su parte, codeó con suavidad a Naruto, quien estaba en shock. Ino, en cambio, chillaba cosas como: "¡Así se hace, frente de marquesina!"

Sasuke, quien se había marginado de la "estúpida bienvenida", como él había denominado, sólo podía sentirse un extraño ante semejante familia, y sin poder aguantar molestia que le producía la situación, se acercó a Sakura, golpeando a Neji de paso.

-Uchiha – murmuró Neji, observándolo por sobre el hombro que el otro le había rozado.

-Hyuga – saludó Sasuke, con indiferencia.

Pero se vio interrumpido por un Naruto que, tras salir del shock, se abalanzaba hacia él.

-¡Naruto! – Rugió Sasuke - ¡Ya déjame, dobe!

-Sasuke-teme, pensé que nunca regresarías – decía Naruto, soltando felicidad por todos sus poros.

Tras ello se abalanzó a los brazos de Sakura, soltando estrellitas de felicidad.

-¡Sakura-chan, eres genial! – dijo Naruto, mientras se arrimaba a su ex compañera y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Sakura sólo se limitaba a sonreír, pasándose la mano tras su nuca, algo avergonzada de la conducta de su amigo. De pronto fijó su atención en Hinata, quien se encontraba muy serie observándolos. La kunoichi de cabellos rosados hizo contacto visual con la prima de Neji, sonriéndole. La Hyuga le devolvió una sonrisa y Sakura pensó que todo marchaba bien.

La conversación se extendió largamente, pasando por la ya tan típica pérdida de paciencia de Sakura, hasta las bromas que surgieron con el viaje, hacia Lee… que prácticamente había perseguido a las kunoichis para que lo aceptaran, y había terminado provocándoles varias vergüenzas.

Ino fue quien cambió la conversación.

-Oye, Shikamaru ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas por aquí? – preguntó la rubia.

-Aburrido. El problemático de Sai me ha obligado a beber con él sin parar, porque está "con depresión" por tu partida – se quejó el Nara.

Sakura sonrió ante aquel trato; se sentía en casa otra vez. Volteó a observar a Sasuke, quien parecía enfadado. Le comunicó visualmente sus preocupaciones a Ino, quien entendió que debía actuar.

-Bueno muchachos – dijo la rubia, alegremente – Sasuke ha accedido a regresar a Konoha, por lo que si Naruto y el concejo lo permiten, volverá a ser uno de los nuestros.

El Uchiha no cambió la altanería de su mirar. Sólo Kakashi y Naruto le sonrieron.

-Bienvenido teme – dijo Naruto, sonriendo con auténtica felicidad.

-Me alegro de que regreses, Sasuke – observó Kakashi.

Sasuke observó a su antiguo maestro ¡Cuántas veces le advirtió que la venganza no era el camino! Pero lo hecho, ya estaba y no podía arrepentirse de ello. Sólo podía intentar vivir una vida honesta desde ese día. Tal vez algún día volvería a sentirse bien con él mismo.

-Vamos chicos, saluden – ordenó Sakura, mientras sonreía.

Shikamaru, a quien nunca le había caído bien Sasuke, se limitó a saludarle y advertirle que no volviese a traicionar Konoha, o perdería para siempre lo único que le quedaba.

Sai, por su parte, sonrió de la misma forma en que sonreía a todo el mundo. Esto, claro está, no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha, que lo tomó como un insulto hasta que Sakura, adivinando sus pensamientos, se acercó a los dos.

-Sasuke, Sai fue tu reemplazo en el grupo 7, pero luego terminó ganándose un lugar especial para Naruto y para mí. Sai es nuestro amigo, y aunque a veces sea un completo idiota sin emociones, lo compensa con su inocencia a la hora de reencontrarse con sus sentimientos.

Sai fijó sus ojos en Sakura. Amigos, esa palabra sonaba tan bien en los labios de ella. Al principio, cuando llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla, le había atraído, pero luego cuando ella comenzó a compartir con él… decidió que la quería para siempre, y transformó sus primeros atisbos de sentimientos en la sólida amistad que Sakura le ofreció. Y aunque jamás se lo dijera, la apreciaba más que a su propia vida… porque ella se había dedicado a él, respondiéndole todas sus preguntas, y enseñándole a disfrutar la aldea otra vez. Después había seguido conociendo a Naruto, pero éste tenía un lazo de amistad muy profunda con el Uchiha, y la que estaba excluida ahí era la kunoichi… así que, de alguna forma ella le había salvado y él a ella también.

Sasuke, por su parte, observó las emociones que desplegaban los ojos de Sakura al hablar de Sai, y sonreía al descubrir que lo de ellos no era más que una buena amistad. Se alegraba, por una parte, que ella hubiera podido encontrar un buen amigo, y de alguna forma sentía que estaba en deuda con el pálido ninja, por haberla cuidado de él. Se prometió a así mismo que, si Sakura no se lo pedía, nunca dañaría al hombre que recién conocía.

Tras la presentación de Sai, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke. El Uchiha ni la había notado, y le extrañó que ella siguiera igual de introvertida que en la infancia.

-Bienvenido, Uchiha-san – murmuró la Hyuga, sonriéndole. Ella sabía que ese regreso haría feliz a su esposo y que, tal vez con él ya en Konoha, los problemas que comenzaban a formarse en el seno de su hogar, se calmasen.

Tras Hinata, surgió Neji, quien se limitó a mantener la mirada fría sobre la del último Uchiha.

Con los saludos de bienvenida correspondiente, Ino instó a Naruto a llevarse a Sasuke a su oficina, para arreglar cosas de papeleo con él. El rubio accedió y se fue con su amigo. Hinata los siguió.

-Muy bien – dijo la rubia, sonriendo con malicia - ¡Vámonos al bar!

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-¿Está diferente, verdad? – habló Naruto.

Sasuke observó Konoha, no había cambiado mucho, pero su gente ahora sonreía más. De seguro Naruto estaba realizando un buen trabajo como jefe de la aldea.

El rubio, observaba a su amigo, comprendiendo que éste no había entendido su pregunta.

-No me refiero a la villa, Sasuke, hablo de Sakura-chan – explicó el Hokage.

-Yo la veo igual que siempre – bufó Sasuke.

-Mentiroso – se burló Naruto – No le has sacado los ojos de encima, y te ha encolerizado que Neji se haya fijado en ella.

Sasuke prefirió no opinar, a final de cuentas… tal vez así silenciaba a su bocón amigo.

-Está más guapa, y es más fuerte. Es decir, no es más poderosa que nosotros, pero sabe sacarle provecho a sus habilidades – soltó Naruto – No me digas que no te has fijado que sus tet…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el sharingan de su amigo giraba vertiginosamente.

-¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho, no Sasuke? – lo molestó Naruto.

-Mejor cállate, baka, mira que tu mujer viene atrás… y no tiene muy buena cara – soltó el Uchiha.

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció.

-La verdad es que esto no va muy bien. Pensé que podíamos superar todo, pero Hinata-chan está obsesionada. Cree que aún guardo sentimientos amorosos por Sakura-chan – confidenció el rubio, con preocupación.

Sasuke le observó con atención.

-Jamás dañaría a Hinata-chan, pero por más que le digo que son ideas suyas no me lo cree. Vale, yo sé que a veces me excedo con las emociones que me provoca Sakura-chan, pero es porque la quiero. Pero sólo la quiero como a una amiga. Lo que sucede es que ya no la veo mucho… y cada vez que puedo me gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

-¿No has probado explicarle eso a tu esposa? – le preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, enfrentado a una gran verdad. Sasuke comprendió de inmediato que, efectivamente, al rubio no se le había ocurrido hablar de esa forma con su esposa.

-Baka – murmuró Sasuke.

De pronto una duda lo asaltó y preguntó por los demás.

-Seguramente se han ido al bar. Pasan todo su tiempo libre allí (o bebiendo en casa de Sakura e Ino), yo a veces les hago compañía, pero no pensé que desearas ir… Sasuke – Naruto no terminó su frase porque su amigo lo interrumpió.

-¿Dónde está ese bar?

-Si quieres te llevo ¡Sabía que te animarías! ¡Vamos a tomar, Sasuke-teme! – gritó Naruto.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La llegada al bar fue catastrófica. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto imaginaron encontrar tamaño espectáculo.

Al grupo se les habían unido Konohamaru y Moegui, quienes intentaban bailar pese a casi no poder sostenerse de pie.

Ino y Lee, cantaban una canción de karaoke, ebrios también, sobre el escenario. Sai se encontraba observándolos desde la galería. Shino, siempre tan silencioso y maduro, le acompañaba.

En una esquina, Kiba competía con Chouji, sobre quien podía tomar más sake antes de desmayarse.

Pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue el grupo de Sakura. La kunoichi estaba sentada frente a Maito Gai, ambos en un alarmante estado etílico, compitiendo en las vencidas. Kakashi, claramente, estaba con ellos, haciéndole porras a su alumna… aunque sabía que con la mounstrocidad de su fuerza tenía la partida más que ganada.

-¡Me has ganado, Sakura-chan! – Gritaba Maito Gai - ¡Daré mil vueltas a la aldea, haciendo el pino y desnudo!

Y tras ello, la bestia verde de Konoha, se despojó de su traje y partió a cumplir.

-Joder, si sabía que pasaría esto, te obligaba a perder, Sakura – se lamentaba Kakashi.

A la kunoichi se le había pasado hasta la borrachera con el espanto de ver al maestro de Neji desnudo. Neji, por su parte, había enviado un clon a noquear a su maestro para impedir que otros inocentes vieran tal aberración.

Naruto, por su parte, corrió hacia Sakura, y juntos expulsaron a Ino y Lee del escenario, comenzando a cantar: "Canción de amor en Konoha".

Sasuke los observaba desde la distancia; cantaban horrible, pero sonreían. A final de cuentas los dos no habían cambiado mucho. Naruto seguía siendo un niño, y Sakura… bueno, ella había crecido, y tenía alarmantes tendencias alcohólicas… pero lo demás era igual a como los había dejado.

De pronto, Sakura se sintió cansada, cerró los ojos, y dejó que su cuerpo cayera del escenario. Sasuke lo notó e intentó sujetarla, pero ya estaba ahí Neji, con su seriedad habitual, que observaba a Sakura con algo parecido a la ternura.

Sasuke supo de inmediato que al Hyuga tampoco le agradaban las tendencias etílicas de su ex compañera, pero podía observar en sus ojos que, aún así la quería y admiraba.

Crispó los puños.

-No me la ganarás, Hyuga – murmuró Sasuke, vaciando una botella de sake.

**Continuará… **

Quiero pedir disculpas a todos los que esperaban este capítulo con ansias. La verdad es que me queda un semestre para terminar la universidad por lo que he estado muy ocupada.

No sé si debería contar esto, pero ya que una vez les pedí que oraran por él, creo que deberían saberlo. Lamentablemente mi abuelito falleció hace muy poco; no pudo soportar el cáncer que le invadía el cuerpo. Les cuento porque quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me apoyó cuando les conté que lo operaban, y también para decirles que la vida es muy corta y que uno nunca sabe cuando partirá un ser querido. Yo a él lo quería mucho, era muy especial para mí, y espero que ustedes puedan aprovechar a sus seres queridos, tanto como yo lo disfruté a él.

Por esta vez me voy disculpar y no les dejaré una dedicatoria especial, pero prometo que para la próxima los compensaré con un capítulo de larga duración donde comenzarán los atisbos de la guerra final :) ahhh… ya quiero escribir eso.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos.

Saludos especiales a:

Michelita sama

PolinSeneka

Nehez-Uchiha

Lilith Velian

Laura de Uchiha

Giuli

Chibi Sakurita

Gabrielle Le Fay

Katthoo-Chan! n_ n

Muren

Ana

Jesica-haruzuchia

Chika Problemática

AlichaSxS

Youweon

Artemisav

Carmen Uchiha

FugadadelPaquete

Kyuketsuki-konnan

Blamusa

Dalia24

Bruna

Uzy-belkig

Conchito

Chibi-gaarita

Shun-Lee22

FLOX

.Chan

Maxxi

Mn

Mariana

¡Muchas gracias! Y perdonen por la demora, lo siento de verdad.

Besos!


End file.
